The path to supremacy
by The sous
Summary: Issei finds the truth about his incarnation as a devil. This event sets up a chain of events that shake the supernatural world. Issei white dragon Emperor, IsseiOCxHarem DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS FOR HSDXD AND MGHXH.
1. chapter 1

"You aren't running away you bitch!" roared Issei to Yumma/Raynare who was trying to fly away with her wings.

"No, get away from me you monster." shouted Raynare as Issei took hold of her leg with his right hand covered in a white gauntlet and brought her closer to him.

"This is for Asia you Fallen Crow." and with one massive punch, Issei punched her into the wall with his left hand. Raynare hit the wall with a lot of force to break it and fly out in the backyard of the church.

With his opponent defeated, Issei felt to the ground only to be caught Kiba.

"Yo, Cassanova you're late." said Issei to Kiba.

"Sorry Issei, President orders were to not intervene." said Kiba

"Prez told you that?" said a shocked Issei.

"Yes, I told Kiba not to intervene because I have full confidence that you could take her down on your on." said Rias as she entered the basement with her Queen Akeno.

"And I must say excellent job my adorable pawn." Said Rias.

"Ara ara, it looks like Issei did a good job." Said Akeno with a smile on her face and a lick of her lips that sent a little shiver down Issei's spine.

"Thanks, Akeno." Said Issei to Akeno as she smiled happily.

"President... I brought the trash." Said the small white haired girl as she throws the unconscious form of the Fallen Angel on the floor in front of the group.

"Thank you Koneko, now Akeno what do you say about waking up our little gest?" Said Rias as she thanked her Rook and asked her Queen.

"Yes President."

-Splash-

Raynare was immediately awakened after the cold water hit her body. She looks around, the sight front of her made her blood chill and her body to shake in fear.

"Ooooh you are finally awake I see. Well, introductions are in order, I'm Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory clan, and these are my adorable servants. You already know my Pawn, the others are my Queen Akeno, Rook Koneko, and the Knight Kiba. Not that was necessary because you're not going to live for long," Said Rias to the shocked Raynare.

"Gremory…you think you won just because you're here with your servants... There are other Fallen Angel's here with me. They will soon come to hel-"

"They won't come to help you because my Queen and I finished them off before coming here. I think you can recognize these feathers. You Fallen can see the difference in them from who they are, can't you?" Rias stopped the Fallen in mid-sentence.

Terror overtook Raynare as she saw feathers of her fallen comrades and allies Kalawarner, Dohnassek and Mittelt in the hands of Crismon Haired Princess of Destruction.

"You want to know why you lost to this boy, Fallen Angel Raynare?" Asked Rias as she looks in the purple eyes of the shaking Raynare.

"The answer to that is very simple. His Sacred Gear isn't a Twice Critical. It's the divine dividing gear, the wings of The white Dragon of Supremacy , aka the WHITE DRAGON EMPEROR." Explained Rias as Raynare stared at her before her eyes turns to Issei.

"Y-yo-you are saying that the legendary and one of the most powerful Sacred Gears in the world is in the hands of this pervert?!" Shouted Raynare in disbelief.

"Yes, it is, and just as it was told it has the power to divide the strength of its opponents by half and add that power to his own reserves. It can do this for every ten seconds, and if given the time he can divide and gain enough power himself to match the power of the Maous and God." Said Rias calmly.

"Now that explanation is over it's time to wrap thing's up here and go home. But first, we need to return Twilight Healing that you stole from cute little Asia, so prepare yourself, this is the end of you, Fallen Angel Raynare. You made a lot of trouble for my adorable little Pawn and his friend." As she said that in her hand black orb of Destruction started together in volume. Just before she was to fire the magic that can destroy anything, a new voice made itself know.

"Me, here!" Shouted a very unwelcome guest.

"Freed save me, I will do anything, just get me out of here!" Shouted Raynare at Freed who took time to think about it.

"Anything? Hmmm….I always wanted to have sex with a Fallen Angel….yes, yes, that would be a good price for saving you…" said Freed in his relaxed tone.

"D-Don't be an idiot and save me already you buffoon!" Yelled Raynare back as she was getting really angry at the laid back priest while her life was at stake.

"No, no, no sex. No, no, no save. Even if I try, I can't beat all of them together, so I will leave you. Have fun." Said Freed as he looked around till he spotted Issei and had a large smile on his face.

"Issei, Issei, you have such beautiful power with you. I'm getting more and more excited about killing you. So when we see each other again let's have a beautiful and romantic fight to the death, ok, ok, ok?" Said Freed with a wink making Issei shiver from clear bloodlust that the crazy priest has.

"Shut up you bastard I want nothing to do with you so get lost." Issei Shouted back.

"Now thats not how you say goodbye Issei , but whatever Bye-bye, have fun with her." Said Freed before running away from the group.

"Now Raynare it's time to finish this." Said Rias now that the crazy priest was gone.

Raynare for her part was trembling out of fear now that her one way out was gone, she looked around and saw her last bit of hope to get out of here alive.

"Issei help me, please help me." Raynare said in her Yumma voice that was even more pleading.

"Why should I help you? You deceived and killed me and now you did the same to Asia, why should I help you?" Said Issei with his head down, hair hiding his eyes. Although he still felt bad for her, even though she did kill him- she was still his first girlfriend.

"Please Issei I will do anything, anything just helps me, together we can beat those Devils." Raynare said with her eyes full of tears. She still had little hope that she can manipulate Issei into helping her.

"That's enough of you Fallen Angel. I will not allow you to manipulate even more my cute adorable servent's emotions, is that understood!?" Said Rias as she put her hand on Issei's shoulder which made him a little calmer.

Seeing this Raynare understood what had happened and how Issei was back to the land of the living after she blasted a hole in his guts. She saw literally last chance of saving her.

"Issei, how can you trust her?" Raynare said to Issei, who lifted his head to look at her like she had grown a second head.

"She is my master, she saved me." Issei simply stated.

"Oooh and how that came about?" Asked Raynare now that she felt a little bit of her confidence coming back. It was time for payback against the red headed bitch.

All Devils tense at that full well how it came about and that it would lead to catastrophe if Issei found out. After all, even the newly awakened White Dragon Emperor can be a destructive force that can easily destroy Kuoh if he unlocks Juggernaut Drive and let his emotions run wild.

Issei didn't see the Devils behind him tense at the question and answered the question easily. "If you must know, after you blew my guts away with that spear and left me in front of the gates of death, President appeared and saved my life by reviving me as her pawn."

That was all that Raynare need to press advantage on the Devils and use Issei as her way out.

"Then why didn't she tell you earlier and save you when she had a chance before I killed you?" Asked the Fallen. That simple sentence made the Devils even tenser and left Issei for the loop. The tension in the room was rising, and doubt was beginning to fill Isseis mind.

"What are you blabbing about Raynare?" Asked the brunette in confusion. Still not knowing what the Fallen in front of him is saying.

"It's simple Issei, that red-head knows who I was and what I was doing here in her territory. It is impossible for a high class devil to not know what is happening in her terroritory. She could have helped you to and easily stop me but she let you die so she can revive you to add you to her collection. In the end you were nothing more than artifact for her to collect and show of to her other peers." Explained Raynare now knowing that she had gained groud and now only needs a little push and she would have Issei on her side and get out. She knew that Issei was emotionally damaged after what happened between them and she planned to take advantage of him now.

Issei was known even more confused. It didn't make any sense to him, why would Rias a girl he admires, leave him to die? Sure he was the biggest pervert in history but still, that didn't mean to just let him die. But what raynare told him matched all the incidents that happened that day. He remembered receiving a summoning paper from the gremory family before the start of his date. This alone was too good to be a coincidence and was a literal confirmation of what Raynare had just told him.

Issei just stood there with eyes wide and not knowing what was happening. But when he turned to Rias and the others his was even more surprised that Rias and other look like they were caught red-handed. All of them had looks of guilt on there faces. Suddenly Issei felt his rage rising.

"Guys, is she lying? " The brunette asked his voice desperate. He wanted them to refute the fallen angels claim, he wanted them to tell him that nothing like that happened. However no words were said by his supposed family membersHe felt his heart breaking and suddenly felt a pull in his brain which he beat back and ignored in order to stay focused on the matter at hand.

"What I'm telling is truth Issei, I may have betrayed your trust and killed you but I never lied to you, unlike some people here." Raynare said to him in the most sincerest voice she could muster. It was so easy manipulating an emotionally damaged person that it was fun.

"I really loved and had a lot of fun on our date, but orders are orders I hope you know that right?" Raynare continued her act hoping to completely break Issei and then bring him to kokabiel as a loyal servant.

Issei was now betrayed and heartbroken even more. He really didn't want to believe what the foul Fallen angel was saying but the logical part of him was sure that she was telling the truth. The fact of the summoning paper and the authority a high class devil in his or her terroritory was enough evidence in it self.

"W-Wh-Why?" He stuttered out his voice was stunned, hesitant and laced with hurt and betrayal.

"It's very simple Issei it's the very same reason I had to kill you. Because of the Sacred Gear, you possess. Only difference Was that I had to eliminate you before you became a threat too big for us and she used that oppertunity to revive you and make you eternally loyal to her." Said Raynare with a grin as she pointed with her hand at white wings that had replaced the white gauntlet that was on Issei's right arm.

"Is it what she says the truth?" There was no response. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko had their head's bowed down having no answer and refusing to look into the brunette's eyes. That left Issei empty with his will broken and now the anger and rage that was inside him started to let loose releasing a lot of aura around unintentionally causing the ground to slightly shake. He started to feel even more powerful with each second that passed. He was getting angrier and now he wasnt afraid to show that to the others. He was going to get answers why was he left to die, and why he was again being manipulated. And God help those who came in between him and his answers, because after he was done with them even God wouldnt be able to recognise him/her.

Rias finally got over her shock wanting to end this quickly before it goes even worst. She felt that the seals that she put on Issei on his revival to keep his full power at bay were start to break and he was slowly getting to his full power. So she stepped in front of the broken form of Raynare with her demonic energy gathering in her hand hoping to end the situation and then use Isseis perversion to her advantage and then save herself.

"Fallen Angel Raynare you have done enough damage with your words and actions, you played with my adorable little Pawn's emotion's for the final time. Now prepare to die." Rias informed the Fallen with a cold and dangerous voice.

That was enough to break Issei out of his thoughts, as he turned around he was meet with the sight that was telling him that if he doesn't do something he wasn't going to get any answers.

" I-Iss…" Begun Raynare the say when she felt that her doom was at hand.

As the demonic energy in Rias hand grows, Raynare tried one last time to make him do anything.

"ISSEI!"

In that moment Issei finally decided to stop this and he stood in front of the Fallen with his hands spread out. Surprising everyone present.

"I-Ise what are you doing? Move so I can end this filth." Said a surprised Rias.

"No one is going to die anymore tonight" Issei said as his head was down with his hair covering his eyes from everyone. His voice was eerily calm, no emotion could be picked up from it. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Issei, please." Rias told him softly as she moved to towards him and tried to put her hand on his shoulder. She used a soft tone in order to sate the dragon that was growling in front of her but that wasn't going to work here. Even if she was a pure blooded devil her words won't reach Issei today.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Yelled Issei as he was starting to shake in rage as his aura started to grow more powerful and was now visible in the form of a whitish blue hue that was surrounding his body. Rias was sweating now, the power Issei was emitting was equal to her when she was at full power. Right now she could only hope that she would survive the night to see another morning.

Devils were in complete shock. They were in shock that their second-year friend and comrade had snapped. Even more at the girl that he was idolizing. What was even more shocking was the power Issei was emitting. It was equal to your average high class devil. If a fight broke out there was a good chance that they would lose.

"Issei please move aside so we can and this and we can talk later ok?" Rias told Issei in the smoothest and tenderest voice that she could muster.

"SHUT UP!" Roared Issei lifting his head showing the devils his eyes which were now greyish blue. He narrowed his eyes like a snake that was full of the fury and rage with his aura increasing in volume that made all of them step back.

"Now before anything else happens, I'm going to get some answers, is that understood?" He told them in the voice that was full of power and authority. But seeing that no one spoke or confirmed anything made him even angrier and even closer to lashing out at them. "I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOOOOOOOD!?" He roared as he unleashes even more aura and the church began to shake with his voice and aura.

Seeing this all of them nodded in fear of what may happen if he was refused. To refuse an angry pissed off dragon is the like begging for death in a most gruesome way.

"Good, now then, what was the real reason you revived me Rias?" Asked Issei in cold and dangerous tone that promised pain and death if he wasn't given the real reason.

"I-….I was banking on you, that you have a powerful Sacred Gear." Answered the red had.

"And you would have left me for dead if I hadn't had it ?" he asked.

"I-…."

"RIASSSS!" Yelled Issei seeing her trying to think of another way to answer him.

"N-No.."

Issei eyes harden and narrowed even more they were still blue in color, the shine that radiated from his eyes made them look even more dangerous. With that done, Issei turned to Raynare who was now even more scared for her life. She thought that she was stronger than Pawn but that was in an instant shot down when she took a look in his eyes at her to try anything and promising her instant death.

"Rias." Issei told to the stunned red-haired heiress as she was still frozen in shock and fear from the power he emitted.

"Y-Yes, Issei?" Asked the heiress.

"You do have some evil pieces with you, right? " He didn't even bother to turn around, Rias stiffened at his question.

"Yeah I have, but Iss-"

"You are going to reincarnate this little crow over here is that clear?" Issei told/ordered Rias

"EEEEH?" Said both Rias and Raynare at what Issei said.

"Rias! " Issei threatened

"Y-yesss…." Rias quickly said in fear

"Hey! Don't I have a say in this?" Raynare said in anger.

That was enough to make Issei took her arm and yank her toward him. Her face a few centimeters from his.

"You can choose. Serve or die, your choice Raynare. Because right now I'm so little away from snapping you like a twig . You did kill two innocent people. Asia and I and I don't want someone like Asia to be revived and serve someone who lies and deceives others to become her servants." Told her Issei in cold voice as he pointed to Rias at the end of his sentence.

Rias wanted to argue because her pride was hurt, but yellow radiant eyes prevented her from doing it.

"Rias, Raynare here now posses Asia's Sacred Gear Twilight Healing and she already has good control of it. Plus she will benefit both sides."

"Hey, I didn't agree to this! " Yelled the Fallen Angel trying to get away from the angry Issei.

"You had your chance to choose, right now nothing is stopping me from destroying you and ripping you to shreds for what you did to Asia." Issei replied in a dangerous voice that promised death.

"Choose now Death or Servitude. This is your last chance." Told Issei, his green eyes bore holes in purple ones of Raynare.

Raynare was left with one real choice and that was servitude, so she just nodded to Issei and stopped trying to pull herself off him and surrendered.

Seeing this Issei just nodded and turned to Rias.

"Do it."

It was all done quickly it didn't take any more than a few minutes for the procedure to be done and Raynare to become half Fallen half Devil.

"Good, now all of you get out, I will see you when I feel like it." Ordered Issei as he took a few step's towards the fallen form of the nun. Everyone else quickly left not wanting to get an angry dragon even angrier and filling his wrath first hand.

"Asia. Asia, I swear to you now I won't be late ever again. I will change my way's for the better that I promise you and I hope that I can see you in heaven if I ever get there." Issei swore to the body of Asia as if she was still there.

"Goodbye my true friend and sorry for not being there for you." Said Issei as he now had tears in his eyes.

After that he turned around and left missing the green magic circle that had appeared above Asia taking her away from the church. "Oh that was emotional, but all according to plan. Now I have you my dear Asia, nothing will separate us again." a voice said in a maniacal tone.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP. BEFORE YOU POINT OUT THE SIMILARITIES I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE ALREADY TALKED TO THE SALVIC WARRIOR ABOUT THIS. THE STORY WILL BASICALLY BE MY VERSION OF THE 'ROAD OF DOMINATION.' DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW JA NE.**


	2. Training

When he left the run-down church, Issei began to think of how can he become stronger. His first big obstacle came directly from the fact that he was a pervert and an extremely big one at that. That gave others chances to use him and manipulate him in every which way they wanted by just showing him tits and he will do anything. The next was his scrawny body and almost non existent magical reserves.

So his first order of Business came at trying to somehow someway manage to tow down on his lecherous tendency and he acknowledged that he will need help in doing that. And the next part would be to work on his physicality and finally in the end his magic and spiritual powers.

On his way home Issei came across the same place where this whole madness started, at the newly built park, a place where he brought first girlfriend after a date, where he suppressed his pervert side to a minimum and was killed in cold blood and then revived into literally a slave.

To a beautiful red-hair girl that till tonight he idolized so much, to the point that he thought she was perfect, only to find out that she was literally worst than him in a way.

"So I came again here, it's strange how fate has a funny way to laugh at you when you're at your lowest." Mused Issei as he took a look around him, feeling the cold evening wind.

"Oh well, better get home before my parents get there." Said Issei to himself as he departed for home.

After a few minutes, Issei arrived home and seeing that his parents were asleep he simply went to take a shower and ate something before going to bed.

In his dreams Issei found himself in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by a blizzard and from that blizzard two shiny blue eyes were watching him with interest.

"( **Issei hyoudou we meet again.)"** a voice full of power, and authority spoke. The voice alone literally demanded respect and that was what Issei was going to give it.

"W-w-who are you.?" Issei stuttered out in fear.

"( **Ah it seems you have forgotten me. It was me who gave you the power to defeat that wretched crow.)"** Said the voice and from the blizzard a Colossal white dragon with blue eyes, yellow horns, and white feather like like scales. It was over 50 metres tall. The look in its eyes sent shivers down Isseis spine as he didn't how to react in the presence of a mighty dragon.

"You must be Albion the heavenly dragon.?" Issei asked with a little fear.

"( **Indeed I am Albion and from now on we are partners dont worry I wont harm you in any way.)"** said Albion. Looking down Albion saw that Issei was now visibly relaxing after being assured of his safety.

"Its nice to meet Albion, as you know my name is Issei hyoudou." Issei said as he introduced himself to the heavenly dragon.

 **"(Yes I know who you are and until recently I couldn't make a connection to you, to speak with you because you were too weak for that, but your emotions and desire for power had made that connection possible. But now the question is what do you intend to do with my power that is at your disposal?)"** asked Albion.

"Being honest all my life I have been alone and have suffered betrayal after betrayal. The first one was my friend who left me as a kid. I know that sounds stupid but explain it to a 6 year old kid. After that I kinda made a decision to distance myself from everyone. I don't really know but along the line I became a pervert to make myself a social outcast. And when I thought my heart was safe it was broken again by the Fallen angel who took advantage and killed me when I really did love her even if I knew her just for a day. The my master who I thought saved my life actually left me to die only so that she could revive me into her faithful pawn. Being honest I am ready to block out my heart from feeling completely. So to answer your question I will use your power and become strong enough so that no one will mess with me.

Issei answered in sad voice.

The mighty dragon looked at his host with a little pity but a lot of admiration. His host had suffered so much but was still willing to work hard and secure his future. That was a very positive attitude. And he was going to make sure that his host didn't shut his heart out. Albion cared a lot about his hosts and he won't let him keep happiness away from himself.

Before Albion could reply Issei continued and said ""I also want to get stronger so that I can prevent what happened to Asia. And to protect any other people that I may come to love and care for. I will do anything that is necessary to get stronger, I will even suppress lecherous behavior as much as possible if it is necessary." Issei honestly told the White Dragon Emperor.

Now Albion was amused, his host had a very keen sense of justice and righteousness. He wanted to protect the weak from the strong. That is something a dragon would do. Also to add in the fact that he still kept his heart open for any possible future relationships. This was an even better attitude. His host may be weak right now but his potential was nearly limitless. He was 40% devil and that automatically made him stronger than a few of his old hosts. Also given the fact that he will live a very long life only adds to sweet the deal.

"( **That is very interesting partner, I can see a strong will and desire from you, but if you truly plan on getting stronger that you must do it quickly because now that your Sacred Gear is activated you will attract both strong enemies and allies to you. Many of them, stronger than you. Are you ready for that Issei Hyoudou? Because if you try to run away they will go for those you love and care to get to you.)"** Albion asked.

Issei gulped at that. That was something that he wanted to avoid at all cost, to fight the foes that are much stronger and have much, much more experience in combat than him was dangerous and even worse is that the said foes are going to go after the people that he wanted to protect if they can't get to him.

"Yeah, I am ready as I ever be." Said Issei to Albion as he looks up at him with a strong and determined look in his eyes. It was the look of a fighter, some one who is willing to walk the road of hardships. Albion now had little doubt that his host would be his strongest host ever. Things were about to get interesting. Specifically after what Albion had found in Isseis evil pieces.

"( **Very well, I, Albion, The White Dragon Emperor will aid you in your quest but for now this is all the time we can talk here. But rest assured we can now talk even when you are not dreaming. But you'll need to become stronger enough for** **that to happen.)"** Albion explained as the blizzard disappeared which woke Issei up just as his Alarm was about to go of.

"What a strange dream." Issei mumbled as rubbed his eyes to rid them of the last remnants of last nights sleep.

"( **That wasnt a dream partner, everything we talked about happened and was real.)"** Albion said in his mind.

"So I wasn't dreaming?" Issei asked out loud.

"( **No you weren't and you can speak to me just by thinking you don't have to talk out loud. Now I have a plan for your training that will take 2 months to complete. But you will be able to beat most high class beings without even using my powers.)"** Albion mentally told him.

" _What is it?"_ Issei excitedly asked him.

"( ** _Hold in your horses partner. First pack the things you will need for 2 months and then find some seculed mountains for you to train in. When we get there I will tell you what we are going to do.)"_** Albion chided back.

" _Alright then."_ Issei then stood up and went to the bathroom. After taking a shower he packed his things in his back pack. He then wrote a letter to his parents explaining how he had found a camp that helped defeating your perversion and that he would be at that camp for 2 months. .

He then sneakily packed some food before leaving. Reaching a secluded area he released his divine dividing and flew of towards the mountains in the distance.

After arriving there he said "Alright Albion we are here. What do you have in mind.?"

"( **Pretty simple partner. I am going to use the magic from your evil pieces to change you in a devil dragon hybrid.)".** Albion explained.

"I see. So according to you how will this alter my power if I go through with it.?" Issei asked back.

" **Well for one thing it will increase your strength and Speed almost alarmingly. You will become strong enough to punch crators in the ground. After that your magical reserves which are non existent right now will Increase and rival high class beings. Apart from that your senses will become much much sharper and your brain will be able to process things in nano seconds. And finally you will have an unnaturally high affinity for Ice, which happens to be my main affinity. Now I will ask again are you willing to go through with it? The only repercussions are that you will be in pain for the entire process and that dragon slaying weapons will be more effective against you.)"** Albion explained.

"Lets do it. The pros out weigh the cons and I can finally show the world that they cant mess with me." Issei exclaimed. At that moment Issei suddenly felt a searing pain in his heart and fell down unconcious even before he had the chance to scream out in pain.

Time skip one week.*

As soon as Issei regained conciousness he was immediately hit by multiple noises and multiple scents. The influx of new information was too much for him to handle and he grabbed his head in an attempt to lessen the headache.

That was until Albion spoke up and said "( **Welcome back to the land of the living partner.)"**

"Albion boy am I glad to hear you. How did everything go?" Issei asked.

"( **The process went of without a hitch. You are now 60% dragon 40% devil. Your magical reserves are now the same as your master perhaps even slightly larger. You have grown a few inches in height. You will be feeling heavier, that is due to the rebuilding of both your bones and muscles. Also your eyes have changed from the usual brown to Bright blue like mine and your hair have also changed color from brown to white. The current look you have will cause girls to have nose bleeds just by looking at you.)"** Albion explained.

"Thats perfect I can always make excuses as for why I look like this. So Albion now whats next on our agenda." Issei excitedly asked.

"( **Our next step will to use 3 weeks for you to get reacquainted with your body and get used to the changes. You will be physically training to get all your bodily functions back. During the night I will teach you how to call on and use your draconic abilities and will also help you in harnessing your Ice affinity.)"** Albion replied.

"Thanks Albion you are the best. Now lets get to training." Issei exclaimed as he stood up and wobbly began walking trying to get his control on his body back.

Time skip 3 weeks*.

"So Albion what now I have mastered my body, and my draconic powers along with a fair control on Ice. What do we do for the second month.?" Issei curiously Asked.

"( **Well now that your body conditioning is over I have calculated that your body can take almost 350 divides. We are going to unlock your balance breaker and try and increase the number of divides your body can handle. Now to unlock your balance breaker I want you to jump of that Cliff without your wings.)"** Albion said.

As he finished Issei snapped his neck and shouted "ARE YOU INSANE I WILL DIE IF I JUMP OF WITHOUT MY WINGS."

"( **SHUT UP YOU BRAT. The balance breaker is only unlocked, by intense emotions or by going through A life or death situation. Also don't worry I will save you before you touch the ground.)" Albion said.**

"Fine then lets go." Said Issei as he made his way to a tall cliff. Gulping his throat he took a deep and then jumped before he started screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

He opened his eyes and screamed even loudly. He was getting closer to the ground just 30 metres from the ground his divine dividing appeared from his back and Albions voice roared "( **VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER.)"** In a flash of white light Issei was covered in a white draconic armor and was floating in the air.

"Wow this feels amazing." Issei exclaimed as he began testing his armor. I could get used to this feeling.

"( **Congratulations partner. I am proud of you. Now we will work on increasing your time with armor. And I will also teaching you the abilities that have been unlocked along with armor. At your full power you could go head to head with cadre level beings.)"** Albion proudly said.

"Thanks a lot Albion it wouldnt have been possible. You are the best partner possible." Issei honestly said.

"( **Thank you Issei. You saying that means a lot to me. Normally all of my hosts discard me as a tool for them to use and dont even talk to me. Thank you.)" Albion said**.

"Hey don't be like that. You are practically family to me. We are also the strongest duo in the world and we will only get stronger." Issei happily said. Albion burst out laughing and Heartily nodded and then Issei resumed his training.

Timeskip one month*

" _So I am finally back. I won't lie it isnt good to be back."_ Issei thought.

"( ** _I get what you feeling partner, But it is necessary if you don't want to be seen as a stray devil.)"_** Albion said.

Mentally Nodding Issei sighed and made way to the school. As he entered the gates a series of whispers broke out in the courtyard.

"Hey look who is that?" a girl said.

"He is so handsome, I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Another girl said.

"I wonder what class he is in." A 3rd girl said.

These were the general thoughts of the girls in the school the males on the other hand were cursing his existence. Issei mentally smirked, the girls who hated him were now typically fantasizing about him and boys who used to bully him were begrudgingly showing him respect. He could get used to this.

Making his way to his old class he went sat down on his old seat and began staring outside of the window. Soon the teacher entered and found the entire class staring at a certain individual. He then asked "Excuse me are you in the right class I wasnt informed about any Transfer student coming today.?"

"Well that is just sad Miss Akira all of you forgot about me despite the fact that I was gone only for 2 months. Its me Issei Hyoudou." Issei Answered with a grin and mentally began to count down.

"THATS HYOUDOU. WHEN DID HE GET SO HOT. WHATS WITH THOSE HAIR AND EYES?" The kids in the class shouted.

"Sheesh settle down i dyed my hair and wear contact lenses. Whats the big deal. As for my body I trained a lot in martial arts in the last few months so its nothing out of the ordinary. But I am glad that you like my new look." Issei boredly answered still looking out the window.

"Ok. Well your parents informed us so its fine. Go collect your missing work from the office after school." The young female teacher said with a blush.

"Hai." answered issei. As the teacher began the lesson. In a class a pair of violet eyes were carefully observing Isseis every movement.

As soon as break was signalled Issei quickly dodged 2 punches courtesy of his old perverted friends matsuda, and motohoma.

"Issei you traitor." both of them shouted at Issei who ignored them and pulled out a pocky from his bag and started eating and then looked at his two friends and said "You say something?" both of them face faulted and fell down.

"Leave that issei, we have found a great spot for peeping, It gives a good look into the changing rooms. Lets go and see." Matsude said with motohama nodding behind him.

"Sorry I am not really interested I have other things that need to be done." Issei boredly answered Already knowing the reaction of the class. Which was another round of whats.

Issei to avoid unnecessary drama just got up from his seat and left the classroom with Raynare closely following behind. He went and sat by a tree near the kendo club and continued eating his pocky.

It was then Murayama and Katase walked upto him and said "So hyoudou arent we good enough for you to peak on?"

"Hmm its not that you arent beautiful, in fact both of you are among my top 10 girls in the school, I just have too much on my plate now to actually do something as trivial as peaking." Issei casually replied.

The fact that Issei found them attractive caused both girls to blush before they apologised and left. It was then that the break was over and Issei returned to his class.

After school Issei was about to leave before he was intercepted by Raynare.

"Well, well, well, look at who came back after two whole month." Spoke a familiar voice filled with sarcasm from behind him.

"Oh, Raynare didn't know that you are in my class." Said surprised Issei as he turns around to the familiar voice, only to look at Raynare and was not surprised to see her in her Yumma form that she used to get him on that fateful day.

"My name in school is Yumma, remember that." Hissed Raynare as she stepped closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah, so what do you want "Yumma" ?" Ask Issei in his uninterested voice.

"Where have you been you jerk? And Rias wants to see you after school." Nearly yelled Raynare who was furious at the boy who ruined her life.

"Where I was isn't important and you can tell Rias that I don't care what she wants. I will come to the clubroom tomorrow and start going on those stupid requests. I just got back today so leave me the hell alone." Issei told her in a serious voice while rising a little bit of his aura for her to get a point that Issei was serious.

Raynare cringe a bit when she felt his aura come near her, she still remembered well that night at church when he was close to snapping and when he almost killed her.

"F-fine, be it your way." Said the half-breed as she made her way towards ORC to tell her King what the Pawn said.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Said to himself Issei as he left for his home. As he walked out the gate he saw Murayama surrounded by 3 of the more popular guys in the school. But non of the girls dated them because of there attitudes.

"I told you I wont go with you ken leave me alone." Murayama shouted.

"You say that but you know you want to go. Just let go and we will show you a good time." Ken said as he grabbed murayamas arm. He was about to drag her off.

But before he could Issei grabbed his hand and squeezed it so hard that kens fingers almost snapped in half. He then pushed ken back and protectively stood in front of murayama.

"What the hell are you doing here you pervert?" Ken shouted as he massaged his hand.

"Saving an innocent girl from trash like you. Now leave before I make sure you end up in the hosipital." Issei said in a voice so cold that it felt as if the temperature in the surroundings had actually dropped by a few degrees. The tone alone sent shivers down the boys spines. The look Issei was giving them told them that he wasn't bluffing and could deal with them without any problem.

"Grrr you'll pay for this, you bastard. Take your bitch she isn't even that pretty. She looks more like a boy." Ken shouted with the other boys shouting in agreement. Ken smirked when he saw tears building up in murayamas eyes. She was doing her best not to appear weak in front of the boys. Issei caught the tears almost leaving her eyes and disappeared in a burst of speed. He punched ken in the stomach so hard that he coughed out a lot of blood before he fell down unconcious.

Issei turned and coldly stared at the other 2 boys and said "Take this piece of fucking trash away. Before I kill all of you. You have 30 secs." The other picked up therr friend and scrambled away.

Issei then turned and started walking towards murayama. Before she could thank him or even speak Issei bought her into his chest and in a soft soothing voice said "Its ok to cry you know. Keeping it in will make it worse."

His voice was enough to break all of murayamas barriors and she started crying into Isseis chest. After several minutes of crying she stopped and looked at Issei who was softly smiling at her. He then said "Lets go I will walk you home."

She just nodded not trusting her voice and started walking home with Issei walking by her side. As they were walking Isseis senses picked up the smell of alcohol. He immediately wrapped his hands around murayamas shoulder in a protective manner and they contined walking towards her home.

After 10 mins they finally reached her place and Issei said "Well here we are. Good night Mura,." he said and turned around he was about to leave when a blushing murayama grabbed his hand turned him around and kissed him on the cheek before running into her home.

Issei stood there stunned before his hand went up to his cheek in a robotic fashion and he touched the place that had been kissed. He unknowingly smiled softly before turning around and going home. If anyone could notice they would have seen a skip in His footsteps. It was the first time in his life that Issei hyoudou was happy.

Murayama on the other was on her bed. Her mind racing and her heart beating frantically. _"Why did I kiss him? His eyes are so beautiful. Wait does this mean I am falling for him?"_

These were her thoughts before she was over taken by sleep.

Somewhere In the underworld.*

A man was scene sitting in a shadowed room surrounded by 15 figures. "Soon You will be mine Rias." He said outloud before he started laughing.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR CHAP 2 HOPE YOU LIKED IT JA NE**


	3. Return, Reveals and Phenex

The next morning when Issei got he for some unknown reason felt giddy. He then thought " _Why am I feeling this way?"_ It was albion who answered and said "( ** _Maybe its because that the girl you like kissed you on the cheek.)"_**

" _Hey! who said anything about me liking Mura?"_ Issei asked back after a snap of his neck.

"( ** _You forget the fact that I literally live in you. Even if we werent able to communicate before I knew about everything you thought about. And your crush on that murayama girl is included.)"_** The dragon answered.

Issei blushed red and confirmed the dragons doubts. He then said " _Yeah I have liked her since middle school but by then I was already a big pervert, so I never really got a chance to even talk to her, bar the times she was try kicking my ass with her kendo stick after my friends and I were caught peeking on them. Being honest the only girl I peeked on was murayama, I didn't peek on the days she was absent. And i am kinda glad that no one ever noticed that fact."_

 _"( **You do know that if you want to be with her you will have to explain about yourself and the supernatural. Also you will have to keep her away from your master, she will obviously try to add your crush into her peerage to have some leverage over you.)"**_ Albion said.

" _I hear you buddy I hear you. Well we can still ponder over what to do later. Now lets get in some morning training before school."_ Issei said as he picked up his clock which was showed that the time was 5:00 Am.

Issei got up went to the wash room, before coming out and wearing his training gear. He then left his home taking flight he went high into the sky and then "( **VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER)"**.

After donning his balance breaker he began fighting an imaginary opponet that Albion had created for him as a battle simulator. Issei was grateful for this it helped keep him on his toes, and kept his battle instincts sharp. He would also get a chance to use several of his balance breaker abilities. Albion had informed him of the fact that several of his abilities were still sealed and would only be unlocked as his power grew.

He told Issei that the abilities were called " **Deflect."** It gave him the power to deflect any attack thrown at him in any direction he wanted. The second was **"Reflect."** This ability gave him the power to send an attack straight back to the person who launched it regardless of the power of the attack. The third ability was called " **Refract."** It gave him the ability to Alter the direction of any projectile attack. The fourth was called " **Diffract"** this allowed him to spread his attacks over a long area range and cause more damage.

These were mainly defensive and support abilities however the gear had 2 very strong offensive abilities as well. The fifth ability and the first offensive ability was called " **Contract."** This ability was one which put an unreal amount of force on his opponents and could literally wipe beings out of existence by dividing there very being. The final and strongest ability of the divine dividing was the " **Reduce."** It was albions signature breath attack. It was an Icy mist that could dissolve anything even gods.

The only beings- on whom this mist breath was ineffective against -were his rival ddraig, the Infinite dragon God ophis and the Dragon of dreams Great red. Issei during his dragnofication and training had managed to unlock **Reflect and Refract.** According to Albion it was because of his draconic blood and much higher base level which was bigger than most of his normal hosts, that he had unlocked the 3rd liberation of the gear as soon as he had unlocked balance breaker giving him the two techniques.

Back with Issei his mental sparring was now over and he made his way to the ground at 6:00Am and began a brutal physical workout. He did this untill it was 7 and then he returned home. After eating breakfast he got ready and left for school.

As he was walking he saw Murayama come out from a corner and start walking towards the school. He ran up to her and said "Hey Mura how are you.?"

She blushed at the sight of him and quietly answered "I am fine. Thank you for yesterday."

"Oh dont worry about it. I will save you from any and everything, when ever you need me just call me and I will be there." Issei said.

Murayama blushed a little before she found her confidence returning and she smirked and said "Ho since when did you become my prince Charming and since When did I become your damsel in distress?"

"Umm let me think how about since now?" Issei playfully said back. Both of them stared at each other before they started laughing. The rest of the walk passed on with a comfortable silence between the two. They separated before the final turn to school and made way to start yet another day at school.

After school Issei begrudgingly made his way to the occult research club. He opened the door to find Rias sitting behind her desk Akeno dutifully standing behind her. Kiba was sitting on the couch reading his book, where as raynare and koneko were busy eating sweets. Walking up to Rias he rudely said "Give me a request the sooner I finish the sooner I will be able to leave."

Rias grew irritated at what Issei said and she snapped right back and said "Is that all you have to say to me after you disappear and then come back.?"

"Of course that's all I will say. Let me spell it out for you. I hate you. The only reason I am here is to avoid being marked as a stray. Now give me a goddamn request already. Just standing here is giving me a headache." Issei non chlatantly said.

Rias looked at him with a hurtful look before she handed him a request and said "This is one of kibas regular customers, as kiba is double booked you will have to cater this in his place."

Taking the paper in his hands Issei channelled a little magic into it and he was teleported to a good looking apartment. Sighing he knocked the door and said "Hello is anyone home, I am here as a devil of the gremory family."

The door flee open a few moments later and in front of him stood a blond haired woman, she had big breasts, and shoulder length hair. She stared at Issei for a few moments and said "You are not kiba."

"Yes well he was double booked so I was sent instead. Is there any thing I can help you with?" Issei asked.

"Well you can do what kiba usually does. Cleaning the house and cooking." She said to which Issei nodded

Entering the apartment Issei removed his coat and started cleaning the apartment. It wasn't very messy so he was able to cleaj the whole thing in about an hour. After that he went into the kitchen, washed his hands and then called out "Mam is there something you'd like to request for dinner?"

"Umm nothing special just surprise me." came a lazy reply from the woman. Nodding Issei got to work and began cooking. It took him 45 mins and he finished making his pasta. He then put it on a plate and served it with a glass of wine. She first looked sceptical but after taking the first bite she literally in haled the food. She gave a satisfied sigh after she finished and then looked at Issei before saying.

"Damn kid where did you learn to cook like that?" She asked.

"From my dad." Issei casually replied as he was washing the dishes.

"Hmm I like you whats your name?" The woman asked

"Issei hyoudou. Yours?" Issei said and asked.

"Mina Terumi. Heres your payment I have decided to make a contract with you as well." She said as he handed Issei a suitable amout.

"Thanks I guess bye." Issei said as he left the apartment and slowly made his way back to the ORC. Suddenly a magic circle opened near his ear and from it came Akenos voice "Issei there has been stray devil sighting we are already there at the site. Hurry up and get here."

Issei sighed before activating his divine dividing and flying of in a distance. Soon the whole ORC was at site and entered the building. What Issei saw made his blood go cold. The stray devil was about to eat Murayama.

He forgot all semblence of protocol and in flash he was in front of the stray devil. He punched it hard launching it into the wall behind it. As soon as he hit Albions voice rang out "( **Divide.)"** Issei then picked up murayama bridal style and took her to safety near the ORC.

He looked up with cold eyes and said "I am going to kill that devil, dont you dare interfere or try anything to manipulate her. Am I understood?"

The look in his eyes and the power that was coming off him made Rias take an involuntary step back before she gave him a shaky nod. Issei then turned around and gave the stray devil an even colder stare.

The look made the stray devil flinch before it shouted "How dare you interrupt my meal."

As soon as he said meal Isseis aura magnified causing the temperature in the surroundings to decrease exponentially. One could actually she there breath. Issei then spoke and said "Big mistake."

He then launched himself at the stray devil before punching it into the air. Using his speed he got to the top before punching it to the ground. The stray devil hit the ground with so much force that it cratored the place it crashed in.

In the air Issei took a deep breath in and shouted " **ICE DRAGON EMPERORS ROAR."** As he finished a concentrated beam of ice left his mouth and hit the stray devil head on. After the attack was over the stray devil was an ice sculpture before the structure broke down leaving behind nothing.

He sighed and stopped releasing his power causing the temperatures to return to normal. This caused the ORC to release a breath they didnt know that they were holding. Issei then made his way to the group and to the wide eyed murayama. He picked her up bridal style and kept her head near his shoulder. He then turned to the ORC and said "Well good night." He said before taking off.

Murayama was in complete shock. This evening was beyond confusing. First she is chased by a monster that almost eats her, and then in the next moment a boy she has a crush comes in and uses super powers to defeat the monster. And finally the most popular girl in the school is a devil? What the hell is happening.

She incoherently started muttering "What? how? What..." but was cut of when Issei gently kissed her on the forehead and said "I am taking you to my place after what you experienced today you deserve a good nights rest." She just nodded not knowing what to make of the situation. But she couldn't deny that the current situation she found herself in, was a very attractive one.

Her crush was carrying her bridal style and they were flying under a night sky. She could definitely get used to this. Her thoughts were interrupted when Issei stopped and teleported into his room. Murayama was shocked. She was in her crushes room and found that there was no perverted stuff inside it.

Picking up on her confusion issei said "Surprised that there is nothing perverted in here?" she just nodded not finding her voice.

"Well I gave up on that stuff 2 months ago. Now Go lay down on the bed and get some sleep I will be on the floor." Issei said

Nodding murayama went to his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. The events and the reveals of the day finally took there toll on her. Issei chuckled at that before going to washroom and taking a shower he then removed his shirt and wore his night wear before exiting the washroom.

Thw whole process took an hour as he had taken a long shower. When he came out he saw that murayama was whimpering in her sleep. " _Must be rewatching the memory."_ Issei mused before he went up and joined her in bed. After throwing the blanket over both of them Issei wrapped his hands around murayama and pulled her into his chest. After a few minutes he felt her snuggle and move deeper into his chest which for her was a source of warmth.

Sighing in relaxation Issei let himself drift to sleep.

The next morning murayama groggily got up and groaned as the sun light invaded her eyes. Last night was the best sleep she had in ages. Not knowing the reason she tried to move but found herself to be held by something or some one. opening her eyes she was greeted with the sight of a sleeping issei in front of her. She blushed at the sight of him and looked down to find that she was on his chest and he was holding her in a protective manner. As if trying to protect her even in her dreams.

She softly smiled at him before she remembered the events of last night. Deciding to wait until Issei got up she put her head on his chest again and drifted back into to sleep. Both of them wouldn't be going to school today.

After an hour both groaned and got up together. Opening his eys issei saw light brown orbs staring right into his blue ones. Both issei and murayama were capitivated by each others eyes. But before they went to far Issei said "Lets get ready. I will drop you of at your place. Get a change of clothes and then we will go out where I will explain everything to you. Is that acceptable.?"

Murayama nodded before smirking and saying "Yeah its fine, but I dont know by the sounds of it are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well you could call it a date, but before we go further I want you to know the truth about me. Until then it is just a meeting nothing more nothing less." Issei replied in a serious voice.

After Issei got dressed he teleported to the roof of murayama place and said "I will be around that corner. I will be waiting." When he finished he disappeared in a blueish and white magic circle.

As he was waiting Issei had sent kiba message telling him that he was dealing with murayama which is why he wont come to school but he would drop for the usual requests after school.

He soon received confirmation from kiba which told he had been given the go ahead from Rias. Issei scoffed at that and thought " _As if I need her permission to do anything."_

He was bought out of his musing when Murayama caught up to him. He blushed at the sight of her. She was wearing a white summer dress with a cute pink jacket on top. Her hair were neatly made into twin tails. Overall she looked very beautiful and Issei couldnt fight back the blush coming on his face.

Seeing that Murayama smirked and said "So Issei how do I look?"

"Well I will just say Wow. I thought you looked beautiful in your school uniform but this takes the cake. Now lets go." Issei said as he grabbed her hand and led her away. Unbeknownst to them a pair of orange brown eyes were looking at them and the owner was now following them.

Soon however issei picked up on the figures presence and sighed before saying "You can come out now katase." The pink haired girl looked a little sheepish before she stepped out. However before any of them could say any thing Katase pointed an accusing finger at Issei and said "What are you doing with her you pervert? Mura how are you even going with him don't you remember he is a pervert. No wait, I am sure he must've black mailed you in someway." She ranted on.

Issei gave her a deadpanned stare before he turned to a giggling murayama and asked "Is she always like this?"

Murayama nodded and said "Issei would it be ok for me to tell her about last night? She is my best friend I share everything with her. Heck both of us also decided that in case we ever like the same guy we would share him as well."

Issei looked at her for a while and the nodded saying "Yeah you can tell her if both of you promise to keep it a secret and not tell anyone else. Also don't think my opinion of you will degrade in any way if you guys end up sharing a boy. Harems are a normal occurence in the supernatural world so I am not really affected."

Murayama blushed at the harem news and then moved towards katase. She took katases hand and led her to a secluded part of the street to tell her exactly what had happened in the last few days. Starting up from the ken incident.

Needless to say Issei wasn't surprised when he heard a loud shout of what coming from there current position. Sighing he waited and after a couple of minutes both the girls returned. With katase having an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Umm I am sorry for jumping the gun on you Issei. Mura told me every thing. Would you mind if I accompanied you during the explanation." Katase asked.

"Sure I dont see a problem." Issei said as he lead both of the girls to a karaoke bar where bought a private booth and the 3 of them entered the room.

"Now do you believe in the supernatural?" asked Issei.

"After last night I don't know what to believe so tell us what you know." Said murayama.

"Alrighty then. First of all you need to know that ever myth or legend made up by humans is real and exists. That includes Japan's Shinto gods, the christian god,devils and angels. Now we go back 3 months in time And I am chilling doing what i normally did in those days. So on one fine day after school I was walking home when yuuma came upto me and asked me out on a date. Being the desperate pervert I was I accepted it at once. Now I will leave what we did on the date out as it is unnecessary information. On the end of the date it turned out that yuuma was actually a fallen angel that had been sent to kill me. She busted my gut open with a light spear killing me. It was at that moment that Rias gremory a high class devil appeared and reincarnated me into her peerage. A peerage is a group of peope that are reincarnated by a high class devil using Evil pieces.

Evil pieces are equal to chess pieces that are synchronized with a high class devil making them the king. In Rias's example she is the king, Akeno is the queen, kiba is knight, Koneko the rook, Yuuma the bishop, and finally me the pawn.

2 months ago I found out that Rias knew yuuma was out to kill me but didn't stop it. She wanted me to feel that she saved me so that Id be eternally loyal to her. I was attacked and reincarnated because of my sacred gear. A sacred gear is a gift of the biblical god to humans giving them the ability to combat the supernatural. Among the sacred gears are a group of 13 gears that have the power to kill gods when there full potential is unlocked. I have one of those 13 gears called the divine dividing. It contains the soul of one of the heavenly dragons in it. Yes dragons exist and heavenly dragons were dragons that could kill almost anyone. The bibical god was scared of them.

Now when I disappeared for 2 months I was actually training. The change in my hair and eyes was caused by the fact that I let myself be changed into a dragon. As it stands I am 40% devil and 60% dragon. After my training was complete I came back here and you both know what happened next. I understand If both of you are scared of me and want nothing to do with me. So if you want to leave please do now." Issei calmly told them.

He closed his eyes and waited for them to leave. It was one of the reasons that he hadnt led murayama on. He however was bought out of his musings when Murayama took his hand in hers and said "Issei I want to be with you. I have had a crush on you for a while now but because of your perversion and my Image I had to stay away. But now with all the walls down I don't want to lose you again. I don't care about the dangers I am sure you will protect me and I will also train so that I can defend myself.

Also In the future I would like to join your peerage If you ever become a High class devil."

Issei was stunned "You mean you like me?" he stuttered out. Murayama nodded to shy to continue. Before any of them could say anything katase spoke up and said

"Mura what are you doing you promised we would confess to him together after we observed him for a while."

"Hold up hold up are you saying that you like me to?" Issei asked in an Incredulous manner.

"Well yeah both of us had a crush on you. The only reason we beat you was to stop the other girls from killing you. We didn't really mind you peeking on us." katase answered.

" _Albion are they being serious right now? Because if not I'd rather not have my heart broken again."_ Issei thought to Albion.

"( ** _It seems they are telling the truth I dont feel any deceit or any other negative emotion coming from them.)"_** Albion replied.

Mentally nodding Issei smiled before saying "Hmm if that is the case would you both want to take a chance?"

Both of them nodded before the 3 of them started making small talk. During the small talk the girls said that they couldnt believe that the girl everyone idolized as the perfect girl would be so heartless. He then countered and told them to avoid the supernatural as much as possible and to act as if nothing happened as Rias was expecting him to have erased there memories.

After dropping both the girls at there homes naruto made his way to the the occult research club and went on 3 requests getting 2 subsequent contracts under his name. After that he left the club with saying a word leaving behind a frowning Rias.

He sighed as he left for his home. The rest of the day upto bed time was rather normal untiil. Just as he was about sleep a red magic circle appeared in his room and from it came Rias, as she looked depressed.

"R-Rias, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Asked Issei as he was confused as to why she was here.

"Sorry, Issei but I have no choice." She spoke as she quickly claimed on top of him and started undressing.

"W-what are you talking about? And why are you undressing your self?" He questioned as he felt uncomfortable.

"You are the only one that will do this for me Ise, Kiba won't do it since his knight's pride won't let him and I can't think of anyone else. Now stay down, I will do the rest." She answered as she unhooked her bra and threw it away.

Issei, hearing this started to get angry. He hated being used by others and she was trying to get a personal end closed and he was just a measily means to do it.

In one swift motion he pushed himself back up and pushed Rias away and said "What makes you think I will let you do it with me?

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" She questioned, with her eyes slightly narrowing.

"That's right I have certain standards and double crossing bitches are definitely not a part of them. Now leave." He sternly replied. However before she could reply they were interrupted by a blue magic circle that had formed on the ground.

As the circle shined brighter a figure appeared out of it.

When the light died down Issei was left like he just saw a figure revealed itself to be a beautiful woman in her twenties, her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

She was wearing a maid outfit that made her look in his opinion even sexier.

Seeing her, Rias sighed as she knew that it was too late for her plan to work.

"So what brings you here Grayfia? Was it father, brother or is this of your own accord?" The red-haired princess asked as she lifted herself from her pawn.

"On all three accounts my lady." The woman known as Grayfia answered in a regal tone that very impressed Issei.

"Why do lower your self to this worthless specimen, my lady? You should know better than to expose yourself to the lower classes, you are the heiress of the Gremory after all." Said Grayfia as she looked at the position the two teens were.

Issei didn't know if he felt insulted or to be thankful to the maid for stopping Rias. So he settled for both.

"You know I'm not some peasant, lady. So I guess It would be better if you take back what you said." He told her sharply. That made her looked at him and just raise her eyebrow at him.

"Grayfia, even though you are my brother's Queen, I will not tolerate how you treat my cute and adorable servant. Is that understood?" Rias said as she released a small amount of her power to show her point.

Grayfia knew that even Rias and her peerage combined couldn't stand up to her even at 10% of her full power, but she also knew that she couldn't do anything to her since she was the little sister of her husband and he was way, way overprotective over his little sister. So she just did what was expected of her.

"I'm terribly sorry for my words. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, the head maid of the Gremory and the Queen of Rias' brother." She stated as she bowed.

'Rias never told me that she had a brother' Issei thought until he remembered that he didn't show at the clubroom for more than a month, so even if she wanted to tell him, she couldn't.

"Apology accepted. My name is Issei Hyoudou, the current Hakaryukou and the Pawn of Rias Gremory. It's pleasure to meet you Grayfia." He said as he stood up and bowed to the maid. Grayfia widens her eyes a little bit at hearing that her sister-in-law had gained a very powerful piece.

"Now that the pleasantries are over, my lady we need to go. We have a very important meeting to attend to." Stated Grayfia as she dressed Rias and a little later activated her circle.

"Can Akeno come with me?" Ask Rias as she was now drees.

"Princess of Thunder? I see no problem in that. It's acutely a very good thing to have a King escorted by his Queen." Was the reply from the silver-haired maid.

" _So Albion you there we need a plan on how to deal with the rating game. I for one am not going to fight for that manipulative bitch."_ Issei thought out to his partner.

"( ** _I believe I have a perfect solution. I could just knock you into a coma just a day before the game. That way you wont have to fight for her and she will then automatically lose.)"_** Albion replied.

Issei smirked at Albions reply and mentally nodded before drifting of to sleep.

The next day was good for Issei. He had met murayama and katase before school. The 3 of them had shared their lunches on the roof during the break. He had escorted them both back to there homes. He also received a surprise when he was kissed on the cheek by both of them.

And now was the part of the day that he didnt really look forward to. He had to go and report in the Occult research club. Making his way he found grayfia standing there behind rias and the Orc doing there normal lounge around routine.

"Mistress do you want me to tell them?" grayfia asked.

"No I will do it my self. Thank you grayfia." Rias replied before turning to the group.

"Im engag..." She was however cut off when a yellow magic circle appeared on the ground. Looking at the circle she only said one thing.

"Phenex!" Rias said with venom as she saw who appeared out of a magic circle.

Out of the circle stepped a young looking man that appeared to be in his twenties. He had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit was a burgundy blazer with matching pants and black shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a simple white shirt.

"Ahhh. It's been so long that I have set foot on earth." Voiced the young man.

"Riser. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Rias questioned as she tried to keep her voice neutral, but it was obvious that she was very close to exploding.

"Ah, Rias my love. Have you already forgotten about it?" Replied the now named blonde man as he took her arm.

"No, I didn't forget and it was agreed that I have at least until I graduate from college in the human world. So I ask you again what are you doing here?" She said as she yanked her arm from his grasp.

Seeing this and not knowing about anything that was said or what was the talk about, Issei wanted to ask the obvious question that was on his mind but stopped after he saw that this was a position Rias didn't want to be in so he kept quiet and opted to keep watching the show.

"Um, what the fuck is going on here and who is this guy?" Raynare asked

"Yuuma, this here is Riser Phenex from the Nobel House of Phenex," Kiba politely answers making Yuuma look at him.

"And that mean's what?" SHe questioned again, still not understanding the situation at all.

Riser seeing this exchange decided to intervene.

"Riser is surprised that a simple peasant doesn't know who I am. The Riser is disappointed in you Rias. I thought that you told them about Riser." He said while referring to him in a third person making everyone want to facepalm. Hard.

"Who are you calling peasant? You overgrown Fried Chicken?" Yuuma demanded as she glared at the nobleman.

Predicting that the fight is about to begin, Grayfia decided to intervene.

"Yuuma San, Riser here is from a Noble house of Phenex, as said he is also Rias fiance. And thus they are in an arranged marriage." she said

Yuuma was left stupefied with this info. While she didn't like Rias, she hated arranged marriages. What was the point in being with someone for eternity if you don't love that person?

Issei on the other hand smirked. Albions plan was flawless her losing the game would make her the chickens slave for eternity. That would be a fine revenge for what she did to him.

Rias was still fuming about an idea of having to marry a playboy devil who wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless. She wanted to get married to someone she loved and who loved her back. Not for political or any other thing just from love. She wanted nothing short of killing Riser but she also knew that she didn't have power and experience to do it. That was why she had the White Dragon Emperor. Even one as weak as Issei (OH PLEASE) could beat him, given enough time to train.

While she was in deep thought, Riser decided to take this opportunity to check out the other girls of Rias' peerage, specifically her queen.

"Come on my dear let get married already, you know it's for the greater good of our race." He told her after he finished his gazing and grabbing her hand.

That made her return to the real world, where she immediately pushed him back.

"For the last time, No Riser! I will not marry you, I will marry someone that I love and that loves me back!" She snapped at him, while her eyes turn red and a scary aura surrounded her.

Before Rias could reply Issei spoke up and said "I dont see what the problem is my king. He did say it for the betterment of the devil race so I think you should accept."

"Riser likes you. What is your name?" Riser asked Issei.

"My name is Issei hyoudou and I am this generations ShiroRyuKotei." Issei said causing risers eyes to widen before they returned back to normal.

"Anyways thats enough lets go rias." he said as he tried to grab her hand but she flared her power of destruction and meancingingly said "I have already told you I wont marry you.!!!"

" If you don't want to marry me the easy way than Riser will do it the hard way.." Riser said in a serious tone as he started generating extremely hot flames in his hands ready to incinerate anything. "What do you say Rias, if Riser burns you servent's to ashes, will that finally make you see reason?" He questioned as he was lifting his arm up and pointing the flames toward Issei and Raynare that were standing opposite of him.

He fired the flames at them. Raynare panicked and jumped away whereas Issei just calmly sat there and released his divine dividing from it came Albions voice "( **Divide)".** The flames all died down to nothing. Issei looked at Riser and gave him a thumbs up and said "Thanks for the Juice." It was at this moment that Riser decided to be wary of Issei. He was masking his power very well.

Finally having enough of this bullshit, Grayfia released some of her power to terrify them and to make them take this talk like nobles, like they are or were supposed to be she wasn't sure anymore.

"Enough of this. My lady, your parent's and brother have expected this from you so they propose a Rating game between Lord Riser and you." She said as she was about to freeze both High-Class devils to "cool down" a little.

"So they still don't understand. Fine I will accept what they propose. If I win I'm free, right?" She stated as she looked at the maid who just nodded.

"HAHAHAHAHAH, you really think you can beat Riser, Rias you are far too fucking weak and is this all you have to offer in our match? Just five people, all of which are as weak as Fuck except your Queen, she can maybe match my Rook Xuelan and that is if she is lucky. And Riser has a whole set to boot." Riser arrogantly declared, as he snapped his fingers and another magic circle of fire appeared with fifteen people exiting it as the fire swirl around them for a few moments before returning to the circle and disappeared along with it.

Issei hated to admit, but this Fried Chicken sure had a good eye for well developed or some who had a potential to evolve their figures even further. Women that where present, were very good looking and hot. Some had breast that could match Akeno's and Raynare's in her fallen form, while other's had a little bit above average. Not that he minds, he welcomed good tits anytime of a day, but what caught his eyes was a blonde hair girl that had her hair in a twin drill-like curls one on each side, dark blue eyes that were mesmerising and she was wearing a pink dress with a darker pink bow at the front, she looked a lot like Riser and if he had to gest she was his little sister that was also a good looking.

"As you can see Rias, Riser here accept's. Riser has a full set and so Riser will give you a handicap, you have ten days to prepare for the battle to come. " Riser continued with an arrogant tone knowing that he had this in a bag.

"Very well If both sides agreed with this than I, Grayfia will inform the head's of both houses to your agreement," Grayfia spoke before disappearing into a magic circular. Riser was about to leave also but seeing that Issei was looking at his peerage with leeches eyes, he decided to give a final display for today.

"Yubelluna come here." He ordered, as the busty looking woman with long purple hair that went all the way to her lower back, she also had purple eyes just like her hair color and was wearing a navy blue tunic top with some golden accents and a white shirt that showed her large breast that bounce and threatened to burst free from their "prison" much to Issei delight.

"Yes, mas-" She didn't finish her sentence as Riser forcibly kiss her and again started to grope her in front of everyone.

Issei was burning red with jealousy as this guy got to do this to a bombshell of a girl. The purple-haired girl could put to shame more than 80% of schools female population without breaking a sweat.

After a few minutes he stopped and left the Orc with his peerage. As soon as he left Rias stomped up to Issei and swung her hand to slap only for him grab her hand. "What?" he said as he coldly stared at her.

She gulped under his cold gaze before maning up and saying "How dare you support him. You are my servant you should have taken my side."

Isseis glare hardened and he said "Listen here you spoilt little princess, You may have manipulated me into your peerage but you sure as hell dont own or control me. So whatever I think or whatever I do doesnt matter to you. Are we understood?" She shakily nodded as Issei released her and went back to sit on the sofa.

After a few secund's the Gremory magic circular appeared and from it, Grayfia appeared looking as regal as ever.

"The Rating game is in effect. Both head's agreed to it. You have from tomorrow 10 days to get ready for the upcoming battle. Used them well, my lady." Grayfia informed them as she bowed and then disappeared in a flash of light.

"Good that will give us just enough time to get strong enough to beat Riser. So all of you pack your stuff and we will tomorrow go to one of the estates that my family has and there we will train." Rias informed everyone who all nodded in response.

As soon as grayfia disappeared Akeno moved up to Issei and put his hand in between her breats and said "Ara Issei you look even more handsome when you dominate others. I don't know if I will be able to keep my self in check." She finished with a red face and a giggle.

Watching her blush and giggle made her look even cuter in Isseis opinion. But he stopped that very train of thought because he still hadnt forgiven the Orc. Maybe after he became a high class devil he would consider it but definitely not now.

Before anyone could speak Yuuma spoke up and said "Mind telling us why you were in a private karaoke booth with 2 of our class mates?".

"How do you know that crow?" Issei asked his voice laced with cold rage.

"O-o-our king instructed me to follow you to make sure you don't go on a path of destruction." She stuttered out.

Issei turned and glared at Rias who gulped and quickly answered "You were behaving strangely so I had no choice but to have you tailed."

"And how was I behaving strangely my _'dear king'_." Issei finished in a sarcastic tone.

"You werent spending any time in the club. Now tell me why were you with the girls." she asked.

"I Dont have to tell you anything, but since I know you are a bitchy spoiled princess Who wont stop until she knows, I will tell you. I was explaining to them about the supernatural. Before you throw a tantrum they promised not to tell anyone. And if they do, their memories can always be wiped." Issei said as he snickered.

Rias grew a tic mark at his insult but didnt say anything. Akeno on the other hand giggled and said "Ara issei you are such a womanizer having 2 girls in a private booth. I wonder what sort of deeds did you do."

Issei blushed red at the accusation but smirked and whispered something into Akenos ear that caused her to develop a blush as red as Rias's hair and then start muttering refusals in coherently. Causing Issei to smirk victoriously.

Saving her from further embarrassment Rias clapped her hands and said "We will leave on a training trip for 10 days. We leave tomorrow at 6 Am." Everyone nodded and left.

Issei as he left phoned Murayama and katase telling them to come over to his place. When they arrived he explained them that he has to leave for 10 games for a game and would be back after. He explained to them of riser and Rias engagement as well. Katase left after dinner while murayama stayed saying she wanted another night with her body pillow.

Both of them soon fell into deep sleep awaiting the next morning to sun to rise.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT**


	4. The Game

The next morning the whole Occult research club were waiting for Issei to appear so that they could leave. He appeared after a few minutes and the whole group teleported away to the foot of a mountain.

After that everyone picked up there luggage and started climbing the mountain. Issei had decided before hand that he would hide his abilities. He had already decided that the only power he would show would be his physical power.

As they were walking every one except Issei and koneko were beginning to pant. By the time they reached the top everyone else was on there knees, with koneko panting slightly and Issei not looking tired in the slightest.

Even after 30 Minutes all of the others were still on the ground. Watching the scene in front of him Issei couldnt help but sweat dropped and thought " _Damn if someone like Albion was training now they'd be dead."_

 _" **(Damn right they would. They are complete weaklings. Its confirmed that they will lose this game. Your master is merely delaying the inevitable.)"**_ Albion replied back.

" _Well they could win if I decide to help, but meh I don't even care. We will go with the original plan. They don't deserve my help. Specifically if they arent even willing to try and work for it."_ Issei said to which his dragon mentally nodded.

Issei then scoffed and said "I will be in the mountains training. Don't disturb me. Or I will attack you like a threat."

He was about to leave when Rias spoke up and in a winded voice said "Wait a minute, you can't just leave, stay and give me a demonstration of your power." She demanded.

"Ho since when did I give you the permission to demand anything from me?" He said as he released his draconic presence causing all the members of the Orc to sweat. To them it felt like being eyed by an Apex predator ready to hunt them.

Not waiting for an answer Issei punched the ground and created a small crator. He then looked at the group- who were shocked at that display of power- and said "This along with my sacred gear is the full extent of my power. Now I will training in the mountains dont disturb me. Or else."

As soon as he finished he released his wings and flew away into the much higher and rather inaccessible regions of the mountain. Leaving behind his stunned club mates.

They soon were bought out of there musings by Raynare who reminded them that they did not have time to waste and needed to get on with there training. After that Rias gave her peerage the order to work on whatever they wanted as they would know what they needed to improve.

Kiba had decided to up his defence, power and instincts. It was because of this he had requested both Rias and Akeno to use there magic to create the toughest obstacle course they could think of. In the end the result was one which kiba liked. The obstacle course would help him garner a slightly larger pain threshold, and would undoubtedly hone his reflexes to the max.

Koneko decided that the best course of action for her would be to increase her speed. She knew that she didnt lack strenght but when it came to speed she was slower than most. To help increase her speed by a respectable level before the game she decided to wear weights. She was currently wearing 30kgs on each if her wrists. 40kgs on each of her legs. Whereas a 50kg training vest under her clothes. She was sure that if she completed her physical menu and they performed all her moves with the weights her speed would be much higher than its current level at the time of the game.

Raynare was the teams all rounder. During her time as a devil and the time that Issei had beaten her, she had taken an interest in hand to hand combat as well as sword fighting. For her the plan was to wear weights up her speed and get more techniques under her belt. After that she decided to work on her demonic magic a little more. She would never admit it but she was slowly starting to enjoy her time in the gremory peerage. Things were peaceful and there was no constant performance pressure. She did decide to give it her all in order to help her team win the game, so that her time in this peace could continue.

Akeno was the only part of the peerage who was rationally worried. She knew for a fact that even with Issei on there side they were likely to lose this game. She knew that her magic was limited to lightening. So she decided that her training would involve getting the rest of her elements up to par. For Rias's sake she decided that she would even bring out her 'other' powers. But she also decided that she would only use them vs Riser. She did not want to kill some one in a non official game. She sighed as she began her training hoping to increase her arsenal by the time of the game.

Rias was the confident one in the group. For some reason she had complete confidence that she could take on Riser on her own. She knew that he had the advantage in numbers but she felt that after all the games of chess she had played against her arch rival sona, she would be able to produce satisfying strategies that would allow her to win. For her training she arrogantly thought that her control over the power of destruction was sufficient and she only needed to improve her reserves. To do that she decided to continuously exhaust her magic reserve and let them refill ultimately increasing them. She just hoped that the increase would get her through the finish line during the game.

Lastly Issei was the most relaxed of the group. He had a plan that would let him sit out of the game and would make Rias and her crew lose. But that didn't mean he wouldn't use this time to train. He was a part of a much bigger picture. He was to have his fated match with the red dragon emperor and he needed every opportunity he got to train and get stronger. As he landed on his preferred training area he immediately asked his partner for suggestions on training.

"So what do you think we should work on partner?" Issei asked.

"( **I am thinking of teaching you 2 of my ice moves. Frozen fissure and Ice Field. These are wide area moves made for mass impact.)"** Albion replied.

"Sounds legit lets do it." Issei exclaimed as he started listening to albions description of the techniques and then the ways on how to pull them off. After the talk and explanation was over Issei had finally started to practice both of the techniques.

Timeskip 10 days.*

The whole of the occult research club were waiting in the clubroom for the game to begin. Rias was sitting on her desk, akeno dutifully standing behind her. Kiba was wearing a little protection on his arms and legs so as to prevent damage that could slow him down. Koneko was wearing a mixed martial arts gear and looked to be ready for everything. Raynare was sitting on one of the couches doing nothing. However just before grayfia arrived Issei decided it was time to put his plan into action.

He straightened up and was about to move before he blacked out and fell down head first into the ground. This action elicited calls of worry from around the room as they had gathered around there fallen comrade in a flash.

This was the scene that grayfia had walked in on when she appeared in her classic blue gremory magic circle. "What is the matter Mistress?" Grayfia asked in her usual regal tone.

"We don't know he was standing one moment before he collapsed on the floor unconcious. We have checked his vitals they are all stable and everything else except the fact that he is unconcious seems to be normal." Rias replied.

Before anyone could say anything. The wings of the divine dividing appeared on his back and from them Albion spoke and said "( **Do not fret queen and sister of lucifer. Partner here is unconcious because of the change that the gear is about to undergo.)"**

"What change are you talking about Albion sama?" Grayfia asked in a respectful tone.

"( **The gear was close to undergoing an evolution that would take it to its 3rd liberation. It was because of that all his reserves are being used for the evolution causing him to be in a minor coma. He will stay in this state for 3 days, and will not be able to take part in this game.)"** Albion informed them.

Rias looked horrified. Issei had been her trump card for the game with him out of the picture they were already half a shoe in for a loss. She was thinking of ways on how to get out of the situation and only one thing came to mind. Turning to Grayfia she desperately asked "Grayfia will it be possible to delay the game for 3 days?"

Grayfia just shook her head and said "I am sorry ojou sama but the elders have decided that the game will happen today. If you dont comply it will be considered as forfeit and you will have to marry Riser sama in 4 days."

Rias bent her head dejectedly and sighed. She had Grayfia transport Issei to a safe medical ward before she and the rest of the peerage were transported to the Rating game arena. After dropping them off Grayfia disappeared via a magic circle leaving the ORC alone in there thoughts.

After a few moments Grayfias voice could be heard and she announced and said.

 **-Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.**

 **In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias and Raiser opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias attends to in the human world.**

 **The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's club room located in the old school building. Raiser "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it. You have 5 minutes to strategies. After 5 minutes the game will begin. Your time to strategies begins now.-**

"Kiba can you please bring me a map of the school?" She requested her blond Knight as he nodded and left to look for it.

It only took a few seconds before the blonde boy returned with a map with him that he spread in front of Rias.

"Here it is President. President, if you would, I can make traps in the forest near our base so that when Riser's Pawns make their way through there we can ambush them and put them out of commission." He said as he presented the map of school to Rias and showed her where he was planning to set up his traps for the unwanted guests that would be making their way here.

"Yes, that look's like a perfect place to set them Kiba you go do that, while Akeno will create a mist so that they don't spot the traps." She agreed to his plan as it looked perfect for reducing the manpower gape between them.

"Yes, President." Was the reply from both the blonde knight and priestess of thunder.

"Meanwhile Koneko, I want you to go to the Gym and hold of Riser's pieces that will be there until Akeno finish making her mist and when she give's you the signal retreat so that she can blow it up. And hopefully, take some of the enemies with it. After that, you will regroup near the track field whit Kiba and push forward toward's Riser's base." Rias told her group.

"And what do you want me to do princess?" Raynare questioned as she noticed that she wasn't mentioned in the plan.

"I need you to stay here and support me if some of the enemies piece brake throw here. Since you have a healing gear it would be a suicide to send you to the front with others, on that note, if some of you are too injured retreat so that Raynare can heal you. Even if one of you are to be put out of the game it could be catastrophic for us." She explained her whole plan to the group as she knows that she would need all of them to beat Riser.

"Yes, President." Came the reply from her group as they went to finish their preparations for the upcoming battle.

Raynare here," Akeno said as she 3 the duo two small transceivers.

"What are they for?" Raynare asked as he looked over the small transceiver that he was given.

"That's for communicating with us during a fight. Everyone has one and don't worry each High-Class Devil get's his set of transceivers so that it can't listen in during the game. So when I finish with the mist I will tell you when to evacuate so you don't get also blown up hehe." Akeno snickered as her Sadistic side begun to creep up making Raynare back away from her as She shivered in fear.

"Y-yeah I will keep that in mind. Thanks, Akeno." SHe said as she composed herself to a task ahead of him.

-Your 5 minutes to strategies is up. The Rating Game between the House of Gremory and The House of Phoniex begins now.- Grayfia announces as the school bell rings to signalized the start of the battle.

RING RING RING RING

"All right my adorable servants go out there and make me proud."

"Yes!" They all shouted as they left the ORC building to face off against whatever Riser had to offer.

Akeno immediately took to the sky's and started creating a mist to cover Kiba as he started putting traps in the wood's just West of the clubroom to ambush and take out any opposition that may come.

Koneko made her way towards the Gym that was a strategic position from where both sides could come into direct contact with one another. In essence who controlled the Gym controlled the field. So instead of controlling it and in fear of losing her pieces, Rias decided to after getting the opening skirmish with Risers pieces to evacuate her's and let her Queen blow up those that were left inside.

 **AN:- Am not gonna write the whole game. Its basically the same as the ln. Only this time yuuma replaced Asia and Issei did not participate.**

TimeSkip 3 days later.

"Do you think Issei will be alright?" Akeno asked as she entered Issei's room to bring some food for Grayfia who was patiently sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

"Yes, you don't need to be worried about him Akeno. He will be alright, he should be waking up soon if what albion explained us was true." Grayfia replied as she gracefully took the food and thanked the Queen of Rias for it.

"It's no problem Grayfia. Thank you for keeping an eye on him. We appreciate it." Akeno spoke as she bowed to the Strongest Queen and exited the room leaving both Issei and Grayfia alone.

As Grayfia continued to watch over Issei while eating the food she got from Rias Queen. She couldn't help but remembered what she was told by her sister-in-law about the White Dragon Emperor. She trusted Rias but the way she acquired him didn't make sense to her. It was as it was all set up too perfectly to be the truth. And she was worried that what might did happened was the worst case.

(Flashback)

As Rias was reading over some papers related to the Devil business she suddenly felt a magic circle forming in her clubroom. Seeing it belonged to her clan she expected it to be from either her brother or his wife. Which moments later showed that she was right as the latter appeared through it wearing her normal maid outfit.

"Grayfia, it's nice to see you. How are you been doing?" Rias asked not showing her uncomfortableness that she felt at seeing her.

"Rias, it's also nice seeing you. I'm good though I'm here on the orders from your brother to tell you that you have less than 2 months to prepare for Riser. He started to pressure for the marriage." Grayfia explained seeing Rias flinch and starting to get angry at the message.

"I thought that I still had time till that cursed marriage!" Rias shouted to no one in particular as she was getting even angrier at the thought of her and Riser.

"Yes you did, but Riser along with the Elders are pushing this." Grayfia replied

"Well, I do have someone in my peerage that will force Riser into the Rating game and Riser will lose to him." Rias confidently said to the maid.

"And who do you have that can beat him?" Maid asked not knowing who in the Rias peerage was strong enough to beat Riser.

"That's easy, I have found White Dragon Emperor, and he is now my servant. " Rias told her in the voice full of pride and confidence.

Grayfia hearing that Rias has acquired the legendary beast had her eyes wide for a second before she got her shock under wraps. Though, that begged the question on how she was able to convince the Heavenly Dragon to become her servant. It was common knowledge that Dragons loved their freedom.

"And how did you managed to get him to become your servant?" Grayfia questioned her sister-in-law.

Rias clearly didn't expect Grayfia to question it, sweating a little bit, Rias quickly lied in a convincing voice.

"When I found him in school, I approached him and asked him to come to my clubroom. After that, I explained to him that I could sense a great power within him and that he would be approached by other supernatural beings and that he would be in danger. After he understood it, I convinced him to join my peerage which he accepted. And from then on, it's all history." Rias quickly lied to her, hoping that Grayfia will buy it.

Grayfia for her part just nodded, but it was something about what Rias said that made her suspicious. She knew that Rias was like a mother to her peerage but she also knows to well that Rias was too prideful to go out of her way to warn some human being, even if it had a powerful aura around him. She could only hope that she didn't do anything stupid to the White Dragon Emperor because that would be catastrophic. But for now, she would accept her words.

With all said and done Grayfia excused herself and left, leaving Rias to sigh in relief at the close bullet that she dodged.

(Flashback End)

As Grayfia was eating her food she suddenly heard a grunting sound coming from Issei's bed. Lifting her head a little, Grayfia saw Issei sitting up and looking around a little confused.

"I see that you have awoken Issei, that's good." Grayfia told him making him turn his head around to look at her.

"Where am I?" Was all Issei could say as he was still confused about his surroundings.

"You are in your room Issei, I brought you here to after you passed out before the game 3 days ago." Grayfia answered him as he looked around his room before returning his gaze at the maid.

"I see, so what happened in the game?" Issei asked.

"Ojou sama lost." came grayfias reply.

"I see so what happens next?" asked issei

"I was assigned to give you this pamphlet when you woke up, so you could get to the party." Grayfia spoke as she handed him a pamphlet with the Gremory's magic circular.

"Hmm, why do I need to be there Grayfia?" Issei asked as he took the paper from the maid.

"I'm here more as a messenger Issei, my master said to tell you this "If you wish to free my sister, crash the party." those were his words Issei, the party is in a few hours." Grayfia told him as she prepared a circle to go but was stopped when she heard Issei say something that made her widen her eyes.

"Hell no, I'm not going to help that murderous bitch that let me die for her own gain." Issei mumbled to himself but to Grayfia it was loud and clear.

Turning around Grayfia looked at Issei who was still holding the paper she gave him however his eyes were full of hatred and if you looked closely you would have seen his eyes blue eyes giving an omnious shine. She felt pity for the boy as she remembered that her own sister was in serious trouble that might end up terrible for her. So she decided to stay a little longer and see why he said what he said.

"Issei, what do you mean about letting you die?" She softly asked him making him flinch a little at that since he forgotten that Grayfia was still here.

Issei looked up from the pamphlet he was given with a sigh and gestured for Grayfia to take a sit which she did as he started to explain what he meant.

"Did Rias ever tell you that I was White Dragon Emperor before the "that night"?" Issei asked.

Nodding her head she replayed him. "Yes, two months before the Rating game she said that she gained the White Dragon Emperor as her servant."

"And did she mention how she had gained him?" Issei questioned feeling his blood slightly starting to boil from anger.

"She told me that she found you at school and she approached you and asked you to come to the clubroom where she explained everything to you and where you accepted to become her servant." Grayfia told him what Rias said to her about him.

Issei was at first shock then his shocked vanished with it being replaced with extreme rage about the lie she used to tell Grayfia. He unconsciously started releasing all of his power in his base form. The outflux of raw power was causing the house and the land surrounding it to shake slightly. Even though Grayfia was way stronger than him, she was still in awe at the power that Issei had in him. This power easily rivalled most of the upper tier high clss devils. The moment Issei's aura exploded she knew that what Rias told her was a lie and now she knew that she was going to hear the truth and she would like it.

It took a few minutes for Issei to calm himself before telling Grayfia the truth of how she gained him.

"That bitch I should kill her now!" Issei whispered to himself but was again heard by Grayfia.

"As much as you want to kill her, you can't Issei, you would become stray and then be hunt down till your dead." Grayfia told him. She knew that her master and husband would kill Issei in a flash if he hurt her let alone kill her.

"I know that, but still." He sighs heavily before taking a deep breath calming himself.

"Know this Grayfia, what she told you was a complete lie. What she did, w-was letting me get killed by my date and then swooping in and reviving me. If she did what she told you I would have gladly accepted her offer of becoming a Devil. But she didn't go down that path, so you can understand why I'm not going to help her and I don't give a flying fuck about her. I hope she suffers." Issei explained to her in the shortest version he could, he still had nightmares from that date.

Grayfia was in complete shock when she heard his story, she now understood why he was completely against helping Rias and if Sirzechs did that to her she would have ripped his head off. Though Issei's next words gave her small hope for both him and her sister.

"All I ever wanted was to be loved by someone. I know I was a huge pervert but still, what I went through on that day was something I wouldn't wish even my worst enemy the Red Dragon. I swore over my friend's dead body that I will not be manipulated ever again. And that I will be strong so that no one will mess with me." Issei said

Grayfia just stood there and listened to him as he let all of his emotions out. Issei was an emotional person she could see that clearly, so she just stepped closer to him and before he could do anything she embraced him in a warm hug.

"Let it all out Issei, I can see that you are still hurt from what she did, I know it's hard but you have to keep going if you ever want to break loose from her." Grayfia told him in a soft and warm voice that made Issei cry.

He was emotionally in such mess that he needed to tell someone how he felt and let all of it out of his system. Grayfia understood this so she put it on herself to be his support until he was ready to move on. Issei cried in her embraced for nearly ten minutes before managing to get control over himself.

"S-sorry Grayfia for seeing me like this… and for ruining your outfit." Issei apologized to the maid as he tried to get himself out of Grayfia's grip, but she wouldn't let him.

"Issei, what would you do if I told you that there is one person that is in similar pain that you are in. That the person is so emotionally in chaos that it nearly sent her to insanity?" Grayfia softly asked still holding tightly to Issei. Trying to see what would be his reaction to her question.

Issei, hearing that immediately answered her without thinking. He was that kind of the guy, he would always help anyone in need without question.

"I would do whatever it takes to help that person." he said with conviction.

When Grayfia heard his reply causing her to smile at him and tightened her grip on him.

"Issei, I am going to tell you a story about that person, and I hope that you would truly help her since she desperately needs it."

Nodding his head, Grayfia released him and motioned for him to sit as she took the chair she was sitting in not too long ago.

"What I'm about to tell you Issei is the story about my little sister and what made her almost go insane. No one knows's about it and I hope you will keep what I tell you to yourself." Grayfia told him in a serious tone that made it clear to him that if word about her got out he would be in unimaginable pain.

Issei gulped a little hearing her tone but he never the less nodded which made Grayfia smile again.

"Well, this all happened during the Devils Civil war..."

(Flashback)

It was moments before the final battle of the war. Both sides were gathering their troops in position for the showdown that would finally end this needless bloodshed and bring peace to the realm of the Devils.

On one side of the Battlefield was the Old Satan Faction which was led by descendants of the original Maou's and on the opposing side was the Anti-Satan Faction lead by the strongest Devils alive. The location for the battle was non-other than the capital of the Devils Lilith.

As the battle started both sides pushed for supremacy in both land and air, the casualties were horrendous, so much so that even the largest battle in Human history, the Battle of Kursk was like a skirmish in comparison. Millions upon millions dead on both sides.

During the Battle of Lilith as it was called. Two siblings were fighting against two other people. One of the two that the siblings fought was non-other than their older sister Grayfia while the other was a red haired man that looked to be in his late twenties.

"Grayfia, I didn't know that you could fall so low that you sided with the traitors. Do we mean anything to you big sis?" One of the siblings asked. He was a tall handsome looking youth in his early twenties with long silver hair that went to a ponytail and red eyes. He was wearing a silver suit with some accessories.

"That's not true Euclid. I realized that if the descendants win there wouldn't be any of us anymore. They will make the Devils go extinct and that is one thing I don't want dear brother." Grayfia replied as she blocked an attack from the other sibling that was a girl that looked like she was in her late teen year with short silver hair with light purple tone to it and dark blue eyes that were full of rage directed towards her sister for abandoning their cause.

"That doesn't matter big sis, our clan gave full loyalty to Lucifer and his clan. And you side with the enemy of his, that makes you our enemy now." The girl told Grayfia as she attacked her again only for the red hair man to block it.

"Now, now Aine I thought that you are smarter than this." The red hair man told the girl.

"You, Sirzechs shut up! If it wasn't for you, both my brother and I wouldn't have to battle our own sister!" Aine yelled as she started bombarding the duo with all she had in her. All of her rage went into her attacks that consisted of fire, her most powerful element.

The attack caught both Grayfia and Sirzechs by surprise. They knew that Lucy was powerful and to take her down they would need a bit more power than any ordinary High-class Devil. They both put their strongest barriers up to block her bombardment as it was going on, each hit on the barrier made a small crack in it.

Thankfully to both members of the Anti-Satan Faction, the relentless attack stopped before it could break through their defense. While the attack left Aine exhausted for overusing her magic powers.

Quickly using her exhausted state, Sirzechs send his attack at her hoping to put her out of commission and then battle Euclid without worrying about Aine. But to both Grayfia's and Aine's shock Euclid positioned himself in front of Aine and took the attack head on which caused a huge explosion to erupt where he stood that sent Aine flying back a good 20 meters.

As the debris was clearing it left the two girls in horror. Where Euclid stood now was only a 10-meter wide crater with no trace of Euclid to be found, as if he never existed. Seeing that Grayfia started crying as Aine stood there shocked to the core, with the loss of her big brother she was left broken and just surrendered with no will to fight anymore.

(Flashback End)

"After that battle. Aine was imprisoned as a prisoner of war. Though a few months later she was released but she is still unwilling to do anything and she is almost always locked in our clan's estate where she rarely leaves it. She is now like a shell, all life left her that day." Grayfia finished her story with a sad smile.

Issei just listened to the story and was shocked at what he heard. He couldn't even imagine how it must have been for both girls to see their brother get killed in front of them. So Issei just stood up and hugged Grayfia tightly surprising her.

"Is there any way to help your sister come out of her shell?" He softly asked her, making Grayfia's eyes widen at his question.

"I, honestly don't know Issei, I hope there is." She replied.

Nodding Issei just released her and turned around looking at the pamphlet he was still holding.

"What would you say Grayfia? If I could help your sister. Would you help me get free from Rias?" He questioned turning around to look at the maid of the Gremory. The look of determination in his eyes gave her hope that he just might be able to help her.

Without hesitation, she nodded with a smile. "You have my word that I would support and help you in any way I can." That answer made Issei smile.

"Then we have a deal Grayfia. I will help Rias to get out of this marriage and will do whatever I can to help Aine. And you will help me get away from Rias." Issei said

"That is acceptable Issei Hyoudou. Now then I'll take my leave, remember you have only have a few hours before the party. Use them well." With that said Grayfia teleported away.

As soon as she as she left Albion spoke up and said "( **Are you sure you want to help the red head?** )"

"Who said any thing about helping her? This was simply a part of a deal. Though I genuinely want to help Aine. No girl deserves to go through with what she did and I will make sure that she returns to her former self." Issei finished in a determined tone.

Getting he got into his battlr gear which was a blue T shirt with black jeans on top of that he wore a long white coat with blue flames on the edge of it. The outfit went very well with his hair and eyes. Looking in the mirror "Damn I look good." He thought out loud.

Straightening up he took the summoning paper grayfia had given him and then teleported to the wedding site. He soon appeared in front of a decorated building that was gaurded by a large nunber of gaurds.

Approaching the gate Two gaurds blocked Isseis path and said "Halt who goes there?"

Shrugging Issei said "I am no one of importance I was invited by Lord Sirzechs and Lady Grayfia to the wedding and that is why I am here." He finished as he handed them the used summoning paper. Both of them examined the paper before nodding. They then stepped aside and bowed, letting Issei pass the gates.

Inside the wedding hall.*

Riser was standing on the stage with a smug look on his face. He suddenly clapped his hands and everyone turned there heads to see him. He then said "Allow me to Introduce you to Risers wife."

As he said that he clicked his fingers and from one of the doors Rias appeared wearing a very revealing white wedding dress. She slowly moved to stand next to Riser on the stage. She was using every last bit of her of will power to not cry.

Before the ceremony could begin the main doors to the hall were suddenly burst open and 2 gaurds came flying in before hitting the walls and landing on the floor unconcious. Everyone was waiting to see who had done such a thing while Grayfia gave a very uncharacteristic smirk.

Soon a freezing aura filled the room. It was accompanied by a mist at the door. Slowly but definitely nearly everyone started shivering. After a few minutes a figure appeared in the mist. The only thing definite about the figure were its Shiny blue eyes.

"Yo I am not late am I?" Said the figure who turned out to be Issei. He gave everyone a look before waving to grayfia who waved back. He then felt a hot aura surrounding him. Looking around he found the source to be not Riser but his older brother Ruval phenex.

Hardening his gaze Issei released his aura even more and it started clashing with the other aura. Soon however they were equal in intensity and figures of a dragon and a pheonix could be seen.

Both of them glared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move before ...

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	5. A Fight for the Ages

"Who are you and What are you doing here?" Ruval asked In a stern yet regal voice.

"The names hyoudou Issei, this generations White dragon emperor and the pawn of Rias gremory. I had to sit the game out because of a evolution in my gear. But now I am at full strenght and want to impress the audience. And Lord Lucifer presented me with the perfect opportunity when he invited me here." Issei replied with a smirk. He was happy that someone on the ultimate class level was challenging him. He knew he could beat riser even without trying in his base form but Ruval was another story he was practically Oozing of power.

" ** _(You will have your work cut out for you. The only chance you will have on winning will be if you go Balance breaker.)"_** Albion mentally said.

" _Yeah I know but I will first see how much does my base form compare to an ultimate class."_ Issei replied back to which his dragon nodded.

As Issei finished talking murmurs broke out. Some were surprised that the White dragon emperor was in the hall. Others were plotting ways they could get him into there families and finally some werewere murmuring about the boy lying.

Before any thing drastic happened Sirzechs walked up and said "What he said was true. I called him along to provide some entertainment in my sisters wedding. A dragon vs a Pheonix it seems like an exciting prospect. So riser will you accept?" Sirzechs said in a tone of authority.

"Excuse me lord lucifer my brother wont be contesting this fight. It will be me. Since you want entertainment I am sure the strongest pheonix will do better than an ordinary one." Ruval said.

Sirzechs looked at Issei who shrugged at the suggestion causing everyone to sweatdrop at his nonchalance. "Very well then let us go to the rating game arena. What would you like if you win Issei kun?" Sirzechs asked.

"But you can't give him any thing Lord Lucifer he is just a low class devil." Said a random devil from the crowd.

"Well I did invite him, so Its natural that he should get it. So Isseikun what do you need." Sirzechs asked.

"Oh well since my master lost the game, we will place the same bets here. I win she goes free I lose it goes through." Issei said with a Nonchalant shrugg.

"Very well then let us go." Said sirzechs as he ignored the protests of the people surrounding him and made a magic circle that transfered everyone involved to the rating game arena which took form of an arena.

Both competitors were staring each other off. The fight had already been signalled to start. After a few seconds Ruval disappeared from sight and In one swift movement he threw a vicious Haymaker towards Issei. The Occult research members had their eyes wide in worry. They hadn't been able to follow ruvals pace.

Just as the punch was about to connect Issei fast brain reflex kicked in and he was able to catch ruvals fist just before it hit. Issei than in one swift motion hit a ruval with a round house kick that sent him skidding back on the ground. When he stopped he felt something moist on his face. Checking it he saw blood. Wiping it he looked back at Issei who was now on both feet again.

Isseis face lost its impassiveness and his mouth twitched upward to give Ruval a tauntive smirk. Ruval suddenly felt his blood pumping. This was the fight he was looking for. In front of him was an opponent who he could go all out with. Thence why he returned the smirk in kind and both disappeared in a burst of speed that only clan heads and the Maou level devils were able to follow.

The whole stadium was filled with shockwaves that were being originated through the collision of Issei and Ruvals fists. Punches and kickes were flying everywhere. Issei went in with a upper cit which ruval blocked and countered with a sucker punch that was caught by Issei. Issei then went for the upper cut which Ruval caught but it was feint using his flexibility he jumped up and hit a vicious kick towards ruvals head which Ruval caught again before grinning at Issei and then spinning him around and throwing him into the air.

Issei manipulated his body in middair and landed gracefully. He charged forward as soon as he landed on the ground and another series of punches and kicks were exchanged between the two. Issei was suddenly hit by a Vicious haymaker which stunned him temporarily. Ruval taking full advantage of that launched a full offensive and issei was hit by a series of vicious blows before he retailiated and hit Ruval with a heavy head butt before sucker punching him back.

Both of them created a little distance between each other. They were both not bleeding and were only slightly winded. The display had caused the jaws of the entire Occult research club to drop down on the floor. They couldnt believe what they were seeing.

Grayfia was grinning after a display like this Issei was sure to permanently enter the gossip group of the underworld and would be a well talked topic among the higher ups. He had already shown power needed to be a highclass devil. This was good.

"How can he be this strong?" Rias quietly asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe he had a strong reason to push forward." Grayfia answered her in a regal tone that caused Rias to flinch. She knew that her secret was out.

Riser was watching on in slight awe. For him his brother was third strongest fighter he had ever scene. For someone to match his speed and power was something that frightened Riser. He needed to be careful around this White dragon emperor. He was definitely stronger than him.

Back to the fight Ruval grinned and said "You are definitely high class devil material. But now its over I am going to go to the next level and fight you as an ultimate class devil. It was fun but it ends now."

"Heh come and get me. Its not like I am going all out. **ICE DRAGON EMPERORS ROAR."** He finished with a shout that sent a large torrent of Ice Energy towards Ruval who quickly jumped back and shouted **"Hellfire hells blaze."** A large torrent of firefire left his hands and met Isseis ice in middair. Both the attacks kept on fighting for dominance before the fire overtook the Ice. Issei dodge and flew towards ruval shouting **"ICE DRAGON EMPERORS IRON FIST."**

As he said that his fists were coated with Ice and he rushed towards ruval at high speeds. With his divine dividing wings out. Ruval however was now on a completely different level. He was easily blockling all of Isseis attacks. Suddey he sent a Vicious punch towards Issei which sent him flying upwards.

He suddenly took a stance that nearly everyone recognized It was one of ruval phenexs ultimate finishing moves. Rias paled at the sight. Where as Riser smirked. Both thought that Issei had lost. Grayfia however knew that was the case Issei hadnt used The divine dividing even onc3 during the match. He was waiting for something but for what. Sirzechs was looking on worriedly he know Ruval had honor unlike Riser and wouldnt kill Issei, but the worry for his sister was almost beginning to show. Grayfia seeing this gave his hand a comforting squeeze, which caused him to relax.

Back in the fight Ruval had finally called his move **"Assent of the Pheonix."** As he said that his entire body was engulfed by a hot flame which took the form of a pheonix. He flew into the air and punched Issei on the back and pushed him all the way to the ground causing a loud explosion and smoke to appear.

When the smoke disappeared Ruval could be seen removing his fist from a limp Isseis body. Ruval looked at Issei with a respectfull look and said "You did very well not many can force me to use that move. Keep training get stronger and come face me again. But today Its your loss."

As Ruval was talking the Occult research club looked on In worry for there friend. Where as Rias looked near to tears. She had lost her only chance at freedom. Suddenly however the divine dividing appeared on Isseis back and from it Albion announced " **(Divide x10)".**

As soon as he said that Ruval Felt most of his power leave him and he became disoriented causing him to go on one knee. Issei however than stood up with a smirk and said "You didnt think you won did you? My last attack was a trap and your blocking it made it easier. Now I am going to show you my full power. The power of a heavenly dragon. You should feel honored because you are the first one to ever witness my true power. Also let me remind you of why dragons are the kings of the skies."

Ruval looked at Issei with a furious look, the last line was utterly disrespectful. Issei then floated into the air a whiteish blue aura surrounding him. He then whispered "Balance breaker." As soon as he said the aura around him intensified and the divine dividing began to shine as Albion roared "( **VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER)"**.

The whole stadium was engulfed by a bright white light that caused everyone to cover there eyes. The flash of light soon condensed into the form of a figure wearing a white draconic armor. The divine dividing on its back. And the yellow eyes staring down at Ruval. Lord Phenex was looking on in fear now.

"Thats the forbidden move. How does he know that.?" Sirzechs asked out. The power was rolling of Issei in Tsunami like waves. In this state Sirzechs had no doubt that Issei could give a large number of ultimate class devils runs for there money. He was in ultimate level.

Grayfia was almost grinning ear to ear. With Isseis natural determination and the power that he possessed she had little to no doubt that he would be able to break the shell that Aine had created around her. He would free his sister of her own chains and bring her back to her real self.

Sirzechs spotted her uncharacteristic grin and sent her a questioning look to which she responded with a "Later." Nodding sirzechs turned back to the fight where both the fighters were going to start round 3 which would undoubtedly be the final round.

Back in the fight Feeling the power coming off Issei Ruval began to chuckle and he said "Well arent you full of surpries. But you should know that I wasnt my clan healings abilites. Now that the traps and techniques are out of the way its a battle of stamina lets see if you can out last a pheonix."

As soon as finished talking he released his wings and flew upto Isseis level where both of them stared at each other. Soon both of them were covered in there respective auras and they were flying around the air clashing against each other.

In the air streaks of blue and yellow were seen flying around and clashing like fireworks. Suddenly the auras broke and issei punched ruval hard in the stomach- causing him to cough out blood- a moment later albion called out "( **Divide** )" Issei used the new influx of energy and channel it in gauntlet creating 2 spheres of blueish white energy. He then threw them both at Ruval who was still recovering in front of him- in middair- The two spheres hit him dead on and he was sent hurtling into one of the arena walls.

Ruval came out of the debris and was panting as his pheonix regeneration started healing him. Issei on the other hand was starting to feel the effects of this long drawn out fight. The damage he took earlier and the numerous divides were beginning to show there effect.

He was panting in his armor as he thought " _Damn this is getting tiring. I wonder how long I can keep going."_

Albion was quick to reply as he thought back " ** _(And that is what you get for screwing around and not being serious from the start. And to answer your question you can still maintain and fight for at least 5 hours. How ever I don't recommend that. Finish this as soon as you can.)"_**

 _"And how do I do that No matter what I try the bastard keeps getting back up."_ Issei said as he reflected a wave of flames back to ruval who dodged before starting his assault. Both of them met in hand to hand combat again. Sending even stronger shockwaves around the arena. A little of the dimensional field could be seen thanks to the damage done by the shockwaves.

As they were fighting Albion mentally said "( ** _To win you need to hit him with something that knocks him out. I suggest that you use divding maximum and lauch your strongest attack. It will destroy the field but will ensure your victory.)"_**

 _"Alright then lets do it."_ Issei replied as he spread his wings and sped towards Ruval. The change of pace took ruval by surprise and he was caught off gaurd taking advantage Issei hit him several times before sending him hurtling to the ground.

Issei then spread his wings and albion called out " **(Half dimension, dividing maximum.)"** The spectators along with Ruval felt power leaving them. Issei on the other hand grit his teeth as his body was now under strain thanks to the number of divides.

He then channelled the energy into his palms and pointef them upwards before shouting "Take this **ICE DRAGON EMPERORS FROZEN SUN."** As he said that a gigantic orb of pure Ice energy was created on his orbs. Without a warning he threw it at ruval who had no choice but to take the hit.

As the orb connected with its target it sent a very large explosion out which destroyed the dimension completely and Issei found himself and an unconcious ruval floating in the gap. Soon however grayfia appeared and took them both back to the under world. There after dropping Ruval of to his family Issei was taken to where Sirzechs was waiting for them.

As soon as they stopped Issei dematerialised his armor and groaned. His body felt sore from the last move he pulled of.

As he landed he was greeted by the Orc and Sirzechs.

"A deal is a deal Rias Gremory is free." Sirzechs told everyone as Rias and all of the ORC hugged Issei tightly with tears in their eyes.

"Thank you, Issei." Rias softly to him.

"You are welcome so let's go home." Issei told them as he and the group went outside where Issei turned the pamphlet around and from it, a beautiful Griffon appeared with silver wings and a mighty roar.

"Well, that's one way of traveling." Issei spoke making everyone laugh.

"Come on Rias, let's go home, guys talk to you in the morning." He said as he lifted Rias into her seat and getting into his.

With one mighty swing of its powerful wing the Griffon took to the skies leaving the ORC members alone on the ground . As they were on their way back Rias tried everything to get Issei attention but to her disappointment , she saw him staring into the distance clearly in thought. Frowning she lightly shake him making him turn to her.

"You need something Rias?" He asked.

Nodding Rias spoke. "What would you want for a reward for saving me?"

That made Issei think for a few moments before he turns around and told her something that she didn't expect.

"I want more freedom in my actions. Such that I don't have to report everything I do, to you." Issei answered back.

"You don't want my virginity or my first kiss?" Rias asked hoping to draw his perverted side out.

Understanding her to be trying to manipulate him again using his perverted side issei seethed before calmly replying

"Nah, I would like to have some more freedom." He told her and after that, the ride to Kuoh was spent in silence comfortable for Issei, uncomfortable for Rias.

xxxxxx

As they finally gotten to Kuoh, Rias decided to from now on sleep with Issei so she announced it to him. And also to move in with him into his house.

"Ise from now on I would move in with you. That way we could expand our bond even more." But to her shock he just outright refused her.

"Hell no, I did save you, but that doesn't mean that I will let you do whatever you want with me. I'm off to sleep, sleep well princess." Issei told her before she could say anything to stop him, she had forgotten that he was still mad at her for what she did and that he would soon find his way free from her grasp.

With sirzechs and grayfia.*

Grayfia smiled as she watched Issei and Rias fly away on the griffon she had provided.

"You look happy Grayfia, what's the occasion?" Sirzechs asked as he neared his wife.

"I'm happy that Issei Hyoudou won the match and that it's time for both of us to do what we agreed." Grayfia answered him still looking into the direction that the King and Pawn flew away.

"Ohh, what is that dear my beauty?" Sirzechs asked wanting to know more about this deal that his wife and the young Hakuryuukou that just fought had made.

"I will tell you when we get back, though there is also something that you should know about him." Grayfia replied and seeing that Sirzechs is about to open his mouth. "Later." Was the sentence that put this conversation to a hold until later on in the night.

Nodding, Sirzechs just turn his head also in the direction where the duo went and smiled a little knowing that with this young white haired boy is going to have a very interesting future.

On the other balcony, another conversation was taking place with both Heads of the houses that just lost this marriage speaking to each other.

"I'm terribly sorry Lord Phoenix about this." A Red haired man in white tuxedo said.

"No, no my friend there is nothing to be sorry for. It was our greed that put this event into motion and personally I'm grateful that Riser finally lost." The Ash blond hair man in an orange tuxedo with golden accessories told his fellow devil.

Blinking in confusion, Lord Phoenix chuckled a little bit before decided to elaborate what he meant. "What I mean to say Zeoticus, is that I'm grateful and wish to thank the Hakuryuukou for finally showing Riser that, even though he comes from the house of Phoenix. That he can't always rely on his regeneration to help him through a fight. And I think that the Hakuryuukou finally showed him that there is always some opponents that would find a way around an obstacle, this time was regeneration. Specifically seeing the big brother he admires lose will no doubt set riser straight."

"And at any rate, we both have pure Devil grandchildren. So this one isn't that much of a problem."

Finally understanding what Lord Phoenix said, Zeoticus gave his 2 cents. "While that is true Demigra, now a new question is set in motion. What would happen when the two dragon Emperors meat?"

Demigra nodded at that also wondering what would happen next. Now that Vanishing Dragon has made his appearance, both devils were sure that the battle between The Red and White Emperors that raged on for almost millennium will soon continue.

xxxxxxxx

As the wedding party ended both Sirzechs and Grayfia returned home to discuss what Grayfia said. Making themselves comfortable in their room, Sirzechs put up a barrier to prevent people from hearing what was discussed.

"Now Grayfia, will you tell me?" He asked in pleading tone that made his wife giggle a bit before she turned deadly serious that made Sirzechs flinch a little bit.

He may be the strongest Devil alive, but compared to his wife's fury he is weak and hopeless.

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't go out of this room, until Issei or I tell others, Is that understood Sirzechs?" She questioned in a way too sweet tone that made it crystal clear that if he tells anyone that he would pray for death over the torture that he would experience.

Nodding furiously he saw that his wife smiled a little at his understanding.

"Issei Hyoudou, the Pawn of your sister would not have come to save her if it wasn't for me and the deal we made to make sure that he would do what you asked." Grayfia told Sirzechs as he was in shock that Rias own pieces wouldn't want to help his master. Though that shock lasted for a moment before he becomes angry and started to release his huge magic reserves.

Grayfia seeing this narrow her eyes at her husband before she also released her magic making his stop dead in his track. He could fell that she was starting to get pissed and that made him pale. Calming down he asked the oblivious question.

"And why wouldn't Rias own piece help her get out of the marriage that made her so angry?" He asked

"That's because the way Rias used to get him into her peerage in the first place." Was the reply that he got.

"And what was the way she used?" Sirzechs asked again thinking that his sister did what she also told him. That she asked him and that he accepted without questions asked. Though the response he got shocked him again, this time to the core.

"She let him DIE by the hands of Fallen Angel that is now also in her peerage in her own territory, I find it hardly to be a coincidence. We both know that Azazel always tells us were his fallen are just in case to prevent something happening and starting the war." Grayfia said in bone-chilling tone with the emphasis on the word Die.

"W-what?" Was the only question he could ask in a disbelieving tone.

Nodding Grayfia told him exactly what Issei told her a few hours before the wedding when she was keeping an eye on him to make sure that he recovers. To say that Sirzechs was in shock was an understatement, he was sure that Rias would never be able to that to anyone, let alone a weak human that was willing to listen to her and willingly become her servant if only she asked him or told him to stay clear from the fallen, he just can't believe she would let him get killed. Collecting himself Sirzechs asked about the deal that was made between the two of them.

"It's very simple my dear. I would help Issei get to High-class as soon as he can and in exchange, he would help Aine return to her old self that was destroyed on that fateful day. I think that is reasonable, don't you?" Grayfia told him precisely what they would do for each other's help.

Sirzechs just stood there watching his wife with wide eyes, He thought that she would make another deal but this was crazy. He knew that Aine was still hostile to anyone that wasn't Grayfia and that the boy, would be hard pressed If Aine let her rage take over and attack him. Even though he had witnessed what Issei was truly capable of.

"That's crazy Grayfia. You know as much as myself that he would get killed if goes near her, are you sending that boy to his death?" Sirzechs asked only to regret that a moment later as Grayfia's eyes started shining in silver color that he last saw during the War.

"Sirzechs Gremory, don't tempt me, or I will easily kick your sorry ass. I know what I'm doing. No one besides Euclid and me knew her better. So just do what I asked and keep quiet about this, I will go to collect Issei in a few days. Also, I think you owe him for saving your sister. He could have easily rejected your idea." Grayfia coldly told him with her silver eyes still glowing with power that made Sirzechs nod in fear.

"Now with that done, let's go to sleep. We will have a lot of work to do in the next couple of days." Grayfia said, though this time it was her normal sweet tone that made the great Maou take a breather as he just dodged a nuclear explosion that would have happened if he didn't comply to what Grayfia told him.

"That is acceptable, though bring him tomorrow during lunch break here. I want to properly meet with the Hakuryuukou and hear it from his own account of what actually happened." Sirzechs said to his Ice Queen as she just nodded as they both got into bed. As they snuggled close, they told the other goodnight and went to sleep.

Back at Kuoh, the sun was slowly rising as Issei slowly started opening his eyes. When he got home from his duel with Riser, he barely had any energy to wash up before falling into his bed completely exhausted from the fight and using the maximum number of divides his body could take. Waking up, Issei felt something to his right, it was giving a hot signature making him wonder what it could be. Moving his head to the right, he saw what made his right side feel hot and the sight made him angry. In his Very bed on his right side peacefully slept the naked form of Rias Gremory, the girl that he now started to hate even more. He remembered last night very well and he remembered clearly telling her to fuck off and that he didn't want her near him. But it looked like she didn't care for what he said or thought and that made him even more angry.

Kicking her roughly out of the bed Issei stood up and called his Sacred Gear. He heard a painful "uf" before seeing Rias looking at what happened only to looked up seeing Issei's pissed off blue eyes looking at her full of hatred.

"Ouch Ise, why did you kicked me out of the bed?" Rias asked rubbing the place where Issei kicked her.

"I thought I told you to piss off and that I don't want to sleep with you in bed." Issei harshly told her using his draconic side that he learned from Albion to frighten his enemy's. From the looks of Rias eyes, it was working.

"B-but I'm your King an..." She started to say only to be again harshly told by Issei what he thought about her as his King.

"And I don't give a flying fuck about that. Yes, you are my King and I'm your Pawn. But to me that means nothing. I would have much preferred that you didn't saved me, that way I wouldn't have to deal with you and your shit all the time you spoiled princess. The only reason I even came to help you last night was because Grayfia struck a deal with me. Now get out."

That made Rias mad, she felt that her pride got hit hard and that her authority over him was little to none. Starting to flare her power at him too intimidate him, she was met with something far worse as her plan back fired as he also started to flare his which unsurprisingly was higher than hers.

"Rias Gremory, Get out of my house before I do more damage to you then what I did to Ruval." Issei threatened as he flared his power even more just to make his point. He knew that it was overkill but he honestly didn't care. Seeing that he just might do what he said, Rias reluctantly collected her stuff and teleported out of the room.

Not a moment later Issei heard his mother shout to him. "Issei, did you again fall out of the bed? Wake up already it's time for school." Issei's attitude went back to normal as he smiled at his mother from his room.

"Yes mom, I'm coming down in a bit." He shouted back picking his clothes as he started getting ready for school.

Making his way to the school he was thinking about what Grayfia had told me. Losing your brother in front of your very own eyes was a very painful thing. But somehow even though he trusted Grayfia he couldnt help but feel that something about the story was off.

She told him that Sirzechs's attack was meant only to knock Aine out not kill her. So how was it possible that Euclid who was older and stronger of the died when the power it held was only enough to knock the initial target out. This was something he felt like talking about with Grayfia.

He was bought out of his musings when he Heard Murayamas voice. "Ohayo Ise kun."

Smiling slightly Issei replied "Ohayo Mura chan. How are you.?"

"I am fine." Murayama replied but was cut of when katase ran up to join them. She then in a quick whisper asked "So how did the game go?"

"Oh they lost." Issei answered casually.

Both the girls gasped before murayama said "Did you not take part?" Issei shook his head and then began to tell them everything. Both of them were surprised that Issei had taken on a Maous general level devil and had come out victorious.

They made there way to the school talking and laughing together. Unbeknownst to them a pair of blue green looking at them in anger. Rias was furious at the girls because of there close ness to Issei and Was furious at Issei for rejecting her. She planned to call a peerage meeting and set things right.

Unbeknownst to her a storm was brewing that would shake up her entire life.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	6. The Meeting

It was after school and Issei was aboutbto drop Murayama and Katase home before he went on his requests. As they were about to leave Issei was confronted by the person he hated the most.

"Ara Issei where are you going?" Rias asked in a sly tone as she and akeno walked up to the group.

"To drop Mura and Kat of to there places. I will be back for the meeting and the usual requests. Now leave me alone." Issei replied in a cold and stoic voice.

"Now now its not a worry since they already know they can come and attend the meeting." Rias said as she signalled akeno. Akeno started collecting her magical energy something that Issei picked up.

He knew that he could take on any take that Akeno could dish out and that him realise the peculiar timing. Rias waited untill he was with his two friends so that she could use them to manipulate him.

He decided that he would go but one warning before leaving would suffice. He raised his aura making the air grow cold. Along with that he released his draconic predatory presence as well. He saw all 4 girls were on there knees. With murayama and katase ready to pass out, while Rias and Akeno were panting.

He then spoke his voice having the might of a dragon along with its usual coldness. "Fine gremory I will bite. We will join the club room but if you try anything with them I will show you what a frozen hell looks like. Are we clear?"

Rias shakily nodded in fear, his presence it self had caused her to almost wet herself. She now understood the real difference in there powers. Issei then surpressed both his aura and presence and helped Murayama and Katase to get on there feets. He waited until Rias and Akeno were gone before he checked on the others.

Before he could lead them on Murayama stopped him and while looking down she said "Issei please wipe our memories. Of everything, After experiencing what I felt today I don't want to experience it again. Please clear all of the memories, that moment with ken, that hunt with the stray everything. We can't be in a relationship like that."

Both Murayama and Katase were looking down and they heard Issei sigh who then said "Well its not like I expected anything different. Very well." He touched both of there foreheads making there eyes glazed. After a few moments they came back to the present and Issei was no where present and both of them had no memory of what happened. They shrugged and went back to there homes.

Issei watched them go away as he flew in the air. He had a slightly look in his eyes. He then mentally said to Albion " _Its almost like god is screwing with me, its another."_ _"( **Dont think like that partner. Think of it like this, You havent yet found the one for you. Not all humans have a heart like yours so dont judge them with that standard. Heck you see me as a partner rather than a tool.)"**_ Albion replied trying to cheer up His partner.

" _Thanks albion I didn't see it that way. Don't worry I wont ice my heart yet. I still need to help a damsel in distress. And you are not my partner you are like an wise older brother to me."_ Issei replied with a soft smile a little colour and emotion returning to him.

"( ** _Thats the Issei I know. And thank you non of my older hosts ever saw me as something other than a tool, what you said means a lot to me. Thank you.)"_** Albion said in an honest voice.

" _Hey we are the strongest duo in the world dont underestimate us._ _We still have to kick the red ones ass."_ Issei said as he turned and started heading towards the occult research club.

"( ** _Hell yeah)"._** Albion replied as both of them laughed as they made way to the occult research club.

Entering the room he sighed and sat down on one of the sofas besides Kiba and closed his eyes. Today had been eventful to say the least.

"Issei where are your friends?" Rias asked.

"At their homes." Issei answered in a monotone voice.

"Very well but why did you tell them about the supernatural do you know how dangerous is it for 2 girls to know about how we work?" Rias snapped.

"Don't worry I erased there memories of everything even me. Talking about danger do you know how cruel it is letting some one die for your own selfish gain?" Issei snapped back making rias flinch at his tone and accusation.

"B-but I didn..." She started to say but was cut off when a Gremory magic circular appeared and out of it, Grayfia stepped out still in her maid clothes that Issei remembered.

"G-Grayfia? What are you doing here and now?" Rias questioned in fearfull tone as she eyed her sister in law.

Looking around the room, Grayfia spotted Issei and she gave him a small smile, She then turned to rias and said.

"Hello Lady Rias, and hello members of the ORC, it's a pleasure to see you all well and healthy." Grayfia replied ignoring her earlier question.

Getting the same greeting from the peerage, she smiled softly but before she could say anything Rias decided to intervene and she asked.

"Grayfia what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be by my brother's side?" Rias asked

"I'm here under orders from your brother to come and collect your Pawn. Your brother wants 's to speak to him in private." Grayfia said. This shocked everyone in the room, Even Issei was shocked that the Maou would want to meet him in private.

"W-what does my brother want with my adorable Pawn?" Rias asked again not believing that Sirzechs wanted to talk to "her Ise".

"That is something that I can't tell, my orders were simple: "go to the ORC and collect Issei Hyoudou ,the White Dragon Emperor." She replied with a shrugg of her shoulders.

"Ise, it's a great honor to be called by my brother. You should go and see him." Rias told him feeling proud of her servant.

"Yeah yeah princess, I am sure that he is a much better person than you." Issei said as he stood up and walked towards grayfia. Hearing that tears began to gather in Rias's eyes. " _Why do you hate me so much Issei I did revive, I saved your life Isnt that enough of a reason to at least respect me?"_

Rias sadly thought as Issei and Grayfia left in a magic circle leaving a stunned Occult research club behind.

In the underworld As both Grayfia and Issei appeared in the hallway of the Office building of Sirzechs Lucifer, Issei couldn't help but question why a Maou wanted to meet

"Issei, do you know why Lord Lucifer wants to meet you?" Grayfia asked him as she turned her head towards him. Issei was shocked that she asked him that question since he was about to ask it himself.

"Honestly no I don't, but something tells me it's about the deal we made." Issei replied getting a nod from the silver haired maid.

"You are correct. Now please follow me." She said as she led Issei away.

Whit that the both of them walked in silence through the hallway where Issei saw a few statues no doubt of Devil's origin and some painting showing some of the influential Devils through history. Though what caught his attention was a picture of the current Lord Lucifer and three other people with him and Grayfia. There were two other males and one female on it. One of the males had a bald head that looked like he was in his early thirties with armor on with a cape that was purple. The next male was a lime haired man that similar to Sirzechs looked like he was in his late twenties and had a green robe around his shoulders. The last person was the only female besides Grayfia, She looked like a teenage girl no older than Issei and was shorter of all of them in the picture. She had black hair that was split into two ponytails that went all the way down to her back and was wearing a green suit.

"Grayfia who are they? The other three in this picture?" He asked as he pointed at the picture.

"Ah, those are three other Maou's that govern the underworld along with the current Lord Lucifer. They are Maou Beelzebub, Maou Leviathan, and Maou Asmodeus." She replied after seeing what picture he pointed out to her.

"I guess they are extremely powerful?" Issei asked in slight fear.

"Immensely, they are powerful enough to destroy Japan several times with just a flick of their wrist." Grayfia answered him making Issei pale.

"Now Issei we must not keep Lord Lucifer waiting, he has also many other things to do." Grayfia told him again as she continued to walk towards his office.

Quickly following her Issei soon found himself in front of double doors that looked like they were made from pure gold with a lot of engravings on them and the crest of what he guessed was Lucifer's. Stopping in front of the door Grayfia turn around and fixed his collar a little bit while instructing him how to behave and talk to the current Maou of the Underworld. Issei nodded in understanding of how he would need to behave.

Seeing that his clothes were fixed Grayfia turn to the door and knocked a few times before she heard her husband telling them to enter.

Inside of his office, Sirzechs was filling some documents that he started to wonder if this job was worthy and enough paid. He couldn't understand why he would need to sign even the stupidest of thing. He was sure to get payback on Leviathan for giving him this extra work for her to go and shoot a new episode of her show.

Sighing to himself he heard a knock on the door which was no doubt Grayfia waiting to enter. Releasing a quick breath he told them to come in. As soon as the doors opened it revealed none other than his beautiful wife and the young white 3haired boy that he met during the Risers wedding party. The same boy that showed great power and will can overcome any obstacle. He would have loved to keep him in his sister's peerage, but he knew that the more the boy stayed there, the more the chances of him hurting Rias and that was something he would try to avoid at all costs.

Lifting himself up and walking around his massive wooden desk that held to him his worst enemy towers of paper that needed to be read and signing, Sirzechs stood in front of them with a smile welcoming them.

"Welcome back Grayfia and Issei Hyoudou. It's pleasure to meet you again." He said in a pleasant voice.

Bowing respectably Issei answered him. "It's the honor to meet you Lord Lucifer and on the better occasion. I hope, I didn't stir the pot too much and cause too much trouble for you."

"No, no you didn't do anything as such, and I thank you for helping me there. And please call me Sirzechs, I am honestly not one for formalities. Now please have a seat, we need to discuss why I called you here. Grayfia would you mind if you bring us some tea?" Sirzechs waved him off, before gesturing for Issei to take a sit on one of the sofa with him sitting on another, while Grayfia went to prepare tea for them.

After a minute Grayfia returned with a tea and on Sirzechs nod caste a barrier to prevent people from entering or hearing what they would discuss.

As they took a sip of Grayfia's tea, Issei couldn't help but comment how good the tea was that she made before going to business. "Grayfia this is the best tea I have ever had in my life. Now Sirzechs I was told that you are busy and by the look of those towers of paperwork I assume that you have a lot of work, so shall we just get to the point?" Issei said making the couple smile at him.

"Yes Issei, we should. The reason I called you here is to discuss the deal you made with my wife and what happened to you before you become a devil? And how you became one?" Sirzechs told him in soft voice knowing that this was a sore point to the Hakuryuukou

Sighing heavily, Issei nodded before asking him. "What would you want to hear first sir? The deal or what happened?"

After thinking for a moment Sirzechs answered him "How you became a devil if you don't mind?"

Nodding again Issei told him all he knew and what he had figured out with Albion about what happened months priors of him becoming a devil all the way to his death.

After Issei finished the story, both Sirzechs and Grayfia paled at hearing the full story of how the Hakuryuukou become a devil, needless to say it unnerved both of the senior devils. It explained perfectly why he refused to do anything for Rias until Grayfia intervened.

"I-I don't know what to say Issei, I didn't know that my lovely sister was capable of doing that. Understand this Issei, that while we are indeed Devils, even we are not that cruel to let a human being get killed for our own selfish desire. I hope there is something, anything at all that I can do to make amend this." Sirzechs told him sincerely as he could understand that if something like that happened to Rias or Grayfia hell even him he would do anything to free them or himself from that person.

"If you wont mind sir I need a little help in my pieces. Its related to something you call the Illegal move in chess." He answered causing both Sirzechs to go wide eyed.

"Now would you want to remove that restriction?" Sirzechs asked in a confused voice.

"Albion told me that if I combined the power of all 3 promotions together I could create a new form that will be slightly stronger than the juggernaut drive. I presume you know what that drive is?" Issei asked.

Both sirzechs and Grayfia nodded grimly. They had witnessed the devastation caused by the juggernaut drive first hand. As they thought about Isseis request Sirzechs turned and curiously asked him.

"Wouldn't the said form be harder to control as it has a greater output of power?" he asked.

"On the contrary as there wont be any negative influence on me Controlling it would the same as molding and controlling magic." As he said both Sirzechs and grayfia nodded in understanding.

"Alright Issei I will arrange for you to go to My friend Ajuka who will remove the seal on the pieces and enable you to use the illegal move." Said sirzechs as he arranged a magic circle and sent a message to his best friend and rival.

"Now to the deal." Grayfia this time said while drinking her tea.

"Yes, and the deal Issei Hyou.." Sirzechs started to say only to get interrupted by Issei.

"Please sir, just Issei or Ise whichever you prefer, and Grayfia the same thing applies to you, you can call me Issei or Ise." He told them making them smile a little before Sirzechs continued.

"Yes, yes, now that onto the deal Ise, what do you intend to do when you get to Grayfia's sister?" Sirzechs asked the question that made Grayfia looked at him as if trying to read his mind, but stopped since she too also wanted to know how he would go about this.

"Honestly, I don't know yet. I don't know in what state she is, and how she will react to me. So any advice you guys could give me I will gladly take as it would help me. You know her way better than I do. But know this I wont stop until her shell is gone. I will divide it untill the only thing that is left is a cheerful Aine." Issei responded honestly, seeing them nod before Sirzechs turned to Grayfia and with a short nod gestured for her to explain what he should expect.

With a heavy sigh, Grayfia told him exactly what to expect when he goes to Aine and what to watch out for when dealing with her. To say that Issei gulped in fear a few times would be an understatement. Though the laughing from Albion didn't help his case. He was sure that he got a sadist as a friend in his mind that got pleased by the fact that he would get beaten to shit by a girl.

Composing himself Issei asked. "So, when do you guys want me to go to her?"

"I will send Grayfia to you tomorrow, she will send you to the Lucifuge castle were Aine now resides. Though Grayfia will also give you a pamphlet so if you are in bad shape or in danger you could retreat and don't worry, both Grayfia and I wouldn't hold it against you if you did that. Now though I think it's time you go back to school, and don't worry I will tell Rias that you are on a mission from me." Sirzechs told him as he knew that Aine was still the powerhouse she used to be, she could the lower ultimate class devils a very very good run for there money.

Nodding Issei stood up along with the couple before bowing, he along with Grayfia started to walk towards the exit to the room but stopped when they heard Sirzechs voice.

"Though if you manage to succeed in this, I will see what I can do about your promotion to a Middle-Class Devil. Call it the making for returning the favor. You did save my sister in law and I help you go up the ranks and get yourself free."

That made Issei shocked but he quickly collected himself before nodding in joy and leaving with Grayfia who escorted him out of the room before teleporting him back to school.

As soon as Grayfia teleported Issei back to ORC, she returned to the office room only to see Sirzechs holding his head in his hand's clearly still not coming to grips of what his sister had done to the boy.

"You sure it was a good idea to send Ise to her this early?" Grayfia asked as she saw him lifting his head and nodding.

"It's better that than seeing my sister in a hospital bed with a full body cast courtesy of the White Dragon Emperor. I have a feeling that he will break through to the real Aine and maybe become your future brother in law." He said in a serious tone before giving her a sly smirk with a wink at the end.

"Hmm, maybe you are right, though I wouldn't mind if he truly becomes my brother in law. Heh, maybe those two can rebuild the Lucifuge clan back up to it's former glory." She replied with a soft tone and a smile on her face.

With that both of them returned to their regular every day business with Grayfia going to Ajuka to help him ready the counter formula for isseis restriction seal.

As the morning came, Issei felt nervous and scared for obvious reason. Today was the day he would try to save Aine from herself, however he kept thinking about the deal between him and Grayfia and decided that this one won't be part of the deal. If he would save her, the last thing on his mind would be some deal. He felt as though something was telling him that meeting this girl would change his life for the better.

As he went through his usual ritual, Issei soon found himself at the front gate of the school that changed his life so much. Taking a deep breath he walked through the gates and into his classroom.

As the day went by and classes finished, Issei said his goodbye to his friends and he started to make his way to the Occult research club to wait for Grayfia to come and pick him up.

Entering the room, he found everyone talking with each other and Grayfia calmly waiting for him which made him have a small smile seeing her.

"Ah Issei, perfect timing, Grayfia just told us that you are to go do some mission for my brother. Do the best you can and make me proud, I have faith in you. So go there and show them why you are my adorable Pawn." Rias told him in a voice full of confidence clearly not knowing why he was going away.

"Thanks, I will try." Issei replied as he nodded to Grayfia who flared a little bit of her power to teleport him away.

"See you guys later." Issei said before teleporting to the Lucifuge estate. Leaving his comrades to return to do what they were doing before he showed up.

xxxxxxx

Appearing in the Underworld right in front of the Lucifuge estate, Issei was in awe at seeing it all, it looked perfect. It was a peaceful place with a castle that was way bigger then the Phoenix castle and looking more luxurious, though what made him be at awe was the nature around the castle. It was giving the peaceful vibe that made him feel like at home, meadows full of all kinds of flowers, forests of conifers that went from the end of meadows all the way to the mountains in the back that dominated the surrounding area with their heights, a few streams that could be heard in the background and the air was all making him want to move here and not move anywhere else.

Grayfia seeing Issei reaction to her former home made her smile. "Ise, this was my formal home before moving into the Gremory household. All that's left here is Aine and the nature around this place."

Turning his face toward the maid that stood to his right he nodded.

"I see, well Grayfia lead the way, I think it's time for me to meet Aine Lucifuge." he added with a smile that made Grayfia smile also.

"This way Ise." She replied as she walks him through the castle to the living room where Aine usually spends her days.

As they made their way through Issei couldn't help look around seeing all the statues, paintings, creatures and many more things that made this place take his breath away by its beauty alone.

Though if he thought that this place took his breath away he was about to be knocked on his butt by one and only Aine Lucifuge and her sheer beauty that radiated not only her looks but also her power.

"Sister, I didn't expect you to come here so soon." Issei heard a voice full of warmth called out.

"Sister, I didn't come here alone. I would like you to meet someone." Grayfia replied as the owner of the voice showed herself to the duo.

What Issei saw was a girl about his height that looked like she was in her late teens and had the looks that easily beat Grayfia in the looks department. Seeing her beauty made him blush madly.

The girl had long silver hair that went all the way to her back, she had dark red colored eyes that Issei was sure looked a little dead now as if all hope and will for living was sucked out of them. " _Not for long, I will bring the color back in those eyes. A face like that deserves a smile not a dead look."_ Issei thought to himself

The girl was wearing a baby blue dress with a silver color mixed in with it, The dress went down to her knees and had a V shape neck opening that showed her perfectly developed chest with a Blue emerald jewel necklace that was around her neck. She also wore small silver high heels. That somehow made her beauty even more perfect.

Aine was also surprised that her sister had brought this boy to her. She could tell that the boy was powerful and that he wasn't here to fight. Centuries of dealing with people made her able to read body language easily and his aura was calm and not threatening or challenging.

"Issei Hyoudou, this is my little sister Aine Lucifuge, the heir of the Lucifuge clan. Aine, this is Issei Hyoudou… The White Dragon Emperor." Grayfia introduced them to each other before she turned to Issei. Aines eyes widened at hearing that the boy in front of her was none other than the fabled Hakuryuukou, before returning to their normal dull looking state. Though when she looked at him closely she could not deny that the Hakuryukou looked perfect in her eyes. His white hair and blue eyes along with his perfect body made Aine blush a little before she composed herself.

Blushing madly Issei bowed and in a shaky voice introduce himself. "H-hello, my name is Issei Hyoudou it a pleasure to meet you Aine Lucifuge."

Nodding to herself a little Aine introduced herself as well. "Hello, my name is Aine Lucifuge is nice to meet you."

"Issei, I will leave you now, take as much time as you need to get to know her and help her get out of her shell." Grayfia told him before turning to Aine who was looking at Issei and checking him out again, which made her give a sly grin.

"Aine." She said as the girl turn to her and saw her sly grin before blushing a little knowing her sister and her mind that hadn't changed from their youth.

"Yes, dear sister?" She asked as she composed herself.

"Like I told Ise, I want you to get to know him better. Maybe he will be the one that can finally bring the old loveable Aine back from her shell." Grayfia said with a slight shrug and sly smile that didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"I understand. Though I make no promises sister." Aine answered her.

"Don't worry Grayfia, I will help her with anything. I will do anything in my power to return your sister back to normal. If it wont be enough I will keep trying until I succeed. I am a dragon that divides all I will divide her sorrows until only happiness remains. Believe it." Issei told Grayfia making Aine widen her eyes as a small flash of life was seen in her dead read eyes.

"Thank you, Issei. If you need anything just call me and I will come to help." With that said, Grayfia teleported away leaving the two alone.

After a few moments of silence Aine decided to speak.

"How do you plan on doing what you promised?" She said in a low voice that was devoid of any emotions. Issei turned to her with a large grin making her cheeks gain a tint of pink as Issei responded with the complete opposite tone of voice.

"Just Like I said I would. I will divide your sorrows away." Issei said as he gave Aine a soft smile with his eyes having a soft look in them. Aine for some reason felt atat piece looking at his smile. She blushed a bit before turning away and leading him into the Castle.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT**


	7. Two broken hearts

As soon as he said those words Aine turned around and walk back towards the living room with Issei following here. As he entered the room he could tell that this was something that you could only imagine in your wildest dreams. Everywhere he looked he found that it was full of all sorts of furniture, a large LCD TV with a fireplace under it. There were also a lot of pictures and statues that made him wonder if all of the High-class Devil's homes were filled with these type of things. There were also many games to his surprise like a pool table, pinball machine, and a lot of other game platforms that he saw in the human world but couldn't afford it.

Aine sneaked a quick look at Issei's figure when he started looking around, once more unknowingly blushing softly at how hot he looked in his casual clothing. Some how she couldnt explain it but he looked perfect to her. She couldn't explain it but something was attracting her to him, it was like a magnet pulled her towards him and it grew stronger with every look she threw at him. It was like a string that was getting compressed and pulling them closer with each look they gave each other.

As Aine made her way toward one of the tables in the room, Issei saw that she was looking at a photo, getting closer to her he saw that there were three kids in it. Two of the kids had slick silver hair, while one was a boy the other one was a girl that looked like a younger Grayfia, while the last one was a girl that also had a silver hair but with a purple tone to it that made it obvious to him that that was Aine in her younger days.

'She looked even cuter as a little girl.' Issei though as he looked at the younger Aine in the picture.

"White dragon emperor I suggest that you leave now before I hurt you. I know why you are here and I don't care about it. I want to be alone." Aine suddenly told Issei in cold voice that made him flinch a little but he gritted his teeth as he saw that Aine had a few tears running down her face as she turned around to face him.

"And why would you do that? I'm not here to fight you. If I wanted to fight I would have entered Balance-Breaker the moment that Grayfia left." Issei told her softly trying to calm her down but to his disappointment that had a very different result.

"I will not let my sister do as she, pleases. She is more than welcome here, but I don't like being used as some tool to help anyone. I can guess what has she said to you and I don't like it. So get out of HERE!" Aine started in a slow and cold voice before she yelled releasing a large amount of aura and her hands started to give out steam with the fire she was making Issei take a few steps away. Aine's eyes started glowing in dark Red color as if all the fury she held inside of her was about to unleash at the young Hakuryuukou in front of her.

"Aine." He softly said as his eyes were filled with sadness, he saw the fury in her eyes, but he also saw that underneath all of that rage was deep sadness that showed him, she was that much hurt. Issei growled slight seeing the sadness and loneliness and stood his ground. "I know how you feel." Issei said watching Aine clinch her fists.

"What do you know about being used? You never had to fight someone that is your flesh and blood, or watch them getting killed in front of your own eyes! You don't know how it was for me when people first started to try and use me to get close to my sister and her husband. To be manipulated, to be ignored later on when they finish with you. To feel lonely all the time. SO I'M TELLING YOU NOW, GET OUT HAKURYUUKOU OR I WILL KILL YOU." Aine yelled again as she shot a powerful fireball at Issei who stood his ground as he raised his own aura. The new coldness dissipated the fireball halfway through to Issei, making Aines eyes go wide.

"Aine, I know how it is being used a tool and watch someone close to me die right in front of me. And you are right I won't lie to you. At first, it was because she told me to help you, but seeing you now… that has changed. I WILL HELP YOU ALL ON MY OWN! So Aine lucifuge hold on to your horses because you are in for a very bumpy ride." Issei shouted at her in a determined voice as he summoned his gear and looked at her giving her his cold fighting stare.

'Sorry Grayfia, Sirzechs, but if this is the only way to bring her back then so be it.' Issei thought as he yelled. "Do it Albion!"

"( **VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER)"** Albion roared as Issei's armor appeared in a bright flash of white light as Issei entered into a battle stance with his dracnic aura swirling all around him, freezing the very air around him.

"Aine, if this is what will take it to break through you then so be it. Now come on. I never gave up on anything, and I'm sure as hell won't start now." Issei said as both Aine and he charged at each other at full speed.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the nearby cliff, Grayfia stood with Sirzechs looking at the castle that towered the surrounding area. As they watched the Lucifuge estate Sirzechs turned to his wife, he saw her looking at the estate with interest as if waiting for something to happen.

"Grayfia what are we waiting for?" He asked her wanting to know why they didn't go home yet.

Turning her head a little, she smiled. "You will see in a moment. If what I think is going to happen then we may soon have a new house head."

Sirzechs was staring at her with a dumb look, he still couldn't understand what his wife meant with that. That was until he felt two strong auras shooting through the roof. One was as Cold as the frozen tundra of cocytus, where as the other resembled the very core of the sun. Two opposing auras and elements were colliding.

Quickly turning around toward the castle he saw and heard massive explosions going on as the attacks were coming from every which way.

Grayfia seeing this just giggled as she knew what was happening which forced Sirzechs to tear his gaze from the castle towards her.

"W-what is happening down there Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked, a little scared for the young White Dragon Emperor as he could tell that both Aine and he started to clash.

After giggling for a bit more Grayfia told him. "That my dear is what Aine needed, whoever approached her was weaker than her and only tried to use her. After what needed to be done was done they would leave her never to return. If Issei can somehow manage to be on par with her or overcome her than that would show her for the first time in her life that he is there to help her not use her. You know that people don't think clearly when in rage. Well that is Aine in a nutshell, she is filled with rage and if Issei could weather the storm that is Aine, she would slowly open up to him."

Seeing the logic Sirzechs just nodded his head turning his attention to the battle that was going on in the castle with the hope that Issei would be able to do impossible again.

'Good luck Issei Hyoudou-Lucifuge. Aine maybe rough on the edges but she is soft inside. Treat her well Issei, I know you can.' With that thought, Grayfia tapped Sirzechs on the shoulder and motioned him that it was time to go.

With a nod, Sirzechs made a magic circle and left with Grayfia leaving a young Emperor to fight a battle that will change his life forever.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" **ICE DRAGON EMPERORS FROZEN WING SLASH"**

 **"BURN FIREBLAZE"**

 **"ICE DRAGON EMPERORS IRON FIST"**

 **"FIRE TORNADO"**

 **"ICE DRAGON EMPERORS ETERNAL BLIZZARD"**

 **"FIRE STORM"**

 **"ICE DRAGON EMPERORS FROST BITE"**

 **"FIREBALL FIRE ROOSTER"**

One by one they flew around the estate firing attacks at each other. Each collision caused a large explosion sending enormous amout of force in every direction.

Suddenly Issei dashed forward punched through Aine's in coming projectile and sent a powerful punch towards her. She managed to get a block in but was still sent flying back as she used her wings to stablise herself before glaring at a grinning Issei.

Not having his helmet on Issei called out and said "So how you feeling Aine?"

"Screw you." she shouted as fired a large elemental attack giving Issei no chance to dodge. Issei immediately bought his fist up and from it came Albions Voice "( **Reflect)".**

The attack turned its direction and started flying towards Aine who barely dodged it. She grit her teeth and looked in Isseis direction.

She was surprised to see he wasnt there, frantically looking around she barely blocked the punch that came from behind her before sending a strong kick at Issei which sent him flying into a wall. As soon as the debris landed on him Albions voice rang out "( **Divide)"**. Aine felt her power leave her but she shrugged it off and started powering up again.

Both of them met each other in both close and long range combat again and all of those time Issei found him self being thrashed into walls. Aine was very skilled in hand to hand combat and was a great evader thanks to her natural body flexibility. Along with that her monsterous reserves which had only grown since the civil war meant that she could out last him. What shocked Issei was that she was able to shrugg of the effects of divide as if they were nothing.

She then punched issei on the face breaking his helmet before sending him flying into a wall. She had to admit she was very impressed by his determination and will he didnt seem to know when to give up. Slowly but surely she felt her rage leaving her and she was beginning to tire she needed to finish this off quickly.

Coming out of the debris Was a grinning Issei he looked at the flying Aine and said "You really are something. You hardly have any openings. I wont be able to beat you If I keep holding back."

This surprised Aine a lot. She was overpowering Him as she was going all out from the beginning. What did he have in store that could help him beat her?

"Oh pray tell what Are you going to do?" She sarcastically asked.

Issei grinned again before saying "have you ever heard of the term 'Illegal move'?"

 ***FLASHBACK THE NIGHT BEFORE ISSEIS ROOM.***

 _It was night time and he had just been dropped off back to the occult research club. He had been given permission to go home as he was tired from his meeting with the Maou lucifer._

 _At his home after he had his dinner and shower he was about to go to bed , when he spotted a familiar magic circle form on the ground. From it came out Grayfia and a tall man with green hair. Issei recognized him as Maou beezelbub from the picture he had seen today._

 _Issei was immediately bowing down as he said "Good evening beezelbub sama how may I help you?"_

 _Grayfia smiled as he had remembered what she had taught him to do. Ajuka hummed and said "I am here because of the favor Sirzechs asked of me. I am going to free your pieces from the restriction giving you the freedom to perform your promotions. Now stand up."_

 _Issei nodded and stood up as soon as he did Ajukas hand glowed green and he touched Isseis chess where the pieces were located. After a few minutes Issei felt his power to rise slightly and the pulse to be a lot more stable._

 _Ajuka looked at him and nodded before saying "It is done. But thanks to you I have a new idea. I will be creating something for you which will link both your pieces and your gear bringing a combined effect. Untill then I want you to practice and master the other 4 promotions. Good night."_

 _Ajuka then disappeared in a green magic circle leaving Issei and grayfia alone. Both of them talked for a while before Grayfia bid him farewell and left. Issei then grinned before he slept._

 _He then entered his mind scape. He along with Albion both practiced his new ability to promote creating one sure shot combo._

 **FLASHBACK END***

"Yes I am aware of what it is what has it got to do with whats happening right now?" Aine asked in a confused tone.

Issei just smirked and smirked and said "This. PROMOTION KNIGHT." As soon as he said that he disappeared and appeared behind her before she could move and shouted "PROMOTION ROOK." He then sent a full powered punch towards her. She took the full force of the hit sending her flying into a wall. Issei then sped towards her before shouting "PROMOTION BISHOP."

He landed infront of Aine who was under a rubble of rocks and formed a strong dragon shot and pointed it at her. Aine soon came out of the rubble and found her face inches away from a white orb. Looking at it she knew it was very strong and that if she'd take the hit it would cause very much damage to her. She sighed and said "I yield." Before she supressed her power again. Issei released his balance breaker and plopped down beside Aine. He then took her head and placed it on his shoulder.

She was first stiff at the touch but soon relaxed and enjoyed the warmth that Issei was emitting. Which was pretty ironic considering that he was an Ice drake.

"Hey, Aine." He called her making her look up to see him heaving a smile on his face as he got closer to her making her blush.

"Y-yes?" She answered her voice stuttering a little bit.

"That was fun, we could do it later again if you are up, but now I think it's time we clean up and have a little talk to get to know each other. Don't you think? I have all the time in this world for you." Issei told her as he put a hand on her shoulder making her blush a little bit more this time at his touch.

Not trusting her voice Aine just nodded and she got up to show him where the bathroom was and where he would be staying.

After cleaning up and refreshing a bit, both Aine and Issei met in the living room that was a battleground not 15 minutes ago. Aine gestured for him to take a seat while she goes and brings something for them to eat and drink while Issei started reflecting on Aine's behavior while she was off.

"Albion do you know why Aine was like that?' He mentally asked his resident Dragon. That during the battle stayed quiet and didn't interfere much to his gratefulness. He wanted to show his resident that he could stand against someone who was stronger and more experienced without their help.

(Honestly partner,. It could be many things so it's better to ask her directly.] Albion said as he was just as lost as Issei was.

'Well it's like of you said… it's best to hear it from the source.' Issei said just as Aine returned bringing a tray of food and some juice. She gently placed the tray on the table that was between them with a small smile on her face as she sat down across from him.

"Eat up. I know that you are hungry that left you exhausted just like me." Aine told him in a soft voice as a little tint of pink was seen on her beautiful face.

"T-thank you, Aine, I'm starving from it, though it was fun like I said. You are pretty strong and Intelligent." Issei thanked her in a tender voice with his face also adoring a little pink on his cheeks.

As they started to eat they slowly made small conversation about what he knew about the Devil and supernatural. Before Aine's face turn from a ghostly smile to serious.

"Issei tell me, why did you come here to me honestly? I know it has to be something big." Aine's voice told him in a that there was no room for any sort of argument.

Nodding, Issei answered her honestly. "Like I told you before the fight. I know how it is to be devastated and to be used as a tool. I was once a normal human boy that was only and I might regret saying this, interested in porn and perverted stuff."

That made Aine burst out laughing for the first time in a century as she found it funny to be only interested in porn and perverted stuff. She was laughing so hard that she literally fell from her chair rolled on the floor laughing. It took a few minutes for her to get her breath back before sitting up, but she was almost sent into another laughing rage as she saw Issei face that was red from embarrassment and had a pout which she found extremely cute.

"S-s-sorry I didn't laugh that way in almost decade. Sorry, Ise." She said still collecting her breath as she was now red from the laughing with a beautiful smile that made Issei's blush even worst.

"It's fine, as long as you have that smile you can laugh at me all you want. Its honestly the most beautiful thing I have ever scene. A wonder of the world like no other. You should smile more." He told her in a very sincereful voice causing her to develop an atomic blush.

"As I was saying I was only interested in porn and perverted stuff before I was asked out on a date that would change my life. As that date was ending, the girl that asked me out turned out to be a Fallen Angel that was on a mission to murder me. And she did just that. After I had been killed Rias Gremory arrived and revived me by turning me into her Pawn. Though later when we raided the Church, I found out from the Fallen Angel that killed me no less that Rias knew all about her mission to kill me. She let me die so that she could use me to get free from a marriage agreement with Riser Phenex. I initially didn't take part in the game causing them to lose. Later on though I raided the engagement party and fought his older brother before beating him and freeing . At first, I was against it as we lost a game against him. Though when Grayfia told me about you I knew that there was something about you that felt similar to me. We lost something important to us, you with your brother while I lost my freedom and humanity. So I made a deal with Grayfia. I will help you break free from your depression and your sadness in exchange she will help me go up the ranks and will I would finally be free from Rias." Issei said getting Aine to look down thinking he was just like everyone else. However what he said next made her look up in hope.

"Though when I saw you, and how you behaved when Grayfia left, I could tell that what you did in her presence was a very good mask and that you were also hurting even more inside. That's what gave me resolve to help you no matter the cost. I decided at that moment that deal or no deal I was going to bring you back even if it meant visiting the realm of the dead and coming back. Can't have that beautiful face not having a real smile on." Issei told her honestly with a sad face as he lowered his head looking at the floor, as he knew that there was nothing wrong in telling her, though he was surprised at what she did.

Aine hearing his story had a sad look on her face that was replaced with the look of pure rage as she heard what Rias did. Though how he finished it made her have a bright red blush that he thankfully didn't see. She could understand what it was to lose something important. Though Issei didn't lose his family, he lost something also very important. He lost a big part of himself. He lost his freedom and his humanity that from the looks of it he really held in high regard so to make him feel a little better she did what she thought would cheer him up. She stood up and walked around the table towards him while Issei was looking down. He didn't see her getting closer to him and eventually hugging him from behind making him go red as his armor and her warm breath that he felt only made him even more redder.

"Issei, I can somewhat understand how you feel. You cherished your humanity and what Rias did. If it happened to me I would have killed her ten times over by now. It looks like you have an incredible will to suppress your hatred and work up the ladder." She softly told him as he slowly turned around to look at her eyes that finally showed some emotions.

"Aine." Was all that Issei could say as he was mesmerized by her beauty and being this near her was like he was in heaven

"Now then Issei, I think it's time you heard my story. It's only fair since you told me yours." Aine told him as she released the hug that made Issei want to protest but he kept that inside of him.

As Aine returned back in her seat, she took a moment collecting herself before looking directly into Issei's eyes. Issei could practically feel that what she was about to tell him was something that was a very very sour subject and that it was still something that was hurting her a lot.

"It was during the devils civil war me and brother Euclid were devasted. Our bigger sister and the one we looked up to had abandoned our cause and joined the rebel forces. We were given the orders to fight her and kill her.

The three of us grew up together our parents died when all 3 of us were young. So we grew up being more than just siblings to each other.

During the fight I grew angry at Sirzechs and used an aattack that emptied my reserves completely. Sirzechs used that oppertunity to try and knock me out. But my brother intercepted two different attacks at once and was destroyed. I lost my brother, my father figure right in front of my eyes. I-I-I-I..." Issei cut her off and pulled into a tight hug.

As soon as he hugged her all her emotional barriers broke and she began to cry releasing all of her pent up emotions. Issei on the other hand pulled her into his lap and started rocking her slowly. Rubbing her back and stroking her long silver hair. Her scent was captivating it made Issei tighten his hold on her and never let her go again.

Ultimately his scent, his warmth and finally her emotional stress caused her to fell asleep in his arms. He soon felt her rhythmic breathing and smiled softly. She had moved on and had freed all of her pent up emotion.

Issei then picked her up in a bridal carry making sure that her head rested on his shoulder. He then carried her to one of the rooms and laid her on the bed while he sat on the side. Soon he himself felt sleepy and was about to leave when he noticed that Aine was holding on to him like a life line. She had a peaceful look on her beautiful face.

Issei mentally vowed that he would do anything in his power to keep this peace safe. God and the devil be damned he was her dragon, he would protect her. Something in his heart was telling him that she would not betray him. He decided to give it one final chance before he coated his heart with ice. If she betrayed him he wouldnt trust again.

Getting comfortable he casted a simple spell that changed both of them into his pajamas. He then lay down next to her covering both of them in the blanket. He then finally wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Her head was in the crook of his neck and his chin rested on her head. Soon sleep overtook him. It was the best sleep both of them have had in days. It wad finally a night without any nightmares.

An hour or two later both Grayfia and Sirzechs had arrived to take in a glimpse of the situation. They were surprised to find the living room empty and decided to check Aines room. They however found it empty. It was now that Grayfia was worried.

They finally decided to check the room Issei was staying in. When they entered Grayfia had to stifle a sob as what she saw finally bought her the peace she had been seeking. In front of her were Issei and Aine sleeping together.

It meant that Issei had succeeded and her sister was now back. She let a few tears escape her eyes as she saw how Issei had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Sirzechs warmly smiled at the scene before he tapped Grayfia on the shoulder. She nodded and both of them left leaving the to be couple alone.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT JA NE**


	8. Healing the broken

The next morning When aine woke she sighed blissfully. Last night was absolutely full filling. She hadn't slept like that in a century. She decided to wake up and get some breakfast. But soon found out that she couldnt move and was being held done by something.

Opening her red eyes she saw the sleeping form of Issei. The closeness of there faces along with the fact that Overnight Issei had straightened, pulling Aine with him so that she was now on his chest and both of his hands were tightly holding on to her slender waist. The situation caused her to develop an atomic blush and she did not know what to do.

She had never been in this kind of situation before. When she was younger her older brother always drove away any one who was interested in her as he didn't want anyone to taint his cute little Aine chan. The other boys that had come in her life were weaker than her and just used her to get some influence before leaving her.

When she was younger she did read a few shoujo mangas but after her brothers death she stopped them. Right now she was cursing herself for not being sufficiently prepared. God she needed to have a conversation with Grayfia.

She was bought out of her inner ranting when she felt Issei shift a little. His eyes then fluttered open and the first thing he saw was the cute blushing face of Aine. He saw the position he was in and developed a blush so red that it would rival the color of the red dragon emperor.

Both of them looked into each others eyes. They were unconciously moving closer as the blue stared into the red. At that momenmoment both of them realised and thought one thing " _He/she is the one for me."_

However before things could escalate both of them let go and sat up staring in opposite directions doing whatever they could to avoid each others gaze. "W-w-"W-w-well what do you want to do today.?" Aine stuttered out.

"Umm I-I-I guess you could show me around the mansion and then we could spend some time in the gardens." Issei stuttered back.

Nodding Aine stood up and left towards her room with her heart pounding in her chest. She then looked down and saw that she was wearing pajamas that were not hers and came to the conclusion that Issei had changed her clothes last night. She then removed the clothes before taking a shower and heading to the living room.

She found Issei sitting there wearing a lilac V neck T shirt and a blue jeans. She went and sat next to him. However at that moment a magic circle appeared and from it Grayfia came out and smiled at the duo. She got a big smile from Issei and a small but an original one from Aine.

Grayfia was stunned her sister who had been emotionless for nearly half a century had shown emotions. She fought back her tears and looked at Issei in gratitude who shook his head. He then bought Aines head to his shoulder where as his other hand was holding hers, softly stroking her soft skin.

Aine blushed to the point she was like a tomato but didnt push Issei away. This made Grayfia smile. She could already see that both of them had genuine feelings for each other but still hadn't admitted it to each other.

As Grayfia watched them she couldn't help but not smile seeing the silent interaction between the two youths. She remembered that it was almost the same thing with her, she at first hated Sirzechs but after fighting him almost all the time during the war, her hatred slowly turned into love, the same she now saw in both Issei and Aine. Only difference is there progress was far quicker then what she had.

"Well, that is something I didn't see in a long time, Aine. You are smiling again, it's nice compared to your fake one." Grayfia told her as she had taken a sit opposite of Issei.

"Thank you sis, it's nice to be free from those thoughts." Aine answered from besides Issei. both of them did not mind that they were close. On the contrary it made Issei relax while it made Aine feel secured. Nodding with a smile, Grayfia suddenly turn serious making both of them gulp with a little fear. They both knew that Grayfia won't do anything to them it was still unnerving to see her serious side.

"Now I assume that Issei told you about his story correct Aine?" Grayfia asked her little sister.

Nodding Aine answered her. "Yeah, he did, and I can understand why you sent him to help me. You both have my gratitude."

Issei just shook his head at that. "You don't need to thank me, I would do anything to help someone in trouble no matter how much it took. Like I told you before anything besides a smile doesnt suit that beautiful face of yours." He finished

Aine turned to look at him and again smiled making him mentally swear to protect that beautiful smile that she had and to keep her safe from anything that would endanger it.

Nodding Grayfia turned to Issei and told him why she has come here.

"Ise, there is a reason why I came here. I know that Aine most likely tried to tell you why she was in that state but couldn't, so I will tell you. Keep in mind you two, what I tell you doesn't leave this room. Understood?" Grayfia questioned.

"No she told me alright. I know what happened from her point of view. And believe me when I say I dont even know how to say sorry." Issei answered in a sad voice.

"Alright then I will tell you the actual events and reasoning of everything that happened on that day. It all started after the Great War, as three sides were left decimated without their leaders. The descendants of the original Maou's wanted to continue what their fathers started. Seeing that it would lead to the complete annihilation of the Devils race. At first, I was like you, Aine thinking that we are the strongest, but as the Anti-Satan Faction formed I started to realize that even if we marched with our full force and somehow managed to win it would be the worst kind of victory. With a completely destroyed race and with nothing to gain out of it. The other factions would pick off the scraps that were left and there would be nothing of us left. Completely forgotten by the history. Though that was after I meet on a field of battle Sirzechs and after battling him for hours and hours I finally understood why he was against the next Great War."

Grayfia stopped a little to let it settle into their minds, and after a minute or so Aine's and Issei's eyes went wide as the understood it crystal clear. If they went to war… it would be the end of Devil kind. Clear and simple.

"Now, after I understood it I tried to make both you, Aine and Euclid understand it also but you were too blinded by the words of those bastards to hear it clearly. So on that fateful day when the final battle was taking place, Sirzechs did what he did, though he didn't want to kill him, he was aiming at you to make you unconscious so he could fight Euclid without you jumping in between. But somehow he underestimated Euclid and unleashed more power then he should have… killing him."

Grayfia told her sadly as both her and Issei saw that Aine had tears in her eyes, that were beginning to stream down her cheeks. Issei was quick to pull her into his lap as he hugged to let her know that he was now here for her. And that he would never abandon her. After a few moment's Aine collected herself enough for Grayfia to continue. Aine then nodded a little too Grayfia made her continue the story.

"After that event as you remember Aine you were in prison as a prisoner of war but due to the intervention of Sirzechs and I you were released. Though after that he tried to apologize several times, but you would just attack him which would force him to leave as he did not want to hurt you even more then he already did. Though now that Issei managed to break through your defenses and make you open up a little, it looks like it all went good." Grayfia continued.

"Yes, it all ended up good. You don't have to worry Grayfia, I will do whatever is in my power to keep Aine safe and sound. Even if it kills me. Even if I have to burn the entire world to do that." Issei told them with passion as the fire was burning in his eyes that made Grayfia have a big smile while Aine was bright red again this time with steam coming out from her ears at his passionate words.

" _What is happening to me_?" Aine thought as she looked up at Issei from his shoulder before quickly looking away as he turned to her. This reaction made Grayfia giggle a little.

"That is nice to hear Issei, and like both Sirzechs and I told you, your path to freedom is now on a right track. If you manage to surpass your own abilities and keep doing what is thought impossible you will be very soon on becoming a High-class devil." Grayfia answered him making his eyes go wide with a big smile on his face at the thought of being free. Aine hearing that her sister was helping Issei also smiled a little, as she knew that he deserved it after fighting Two High-Class devils and coming out on top. She would only hope that when Issei became a High-class that he wouldn't forget her and move on.

Sensing her doubts coming back, Issei quickly pulled her into his chest and said "Enough of those Thoughts Aine Even If i become a high class devil I wont let you go, ever!. Though when the time comes I would like you to join my peerage."

Aine started crying again as she hugged Issei tightly while she chanted thank you. After that both of them started thinking of possible future situations.

As the two of them were in their thoughts, Grayfia decided it was time to leave and give them some time for them as she could see the love forming in them. Grayfia would love to have Issei as a brother in law. It would be a lot of fun teasing him in the future over this.

"Now it's time for me to leave. Enjoy your stay here Issei, this is now your home also and I don't think that Aine will argue with me on this one." Grayfia told them breaking their thoughts as both looked at her and nodded.

"Well I will come later for you Ise, but for now take care both of you lovebirds." Grayfia bid them good-by with a sly smirk before teleporting away leaving a steaming red duo glued to their seats. Aine was worse as she was literally sitting on Isseis lap.

After a few minutes Issei turn down to look at Aine before saying "Ummm I think we should get on with the day. How about you show me around?"

Aine smiled and nodded before both of them got up and Left. All through the day they walked round the estate. Aine was giving him a tour of all the facilities in estate. All the while she was holding his hand and had her head on his shoulders.

All around the day, the servants-who had returned sometime last night- were sending the couple warm smiles. They were extremely thankful for bringing Aine out of her depression and were already calling him the Young master of the lucifuge family.

He blushed when they called him that causing Aine to giggle cutely at his expense. He however then smiled softly when he heard her giggle. She looked cute.

He then said "They care a lot about you don't they?" Referring to the servants.

"Yeah I am very thankful to all of them. If it werent for them I think I'd have been much worse than when you found me. Tho I am still surprised that you managed to do what you did." Aine replied back.

Puffing out his chest he proudly said "Well you shouldn't expect any thing less of the white dragon emperor." Aine giggled at his proclamation.

The tour continued for a few hours after which they decided to go on a picnic. Aine immediately rushed into kitchen and cooked the snacks for the picnic herself. She took extra care to make sure that everything was cooked to perfection. The chefs in the kitchen smiled, they knew the only reason all extra precautions were being taking because their mistress wanted to impress their young master.

When every thing was ready she neatly put them in a basket. Picking up the basket she went into the lounge where she found Issei talking to one of the butlers. He was holding two blankets in his arms. Spotting Aine he looked at her and gave her a smile, which made her blush.

He then said "I have found a good spot for the picnic. Lets go." She nodded and walked upto him before they left together.

Making there way they found a spot that gave them a overall view of the whole estate and its surroundings.

Issei laid one of the two blankets on the ground and both of them sat down. Aine then opened the basket and served food. She was happy when she say a little drool coming out of Issei mouth. She waited for him to take the first bite. He took the first and his eyes widened. This food was heavenly.

Looking at him Aine shyly asked "Ano how is it?"

Issei looked at her and gave her a loving smile which made her go red. He then said "This is the definition of heaven. I thought I was a good cook but this takes the cake. You really the best Aine." Issei said as he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

Aine blushed and steam was seen emerging from here ears. It didn't help that Isseis caring nature had switched on. He started feeding Aine from his plate. She was only meekly nodding and eating, feeling to shy and embarrassed to say anything.

After they had eaten and the sun had set. Issei stood up and said "Lets go back. You wanna watch a movie?"

She nodded and they went back into the estate. Issei then let Aine choose the movie. He wanted her to feel special. She had suffered so much in her life. He wanted her to feel like the special person she really is. Which was why he would give her his unconditional love. Aine on the other hand had decided the same thing. She knew that she would never find some one like Issei again, she decided that she would do any thing to stay with him and would give him her love unconditionally.

After the movie was over Aine yawned cutely causing Issei to giggle at her. She pouted cutely before punching him on the arm and muttering "Jerk." The cute reaction caused him to laugh even louder which caused Aine to go red with embarrassment.

He then stopped laughing and said "I am really sorry but that was way to cute for me to handle and my brain was over loaded by it. So I am sorry." Issei said with a smile before he said "Any ways its getting late, lets get to bed."

As he was about to get up and leave Aine held his hand causing him to look back at her. She looked down shyly and while fiddling with her fingers she said "Eto will it be fine If I slept with you again? Last night was the first in Maou knows how long that I had without a nightmare." She was still looking down awaiting rejection.

But what she received was a warm hug after which Issei said "Of course you are welcome. If it helps you we can sleep together everyday. I already told you I am here for you. So dont hestitate to ask me of anything I will get it done for you."

She smiled a true smile before nodding and heading to her room. Issei was in the washroom today he was in his normal sleep ware. Just as Aine entered his room he exited the washroom, shirtless. Looking at him Aine could finally appreciate of his toned figure.

He had a chiesled chest with a very firm 6 pack to boot. She blushed as soon as she saw him and froze. Issei chuckled at that reaction as he had received it several times during gym class at school. Making his way to the frozen Aine he picked her up before laying her done and joining her. He then put her head on his chest wrapped an arm around her waist and then both of them drifted of to sleep.

The next morning when issei woke up he was greeted by the sight of a sea of silver hair. Smiling to himself he leaned forward and kissed Aine on the head. He then laid back thinking about how he had to return to the human world today. He was wondering whether he could get Aine to come with him to the human world. He decided to get an apartment as a favor from Sirzechs for both of them. After a while he felt himself go red in the face and that his perverted tendencies were coming back in full force. He found his hand close to her ass and felt her breasts that were pressed against him.

They felt soft yet firm and were just the right size. Not to big not to small just perfect. Her ass was also firm and had the perfect round shape. He accidentally squeezed her ass drawing a moan from her which made him go further red.

Aine then woke up to see a very red Issei who was trying to avoid looking at her. She smirked before adjusting her position so that issei had an eyeful of her cleavage. He felt a little blood trickle down his nose.

"Ara Issei like what you see?" She teasingly asked.

"I-I-I-I-I.." he started stuttering but was cut of by Aine who went up and hugged him before she whispered "I dont mind If its you."

However before they could continue they heard some one coughing. Both of them froze before stiffly turning around to see an amused Grayfia standing in the door. Before the two of them could say anything Grayfia said "Me and Sirzechs are waiting for you in the living room see you there in a few minutes."

She didnt wait for an answer and left. Both Aine and Issei stared at the door, slack jawed. They both then scurried off the bed and ran of get ready for the day. Making there way to the lounge they saw Sirzechs and Grayfia sitting and patiently waiting.

Issei and Aine both sat down together opposite of Sirzechs and Grayfia. Sirzechs was positively surprised to see the small smile on his sister in laws face. He immediately apologised for what happened that day telling her that he regrets what he caused that day.

Aine in change told him that she has moved on and has forgiven him. When all business was done and dusted Grayfia began and said "Now its time for Issei to return to the human world. He needs to return to school and also needs to report for his duties as Rias's pawn. So lets discuss a schedule through which you guys can meet."

Aine looked down, she had just started feeling for someone she could not afford to be away. However all her fears went out the window when issei said "Actually I was hoping if you could get me and Aine an apartment in the human world. She could join me in my class at Kuoh academy. That way we will be together and she will be able to interact with others as well."

Aine looked at Grayfia with a pleading look in her eyes. Grayfia smiled at her sister and nodded. Sirzechs then said "That can be arranged. The apartment will be ready in a few hours. We will teleport you there when its ready. Apart from that I will leave her under your protection Issei."

"You can count on Sirzechs I will protect her with every fibre of my being." Issei replied in a strong voice.

"Very well then we will be leaving. I will come to take both you to your new apartment in a few hours. By the way Issei what will you tell your parents?" Grayfia asked.

"That I have started a job and am rooming with some one." He casually answered.

Nodding both Sirzechs and Grayfia left the love struck teenagers. As soon as they left Aine launched herself at Issei and kissed him square on the lips, before he could react. He was stunned for a moment but soon began kissing back. Soon they broke the kiss and Aine then started sputtering.

"I am so sorry I didn't know what came over me I..." She however was cut off when Issei smashed his lips on hers. He had immediately become addicted to softness of her lips. He then let his hands wander around and squeeze her ass with one hand and her breast with the other one. She moaned a little giving Issei the oppertunity to send his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of Cinnamon and vanila an addictive taste for Issei.

When they broke apart Issei looked at her lovingly and said "Was that enough to answer your doubts?"

She nodded before quietly saying "Ise I know that we just met recently but I love you. In 2 days you have done more for me than anyone has in a century. Please don't leave me I dont want to feel alone again."

Issei smiled softly before lifting by the chin making her look at him. He then gave her a soft chaste kiss. Before saying "I love you as well. I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you 2 days ago. I won't let you go. Please don't leave me, my heart wont be able to handle you leaving me."

"I won't you are the one for me, I will destroy anyone that comes in between us." Aine answered in a sincere voice.

Issei hugged her tightly and muttered a thank you. They then broke of a few minutes later. And Issei then said "So Aine will you take a chance and be my better half?"

"Yes yes yes a hundred times yes." Aine answered as she hugged him tightly in excitement. They then broke apart and stared into each others eyes. Red met Blue, a strange pull was established pulling the two of them close until there lips met eachother. In that moment both of them didnt care for anything.

She didnt care that she was the underworlds Fire princess , he didnt care if he was the white dragon emperor, she didnt care if she was the heiress of the Lucifuge clan, he didn't care that he was a pawn of the gremory family. The only thing that mattered at that moment was that they were together and nothing in the world was going to change that.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. NEXT ON THE UPDATE LIST IS THE REBIRTH OF THE YELLOE FLASH AND THE SCARLET BETRAYAL JA NE.**


	9. Holy Sword Arc P1

Grayfia was overjoyed when she learnt that Issei and Aine were together. She gave them both her blessings and wished them well for the future. There apartment complex was ready and the only thing left was for them to actually move into it.

Her things were already packed as Issei and Aine after there confessions and then the impromptu make out session went to pack all the belongings that she may need in the human world. Issei was happy his heart felt at peace. He was unsure about many things but one thing was carved in to stone. If anyone and he means anyone would harm as much as a hair on Aine, they would receive the full wrath of the VANISHING DRAGON EMPEROR.

Soon they were teleported into a 4 roomed apartment. It was furnished, had all of the necessary requirements. An indoor onsen, an entertainment room and an artificial training space that was strong enough to hold sirzechs and grayfia sparing at their full powers. After getting Aines room ready and set Issei turned to her and said.

"Well I will be off princess, I will be back in a an hour or 2 after I get my things from my place." Aine nodded at that before giving him a kiss on the lips.

Issei was moving at a leisured pace towards his home. As he made the final corner he felt two tingling sensation. He was immediately on gaurd. There was someone with a holy power in side his house. He calmly entered and said "Mom I am home."

"Aah Issei come in and see who decided to visit." His mother replied.

Making his way to the lounge he saw a boy his age with silvery white hair, two girls one with gingery orange hair and one with blue hair with a green streak in the middle. He noticed that they were all wearing robes and had a bandaged package over there backs.

Issei recognized the boy immediately but not the girls. Grinning he said "Yo Seig its been a while how have you been.?"

The boy grinned back before he frowned a little and said "That it has Ise you sure have _changed_ havent you?"

"That I have, the same can be said about you as well, whats with the get up and those _toys." Issei_ asked back referring to the swords on the backs of the 3 church goers.

However before anyone could answer the ginger haired girl launched herself on to Issei and hugged him tightly. Confused Ise said "Excuse me Miss but do I know you?"

"Mou you are so mean Ise you forgot about me." The girl pouted cutely and said.

"Umm how exactly do I know you?" Issei asked still confused.

"Mou you me and seig kun used to play as kids don't you remember?" The girl asked.

Issei thought for a moment before it clicked and he jumped before hugging the girl back and saying "Iri chan how are you its been ages." Irina blushed red as soon as his hands wrapped around her waist. Because of that she couldn't say anything.

Issei then turned to his mom and said "Mom why don't you get us something to eat, I wont be here long I am moving in with a new roommate From the company I joined a few months ago."

His mother nodded with a slightly glazed look in her eyes before leaving. Seigfried then turned to Issei with a hardened look and said "So Issei mind telling me why you have the signature of a devil?"

"Just so you know I was forcefully reincarnated into one and 2 I am majorly dragon but I have surpressed my power. Now why are good old church folk like you doing in a run down place like Kuoh?" Issei told them and asked back.

"Why should we tell a devil like you.?" the blue haired girl snapped at him. Issei just shrugged his shoulders before saying "Since you bought your swords here I can only presume that you are here to meet devils in charge. Well not that I can do anything about it. See you guys later maybe we can have a drink or two tomorrow. For now I need to get back to my room mate."

Standing up he left the trio and went up to his room before magically packing all of his possesions and then teleporting to his new home. Exiting the magic circle he saw Aine sitting on the sofa snoring slightly. He chuckled a bit before taking a blanket and sitting next to her. Throwing the blanket over them he wrapped his arms around Aine as she snuggled into him and both of them fell asleep.

The next morning both Issei and Aine were walking to school. When they reached near the gate Issei spotted a boy around his age with Grey hair and greyish blue eyes. As soon as they neared him Issei back flared in pain while the boy's left hand twitched.

The boy turned to look at Issei and smirked at him. "( ** _Its the red one. Exert caution this host of ddraig is a strong one.)"_** Ablion warned as Issei nodded. Issei then turned to Aine and smiled before saying "You go on ahead I have something I need to take care of I will see you after school."

Aine looked a little worried but nodded non the less before disappearing into the school. Issei then cracked his neck and then clicked his fingers erecting a barrier before he turned to the smirking boy and said "What are you doing here red one?"

"Oh nothing white one. Our sacred gears share a link I sensed you unlock your balance breaker and came to see it for my self." The teen replied still smirking.

Issei returned the grin in kind and said "So you wanna take it somewhere else?" The teen grinned before nodding and both of them headed towards the mountain range near kuoh.

"So you got a name?" Issei asked his divine dividing and erected a barrier.

"Vali." The teen replied activating his boosted gear. Both of them were standing in front of each other. Before they could begin Issei asked "So are we gonna all out or just to get a feel of eachother or just to talk?"

Vali grinned and said "Just to talk today. You interest me a lot Issei hyoudou. A devil for 3 months and you have already defeated an ultimate class devil in combat. Impressive."

"Heh it seems you did some research on me. So how about you tell me about self and the fact why albion felt Lucifer on you?" Issei asked back.

Vali froze for a moment before he frowned and said "I am the great grandson of the original lucifer. Born to a pure blooded and a human mother. And the red dragon emperor."

Whistling Issei said "And thats a heritage to project dontcha think. And you are the red dragon emperor ddraig sure got lucky you got your natural body strenght and reserves. I had to build em to the current level on scratch."

Still frowning Vali snapped and said "It isnt all that glorious shut up bastard you know nothing." He finished and burst towards Issei and sent a strong punch towards Issei who was shocked by the speed and force the punch had. Narrowing his eyes he released his dragon form with his eyes turning to slits and blueish scales forming around his body.

He then retailiated and sent a strong punch towards Vali who barely managed to block but was taken aback by the force the punch had. Both of them stared at each other before disappearing in bursts of speed and started a fist fighting match.

As they were colliding both rival dragons were mentally talking. After all it had been a long time they had seen each other.

"( ** _So ddraig wanna tell me why your host suddenly snapped?)"_** Albion asked.

" **[ _Its not my place to say Albion tho please tell me why the hell does your host have an affinity for Ice that could potentially Match yours when in your prime.]"_** Ddraig replied and asked back.

"( ** _Its not my place to say Ddraig.)"_** Albion said to ddraig who just knew that Albion was smirking.

"[ ** _Touche. I think we should break them up, we will have our fight later on but its too early and I want to stay with a single host for now.]"_** Ddraig said.

"( ** _Agreed.)"_** Albion replied as both of the yelled stop causing both of there hosts to leave there dead lock and look at eachother.

"It seems thats it for the spar Vali, See you soon." Issei said as he repaired his uniform and left for school. Vali simply hned and disappeared into a Magic circle. Vali was happy that his rival was someone worthy. Where as Issei was worried Vali was stronger much stronger than he was he needed to up his training if he was to beat Vali in their destined match.

It was already break time and he entered the classroom where he saw that Aine was surrounded by both girls and boys. Girls asking her about random things like her likes and dislikes. Where as the boysboys were pestering her for a date. Sighing he went over to her seat and took her hand before pulling her into his chest before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

He then let her go and turned to the rest of the class and said "I see you guys have met my fiance. I hope you guys didnt disturb her did you." When he received no answer he turned to a blushing Aine and said "Ai chan lets go get some lunch before the next class." He said as he took her hand and led her out causing murmurs to break out in the class. By the end of the break the whole school would know that The new transfer student whose beauty eclipsed even the 4 queens was the Fiance of One Issei hyoudou.

Issei took Aine to the roof where he summoned 2 lunch boxes and they started eating. They made small talk about Aines first experience at the school. Soon she curiously asked "Ise koi who was that guy you went off with in the morning.?"

Issei sighed he wasnt going to lie to Aine she was his girl friend and was slightly stronger than he was so he had nothing to worry about. "He was the red dragon emperor who had come for a talk." Aines eyes widened at that piece of information.

She immediately began checking Issei for wounds but relaxed when Issei assured her that they didn't even use their balance breakers. "You know I was worried, we just got together and the wretched red one appeared." Aine quietly said.

Isseis eyes softened when he saw her expression. He then pulled her into his lap and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and said "Don't worry I have fought and won against enemies much stronger than me. You wont get rid of me that easily." She lightly punched his chest and muttered "Baka."

They enjoyed each others presence until the bell rang and then made there way to the Occult research club. Issei had convinced Aine to not do anything that will cause permanent damage to rias's peerage members. However he was surprised when he saw his two childhood friends and their teammate sitting on one of the sofas it seems the talks were about to begin.

Issei entered along with Aine and said "Yo seig, Iri chan, Aoi chan how you doing?"

"Fine/Good/ dont talk like you know me devil." Said the church trio.

"Ara Ise its good that you are here we were just starting the meeting. And who is this?" Rias asked as she pointed at Aine who completely ignored her. Causing Rias to grow a tic mark.

"She is my girlfriend Aine Lucifuge the heiress of the lucifuge clan. And mind your business gremory I am only yours to command during rating games other than that you have no power over me." Issei harshly replied causing Rias to bite her lip to stop her tears before she started the meeting.

"Well we are here to inform you that we have a retrieval mission of 3 Excalibur fragments that were stolen." Seigfried calmy stated.

"I see so are you requesting our assistance." Rias asked in a regal voice.

"No we are telling you to stay out of our way or else." The blue haired excorist said.

Rias flared her aura and said " Listen here this is my terroritory I won't tolerate the tone you are using excorist."

Before the blue haired excorist could respond lrina interrupted and said "Xenovia stop!! we are not here to make any problems. I am sorry for her she is a little hot headed. Also we request that you let us do our searching on our own as it is church business."

Before Rias could Answer Issei spoke up and said "Ne seig who stole those fragments if you want us to stay away you could At least give us all the information."

"We wont tell you anything let us do what we want or I will smite you." Xenovia snarled. Causing Issei to chuckle which earned him incredulous looks from everyone.

"I wonder how the current Maou lucifer will feel when he learns you 'smited' his little sister." He said still chuckling.

"Lord Micheal will smite him and his whore of a wife himself if he got involved." Xenovia smugly replied. Before Rias could reply the room was filled with a very potent killing intent.

Issei eyes now had lost all of there playfulness, they now held a cold hard glare. He then spoke in a very cold voice "Insult the spoilt princess as much as you want but bad mouth lord lucifer and lady grayfia and I will end you myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Is that a threat Issei?" Seigfried asked in stiff tone he was the only one in the room along with Aine who seemed unaffected by the killing Intent that Issei was giving of.

"No. What your teammate said was a threat what I said was a promise." Issei replied coldly as he released his divine dividing as a sign of serious he was.

"Thats perfect then lets take it outside." Kiba said as he glared at the swords Xenovia and Irina were holding. Rias tried to stop the fight but for some reason It went through. With Issei refusing to fight as he stated that His point had been made clear.

So raynare and Kiba were sent to fight Irina and Xenovia. During the fight Issei and Seigfried were making small talk. They had no qualms and understood that at times they woulf have to stand up for there respective factions. It was necessary but that didnt change the fact that they were still best of friends and trusted each other.

The fight ended In a 1-1 draw with Raynare beating Irina and Xenovia destroying Kiba. In the end it was decided that the church goers would Involve the Devils if the threat level increased and affected the whole of kuoh. After the spar The three excorists left. Kiba seethed before he left the group saying that he would have his revenge even if it meant going stray.

Issei just shrugged and left with Aine to there apartment complex. As soon as they entered they found Sirzechs and Grayfia waiting for them. Seeing them Aine said "Nee sama , Ni sama what are you doing here?"

Sirzechs smiled Aine was out of her shell and had accepted him as her sisters husband finally calling him her brother. He then looked at Issei who was looking at Aine with a happy and loving smile. That was a look he knew well.

Sirzechs then said "We would like for you to meet someone." As soon as he said that a green magic circle appeared and from it a figure with purple eyes, a goatee, and brown hair with yellow tips appeared. He looked at Issei and Aine and said "Yo its nice to meet This generations white dragon emperor and The underworlds Fire princess."

Seeing the confused expressions of his sister in law and to be brother in law spoke and said "Ise, Aine this is azazel the governer of the fallen angels. He has some information for that involves kuoh. I think you will find it highly useful.

"Yo so what does the leader of the fallen need with lil old me?" Issei asked sarcastically as he referred to Raynare.

Azazal bowed his head and said "I would like to begin by saying that the group that attacked you was a rogue contingent. It is lead by kokabiel who I believe is involved with the excalibur incident as well."

Both Issei and Aine were surprised by the fact someone who had fought and surived in the old great war was behind the whole set up. Aine then spoke up and asked "Then why don't you go and hunt him down? No offense but he is under your jurisdiction. It could also be that he is doing this under your orders."

Sirzechs replied before Azazel could speak and said " Me and Azazel have an agreement he tells me if there is a fallen angel mission in devil terroritory where as I do the same for devils in fallen terroritory. He was never failed before Isseis incident which indicates that it was a rogue contingent."

Aine nodded in understanding and said "I apologise Azazel dono. Forgive my rudeness." She politely said.

"Pish posh its no problem. Also congratulations on getting together both of you. So tell me Hakuryuukou have you done it with the fire princess yet?" Azazel asked with a perverted leer on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at the teens. Both Issei and Aine blushed red at his question and quickly sputtered out refusals.

Both Sirzechs and Grayfia looked amused at the embarrassed couples plight. Before Azazel turned slightly serious and said "The real reason I am here was to tell you that Kokabiel will make his move soon so you need to be prepared." He then turned around and waved to sirzechs and grayfia before leaving.

"Well we will be leaving as well. Though can we expect nephews or nieces any time soon?" Grayfia asked teasingly

"Nee sama/ Nee chan!!!!!" Both Issei and Aine shouted together as Sirzechs laughed while grayfia chuckled whole heartedly before they left the blushing couple alone.

When they left Aine went to the kitchen to cook dinner for herself and while Issei took a shower. When he came out of the washroom he was only wearing a casual trowser. Making his way to the kitchen he saw Aine in casual wear, having a 'kiss the chef' apron on as she hummed while cooking.

Smiling Issei sneaked up on her and hugged from the back and pulled her into his chest. Elicting a small Eeep from her. "So beautiful what are you making?"

"Pancakes." She answered as she melted into the warmth and safety of Isseis arms. He then pushed her long silver hair to one side and kissed her exposed neck causing her to shiver at the feel of his soft lips and warm breath on her neck. He then moved towards her neck and Whispered "I love you." Before nibbling on her ear causing Aine to shudder. He then let her go and helped her with the cooking.

When they were both done Aine decided to get even with Issei and sat down on his lap and put her hands around his neck. She then huskily whispered into his ear and said "Spoil me now so that I can spoil you later." It was Isseis turn to shudder and go red.

He then picked up a knife and fork and began feeding Aine and himself. He was again reminded of her heavenly cooking. When he they finished both of them started washing the dishes as soon as they were finished Issei picked her up bridal style and carried her to there room. After laying her down they kissed Passionately.

"I love you my princess." Issei said in a tender voice.

"I love you to my king." Aine replied as both of them cuddled before falling sleep.

 **BANG THATS THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW JA NE.**


	10. Hakuryuukou vs Star of God

The next few days had Issei on the edge. The only one he had confided in about kokabiel was Seigfried and that was because both of them trusted each other. During the talks they had learnt several things about each other. Issei vividly remembered the whole conversation he had with his childhood friend. It gave him a little peace. He hadn't lost his friend after all. It had been several days since the unexpected visit by the faction leaders.

*Flashback breaker.*

 _Issei had just dropped Aine of at the apartment and was currently out shopping for groceries. On the way he saw a sight that in his opininion could be best described as a comedy skit._

 _There in front of him were Irina,Xenovia begging for money. And seigfried just standing with a wall looking at them impassively._

 _"Please lend us some alms in the name of god." Xenovia said._

 _"Feed the hungry followers of god." Irina said._

 _Sighing Issei walked over to them and said "what are you two idiots doing here?"_

" _We accidentally spent all of the money given to us by the church. And we are hungry." Irina explained._

 _"Come with me I will treat you. Lets go to that cafe." Issei replied with a sigh as he led the trio away._

 _Xenovia tried to refuse but was immediately shot down by both Irina and Seigfried who told her that this was better than begging. After treating them to there hearts content Issei asked them to let kiba help them and to allow him to break one of your fragments. I am sure the church will be able to build it again._

 _They agreed after which Irina and Xenovia left with seigfried staying. "So Issei mind answering why you were so harsh with your master?"_

 _"I should've known that you'd pick it up you were always the intelligent one of our group. Fine I will tell you everything in change that you tell me why were suddenly picked up by those officials 7 years ago." Issei said._

 _"I knew you were still holding on to that. Fine you have got yourself a deal." Seigfried replied with a sigh._

 _Issei then proceeded to tell Seigfried every thing that had happened to him in the last few months. From his date, to his death, to his reincarnation, to his beating the fallen in the church, to learning the truth, about his training, then the fight he had vs Ruval. He had left Aine out of the story. Regardless of being his friend Issei wasn't going to trust any one with information on Aine._

 _Unsurprisingly Seigfried was seething inside. He should have come back earlier to help his friend. Now he was working under some bitch he didnt even like. So seigfried then asked "Why don't you leave and join any other faction?"_

 _"Pretty simple. The church and heaven will never let me join because of me being a devil. The current leader of the fallen angels won't accept me because of his agreements with The devil hierarchy. Also Thanks to me beating Ruval phenex I got a good deal. Maou lucifer agreed to set me on a fast road to high class. I will be taking on Kokabiel on my own for my promotion its the only way to be free. Now enough about me. Its your turn to spill the beans." Issei said._

 _"Fine. You know the original seigfried right? It turns out I am his heir. When the Vatican learnt of this fact and of my sacred gear they took me to their training facilities and started training me. It was brutal. In the end they gave me all 5 of the demonic swords. The rest are fine but Gram isnt that thing is a complete son of a bitch. Over using it means death. Being honest I hate the church. They took my life away from me and handed me a cursed object that is kinda binded to me." Seigfried said._

 _"Damn looks like life gave both of us the short straws didn't it?" Asked Issei._

 _"It sure did." Seigfried replied as both of the fell into a comfortable silence between them._

 _"Hey seig would you like to join my peerage once I become a high class devil?" asked issei._

 _"Why would I want to join a peerage?" Seigfried asked back in a confused voice._

 _"One you said you hate the church 2 you aren't religious, 3 your swords will be easier for you to control if you have a source of demonic magic coming from you." Issei calmly replied._

" _That sounds pretty nice to be honest. Added to the fact I won't have to be carefull and will have a very long life. And will also be with my best friend. Fine I accept. I will do something that gets me exhumated and then I will join you when you become high class." Seigfried replied._

 _Issei smiled before he fist bumped his friend._

 _"However there is a condition." Seigfried continued._

 _"What condition?" Issei asked_

 _"My best friend in the church. She suffered the same fate as me. I want her to join me in your peerage. Thats nonnegotiable." Seigfried replied._

 _"I dont see any problem with that you got your self a deal." Issei said with a smile which seigfried returned in kind._

 **Flashback breaker released.***

It was currently evening and Issei was cuddling with Aine in side their bedroom. That was until a magic circle was formed near his ear and from it Akeno urgently spoke and said "Issei we need you now!!!! Kokabiel has started his attack. The church trio are here as well."

"I will be right there." Issei replied. He then clicked his fingers and entered his battle atire and then both Aine and him left the home flying towards the school. When they arrived they saw the sitri family Maintaining a barrier out side of the school. Issei knew that IF he and kokabiel went all out the barrier would break.

Turning to Aine he said "Ai chan can you stay here and augment this barrier. It wont survive if I go all out vs Kokabiel."

"Alright darling." Aine answered and then she went up to the sitri peerage and explained her part and got to work as Issei entered the barrier. As soon as he entered Issei saw that Kokabiel had killed one of the bishops who was working for him and announced that God and all of the original Maou are dead.

This caused most of the group except Kiba who had unlocked his balance breaker and Seigfried who was fighting 3 cereberus dogs at once. Issei then channelled his magic into his hands and shouted " **ICE DRAGON EMPERORS ETERNAL BLIZZARD."**

A great storm of Ice enveloped the devils and church goers. It killed all of the cereberus attacking while it didnt even scratch the others. Every one Including Kokabiel and his 2 Subordinates who were 4 and 6 winged respectively were shocked. To see someone having that much control over a single element was un real.

He then landed in front of a kneeling Xenovia and faced Kokabiel. He then without turning around asked "Are you guys alright?"

"We are fine but it seems like Rias akeno and koneko are tired from facing the cereberuss." Kiba answered.

"I am fine. Irina was injured by the priest who kiba defeated today. And Xenovia seems completely out of it after hearing the news of god." Seigfried answered.

"Hmm. It seems its just the 3 of us. Kiba i will leave the 4 winged fallen to you. Seig you take on the 6 wing and I will take on Kokabiel." Issei said with a smirk as he cracked his neck.

"Ok/Got it." Seigfried and kiba said as they attacked their opponents and broke off.

 **Issei vs Kokabiel.***

"Aah so you are the fabled white dragon emperor. You shall at least be able to give me a challenge because of your balance breaker." Kokabiel taunted.

Issei on the other hand stopped cracking his neck and said "Balance Breaker." " **(VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER.)"** Issei was then covered in a bright flash of white light. When the light dissipated Issei stood in the grandeur of his balance breakers.

He looked at Xenovia and saw she was still fazed..Picking her and durandal up he flashed and kept her along with the other injured. What surprised him was that he was able to hold and use durandal like an ordinary bokken. It didn't even try to resist him.

Issei grinned at the acceptance the sword had shown him and then flew up to meet a serious looking Kokabiel. Who said "It seems that even that troublesome sword has accepted you as its wielder. This will be interesting. I will go all out from the start." He then removed his cloak and threw it away. As he did that a golden armor in the shape of a star, formed around him. Making his power rise by several times.

Issei looked on In awe he was a little bumped when he saw kokabiel the first time. But now He was sure that they were equal in power and the one having an advantage in this battle would be kokabiel because of his experience. Kokabiel then materialised a sword made of light and both of them charged at eachother. The first collision sent shockwaves around the area.

The shockwaves caused Xenovia and the others to look up in shock. Issei was moving as fast and was matching kokabiel move for move. What surprised Xenovia was the skill with which The white dragon emperor was using durandal. _"How can he use that blade? He is a devil."_ She mentally raged.

" _How strong are you Issei?"_ Rias and the others thought.

Back in the fight Issei pushed kokabiel back with a big diagonal slash and **shouted" ICE DRAGON EMPERORS ROAR."** A much bigger wave of Ice energy left his mouth and shot towards kokabiel and hitting him. The hit caused him to crash into the ground.

He soon flew out of the crator and laughed saying " Hahahahahahaha damn brat you are good I havent felt this good since the great war it self. You are making me feel alive. Now accept my thanks **Divine javelin."**

Issei calmly looked at the Javelin made of light heading towards him before he strectched his wings and " **(Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide.)"** Albion called out and the Javelin was reduced to nothing. Issei looked at the frowning face of kokabiel. Grinning Issei channelled the energy into durandal and sent a destructive wave at Kokabiel who barely dodged.

"You brat." He growled at issei and charged at Issei and this time using his experience he soon got in a few good hits and then kicked Isssei hard into the ground. Before firing a barrage of spears at him. Issei groaned but quickly called "( **Diffract)"**. All of the spears went of their original path and landed in areas surrounding Issei. Kokabiel then grinned and clicked his fingers and said "Katsu."

The spears exploded catching Issei in. Everyone looked on horrified however the smoke cleared in a moment and they saw Issei behind a blue barrier. Just then Albions voice came out "( **Reflect.)"**

Kokabiel was barely able to block the force of the reflection of the explosion. He then looked at Issei with a maniacal gleam in his eyes and said " You know What After I beat and kill You I will have some fun with that fire princess of yours. It will be fun hearing her scream."

Just as he said that the temperature of the surrounding area decreased to levels not thought physically possible. Even the sky had gained a blueish glow and it had slightly started to snow. Ice then looked at Kokabiel and said " **Ice Field."** The whole area was then covered with snow and Issei had seemingly disappeared.

Kokabiel was now sweating this move was one of the original moves of the Vanishing dragon. Suddenly He heard Isseis voice from every direction. " **Dragon Dance."** Kokabiels only defense was his battle instinct that allowed him to survive but he non the less took a few hits that left him bleeding.

Suddenly he felt the feeling in his feet leave him and flew into the air. Issei then called out " **Frozen Fissure."** A cold wind then picked up around kokabiel partially freezing him. Issei then appeared in front of him and slugged him hard in the stomach. Albion then called out "( **Divide x10.)**

Kokabiel felt all his energy leave him along with cold he felt his body going numb. Suddenly Issei hit him with durandal sending him crashing down unconcious. He was then going to kill him when...

Kiba vs 4 winged fallen Comeal."

"You should give up devil there is no way I a high class fallen angel will lose to a low class devil like you." Comeal sneered At kiba as he threw a few spears at him.

Kiba on the other hand expertly used his speed to dodge before using his sword of betrayal to make a quick downward slash at the fallen. The hit connected a little causing the fallen to stumble back a bit before he straightened up and snarled.

Creating a sword made of light he charged at kiba and both of them started a battle of swords. Comeal was one who believed in the use of power where as kiba being the one who believed in technique and finesse.

Carefully Kiba used his blade to slide the fallens sword of his. And direct the attack towards the ground. Leaving the fallen angel vunerable. Kiba then impaled the fallen angel in the chest causing him to cough out blood before felling back down dead.

Kiba sighed and was about to move to the main group when...

 **Seigfried vs 6 winged romeal.***

Seigfried pulled out Balung and Thalung and launched several torrents of sharp wind waves. The fallen angel growled when this continued for several moments. He then created several light weapons and threw them at seigfried.

Seigfried just twitched his balung a little bit and used its air manipulation to control all of the light weapons. He then launched them all back Romeal. Who hastily got out of the way as the weapons were much faster than when he had thrown them.

He growled at seigfried who had a bored look and a lazy smile on his face. Seigfried then tensed his muscles and in a burst of pace disappeared before reappearing behind Romeal and sliced him in half. Killing the fallen angel. He then sheathed his sword and turned to see Issei. He was surprised to see him use durandal so casually that sword was one of the most choosey ones made. He made his way to group when...

 **Back with Issei*.**

Issei was about to kill kokabiel when a red ball of light broke through the barrier and flew towards Issei who promptly jumped back. The light then dissipated revealing the balance breaker form of one Red Dragon Emperor.

"What are you doing here red one?" Issei asked as Aine and Sitri peerage all ran into the clearing.

"I was sent by Azazel to come and collect Kokabiel. It was decided that he will be sealed inside Cocytus. He wont be causing any more problems." Vali said.

Issei in response raised his aura and said "And how do I know you arent in league with the trash."

Vali didnt take being threatened and raised his aura to match Isseis and said "You don't but you will know soon enough now I will get going." He then picked up kokabiel and the corpses of the other 2 fallen angels before flying away.

Issei sighed and dispelled his armor revealing a torn a shirt and a few bruises here and there. Aine gasped and before Rias and the others could move she rushed to him and started checking him for any other injuries.

Issei smiled at her concern and kissed her on her forehead and then pulled her into a one handed hug. Seigfried smiled at the scene. Rias however seethed at the closeness shared by Issei and Aine. He then said "I am fine Ai chan these Injuries are nothing I cant handle don't worry."

Aine only nodded into the hug. Not willing to leaving her love so soon and specifically after he fought some one as renowned as the Star of god. Before anyone else could respond Xenovia spoke up and asked "How can you hold that blade white dragon emperor you are a devil.?"

"I dont really know. It seemed to accept me when I wielded it and during the fight It seemed to guide in what to do. I guess it has chosen me as its wielder." Issei said with a shrugg. This surprised the Occult research club as well as the church goers.

Before Xenovia could do anything Rash Seigfried said "Well Issei we will still need it back it is the property of the church."

Nodding Issei pointed the hilt towards Xenovia. As soon she touched it her hand was cut. Surprising her greatly. Seigfried then sighed and said "It seems it really haa choosen you. Fine you can keep it. But expect your top brass to have a headache regarding it. Now Xenovia lets collect the Excaliburs and leave. We also have to find the reason as to why The fact of gods death was hidden from us."

Xenovia only somberly nodded and after Seigfried picked up the unconcious Irina they left. Xenovias mind was running at a million miles an hour. Why didn't god help her? Why was she saved by someone she hated. A devil. Why did her weapon that made her a prodigy accept another person as a wielder specifically a devil.? With these thoughts she left the area.

Issei sighed before looking at Kiba and saying "Congratulations on your balance breaker kiba. Also I am glad that you moved on from your hatred."

Kiba gave him a thankful nod as he knew that it was Issei who had convinced The church trio to let him help. Kiba then turned to Rias and went on one knee before saying "I am sorry for what I did earlier. I promise it wont happen again. I promise to be your faithful knight and never betray you again."

"Its ok kiba. Anger clouds our judgement I wont hold it against you." Rias said before she looked at Issei expectantly who was trying To convince Aine that he was fine.

See wanted him to love her just like he loved that lucifuge girl. She wanted him to accept her. She just couldnt understand why he hated her. She saved his life and gave him a purpose. Not to mention another whole lot of advantages. So why.

Before she could speak grayfia appeared with a platoon of Devils ready for combat. She looked at Issei and Aine and said "It seems the threat has passed who beat kokabiel?"

"It was Issei he appeared and defeated the several cereburuses that kokabiel had bought with him before he faced kokabiel in combat. During the fight the sword durandal accepted Issei as its new wielder. Issei then used two new Ice spells before he knocked Kokabiel out." Rias explained in a regal voice.

Grayfia looked Impressed she was looking for Issei to just hold kokabiel of until she arrived but beating him was another thing. She already knew that someone had taken him away from the fallen angels as they had been informed by Azazel before hand.

Grayfia then nodded in approval and said "Good work then. All of you can return to your homes we will take care of the rebuilding. Also Issei great job, I will be visiting you later. Also for that sword try syncing it with your sacred gear and merge them together."

"Is that possible?" Issei asked out loud.

"( **It is. Sacred gears work according to the will of the wielder. If your will is strong enough The gear will respond.)"** Albion answered.

Nodding Issei let go of Aine who stepped back before he synced his power with that of the sword. Slowly but steadily the sword was absorbed into the sacred gear as Albion called out "( **Blade)".** Issei grinned at his success and happily took Aines hand and pulled her towards him.

He then picked her up bridal style causing the poor girl to blush. He then disappeared in a blue magic circle heading towards his home. Grayfia smiled when she saw the scene. She saw The love and care in the eyes of Issei and knew her sister was in safe hands. Also Issei was becoming more and prominent by the minute. First the simple news of him being reincarnated was the talk of the underworld.

His fame had only Increased Thanks to him beating Ruval phenex in battle. And now he had defeated a cadre level fallen angel in one on one combat. There was little the devil elders could do to stop his promotion now. And he was being endorsed by all 4 Maou thanks to a favor pulled by both Sirzechs and Ajuka.

She then shook her head and began the rebuilding of the school. She really couldnt wait to go back and report the success of her to be brother in law to the Maou and the Devil council.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW.**


	11. Promotion to middle class

A week of holidays were announced in the school on the cover of a renovation. This holiday allowed the Occult research club and all of its members to relax. It was the first day of the week and Issei was scene lounging on the sofa of his apartment. He was currently a little bored and was thinking up a new training excercise foe him self when Aine entered the room wearing a night gown and an embarrassed look on her face.

"Umm Issei dear I want to tell you something." Aine started as she went red in the face.

"What is it princess.?" Issei curiously asked her as he looked up and blushed slightly when saw how beautiful she looked.

"Well I wanted to say that I know you are hurting a lot from your past experiences. You helped me so much and bought me out of shell. I want to help you to so I wanted to say you can use me in any way you want." Aine said as she blushed madly and adjusted her night gown to show a little more of her cleavage.

Issei sighed, for some reason he had expected Aine to do this. She was a righteous person who would do anything for the people she held dear. Just like Issei was. It was because of this that he loved her even more than usual.

Standing up he went over to the embarrassed Aine and bought her into a warm hug. He made sure not to touch her anywhere that would indicate anything perverted. Placing his chin on her head he said "Princess I love you. You are the only one I want to share my first time with. But right now both of us are not ready. I don't want us to rush it. We will do it but only when both of us are completely comfortable. Understand?" He asked in a

Aine who wasn't expecting this response only nodded thankfully. Issei then lifted his her head by the chin and said " And Aine don't ever say that you are mine to use. You are my equal, my better half and the love of my life. So don't you ever presume you are a tool to me. Ok?"

Aine now couldn't hold back as her eyes teared up and she tightly hugged Issei. Issei smiled softly and rocked the girl of his dreams calming her down. He then bought his lips down and Softly kissed her, trying to convey everything he felt for her.

They soon broke apart and stared into each others eyes lovingly. Her Red met his blue and both of them were lost in each others eyes. They moved closer until there lips met each other again and this time it was a deeper kiss. However they were interrupted when a magic circle Was formed around Isseis ear. From it Grayfia spoke and said "Issei please come to the Occult research club I have an important announcement. Bring Aine with you as well."

"Alright we'll be there in 5 minutes." Issei replied before the circle disappeared. Issei then looked down at the pouting face of Aine and chuckled. She was sometimes too cute for her own good. She then left to change while grumbling about 'older sisters having very bad timing'.

Soon both of them appeared in the Occult research Club. As soon they appeared Rias's smile turned to a frown and she said "Issei I want you to stop associating with that girl its my order to you as your king."

Grayfia rose a solitary eyebrow at that and watched as Issei looked at Rias blankly. He then scoffed and said "Remind me when I told you that I consider you as my king? I already told you the only authority you have over me Is in the rating games nothing out of it. So mind your business gremory."

Rias raised her aura at his blatant disrespect but was stopped when Aine raised her own aura which quiet easily Surpassed Rias's shutting her up completely. Grayfia then said "Now now you 3 I am here on a good news don't ruin the mood."

"What is it Grayfia?" Rias asked grumpily.

"The devil council has decided to promote Issei to a mid class devil considering how he single handedly protected this terroritory from a cadre level fallen angel and ultimately defeating the said fallen angel in combat. The test is in a week. So I suggest you prepare." Grayfia said with a smile. She was happy that her to be brother in law was finally speeding up the ranks where he would gain his freedom.

"Thats amazing Issei/Congratulations/good work/ hmmph/ As expected of someone of my peerage." The ORC members said as they congratulated their comrade.

Issei then returned the congratulations of Kiba, Akeno and koneko, while ignoring both Raynare and Rias. After he was done Aine latched on to his hand and said " Well Ise koi lets head back I will help you prepare for your exam."

However before they could leave Rias stood up and protested saying "You bitch leave him alone, stop stealing him away from me. I am his master And I will help him prepare for the exam."

Before Aine could reply Issei tilted his head backward and said "You don't own me gremory. And what is this about stealing me? As far as I am concerned I was single before I started dating Aine. If any thing you should stop interfering and get the message that I don't need you. Like I said before I will perform all the duties expected of me. But you don't even for one second presume that you own me."

Saying that he grabbed Aines hand and led her out the door. Leaving behind a heart broken Rias who was silently crying as she saw Isseis retreating back. Grayfia inwardly sighed. As much happy as she was that her sister was free of her shell she couldn't help but feel sorry for her sister in law. She made a mental note to get Lady Venelena and Sirzechs to talk to her. They needed to get her out of the crush she had before it damaged her permanently.

She then bid the occult research club good bye and disappeared in a magic circle to Sirzechs's office. Entering she sighed tirey causing him to look at her and say "Dear whats wrong?"

"Its Rias I am worried about her. She is still holding on to her crush on Issei and his constant rejections will soon start effecting her mentally." Grayfia tiredly replied.

"I was fearing that it would happen. I know you want me and mom to talk her out of it but it wont really work. She is as stubborn as they come. What she actually needs is someone to come to her and give her their love. I don't know who to send." Sirzechs sighed as he answered making Grayfia nod.

Both of them then sighed and hoped that something or someone would enter Rias's life like a ray of hope and change it for the better. However for now they could only hope.

With Issei and Aine.*

"Alright then Issei for the preparation of the exam we will start with the history of devil kind. Then move on to the General facts about the devils. And lastly I will have you learn the devil language. I know that you can understand and read nearly every language but thats because of you being a devil. Now then we have a week to prepare and I won't let you rest until we complete the preparation. Any questions?" Aine asked as she entered her lecture mode.

Issei smirked a little before he stood up and snaked his arms around Aine and said "Is there any incentive in for me? You know to ensure that I give it my hardest all along the way."

"Ho thats an interesting proposition. How about this after everything you do correctly I will kiss you. How is that?" Aine asked back with a smirk of her own.

Issei grinned before moving his head and kissing her before saying "Now thats a proposition I am interested in. Let us begin." Nodding both of them sat down and Aine started to teach him from 1 of the three books that he had to thoroughly cover before the test.

TimeSkip one week.*

Issei and Aine then appeared in the phenex terroritory for the Promotion exam via a magic circle. Issei being the honest guy he is couldn't help but feel nervous about the whole situation. He had disrupted an important event for them and had beaten there strongest fighter in one on one combat they had every right to hate him and had every reason to harm him.

However the reaction he received was something altogether different. As soon as the pair walked into the estate a series of awed whispers broke out. Confusing the young white dragon emperor.

"I can't believe I am seeing the Hakuryuukou in front of me." A girl with orange hair said.

"He is hotter than the sun itself." Another blond girl said.

"I know what you mean just look at that figure, those eyes and that hair. He is a Maou among men." A female devil with blue hair spoke.

"And look at the girl with him she is perfect." A male devil said.

"W-w-wait I know who she is. Thats Aine lucifuge the underworlds fire princess. What is she doing here?" Another guy stuttered out.

Now Issei was confused and he turned his head to Aine and asked "Am I missing something here?"

"Nope not at all. Everything is perfectly normal." Aine replied in a sing song voice that confused Issei even more.

"Excuse me, would it be all right to have your autograph?" Asked a girl with golden hair as she runs up to Issei and Aine with pencil and notebook making them blink.

"Umm...with who?" Issei asked confused.

"With both of you. I heard a lot of stories about Aine the Princes of fire and your battle with Ruval Phenex. You are now quite famous in the underworld White Dragon Emperor." The golden-haired girl replied getting Aine to nod as she took a pen and a notebook in her hands and put her signature on it.

"Come on Ise you have a fan here. Why not make her happy and sign it?" Aine said softly hugging him on the shoulder.

"Sure, why not. Here you go...uh." He said as he signed it and gave it to her with a smile that made the golden-haired girl happy.

"Oh my, I didn't introduce myself how rude of me. My name is Kisara a Low-Class devil, the bishop of the Amy Household. Nice to meet you Princess and Hakuryuukou." Kisara bowed to them making them do the same.

"It is pleasure to meet you Kisara, my name is Issei Hyoudou the current Hakuryuukou and Low-Class devil, pawn of the gremory family and this beauty next to me is Aine Lucifuge a High-Class devil and heiress of Lucifuge clan. Also my girlfriend." Issei introduced them as Aine waved her hand at Kisara with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh, and what he didn't tell you is that he will soon be head of a said clan." Aine added with a wink making Issei go wide eyes while both girls just giggled at his, in their opinion, cute expression.

"Well, I would be looking forward to seeing a proclamation of the new head of Lucifuge house. But Alas I must get ready for the written part. It was a pleasure meeting you." Kisara said with a smile as she bowed and left, leaving the couple alone.

Turning towards his lover, Issei could only formulate one question and that was. "What didn't you tell me Aine.?"

Giggling a bit, Aine answered him with a huge smile on her beautiful face and she said. "Well as you said, I'm the heiress of the lucifuge clan and as such the one that I marry is going to become the head of the clan. Since my sister is married to Sirzechs and my brother… is dead I'm the only lucifuge left. As such I will not change my surname but add yours to mine."

Hearing her explanation Issei just nodded after a minute of absorbing the information that she told him. He was a bit surprised when he heard that when he married Aine, he will become a clan Head but he felt that there was a catch to it.

"That is really cool. So when we marry I will become the Head of the house. That sounds cool though I need To ask what is the catch here?." Issei asked her getting a nod from Aine. But then the smile on her face suddenly turned into a frown.

"Yes, dear you got it right. For us to marry you, will need to get to at least High-Class and we need to do a ritual to see if you are worthy of my hand. And before you say or do something, that was something my late father decided when it became clear that the war would start and there was a high chance for a lot of us to die." Aine told him as Issei quickly pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly making her widen her eyes a bit.

"If getting to High-Class is what is needed to ensure that we will be really forever together, then that is even a bigger reason to advance today and hopefully soon to the higher class." Issei told her softly before kissing her on the lips.

"Ise..." Aine whispered as her eyes started to water a bit. She couldn't describe what she was feeling. She was happy to be with him. But to hear that he would work hard to get to the point where he could get a chance to ask for her hand was something that made her happy beyond belief. It was things like these that ensured Aine that Issei was the one for her and she'd be damned if she'd let him go.

"I love you, Aine. And for you I will work my ass off to get to High-Class and then take any test or go through any ritual necessary to have you as my wife." Issei sincerely said to her making her cry from happiness she felt.

"I love you to Issei more than anything in the world." Aine told him with tears running down her cheeks as Issei just wiped them with his thumb while smiling at her which made her heart skip a bit. It was everything about him that made her calm. His ability to smile even after constant betrayal was something she admired and it was that smile that warmed up her world whenever she felt cold.

Issei then let her go before giving her another soft kiss. He then made his way to exam room. It was the same one in which the gremory phenex engagement had taken place. An engagement that he inflitrated and destroyed. He was still nervous in case he ran into one of the phenex siblings but relaxed after he realised that he could handle them more or less.

Not 10 minutes later the exam hall was completely filled with the candidates for the exam. When the last one entered, the doors of the hall were closed, and the lights dimmed down with the only light being near a small balcony. From there, a magic circle appeared and from it a few people arrived. All of them dressed formally though what surprised Issei were two people in particular.

One of the said two was none other than Riser Phenex, in his still overconfident posture and a smug grin on his face, which made Ise grin as he wouldn't mind wiping it out for him, after all if the strongest phenex lost to him, currently there wasnt a way for Riser to beat him. The other was Ravel Phenex in her pink dress, that she wore during the wedding. She had an aura of a true noblewoman that Ise found a attractive as Ravel sure looked and acted like a mature girl. However, she did have her moments where Issei wasn't sure if she was a mature girl or a real tsundere.

Though the person that took the stage left Issei in bewilderment. The person looked a lot like Ravel with her golden hair tied in a ponytail, that reached her waist, only more mature. Though where Ravel had baby blue eyes, this woman on the center stage had crystal clear blue eyes that gave off the feeling like they were going to read your very soul and heart whike exploiting them. The woman was wearing a beautiful crimson dress with white accessories.

"Welcome everyone to this Middle-Class Promotion exam. I Layla Phenex, the Matriarch of Phenex House, welcome you and wish you all good luck in the upcoming test. I presume you were all informed on how the test is going to be conducted. But in the case you werent or you forgot here is the basic rundown on it. First, all of you will take the written exam and you will be given 2 hours to complete it. Next, you will all have an hour of rest before the 2nd exam, where your magical skills will be measured and tested. You will be required to use 3 different spells of your own liking to pass this one. And finally the 3 rd test will be a one on one fight with another competitor. Your opponents will be randomly selected." Layle explained it to the group of Low-Class devils in a motherly tone to ease their stress and nerves.

"Before we begin with the test, I would also like to point out that those fine men and women behind me will be there to make sure that there is no cheating or funny business during this exam. I hope that you've all studied and trained hard. The test will commence in 10 minutes. Please enter the room to your left, we will have our exam over there." Layla finished her speech before retreating into the next chamber.

As Issei and others entered the hall that Layla had directed them to, he found it to be like a regular human school room with a lot of desks and seats with pieces of paper on them with a pen. Taking one of the free seats, Issei waited until he was given further instructions about what to do next as he was unsure what to do next. Luckily for him, the wait wasn't long as the Phenex family and the people that were with them entered the room, getting the loud crowd to calm down before a man and a woman stepped forward explaining what to do next.

"As it was said by Lady Phenex. You will have 2 hours to finish your test. We will patrol the room for any type of cheating or unfair advantages that any candidate might condone. You may now take your pen and start answering the questions. I repeat you have 2 hours to finish your exam best of luck and BEGIN!" The man spoke as all of the candidates took their pens and started answering the questions.

After 2 painstaking hours Issei was found laying on the ground with his eyes closed. The test had been rather simple. He couldve completed it earlier but albion advised him to double check them to ensure that he had answered them correctly. Albion had also helped Issei in answering the questions as he argued that no rules stated one couldnt use the help of a sentinent sacred gear.

As he was laying his senses picked up someone coming towards him. Opening his eyes he saw Ravel Phenex walking towards him. Sitting up he looked up and waited for her.

"Oh if it isn't the Fried chickens cute little sister. How can I help you?" asked issei with a lazy smile on his face.

Ravel blushed at being called cute and said "Umm Hakuryuukou this is for you."

"Ravel call me Issei or Ise. I am around your age so relax." Issei answered with a smile as he took the box that Ravel was offering him.

"Alright then Ise." Ravel said as her blush intensified. Smiling Issei motioned for her to sit next to him and opened the box. The box had a home made chocolate cake that looked utterly delicious.

With the corner of his eyes he saw that Ravel was looking at him with a worried look. He immediately understood that she was thinking about how he would like the cake. He took the fork in the box and had a bite which sent his eyes widening. The only time he had tasted anything better than this was when Aine first cooked for him.

"This is amazing Ravel chan you really are good at this." Issei said in an honest voice with an honest smile causing the said girl to blush even move.

"Thank you Ise. Umm would you be willing to have tea with me some time in the future?" Ravel shyly asked her blush becoming more pronounced.

"Sure if you keep making things as delicious as this, how can I say no? Anyways thanks for the cake Ravel could you hold on to it for I need to go for the 2 exam." Issei said as Ravel who still had the blush was now smiling ear to ear.

Issei then stood up and was about to walk off when Ravel said "Ise kun my mother said she would like to have a talk with you after the exams."

" _Kun huh I guess I will let it go she is really cute."_ Issei thought before answering.

"Alright Ravel chan tell her I will be there." Issei said before walking of.

Timeskip Isseis turn in second exam.*

"Alright Hyoudou Issei show us 3 of your spells. The can be any type you want." The examiner said as Issei nodded before he looked at the targets.

" **ICE DRAGON EMPERORS ROAR."** Shouted Issei as he fired his signature wave completely destroying one of the targets.

" **ICE DRAGON EMPERORS LASER BEAM."** Shouted Issei as a laser like attack escaped his hands and demolished another target.

Issei then looked at the examiner and said "Could you step back? The next move is slightly devasting." The said examiner gulped, he knew that Issei was very strong who had managed to defeat cadre level opponents. He shakily nodded before stepping back.

Issei took a deep breath and focused his power. Soon the examiner felt his power. His aura had now changed from whitesh blue to azure. Isseis eyes sharpened and he shouted " **DRAGON SECERT ARTS:- AZURE LOFTUS OF THE ICE DRAGON."**

A giant figure of a Azure colored dragon appeared and roared loudly. The power of the attack was enough to shake the very foundation of the building. Issei showed great control and stopped the attack before any permanent damage was caused.

The examiner nodded and signalled for Issei to go to the next hall for the 3rd and final test. Thanking the examiner Issei left leaving the examiner to sigh in relief.

Issei was now standing in a ring with another pawn. Both of them were informed of the rules which were no killing or maiming. The winner would be decide by a ring or knock out. As soon as the match was signalled to begin the other pawn had immediately promoted to queen. Issei grinned before disappearing in a burst of speed before appearing in front of the other pawn and punching him as hard as he could in his base form.

His opponent was blasted out of the ring and into a wall from which he fell down on the ground unconcious. The examiner sweat dropped before declaring Issei the winner. Issei bowed in thanks before going to the waiting area for his results.

Soon all of the tests were done and the results pasted on a board. Issei had been placed as Number 1 in the placements and had successfully been promoted to a mid class devil. Smiling to himself he made way to meet ravel just like he had promised. Ravel and her mother both were standing at the entrance waiting for Issei.

"What do I owe a pleasure of meeting you Lady Phenex?" Issei asked in a respectful tone, making the Matriarch of the Phenex Household to smile at him.

"First you don't need to call me that, you can call me Layla. Secondly, I want to congratulate you on your promotion to Middle-Class. I would like to thank you. Your 3rd spell compelled most of the candidate's to go all out from the beginning. Because of that, we saw a lot of potential and even discovered some hidden powers in others. I thank you for that and your King should receive your promotion sheet tomorrow morning,." Layla said.

" There is no need to thank me Layla sama. Though I thought you guys would hate me for what I did at the wedding party." Issei said in a happy tone..

"Oh my, you don't need to worry about that, while we are not happy for the missed marriage we are not going to blame you on it. In fact, we are a bit happy, because of your display both of my younger have started taking there training seriously and are putting in hardwork. Also because of that both of them are now less… how could I put it in your human terms… ah yes! less of a jerk towards those of lower classes. In fact, he is behaving nicely towards others." Layla happily explained making Issei sigh in relief.

"That is good to hear really." Issei said feeling a bit at ease.

"Umm... Ise... there is also one more thing that my mother called you here for." Ravel shyly said her face going even redder.

"Hmm...?" Issei hummed making Layla giggle a bit.

"Why yes, you see after that battle with Riser, I traded my bishop piece with him for Ravel, so in essence, Ravel is now free. What I want to say is that when you hit the High-Class, I would gladly trade her with you, as I have a feeling that you will be a good influence to her and Aine Lucifuge could help her learn a lot. Yes, I saw Aine and know her very well and I'm glad that she is now back to her former self. " Layla told him making his eyes go wide before he nodded his head.

"You sure that is a good idea to have Ravel in my peerage? I will be glad to have her with me, but I think it's better for her to choose if she wants to have me as her master, rather Then forcing her to accept it." Issei said making Ravel go wide eyes at his declaration. While Layla just giggled once again.

"I see that you respect what other people think and feel. That's a quality rarely seen in people today. I'm sure that Ravel will be very happy to join you. And I have a small gift for you Hakuryu..." Layla tried to finish it but Issei stopped her.

"Please just call me Issei or Ise, I'm not one for titles." Issei told her getting a nod in confirmation.

"Very well Issei, like I said, I have a gift for you, think of it as my husband's and mine way of saying that all is well between the house of Phenex and Hyoudou." With that said Layla nodded towards Ravel who quickly stood up and left the room before returning with a small package giving it to Issei.

"Um... here Ise this is for you." Ravel shyly told Issei who smiled and patted Ravel on the head prompting her to have atomic blush and steam coming from her ears at his gesture.

"Thank you very much." Issei said getting Ravel to nod.

"You can open it if you like." Ravel quickly said getting Issei to nod.

Opening the package, Issei was left speechless, in his hand he was holding three bottles of Phenex tears that from what Aine had told him were very rare and expensive. Quickly looking towards Layla, Issei tried to say something but she beat him to it.

"Before you say anything, know this. While they are rare and expensive, we do have a storage of them for emergency and 3 bottles of them are not going to harm us or the market so take them. They will be more at use with you than sitting here." She told him getting Issei to just nod his head before smiling.

"I have no words to describe what I feel. Thank you very much for this. If you need my help I will gladly help you all. But sadly, I must return home, I wish you farewell." Issei said as he stood up and bowed to Layla before Ravel escorted him towards the exit where he called Aine to come and collect him.

Aine soon arrived in a magic circle and asked "How was the test Ise koi?"

"Passed with a number one ranking on the test. I will officially be middle class by tomorrow morning." Issei said with a very big grin.

Aine on the other hand just squealed in delight before launching herself at Issei. Issei than caught her in middair before spinning her around and kissing her square on the lips. He didn't care if they were in public. Neither did she, both of them knew that they loved eachother and would do anything for each other.

"I am so happy." Aine giddily said.

"So am I princess. So am I." Issei answered with a smile as he twirled her around in circles.

Issei then put her down and said "Aine this is Ravel phenex. She has asked to join my peerage as bishop when I become a high class devil. And I have accepted it."

Aine then turned to Ravel with a geniune smile and said "Hello Ravel. Its nice to meet you."

"Hello lady Lucifuge. Its an honor to meet you." Ravel replied in a regal tone.

"Well we will be going now. since i am a little tired. Ravel drop by my apartment once in a while for the team I promised you." Issei said as he took Aines hand and teleported away. Leaving a happy Ravel who sighed dreamily before leaving. Layla who was watching from a distance just giggled at the scene. She now had primary teasing material that she could use on her daughter. Oh the fun days to come.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. NEXT CHAP WILL FEATURE THE PEACE CONFERENCE. AND AFTER THAT WILL BE A BATTLE OF DRAGONS. READ AND REVIEW JA NE.**


	12. The Date

"So Issei what do you need as an award for winning?" Aine asked as they cuddled on the sofa.

"Hmm how about a date just you and me. We go around have some fun." Issei answered with a smile.

"I like the sound of that. Anyways the official documentation of your promotion will be delivered tomorrow. I wonder how your king will react. Also when should we go on the date?" Aine said with a sigh.

"Who cares how she reacts. When do you think we should tell Neesama of our decision? Also I think 4 hours from now will make a good time for the date." asked issei.

"Hmm When we next see her together we can tell both her and sirzechs." Aine answered.

"That sounds fine." Issei said before both of them stood up at the same time. Both of them looked at eachother in a confused manner before speaking at the same moment.

"I am going to visit Neesan/My parents." Both of them nodded before they hurriedly left. Issei out the door and Aine through a magic circle. Both of them had one question in their minds. " _What do we do on a date?"_ Thought Aine.

" _What do I wear?"_ Thought Issei.

With Aine.*

"NEEE SANN." Aine shouted as she raced towards Sirzechs office. And burst through the door.

"Aine!! Whats wrong?" Grayfia asked with a surprised look on her face which was shared by sirzechs.

"Umm ni sama could you please give nee san the day off I need to talk to her." Aine said in an embarrassed tone.

Sirzechs just nodded at his sister in laws strange request, still having a confused expression of his face. Aine wasted no time before grabbing Grayfias hand and disappearing in a magic circle. Sirzechs stood there dumbfounded before he shrugged and resumed his work.

"At the lucifuge mansion."

As soon as they appeared in the lounge Aine looked at Grayfia and in a very fast said "Ihaveadatewithaisseiwhatdoido?"

Grayfia sighed before she grabbed Aine by her shoulders and gave her a thorough shake causing her to relax a little. Grayfia then clicked her fingers making her french maid outfit disappear. It was replaced by a Full sleeve white shirt and black jeans. Even her hair style changed from the usual one to a high pony.

Grayfia then said "Now then tell what happened slowly."

Taking a deep breath Aine said "Issei asked me out on a date. It begins in a few hours. I called you to help me get ready. I have literally no Idea what I should be doing right now."

Grayfias eyes widened at the admission. This date had a lot of things riding on it. Aine had never been on a date before where as Issei had been murdered on his first one. She then smiled thinking about how both of them were willing to do it even after their past experiences. She'd make sure that this date would be successful.

"Aww my little Ai chan has finally grown up I am so proud." Grayfia teasingly said as she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, causing Aine to glow red in embarassment.

"Neeeee saaaaan." Aine groaned making Grayfia chuckle a little. Grayfia then straightened up before grabbing Aines hand and heading to a room while she said "Lets get you ready for your date."

With Issei.*

He walked up to his old house and Knocked the door before patiently waiting for it to open. A few minutes later his dad opened the door and said "Issei? What are you doing here?"

"Dad I need your help. I've got a date and need your help in deciding what to wear." Issei said in a slightly panic stricken tone.

"Aah a date huh. Its time for me to pass on my teachings to you. Come on follow me." Isseis father said as he lead Issei into his room and began shuffling through clothes that would be appropriate to wear.

Timeskip 3 hours.*

Issei returned to his and Aines apartment 3 hours later. He was wearing a blue T shirt and a black jeans. He had a white dress shirt that he was wearing over his blue leaving the buttons open. Overall the way he looked would make almost any female blush at the sight of him.

He knocked on the Door hoping That Aine would be ready. A few minutes later the door was unlocked and Issei felt his breath leaving him. Standing infront of him was Aine she was wearing a purple sleeves shirt with a small coat over it. Along with blue jeans. She had her hair made out in A high pony. She blushed when she saw the way Issei looked at her.

Their silence was broken when Issei said "Wow. I knew you were beautiful but this is wow. I don't know what to say."

Aine blushed before she muttered "Baka." Issei however thanks to his advanced senses picked it up before he smirked. He then snaked his arms around her and pulled her towards him before saying "But I am your baka you know."

Aine blushed in his embrace and buried her face into his chest to hid her blushed. Issej then let her go before grabbing her hand and leading her away. They first went to karoke booth. However as luck would have it a spot light shone on them making them the first couple of the night that had to perform a live song.

Issei looked ready while Aine looked nervous as hell. Sensing her nervousness Issei gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before he selected a song for the two of them. Song Unpredictable singer Olly Murs.

 **Bold:- Isseis part.**

 _Italics:- Aines part._

 ** _Bold Italics:- Combined part._**

 **Im sick I like it**

 **there's a moment when we fight I get so excited**

 **oh hmm**

 **The next move is someones**

 **But baby that is what makes it fun**

 **oh ohmm**

 _But you got me and I got you cant stop this if we wanted to you got me and I got you._

 ** _I like us when we're unpredictable_**

 ** _Cuz thats why love is so phenomenal_**

 ** _Its better when theres no one in control_**

 ** _We don't know which way its gonna go_**

 **It drives me crazy**

 **Gotta better night in love you wake up and hate me**

 **oh hmm**

 **But I just can't fight it**

 **Other people might break up but thats how I like it**

 **Oh hmm**

 _Cuz you got me and I got you Its enough for us to make it through_

 _You got me and I got you_

 ** _I like us when we're unpredictable_**

 ** _Cuz that why love is so phenomenal_**

 ** _Its better when theres no one in control_**

 ** _We don't know which way its gonna go_**

 ** _We're better when we're unpredictable_**

 ** _Cuz thats why love is so phenomenal_**

 ** _Its better when theres no one In control_**

 ** _We don't know which way its gonna go_**

 _Baby we can do this million ways everyday_

 _I will never get tired_

 _I know you like it I am saying that its expression less on your face_

 _on your face_

 _I know you really like it_

 **When we're unpredictable**

 **Cuz thats why love is so phenomenal**

 **Its better when theres no one in control**

 **We don't know which way its gonna go(** _GOOOOOOO)_

 ** _I like us when we're unpredictable_**

 ** _Cuz thats why love is so phenomenal_**

 ** _Its better when theres no one in control_**

 ** _We don't know which way its gonna go._**

As they finished everyone started cheering. The duo had lit up the building and everyone had stopped to see the duo lighting up the stage. Aine blushed at the

cheers not knowing how to react. Issei then held her hand before waving at the crowd. After that the 2 of them left the stage before they left the booth.

"That was so embarrassing." Aine squeaked as she hid her face in her hands so as to hide her blush. Issei smiled softly at her. He was glad that she was back to her normal self.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about Ai chan. You have a beautiful voice. You should sing a little more." Issei soothingly said as grabbed her hands and made her look at him. He then kissed her on the forehead before leading her to a high end restaurant that his mothers sister's friend owned.

As they entered Issei went up to the manager and said "Table for 2 under the booking of Hyoudou." The manager checked his list before smiling. He then led the two teenagers to a seculed table by the window and set them down. Before placing the menu in front of them and bowing out.

They soon ordered their food and ate it in comfortable silence. After which Issei paid the bill before they left for the amusement park. At the amusement park Issei watched on In amusement as Aine stared at nearly every Ride with stars in her eyes.

He decided at that moment that he would make sure that she got on every ride. So they went on from the roller coaster to the haunted house, from the cups to the cars. After a few hours a tired Aine and a still relative fresh Issei made there way to the last ride:- the ferris wheel. As they sat down Issei bought Aines head to his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her shoulders keeping her warm.

As she stared at the sites from the top, the calmness of the view and the warmth provided by her boy friend were too much for the poor to handle and she fell asleep. Issei smiled when he felt her rthymic breathing before he picked her up bridal style and left the Ride when it stop and starting making way to there apartment.

Aine snuggled into his arms as he carried her and laid her head on his shoulders. He soon teleported both of them back to their apartment where he laid Aine on the bed and clicked his fingers causing her dress to change from the outgoing to her usual night wear. He then proceeded to take a bath after which he wore his pajamas without a shirt and joined Aine in bed pulling her close as he smelt her intoxicating scent before letting sleep over take him.

The next morning Issei awoke with a start before he spotted Aine sleeping while using his chest as a pillow. Issei smiled before laying back down and running his hands through Aines long silver hair. He did this for about 30 mins before Aine woke up. Issei smiled at her before planting a kiss on her lips. "Good morning Ai chan."

"Good morning Ise." Aine replied as she snuggled into Issei.

"Thank you For yesterday it was the best day of my life. I never had that much fun in my life before." Aine continued.

Issei kissed her head before saying "Think nothing of it Ai chan I already told you. You the one I value the most I will do anything to keep you happy. Now lets get ready we have school."

After than both of them took their showers before having breakfast and left. They walked to school with Aine having her head on Isseis shoulder. Unbeknownst a pair of brown eyes frowned at scene. " _Some thing seems very off but what? Oh well must be my imagination."_ Murayama said as she ran into the school.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. After school Issei and Aine both made way to the occult research club as they were awaiting grayfia to bring in Isseis results.

Entering the clubroom, they were meet with Rias's peerage, and surprisingly Grayfia and Sirzechs. They each have a smile on their faces when they saw Issei and Aine entering. When the greeting was over, Sirzechs open the parchment, where Issei's results of the promotion were. Clearing his thoughts a bit, Sirzechs read what was the result.

"Council of High-Class Devils, Heads of remaining Pillars and Elders are proud to announce To The Devil of the House of Gremory. Issei Hyoudou the Pawn of High-Class Devil Rias Gremory is hereby promoted to Middle-Class.

The content of the test is knowledge of Devils History and Martial Combat.

Knowledge Rating: 97/100 Pass

Martial Combat: 100/100 Pass

Magic Component:- 100/100

The result of the promotion of 24.05. test.

Signatures

Sirzechs Lucifer Ajuka Beelzebub Serafall Leviathan Falbium Asmodeus "

Hearing that, everyone cheered and hugged Issei tightly as the congratulate him for his success. As the cheers died down, Aine cleared her throat indicating that she wanted to announce something important.

"Nee sama , Ni sama , everyone. Both Issei and I have decided to take the ritual, when he reaches the High-Class and that during the time in this world, my full name will be Aine Hyoudou while in the Underworld Aine Lucifuge-Hyoudou." Aine told them, making both Sirzechs and Grayfia go wide eyes as they quickly looked from Aine to Issei seeing him nod and chuckle a bit while everyone else was confused.

"W-what!?" Sirzechs and Grayfia yelled in union, scaring everyone while Aine just giggled and Issei chuckle turned a little louder.

"Yes, he said it himself, ask him if you don't trust me." Aine mentioned to them as they looked at Issei, who was having a hard time stopping his chuckle from developing into a full blown laugh.

"Yeah, what she said it's true. Both of us have decided to take the next step when I become a high class devil." Issei answered with a grin, prompting Grayfia to hug them both tightly out of happiness while Sirzechs just had a huge smile on his face that radiated his happiness around the room.

"What are they talking about brother?" Rias asked, dreading the answer. But she wanted to know if she still had a chance to steal 'her Ise' back, even if it's something outrageous.

"Hm? Oh that? Well long story short, when Ise gets to High-Class while getting his pieces, he will also have a chance to take Aine's hand in marriage. Of course, they will then get engaged, but you get the picture. The ritual is a part of the lucifuge clans tradition for whenever a heir is ready to take the next step into there relationships." Sirzechs explained, getting a gasp from everyone present at the news.

While some very happy, other not so much with Rias being the one that voiced her and some of her peerages thoughts.

"What? How can that be possible? He is my Pawn! And that means that he needs my confirmation for it to go through… and I will not allow it." Rias said in authority with a smug look on her face, but that look was replaced by the look of confusion when Issei burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha. It seems that you did not read the rules set down relating to reincarnated devil relationships. Let me give you a review. Relationship rules clause 7 segment B. If a reincarnated devil wants to pursue a relationship out side of his peerage members it needs to be permitted by some of higher standing in his house. Since Grayfia nee sama, Sirzechs ni sama, and lady Venelena already approved of my relationship you have no right in telling me to stop." Issei answered her with a shit eating grin that completely wiped out her Smuggness.

Aine chuckled a little causing Rias seeth in rage before she fired a concentrated blast of her power of destruction at Aine causing everyone's eyes to widen. Before Aine could react Issei was infront of her his divine dividing flaring " **(Divide.)** " Albion called out and the blast was reduced to a harmless ball that Issei crushed.

Suddenly the rooms temperature had dropped by several degrees. Both Aine and Grayfia were giving Rias death glares. The Aura the two sisters were emitting caused both Issei and Sirzechs to back away and huddle together. It was then That grayfia said "Rias I love you like my own sister but do something like this again I won't hesitate. Am I clear?"

Rias fearfully nodded her head. The proceedings were cut when the door opened and Xenovia, Seigfried and an unknown blond appeared. Rias then cleared her throat and said "Ni sama this here is my new knight Xenovia she was the one I wanted the sword for."

Sirzechs nodded towards Xenovia who did the usual Xenovia style greeting. Seigfried then spoke and said "Yo Issei we were banished from the church after we learnt of God's death. So I bought my friend Jeanne here with me. Xenovia quickly became a devil with the gremories since she wanted a place to belong to."

Issei nodded before he greeted Jeanne who had a blush on her face. As soon as Issei saw his eyes widened. "Its you!!!!." He shouted as he pointed at Jeanne. She at first didnt recognize him but then it clicked Kouh and A guy named Issei.

"Issei!!!!!." She shouted back much to the confusion of everyine in the room.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. NEXT CHAP XENOVIAS NEW WEAPON, ISSEIS AND JEANNES PAST AND HER ENTRY INTO THE HAREM AND THE CLASS DAY AND BEGINNING OF THE PEACE CONFERENCE.** **READ AND REVIEW**


	13. True potential unlocked

"You." Issei shouted.

"Issei." Jeanne shouted.

She then rushed and engulfed Issei into a tight hug. Which he readily returned with a big smile on his face. Issei then kissed her on the forehead and said "I missed you Jean chan."

"I missed you as well Ise. How have you been I was so surprised when seigfried mentioned everything to me." Jeanne chirped still In Isseis arms.

Aine then stepped forward and said "Issei darling who is she?"

"This is Jeanne. I rescued her once when my family and I were touring italy. She was about to be raped when I got there. After that we talked and sort of hit of from there. However before things could escalate our tour ended. I havent seen her since." Issei replied with a smile.

"Also she is going to be one of my knights when I get my pieces." Issei added.

Aine smiled while the rest of the gremory peerage frowned. It was as if Issei already knew he was going to be promoted. His new confidence unnerved them greatly. Aine then pulled Jeanne to a side and said "You love him right?"

"Umm I-I-I." Jeanne tried to speak but wasnt able to. Aine then smiled as she saw that Jeannes feelings were genuine before saying. "Its ok you can pursue him. He will have a harem so its fine. However if you break his heart know this that I will kill you."

Jeanne nodded a little fearfully before she said "I can say the same to you."

Aine smiled before saying "Now that is out the way I am Aine Lucifuge Isseis to be wife and queen. I hope we get along as peerage members."

Jeanne returned the smile before shaking hands. After that both of them sat down on a sofa and started a general conversation. Issei sweatdropped at the scene.

When everyone had settled down rias cleared her throat and said "Well is that all you came here for Ni sama?"

"Not exactly me and Grayfia are also here for your and Aines parents day at your school." Sirzechs answered with a grin.

At the same time both Aine and Rias looked at Sirzechs and grayfia with a horrified expression."WHAT." Both of them shouted together.

"You can't do that Ni sama what about your work back in the underworld." Rias pleaded.

"I never thought I'd agree with her but she is right you shouldnt waste your time on something so trivial." Aine said to Grayfia.

"Its not like they are coming for trivial reasons am I right?" Issei asked as Seigfried nodded knowingly.

"Thats right how did you guess Issei?" asked Grayfia.

"It wouldve been foolish to not expect something to happen after what kokabiel did and revealed. It was kinda simple the question is what is going to happen." Issei said with a smirk which Sirzechs returned before replying.

"A peace conference. If all goes well we will have an alliance with both the angels and fallen angels. Hence bringing back the Christian pantheon together." Sirzechs answered.

"That will be amazing. We all have relations in other factions in one form or another peace will be a very good thing." Issei said.

"By the way lord Lucifer where will this conference take place?" Seigfried ask.

"Ah you must be seigfried isseis friend right?" Asked sirzechs.

"Also his future knight." Seigfried said with a nod.

"Well thats great then. The conference will take place here at kuoh academy." Sirzechs stated in a matter of factly tone.

"WHAT?!! WHY HERE?" Rias screeched. She couldnt understand why she had so little authority in her very own terroritory.

"Calm the hell down princess. Let Ni sama explain himself." Aine said causing Rias to grumble but nod non the less.

"Well since your terroritory has been the centre of some major supernatural activity we decided for it to be the best place for the conference. The parents day merely gives us a chance to study the place and make any last minute security arrangements. Also Rias I think its time for you to release your other bishop." Sirzechs said.

"Are you sure Ni sama? You were the one who sealed him in the first place." Rias said worriedly.

"I believe you are ready you have a bigger peerage so I believe you will be able to handle it." Sirzechs said before he bid everyone farewell and left in a magic circle.

Issei then turned around and said "Ne seig where are you and Jean Chan staying at?"

"We are in a hotel, we still dont have anywhere to go." Seig answered in an uncaring tone.

"How about you go to my parents place. I don't think theyll mind if you guys stay for a while." Issei said.

"Hmm that seems like a good Idea. Lets go Jeanne." Seigfried said as he left with Jeanne soon following after giving Issei a kiss on his cheek.

Issei then turned to Aine and said "Lets go home today has been a happy day." Aine nodded before Issei grabbed her hand and was about to leave when Rias said

"Issei where are you going? Don't you want to meet the other bishop?"

"Nope not exactly. Like I said to you before the only time I need to talk to you guys is during a rating game. Out of that we arent friends and we never will be. So stay out of my life, I will stay out of yours. Now excuse me." Issei said as he left dragging Aine of with him.

Kiba looked on a little sadly. He still hadn't thanked Issei for his help with the excaliburs and with the history he had it was no surprise that Issei wanted nothing to do with Them. Not that he could blame Issei, everyone had agreed to go through with Rias's plan on his reincarnation.

Koneko was unaffected. She did lightly feel guilty for letting him die but not enough to make her go out of the way to make it up to him. So she decided to remain neutral and let things play out accordingly.

Raynare was a little sad at Isseis new coldness. She knew that his hatred was a combination of both her and Rias's actions. In the start she was furious at him for converting her into a devil, but after spending months with the group and being treated like a proper person she found herself enjoying it all. It was really nice for her to not be on the run all the time. She wanted to thank him and seek forgiveness but she knew well that the boat had long sailed. And there were absolutely no bridges to rebuild.

Akeno was afraid of Issei he seemed to hate the peerage and his history with fallen angels made her think that he would hate her even more. She was afraid to go near him in fear that he would retaliate and one day take his revenge.

With Issei and Aine*

Both of them had just made it back to their apartment and were surprised to find Sirzechs and Grayfia waiting for them. "Nee chan, Ni san what are you doing here?" Aine asked in a curious tone.

"What did you really expect us not to visit after the bomb you dropped on us earlier?" Grayfia asked teasingly causing both the the teens to go red in the face. However before Grayfia could embarrass them even more. Sirzechs came to their aid and said

"Now now fia chan stop teasing them. We are here because we were wondering if you'd let us stay with you until the conference?" He said looking towards Issei and Aine.

"I dont have a problem with that Ni san. This is your apartment as much as it is mine." Issei answered with a smile causing Sirzechs and Grayfia to beam at him. Sirzechs then turned a little serious and said

"Issei you will have to go to the underworld. Ajuka told me he is done with the project for your pieces. You should go to him to so that he can add the latest modification."

Issei excitedly nodded before he followed grayfia into a magic circle leaving Aine and Sirzechs alone. Sirzechs looked at her and said "So should we start cooking they should be back around in an hour. We can make a little pasta."

Aine smiled and nodded before she began working with her brother in law. Both of them wanted to surprise their lovers by the time they came back.

With Issei and grayfia.*

As they exited the magic circle Issei found himself in a room filled with machines and computers. There he found the Maou Ajuka Beezelbub one of the 3 super devils asleep on his desk. His head on the papers he was seemingly working on.

Issei sweatdropped and looked at Grayfia before saying "Do all maous have certain quirks?" Grayfia gave a tired sigh before nodding. She then summoned a frying pan from a magic circle before giving Ajuka a good whack on his head. Causing the super devil to fell out of his seat and groan in pain and annoyance as he knew only one person who could ever wake him like this.

"Do you really have to do that Grayfia?" Ajuka asked as he stood up while rubbing his head in a passive manner.

"You did call us here for Isseis new upgrade that you completed. So here he is." She said as she casually pointed at Issei who was looking at the interaction with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

Ajuka immediately got up before rummaging in his drawer and pulling out a key. He then moved to Issei and In a serious voice said "This is the key to your true potential. Give it an unlock as soon as possible. It should connect the promotions with your armor directly."

Issei eyes widened but he readily nodded and let ajuka put the key into him. Issei then closed his eyes and mentally said " _Albion pull me into the mental scape this could be big."_

 _"( **Got it.)**_ " Albion replied back as Issei was pulled into his mind scape where he saw Albion standing in all his glory. He the materialised the key and looked at Albion before asking "Where do you think this key goes bro?"

"( **I think its that weird looking box on that table over their.)"** Albion answered back as he pointed to small box that was on a table. Issei moved towards it and inserted the key opening it. From the box an azure colored diamond emerged as soon as he looked at he it he felt drawn.

He then brought it near to his chest before pushing it into him. As soon as kt entered him he felt a pulse of energy going around him. It was something he had never felt before and it was damn good. Albion then analysed the changes before looking at Issei with a smile and saying.

"( **It seems that we have 3 new armors. One for the knight, One rook and one bishop.)"**

"Isnt there one for the queen? That way all other armors would combine into one giving me power equivalent to the Juggernaut drive." Issei curiously asked.

" **(By the looks of it something is blocking the queen mode.)"** Albion said.

"Thats right we are blocking it." A voice said from behind them.

Turning around Issei saw several hodded figures with glassy eyes looking at him. He felt Albion tense behind him and understood that the matter was serious.

"So Am I right to presume you won't release it if I ask you to?" Issei asked.

"No we won't. You are a heavenly dragon you will follow in with the destiny and fall with the Juggernaut drive. Now repeat the chant after us." The old host said.

Issei looked at them with a bored look and said "Not interested how about this I will take on all of you and beat you down like the shit you are. After you lose you can activate my form."

Issei then released his dragon form and lunged at the old hosts. In one swift punch he sent several of them flying back and unconcious. While the others entered their basic balance breaker states and started circling around Issei.

As Issei was facing the old hosts Albion was keenly watching from afar. He noticed a figure to his right and one on his left he then said "( **Its a surprise to see you again Rodin, Nero arent you going to join in?)"**

"Who do you take us for Albion all 3 of us know that those hosts wont last a minute against us. The current has a lot of potential thats for sure but even he won't be much of a problem if we fight." Nero replied as Rodin remained silent and intently watched Issei as if trying to figure things out.

Issei was using his draconic senses to dodge the on going onslaught by the former white dragon emperors and was so far successful. He then jumped into the Air and called out " **Ice field."** Just like usual the whole area was converted into Ice and Issei disappeared.

The old hosts were standing still but were frantically looking around from under their armors. From there Isseis voice echoed around them and he called out " **Dragons dance."** In bursts of speed and unseen white flashes he took out several other hosts leaving behind only a few.

"Oh he is really good Albion if he keeps this up he may even join our ranks in the future." Nero said with a smirk.

"( **I don't doubt that he will Nero. Though I am curious what are you thinking Rodin?)"** asked Albionsee how our new host performs on it before we decide to help him. As much as I hate to admit it the Juggernaut drive is a fearsome power he wont be able to counter act it without a major boost in his power." Rodin answered still keeping his eyes on Issei.

" **Frozen Fissure."** Issei called out as 10 of the previous host froze on their feet only to be knocked out by Issei leaving behind only 6 hosts. These hosts wasted no time and Immediately entered their Juggernaut drives. The sheer power being radiated by them was enough to send Issei on his knees.

"Do you see this is real power, the power of a heavenly dragon. You can not fight it." One of the hosts said to Issei.

Issei on the other hand wiped the sweat that had formed on his forehead before standing up and shouting "Balance breaker." He was engulfed in a bright white light and was using his own aura to resist the darkness being emitted by the Juggernaut drive.

From afar Rodin nodded he knew that the current host had passed the test with flying colors. Turning to Nero he said "Lets go he has already proved himself. Now its our turn." Saying that he entered his balance breaker state and flew towards Issei at high speeds.

"Finally I was getting bored with just watching." Nero replied with a grin as he doned his armor and followed Rodin into the fight. It wasnt much of a fight after that Both Rodin and Nero ripped the Juggernaut drives like they were nothing and soon only Issei was left and he was in a defensive stance.

"Oh chill out gaki we arent going to hurt you. Apparently Rodin here wanted to test you and since you passed with flying colors we helped you take the rest out and release your own potential." Nero lazily said.

"I am thankful for your help but what is this about a test?" Issei asked still in his defensive stance.

"To see whether you give into the power or resist it. Since you fought it off you passed the test, thence why receiving our help." Rodin answered.

"Alright but who are you?" Issei asked.

"( **These are the two you will have to surpass if you ever want to be recognized as the strongest white dragon emperor in history. Rodin being the strongest and Nero coming in as a close second. Both of them were my only hosts who mastered the balance breaker completely and never activated the Juggernaut drive. They also died of old age. During their primes both of them fought off and killed diety level opponents.)"** Albion answered as he landed beside Issei.

Issei then stared at an Impassive Rodin and a grinning Nero with wide eyes. He then bowed and said "Thank you for your help senpai."

"You earned our help there is nothing to thank us for. Now you have your own form unlocked and ready. What are you going to name it?" asked rodin

Issei focused a bit and unlocked his new Armor which was Azure in color and had pure white wings (Imagine the design from the last episode of dxd hero cardinal crimson). "I think I will call it the Illegal move Triana and the Heavenly Azure Emperor." Issei said.

"Thats a good one gaki. Now get out of here. Also remember we will be waiting for you at the top." Nero said as he and Rodin faded away.

"Now that was confusing wasnt it bro.?" asked issei to which Albion replied and said "( **You got that right I never thought both of them would come out again.)"**

Issei nodded before he left his mindscape and found himself back in his bedroom. Looking around for a bit he saw Aine sleeping right next to him. She was a little far and seemed to be shivering a little. Issei then turned around before scooping his arms around her and pulling her into him.

The new source of warmth caused Aine to stop shivering. She gave a relaxed sigh and snuggled into Issei as he once again let sleep over take him.

The next morning*

Aine bearily opened her eyes and after a few blinks found that Issei was holding on to her as he slept and was using her breasts as pillows. Smilling to herself she hugged his head and pulled him closer.

They stayed like this for a few moments after which Issei woke up and felt his face covered in some very warm and soft pillows. He bought his hand up and unconciously touched the pillow. Aine who was awake felt him squeeze her breast went red in the face but didnt say anything. After a few squeezes she moaned which prompted both Issei and Aine to go red.

He gingerly opened his eyes to see a very red Aine looking at him. He immediately said "I am sorry I Thought that it was a pillow."

Aine then looked away while saying "Its ok I don't mind if you touch them."

Issei then bought his hand towards Aines face and turned it towards him. He then moved towards her and captured her lips in a warm kiss. Soon she meted into the kiss and kissed him back. However before they could continue they heard a knock on the door.

Turning around they saw an amused Grayfia standing there. "Come down for breakfast in 15 minutes." Saying that she left leaving the two teens alone.

Issei and Aine sighed before looking at eachother. Aine was about to get up but Issei grabbed her and did a 180 degree turn making him go on top of Aine. He smirked at her now tomato red face and huskily said "It will only take 5 minutes for us to get ready. I bet she gave us 10 minutes to have fun." He then kissed her full on the lips not giving her a chance to reply.

He then groped her breast causing her to gasp into the kiss. Issei then used this moment to push his tongue into her mouth. She offered no resistance and let Issei explore her mouth. They separated 3 mins later both of them were panting.

Issei wasted no time and started kissing her on the neck elicting another moan of pleasure from Aine. He then slowly and steadily moved from her neck and back to her lips planting kisses all the way there. He continued this for 7 minutes before giving her breasts one final squeeze and one last kiss before getting up and going to the washroom.

They were both down at the table after 5 minutes. Aine was still red in the face while Issei had a small smirk. It was the day of the Peace conference. Unbeknownst to them a storm was coming.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW. OH AND ALSO VISIT STORIES BY SLAVIC WARRIOR AND DRACO1127. BOTH OF THEM ARE AMAZING WRITERS.**


	14. The Peace Conference Part 1

The next morning Issei and a nervous Aine were making there way to school. Nervous why? Because of the parent visiting day. She had recently started school and was not sure whether she was ready for her sister to see her in class. Issei being the good guy he was took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

She nodded thankfully before they entered the school. As they were about to go to class Murayama confronted Issei and said "Hey Issei can we talk for a bit?"

Issei nodded and looked over to Aine before saying "You go on Ai chan I will catch you in a few moments." Aine nodded before she made her way into the class. Turning to Murayama he then said

"Lead the way." Murayama nodded and the two of them went in side the kendo dojo. As they entered Issei already noticed that the other girls were hiding as if in wait for something. He amusedly thought of whether to entertain them or not. In the end he decided not to and see why was he here.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Issei asked.

"Issei hyoudou the girls of Kouh academy have decided that you are not good enough to be in a relationship with queen Aine and hence want you to break up with her." Murayama said.

Issei stared at her blankly before he threw his head back and roared in laughter. His fit ended a few minutes before he looked at Murayama and said "And why the hell should Iisten to you girls? What you girls decide is on you not me. Let me tell you something you guys have literally no power over me."

Murayama grew angry she was among the enforcers of the opinion in the school and had never failed before. She immediately Charged at him with a kendo stick and sent a vicious strike to his stomach. He smirked before he caught the stick in his hand before snapping it in half. Murayama looked on in shock as Issei looked at her coldly.

He let out a small amount of his aura causing the temperature in the room to drop a few degrees. He then said "Attack me again And I will have you and your friends arrested for charges on assault. I am warning you and your friends try something like this and I wont hestitate to retaliate in full force."

Murayama and the other girls flinched at his cold tone before all of them hasitly nodded there heads. After he left Katase and the other girls came out all of them having expressions of shock. "What happened to hyoudou? When did he turn so cold?" A random girl asked.

"I dont know." Murayama whispered back.

(With Issei.)

As issei was walking Albion decided to talk to his host and find out why his host had reacted in that way towards an ordinary human. "( ** _So partner mind telling me what that was all about?)_** "

" _What do mean bro?"_ Issei asked in a confused voice.

"( ** _You released a little of your aura on a simple human and that is not something normal. Why'd you do it?)"_** albion asked.

" _I dont really know for some reason I dont like taking shit from others any more. I feel happy being free. Any idea why?"_ Issei asked back.

"( _ **I think thats because of the fact that you are majorly a dragon now. Tho I would excercise control if I were you. You could kill people with an aura outburst.)"** _Albion explained.

"You got it chief." Naruto answered as he walked into his class. Inside the class he saw Aine talking to a few girls. He smiled softly at the scene it was good for her to have friends other than him to talk to. He decided to give her the space she needed for the day.

Soon the teacher entered the room and said "People as you know today is parents day we will be mostly doing things and excerises that express your hidden talents. Also all your parents are here... You can come in now." As soon as the teacher finished the door to the class room was opened and the parents shuffled in all wanting to see their kids live in action. Issei stoically spotted both his parents and grayfia. Since sirzechs was missing he figured that he must have been visiting Rias's class.

The teacher the proceeded to give everyone 3 slabs of clay before saying "Alright class I want you guys to create any shape or form you imagine with the clay provided. It can be anything you think of."

Everyone shuffled and started making while Issei just boredly stared at the three slabs not really knowing what to do. It was then that albion intervened and said " **( _Partner close your eyes and imagine a picture. Use the first person you see and use your arms.)"_**

Issei mentally nodded before he closed his eyes and touched the clay. In his mind a picture of his standing on top of albion while holding Aine in his arms appeared. Unknowing to him his hands had automatically started moving. This sequence had continued for a few minutes before the teacher stuttered out.

"H-H-H-Hyodou kun that is amazing who knew you were so talented?"

Issei snapped his eyes at the exclamation before he saw that he had managed to create the exact same image with the clay. He smiled to himself before he eyed Aine and saw that she was blushing. He then looked at her figure and saw that it was one where both of them were sitting together with her having her head on his shoulders.

It was then that his parents spoke and said "Aww look he has been improving so much lately. Its really hard to believe that he used to be a useless pervert just a few months ago." Isseis mother exclaimed.

"I know right. It must be because of that camp and Aine chan They both mustve set him straight." His father said equally excited.

"That's not really the complete version he worked very hard to get the control over his urges. I think thats commendable. By the way I am Aines older sister Grayfia nice to meet you." Grayfia interjected in to save her future brother in law from unnecessary embarrassment.

"Oh nice to meet you." Both isseis parents said as they started engaging grayfia in a conversation. Just then an announcement was heard which called Issei into the student council room. Issei shrugged before he stood up and handed grayfia his sculpture. She looked at him and he said "For safe keeping until I get back." Grayfia nodded in understanding before waving Issei of.

Making his way to the student council room he soon found himself in front of its door before knocking it.

The door was opened by a girl with long black hair. She wore square spectacles and was fairly tall. This was Tsubaki shinra the vice president of the student council. The 5 great lady of the school. Looking at Issei she said "Ah please come in we were expecting you Hyoudou kun."

Nodding issei entered the student council room. What caught him off gaurd was that he lights were currently turned off and The rest of the members apart from the President and Vice president were missing.

"So hyoudou kun do you have any idea why you are here?" Sona asked. She like tsubaki wore glasses, had jet black hair that were made out in a bowl hair style. She also had purple eyes. She was ranked as the fourth hottest girl in the school. With Akeno being number 3, Rias number 2 and Aine number 1.

"Not in the slightest sitri senpai how may I be of assistance?" Asked Issei

"Well we havent had a talk or met properly since you became devil so lets just say I wanted to talk with you." Sona answered as she offered him some tea to which he obliged. He wasn't afraid of any poison or any thing of sort. The normal immunity system of a dragon was immune to nearly all of the venoms expect sameals Venom.

"So what did you wish to talk about senpai?" Asked Issei.

"Oh the general. Your feelings towards Rias and her peerage along with whether you are a threat to the devil race or not. Also about how you got your power in your short time away." Sona Asked.

"To answer you in that order. I despise Rias and hate the majority of her peerage except kiba, and koneko who are alright and Xenovia who is new and kinda cute in her own foolish way. Two I don't think I would be a threat to my fiances race specifically given the fact that My fiance happens to be the sister of the Wife of The current Maou Lucifer. And I dont know how this concerns you but Albion changed part of me into dragon giving me my additional abilities." Issei calmly answered as he enjoyed the looks of shock on the faces of Sona and Tsubaki.

""I did not see that coming. Very well hyoudou kun thank you for the talk. You may go now. Your second class is about to begin." Sona said as Issei nodded before standing up and leaving.

Issei then made his way back to the class where he saw that nearly everyone was done and was looking between his sculpture to Aines. He smirked but didnt say anything. As much as he loved to tease Aine he did not want to embarass her in front of everyone.

Soon the bell rang and the class was told to head over to another room for the next assignment. The next class was quiet similar as it involved painting on a canvas instead of making out of clay. Issei used the same method from before and managed to paint Albion in all his glory. Standing in front of Albion who was in his balance breaker without his helmet while he held Durandal like a knight waiting for battle. Aine was seen sitting on Albions head as she held a serene smile on her face as she looked at Issei.

Once again the teacher went over the top in her reactions along with the rest of the class. Issei chuckled at their dumbfounded expressions which bought the teacher out of her stupor. She then told Issei that he was free for the day and could do as he liked. He once again handed his canvas to Grayfia before he left the room. Aine looked on a little confused. Normally Issei would give her all of his attention what was up today.?

Issei then made his way to the roof where sat down and leaned against the wall as he closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt 2 signatures coming from above him. Releasing his divine dividing he flew in to the air and approached the signatures one of which he recognized. A few minutes later he spotted vali who had his balance breaker wings out and a small girl who was floating near him. He nearly had a heart Attack when he felt the girls power it was Limitless like an infinite void of nothingness.

"So Vali what are you doing here?" asked issei.

"Here on azazels orders to check the site for the meeting you know how it goes." Vali answered with a shrugg.

"So who is miss infinity here?" Issei sarcastically asked.

"She is exactly as you said, the dragon of inifinity Ophis." Vali answered with a smirk as he saw Issei pale a bit.

"WHY IN THE FREAKING HELL IS THE OUROBOROUS DRAGON HERE?" Issei whispered shouted.

"Oh relax will you she just needed to talk to you." Vali said with a wave of his hand.

"Ok. So ophis chan what do you want to talk about?" Issei said as he turned to talk to Ophis. This Issei smirked a little when he saw valis slightly gobsmacked face when he called arguably the strongest being in the world by the Chan suffix.

"I want you to join me in my quest." Ophis blankly said.

"What quest?" Issei asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"To kill Great red." She answered blankly.

"Let me get this straight you want us to join you in order to fight one of the beasts of the apocalypse Some one who is certifiably stronger than you, and you are stronger than other being on the planet with a handsome margin at that." Issei asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Ophis answered.

"Well I will have to decline then." Issei simply answered.

"Why?" Ophis asked.

"Because it is a little stupid to be honest. I am a mere ant compared to you and with great red its an even smaller comparision. I simply do not want to die." Issei answered with a shrugg.

This time Ophis didn't answer and ddraig used the opertunity to speak before saying "[ **Is it hard to have a coward as host albion?]"**

However before albion could answer Issei in an annoyed voice said "Oi did you ever think about facing great red alone?"

"[ **Of course not even if I am a heavenly dragon I recognize my limits.]"** Ddraig answered.

"Doesnt that make you like you previously insinuated me to be a coward?" Issei asked with a smirk.

Ddraig didnt answer and merely made grumbling sounds as Vali chuckled and Albion roared in laughter.

"I can offer you power to make you strong." Ophis offered.

"Nah I like to earn rather than take. I will get stronger but on my own accord. And in my own time." Issei answered as Vali Smirked.

"Heh looks like I have a noble Rival." Vali said.

"You do know I could say the same right?" Asked Issei with a grin.

"Well we will be going. Oh before I go expect the peace conference to be a little _Lively._ " Vali said as he turned to fly away.

"What do mean by Lively?" Issei asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out in time." Vali said as he and ophis both disappeared.

" _What do you think is coming bro?"_ Issei asked Albion.

"( ** _I dont really know but is best to be on gaurd.)"_** Albion replied to Which Issei nodded before descending back to the school.

As he landed he started walking opposite direction to the gym he saw a group of boys from the photography club run towards the gym shouting about a magical girl. Issei tried to ignore it but his curiousity got the best of him and he moved towards the gym. Entering the gym he saw a short girl with decent sized breasts posing for boys who were snapping away on their cameras.

Issei sighed before moving forward and saying "Hey hey break it up photos arent allowed. Stop Or I go to the student council." The photography club grumbled before leaving the gym. Issei then looked at the short girl in front of him. She had a beaming smile on her face that made Issei slightly uncomfortable. Instantly he recognized her. She was the Maou leviathan. What was she doing here?.

"Hello Leviathan sama what are you doing here?" Asked Issei. Instead of an Answer he was boped on the with the stick she was holding. He looked at her to see she was pouting. She then replied

"Call me levia tan."

"You sure?" Issei asked back. As she readily nodded.

"Ok then how may I help you Levia Tan I am the current white dragon emperor Issei hyoudou." Issei said with a short bow of his head.

"Oh your are the famous White dragon emperor. Nice to meet you Ise chan. My name is Magical girl levia tan." Serafall said with a beaming smile. She then eyed him carefully before saying "You are tall."

"Nope you are just short." Issei replied with a grin causing Serafall to gasp before she hugged him tightly. Surprised by the action he looked at her confusedly before lightly hugging her back. He then asked

"Levia tan what was that about?" asked Issei.

"You are my friend you are the first one who doesnt call me leviathan sama and sees me as a equal." She excitedly said.

Issei nodded in understanding but wasnt able to say any thing as Sirzechs, Grayfia, Aine and lord Gremory entered. "Ara Issei I see you have met serafall. It seems you have garnered the favor of yet another Maou. Nice going." Sirzechs said with a chuckle when he noticed Serafalls smile.

"Hehehe it wasn't much. How was your day Ai chan?" Issei asked Aine after answering sirzechs and moving to stand with Aine. Aine shifted under his gaze a little before looking away and quietly saying "It was fine."

He looked at her confusedly before asking "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." She whispered back.

Sighing Issei snaked his arms around her waste before he pulled her into a warm hug. He rubbed her back soothingly and soon felt a few tears on his shoulder. He tightened the hug hoping to sooth her. The adults seeing the situation had already left the room leaving the two teens alone.

"Hey whats wrong?" He softly asked.

"A-a-a-are you angry at me?" She stuttered into the hug.

"Baka why would I be angry at you?" He whispered back as he soothingly rocked her in the hug.

"You didn't talk to me whole day and you just went off so I presumed you were angry." She quietly stated.

"You know sometimes you are way to cute for your own good. I saw you conversing with the other girls in the morning and decided to give you a little girl time for the today. After all there are a few things that you cant talk to me about." Issei answered with a chuckle.

Aine blushed a bit at being called cute before she broke the hug and meekly said "Sorry." Issei just chuckled in response before he kissed her square on the lips. After they broke apart Issei tapped her nose and said

"I can never be angry at you Ai chan. Now lets go we are free and can roam for the rest of the day." Issei said as he took Aines hand and led her out. The two of them stayed together for the rest of the day helping around the school. Serafall had introduced Sona to Aine and they both seemed to hit off. Aine did say that Sona was much better than Rias and was more fun to be around.

Sona liked Aine since she was able to see reason in most of the cases unlike Rias who blindly charged because of her over grown ego.

Currently school was over and the supernatural were buzzing with activity. As they walked the premises they came across Saji from the student council and The orc minus kiba, akeno, and Rias training a cross dressing boy with something. Most likely a sacred gear Issei thought as he spotted Azazel there.

"Yo azazel what are you doing here?" Issei asked as he and Aine walked towards the group.

"Yo Hakuryuukou and Fire princess, I was here to visit the wielder of the holy demonic sword since he isn't here I decided to help this Vitra gear wielder and that Forbidden balor view wielder in controlling there gears." Azazel nonchalantly answered.

"I see you do know we have names right you don't have to call us by titles all the time." Issei gave a shrugg as Aine nodded before the two of them observed Gasper the wielder of the Forbidden balor view. After a few minutes of examining him Aine spoke up and said

"It seems he has a major confidence issue that causes a flux in his power. His complex is activated when he feels that some one is watching him. I think I know how to help him." She finished with a big grin.

"Ho and how so Aine lucifuge?" Azazel asked with Interest.

"Like this." aine said and pointed a palm at gasper. A magic circle appeared on his head and when it disappeared he was wearing a paper bag with 2 holes in side it. Gasper blinked once blinked twice before he started walking.

He then said "I like it." His eyes then gave an eerie glow before he got back to training.

"You know you may have unleashed a new pervert in the school." Issei said as hugged Aine from the back.

"May be I did maybe I didnt." She answered in a sing song Voice.

(Time skip Midnight).

In a large room around a large meeting table sat the 3 great factions. The devils were represented by Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan. The gremory and sitri peerages were there to report on the incident of the kokabiel attack. Issei was seen casually Leaning against the wall, standing with him were Aine, Seigfried and Jeanne.

The angels were represented by 2 of the 4 great seraphs. Michael and Gabriel along with some high level excorcists. The fallen angels were being represented by Azazel, Semhaza and Vali.

When all Was in order Sirzechs cleared his throat and said "let the conference begin."

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	15. Peace conference part 2

"This meeting pertains to the kokabiel incident that recently took place in Rias Gremories territory. As such I would like reports on the incidents." Sirzechs said as he sat down with his leader mode on.

Both Rias and Sona stepped forward and presented their testimonies along with giving all the leaders written reports over the incident. When all was reviewed Serafall said "So Azazel what are your thoughts relating to the matter It was your faction member that did the deed after all."

"Meh Ive got nothing to say. Kokabiel was a rogue element who hated me for my passive approach." Azazel lazily answered.

"You say passive but as I have heard you have been collecting certain strong sacred gear users, care to tell us why?" Micheal asked.

"Two reasons. One as you know I am a sacred gear enthusiast I like researching them. Training wielders allows me to research on the gears. Two its a back up. We all know that fallen angels are the least when it comes to numbers having strong sacred gear users acts as a war deterrent." Azazel answered.

"You know lets just skip this useless blame game and announce peace already. That is what this meeting was for." Issei said in an annoyed voice garnering looks of shock from around the room.

The result was completely unexpected nearly all of the leaders broke out into laughter. "Hahahahaha you certainly do know how to lighten the mood don't you Issei." Sirzechs said as he chuckled.

"Well the boy does have a point. We fallen angels declare peace." Azazel said.

"We angels concur this stand off has gone on long enough. We agree to peace." Micheal stated.

"The devils agree as well. Now then Ise since you did help in our previous stand off would you like to take this meeting forward?" Asked Sirzechs as he wanted to see how Issei would do under pressure. If he handled this well his resume for high class would be better.

Nodding Issei stepped up and said "As for the terms of the peace treaty what would each faction give to the alliance? Since the devils called the conference they need to go first." Issei asked in a leader like tone that Aine had beaten into him.

"The devils will share our reincarnation technology that is used in our evil pieces." Sirzechs said with an approving nod.

"The fallen angels will provide the alliance with our sacred gear research and will help train users." Azazel announced.

"The angels will share their medical facilities with the alliance." Micheal annouced as Issei nodded.

"Alright then as the choosen arbitrator I announce the alliance a go. The 3 previous great factions will now be known as the Christian pantheon." Issei announced as the leaders signed the agreements.

"Tho this room has several individuals with world changing potential. Red dragon emperor and The white dragon emperor what are your takes on peace.?" Azazel asked.

"Meh I dont really care as long as I get good opponents to fight against." Vali answered with a shrugg.

"Well you can have strong opponents even in times of peace. What about you white dragon emperor?" Asked Azazel.

"I desire peace." Was all that Issei said when suddenly a pulse of magic was felt and time seemed to stop.

"It seems like we have a few visitors." Issei said as he looked out the window to find several magic circles appearing and figures exiting them and attacking the frozen alliance soldiers. Turning to the bosses and others he said.

"Sirzechs sama Grayfia sama Michael and Gabriel dono Aine chan please create your strongest barrier the forces. Seig, I want you and kiba to go over to the club room and rescue gasper." Issei instructed.

"Take this to seal his power." Azazel said as he threw a bracelet over to kiba who caught it and left.

"Ne Vali wanna have a friendly competition?" Issei asked with a smirk.

"Oh Interesting what do you suggest?" Vali asked back.

"The person who kills the higher number of bugs wins." Issei said as he activated his divine dividing and flew off with vali following close behind. Both of them released their auras at the same time before their dragons roared and shouted "[ **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]"**

 **"(VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER. )"**

In bright flashes of red and white two draconic armors appeared and attacked the invaders. They were moving at high speeds with Issei using his durandal to cut down multiple opponents at once. Vali on the other hand was using pure force to kill his opponents.

Despite hardly knowing each other and being opposite existences both of them were working together in a flaw less manner. They were further assisted by Azazel who was blasting away at the invading devils and magicians alike.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared and from it a busty brunette with purple eyes and glasses appeared and smirked at the leaders. "Good day Fake Maou and angel scum my name is Katarea leviathan."

"What are you doing here katarea ?" Sirzechs asked.

"Isnt it obvious I am the exact opposite of you. Since you desire peace we desire destruction. And since the original maou are dead we the descendants have a right to pass judgement." Katerea replied.

"Now that is stupid kat chan." Serafall said.

"How dare you talk to me serafall? First you had the gall to steal the Leviathan name from me and now you resist me?" Katerea snarled.

"Eh judgement on the world that is a goal worthy of your organisation." Azazel said as he flew up to katereas level.

"What organisation are you talking about Azazel?" Sirzechs asked.

"My 3rd in command Baraquiel has been hearing whispers of a group called Khaos brigade. The most troubling whisper is that the leader of that organisation is the Ouroborous dragon Ophis." Azazel said elicting gasps from the others.

"Thats right we are a part of the khaos brigade. Ophis has given us power to complete our goals as long as we help it completing its goals." Katerea said as she brandished an infinity symbol.

"Heh how interesting yo Sirzechs mind if I take care of this fight?" Asked Azazel.

"By all means be my guest Azazel." Sirzechs said.

"I dont care either way you will all die today." Katerea said as she charged her power. Azazel released all 12 of his wings and both of the fighters started throwing waves of magical attacks at each other.

The battle was a stale mate for a while after which Azazel sighed "You havent changed a bit you are still that weak old brat from that time."

"HOW DARE YOU AZAZEL I AM THE DESCENDANT OF THE GREAT LEVIATHAN HOW DARE YOU BELITTLE ME?" Katerea shouted.

"Yare yare a little power up from ophis and you count yourself equal to your father grandfather? How pitiful. Leviathan would be rolling in his grave if he saw you today. Well I should get serious." Azazel said. He then pulled out a small spear.

Katerea raised her eyebrow at that "Whats that supposed to be.?"

"This is my very own creation. An artificial sacred gear. The only thing I respect god for is the sacred gear. Its not complete but it is 75 percent ready. This is my downfall dragon spear. **Balance break."** Azazel said as he covered in a golden light. It was around this time that Gasper had been rescued and the alliance soldiers had started pushing the invaders back.

Issei then dispelled his balance breaker landed next to Sirzechs before he felt a pulse in his gear and looked in Azazels direction. As the lighting died Azazel was covered in golden draconic armor with purple gems embedded in in it. Issei could only watch on in awe.

"Wow he is amazing to be able to produce a draconic gear and use the incomplete balance breaker is nothing short of amazing." Issei said causing others to nod.

"( **It seems Fafnir has a contract with him. This will be interesting if he ever manages to fix and complete that gear.)"** Albion quipped in making Issei nod.

"This is my balance breaker **downfall dragon another armor.** Now lets continue shall we.?" Azazel said as created a golden spear and in burst of super speed charged at katerea getting in a 3 critical hits.

As she was falling she extended her arm and capture azazel before cackling and saying "Even if I die I will ensure that I take you down with me."

"So a self destruction spell eh? Too bad its useless." Azazel said before he used his god like speed to phase out of Katereas grip. Making her eyes go wide before she screamed profanities and exploded. It was then that Azazels armor had dispelled and the spear destroyed. He then picked up the purple gem and said "Oh well its reference for the future right fafnir?"

Just as he finished he was sent flying into the ground much to the shock of Everyone. "I must be getting rusty for someone to actually get a hit on me. So Vali what gives?" Asked Azazel as she stared at Vali who was middair in his balance breaker state.

"Sorry Azazel this side seems to be more interesting." Vali answered.

"Is that so? And here I was thinking that you needed a seat as the current considering that you are the descendant of Lucifer." Azazel said much to the shock of Everyone present.

"Is that even possible?" Rias shouted out.

Vali didnt answer but released his 8 bat like wings proving his claim as a descendant of Lucifer. "So Vali do you want to fight me I can still take you on with out my balance breaker." Azazel said however before Vali could respond Issei flew up with his divine dividing out and said

"Maa Maa Azazel let me take care of this after all who better than the white dragon to take on the red one."

"I agree I want to see how strong is my rival." Vali said.

Azazel shrugged and flew towards the ground as Issei grinned before saying "Balance Breaker."

" **(VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER.)"** Yelled Albion as Issei donned his scale mail. Both the dragon emperors raised their auras and stared at each other after which they charged at each other in high speeds.

They were like Red and White streaks flying through the sky that collided with eachother. Aine tried to Go to Isseis aid but was stopped by Sirzechs who shook his head knowing that the rivalry between the two dragons could not be interrupted. If a fight broke out it meant it would continue.

Punches and kicks were flying around in every direction with shockwaves being produced on nearly every contact. Both the dragon emperors were just getting a feel of the uncharted terroritory. Suddenly Vali managed to break through Isseis defense and punched him hard on the stomach making Issei cough out a little blood. Vali then fired a dragon force sending Issei hurtling towards the ground and creating a small explosion upon his contact with the ground.

Aine and the others looked on worried as Issei had taken the attack from a close range however their worries were unfounded when Issei flew out of the smoke, unaffected and unfazed by Valis attack. Issei then said "I guess you can chalk up round 1. Now lets begin round 2. **Ice dragon emperors roar."** Issei shouted as he fired a large blast of ice energy at Vali who countered the move using a strong demonic Shield.

However Issei continued his attack while muttering "Promotion knight." "( **VANISHING SONIC KNIGHT.)"** Albion called out as Isseis armor thinned and he grew a new blaster. Going at full speed he caught Vali off gaurd and reared his fist to punch Vali as Albion called out "( **VANISHING DRACONIC ROOK.)"** His fist thickened considerably as he punched Vali very hard in the stomach causing Vali to go hurtling into the ground cratering it as he made impact.

Issei straightened up and went back to his simple scale mail as Albion announced "( **Divide.)"** The call caused Valis armor to disintegrate as he struggled to stand up.

"Hehehehehe I'd expect nothing less of my rival. You completely blew away my sacred gear." Vali said as he wiped the blood of his face before entering his balance breaker again elicting gasps of shock.

Issei heard the gasps and said "Its not surprising after all that is how we dragons fight. There is no winner until one is permanently down."

Vali then nodded and said "How about we take this to the other level. The level of the Juggernaut drive."

"I am game however I dont think this place will hold if we go onto those levels of Auras." Issei said.

However before Vali could reply Ddraig said "[ **He has a point Vali going juggernaut drive Right now is not at all necessary both of you still havent used your true powers with balance breaker or your blades so dont rush it and enjoy the fight. You won't get someone like him in a long time.]".**

 **"(I agree with the red boob loving ass hole. Take your time since you have both just scratched the surface of your true potentials.)"** Albion added in agreement to his rival.

"[ **WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BUTT SNIFFER?]"** Ddraig roared.

"( **I CALLED YOU THE BOOB DRAGON YOU BOOB SUCKER.)"** Albion retorted.

"[ **BUTT KISSER.]"** Ddraig retorted.

"( **BOOB GRABBER)".** Albion shot back.

" **[ASS LICKER]."** ddraig called.

"ENOUGH YOU FUCKING IDIOTS." Both Issei and Vali shouted. Both of the dragon emperors were blushing heavily at the insults. Theyd be lucky if they retained their titles as Dragon emperors. Vali had little doubt that Azazel would use this Idea to give them both ridiculous titles like Chichiryutei and The Ketsuryuukou. While Issei had a slight inclination that this would reach the underworld in one way or another and he would then lose all his hard earned respect. Both rivals shuddered at the thoughts and sent each other apologetic looks.

(Down with the peerages and the leaders.)

Azazel, Sirzechs, Siegfried and Serafall all were howling in laughter. Grayfia, Jeanne, Micheal And most of the members in the other peerages were chuckling. While Aine, and Gabriel, were blushing heavily while Xenovia remained as clueless as ever.

(Back to the fight.)

"I want to die. Right Now. The sky please swallow me up before I die of embarrassment." Issei groaned out.

"I can sympathise with you. This has to be the most embarrassing day of my life. I didnt expect our dragons to reveal their sexual interests so dynamically and that to during our fight." Vali said.

"So wanna continue? It will help get our minds out of this nightmare." Issei said.

"Yeah lets." Vali said as both he and Issei got into their stances.

" **Ice dragons emperor Iron fist."** Issei called out as he sent a fist coated in ice to Valis armor.

" **Solid impact."** Vali called out as he sent his fist towards Issei. The resulting collision caused the barrier to crack a little.

" **Twin dragon shot."** Vali called out as he fired two quick energy blasts at Issei. Albion came to Isseis aid as he shouted " **(Reflect)."** The blasts were sent back towards Vali who dodged before rushing at Issei in full speed and punching him on the face. Issei in retaliation head butted Vali causing both of their Helmets to break down.

Issei then fired a concentrated blast of Energy at Vali while Ddraig started calling out "[ **Boost boost boost boost** **boost. Explosion]."** The influx of energy gave Vali the strength needed to punch through the Attack. However before both of them could continue the barrier broke and a figure landed inbetween them.

The figure was a handsome boy round the same age as Vali and Issei. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. He was clad in an armor from the time of the three chinese kingdoms. This Was bikou the descendant of Sun wukong.

"What are you doing here Bikou?" Asked Vali.

"Yo Hakuryuukou nice to meet you. Also Vali I came to get you since its time to attack the northern factions." Bikou said.

"Oi we were busy who are you?" An Irritated Issei asked.

"He is Bikou the descendant of Son Goku the victorous fighting buddha. I have to admit your partner ship with the red dragon emperor looks dam good." Azazel said.

"Kekekekekekeke thanks its all inherited I look good with any and everyone. Lets go Vali." Bikou said. He then jumped up and slammed his staff on the ground creating a portal into which both he and Vali disappeared into.

"Get stronger my Rival we shall have our fight another day." Vali said with a smile.

"Same goes for you I wont have it If I easily kick your ass." Issei answered with a smirk. Which Vali returned before he disappeared into the portal. Issei then sighed before dispelling his armor and returning to the alliance. It was then the leaders informed their followers of their decisions. All the followers nodded whole heartedly as they chanted for their leaders. Before they left. Sirzechs however stayed and told Issei to expect a surprise in the coming days.

Issei however was pulled away by both Aine and Jeanne who frantically started checking him for Injuries. Issei simply huggged both of them before he teleported them away leaving a seething Orc. A dumbfounded SC and an incredulous Seigfried.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	16. promotion to high class

It had been a week since The two dragon emperors faced off. Isseis popularity was sky high in the under world. After the public learnt that he fought and kept the descendant of Lucifer - who was the red dragon emperor- at bay, they started demanding that he be promoted.

Currently the 4 devil lords were all sitting down and discussing whether to offer Issei promotion or not. "So what are your takes on his promotion.?" Sirzechs asked. As much as he wanted to say yes he needed to make sure that the other devil lords were on the same page. That way covering tracks would be all the more easier.

"I say yes he is my first friend and has the strength to back up his status. I say we go on ahead." Serafall said in her usual bubbly tone.

"I agree as well he has opened up a whole set of new possibilities for the evil pieces I concur with serafall to go ahead and nominate him for the promotion." Ajuka stated.

"I agree. His promotion will force other low class devils to look up to him and train harder. Ultimately making the devil race as a whole grow stronger." Falbium stated in a sleepy voice.

"I agree as well. He defended the devils very strongly and with honor. He deserves this promotion more than anyone." Sirzechs as he stamped the official document.

"Grayfia please go and let Ise kun know about the good news and tell him to start preparing he will need it." Sirzechs said as grayfia nodded before disappearing in a silver magic circle.

(With Issei.)

" **Heavenly Azure Emperor."** Issei shouted As he trained to better his control his strongest armor better. He held the form for 30 minutes before he felt his body break from the strain.

He then released the armor and fell down panting with his mouth bleeding a little, signifying the strain on his body. _"Damn this armor puts a lot of strain on my body. Currently my safe time with it is 10 minutes. Bro what do think we should do?"_ Issei mentally said to Albion.

" _ **(I think its best for us to up your physical regiment. The sturdier your body gets the better your body will be handle the power and strain.)"**_ Albion answered thought fully.

It was at this moment that Grayfia entered the training before her eyes widened at the sight of the blood on Isseis face. Immediately rushing towards Naruto she began checking him. Her older sisterly instincts going into over drive.

"Nee san I am fine. I was just training and it seems my body can't handle the strain of my triana completely." Issei said in a placating manner.

"But still you shouldnt do something that can harm your body so badly Baka. Now wash your face and meet me in the lounge I have news for you and Aine. Speaking of Aine where is she?" Asked Grayfia.

"She's out shopping with Jeanne and Ravel who came to visit yesterday. I decided it would be good for them to just relax and be ordinary girls. Speaking of that Ive got to go pick them up. I will see you soon nee chan. Help your self with any thing you need." Issei said as he clicked his fingers to clean of his sweat and change his clothes as he ran out of the apartment.

Grayfia sighed in exasperation before giving a small smile. She then chuckled before clicking her fingers and changing into casual wear before she started making lunch for her Sister and to be brother in law.

Issei soon entered the shopping district and then made his way to where Aine had told him to come. Making his way he saw the girls standing with a few plastic bags obviously having the articles they had previously bought.

Chuckling he made way to the trio and said "Ai chan, Jeanne chan, Ravel chan, are you guys free.?"

"We are Ise koi lets go." Aine said as the quadruple started walking back to their home. On the way many of the boys tried to oogle at the girls but ultimately failed because of Isseis Killing Intent. In the reverse many girls blushed atomically at the mere sight of Issei. The girls in response all smiled in sweet demonic manner promising pain for all those who would try and get close to Issei.

This continued until a trio of boys all walked up to the group and tried to talk only to shit themselves when Issei released a tiny bit of his draconic presence. Issei then sighed and as soon as the group turned around the corner he created a magic circle taking everyone home.

Back at there place they found grayfia setting up lunch on the table. She looked up at the group and said "Good you are here lets have some lunch before I give you the news I came to deliever."

"What news nee chan?" Asked Aine.

"First the food then the news." Grayfia said amused as she saw aine pout.

The group sat down and started eating. Randomly talking about each others day. Issei wisely decided not to tell Aine about the strain he had earlier. He also caught Grayfias eye and she nodded in agreement. Both of them did not want to worry Aine she had just started to get back to normal. Any unnecessary worry was not needed considering he would be back to 100 percent after a single nights rest.

After lunch was done Issei asked "Nee san so what did you want to tell us?"

"Oh just that the council has approved of your recommendation for promotion to high class. And that you will be taking the test in the bael terroritory in one month. Just before your summer vacations." Grayfia stated with a grin as Issei jumped up.

"Are you serious?" Asked Issei

"Yes. But I must warn you this test will be even tougher. Your tactical skills, Diplomacy skills, Theory and Combat all will be tested. You would do well to prepare. Any ways I should get going." Grayfia said as she stood up and disappeared in a magic circle.

Turning Issei looked at Both Aine and Ravel. Both of them had their teacher modes on and were ready to drill the material into his skull. Grinning at them he said "Whats the Incentive this time Ai chan?".

"The very same as last time. This time however there will be a little more depth. Think you can handle it?" Aine asked with a smirk.

"Bring it." Issei said as he moved to them to start his preparation for the biggest testvof his life.

(Scene Change with Rias.)

"You can't be serious." Rias said. The shock in her tone clear as day.

"I am." Grayfia stoically replied.

"But he just turned in to a middle class devil why is he being promoted so soon?" Rias desperately asked.

"He killed of half of the invading army before fighting the Red dragon emperor to a stand still. What did you do during the invasion besides being frozen up?" Grayfia asked with a little irritation dripping into her tone.

Rias looked down and Didn't reply. She knew grayfia was right. By status she was higher than Issei, but he was a high class devil in everything but name. He was stronger than her by a large margin and always pulled through his fights. She was nothing in comparison to that.

She was bought out of her thoughts when grayfia said "Also Lord Bael and the elders have set up a new marriage contract with you. He will be here by the time to deliever Isseis results for talking with you."

"But I thought i would be given a choice?" Rias shouted in outrage.

"No you wouldn't get a choice. Issei stated the same bet as you. You bet that if you won you'd be free of that marriage contract. Not that you'll be given a choice. The words of the elders are final. Oh and Before I go don't challenge sairaorg he is in a league of his own." Grayfia said before she stood up and disappeared in her classic silver magic circle. Leaving Rias to slump down on her seat.

Little did she know that this contract would one day change everything.

(Timeskip one month)

"Yosh lets do it. I am going to be High class by the end of the day." Issei said as Grayfia came to take him to the test site. Since his popularity had skyrocketed the Bael family had decided to have him teleported directly to the test room to stop any disruption with proceedings.

Because of that we find Issei sitting in the waiting room with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Soon he was called in for the test. The first was beinh conducted by lady Bael and Sairaorg bael who was in Line to be the next great king.

However during the written test Issei and Sairaorg had managed to cross eyes. As soon as their eyes met Issei battle instincts flared to life. They were urging him to go and challenge sairaorg to a fight. He however was a master of his urges and simply shrugged them off.

The rest of the written test was easy enough. He was able to solve most of it rather easily and the ones he couldnt were helped on by Albion who like in the previous test had no qualms when it came to helping his host in the test. After all finding loops in rules was the reason rules were created in the first place.

When the first test was concluded the candidates were one by one called into rooms to conduct diplomatic meetings between 2 sides that werent able to reach an agreement. About an hour later Issei was called in for his turn.

Entering the room he saw a brunnette mid class merchant devil sitting across Lady phenex. Both smiled at Issei who returned the smiles with the same emotion. As soon as that was out of the way Issei turned on his leader mode and in an authoritative voice said "Good after noon my name is Issei hyoudou and I shall be the arbitrator for today. Now please introduce your selves and Identify the problem." He instructed.

Layla had to bite back a smile, this was perfect he was doing very very well. She knew for certain that if he kept this up becoming high class would be a breeze for him.

So she got up and said "Layla Phenex argument over the prices of the materials provided by our pheonixs." She said.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi argument over the over pricing of the phenex products." The brunette said.

"Very well then what are the rates in question?" Asked Issei

"Thehouse of phenex charges us nearly 70 percent of the profit that we earn from the products we sell. The products in question are manufactured using the materials provided by the Phenex. I was here to negotiate a decrease of at least 15 percent. But Lady phenex hasnt been budging." Hiruzen said.

"Well I can understand why she isnt budging. A direct decrease of 15 percent will be completely shifting the balance in your favor. Thats not how business works." Issei stated calmly. Lady phenex didnt say anything but was inwardly very impressed.

So was hiruzen. So far both Of them had failed many candidates. It would seem that he would be the first one to pass in their test.

"Then what would you recommend Issei?" Asked Layla.

"I think it would be best for you two to agree to a circumstantial contract that revolves around an increase or decrease of 5 %. If for example hiruzen dono here gets a larger profit then usual he shall pay the original 70 %. However in case the profit isnt up to the mark he shall pay 65%." Issei said.

"That is agreeable." Layla said as hiruzen nodded in agreement. After that Layla stood up and said "You pass Ise. Go back to the waiting room and await your third test." Issei nodded in a respectful way before he made his way back to the waiting room.

It was then after another hour he was called once again for the 3rd part of the test which was to be a battle of tactics. Entering the allocated room Issei saw the Sairaorg sitting across a chess board waiting for him. Looking up at him Sairaorg smiled and said "The 3rd test will be a test of tactics you will have to survive at least 15 mins against another experienced high class devil while playing chess."

"It sounds fair. I hope I get through it will actually be around the 10th game of chess I have ever played." Issei stated as he sat down opposite of Sairaorg.

"I dont think that will effect your result today after all you are a very unpredictable sort of fighter." Sairaorg said.

"How do you figure that?" Asked Issei.

"Its pretty simple when you look at your battle history. Beating an ultimate class even if you were being underestimated. Then fighting and beating a cadre class fallen angel. Before holding the red dragon emperor to a stand still. Any ways thats unnecessary let us begin the test." Sairaorg said as he moved the first piece on the board.

Issei nodded before he moved his pieces as well. A few minutes into the match Sairaorg realised 2 things. One that Issei had near no strategy. Two his instincts were off the charts. He was moving his pieces seemingly without thought and almost immediately. It was making it tough for Sairaorg to counter some of his moves.

This continued for about 10 more mins and the 15 required to pass were up. The game was currently in a complete stand still. When the clock announced That the required time was up Issei smirked before moving his rook to cover Sairaorgs king. The move had been completely unexpected and Sairaorg could only look on in shock. He had lost the game.

Issei stood up and smirked before saying "I really did only play 10 games of chess but I never did say that I ever lost one. Good day Bael sama." Sairaorg stood stunned before his face morphed into a grin. Issei hyoudou would indeed make a wonderful rival one day.

He marked the pass on Isseis exam after all Issei had managed to out smart him. _"Issei hyoudou How interesting."_ Thought Sairaorg as he called in the next candidate.

Issei was walking back to the waiting area when he felt a huge surge of magical energy. This frightened him. The power easily beat his balance breaker state. He however was not a coward. Gearing up he ran to the source and found a large purple western dragon realise a large fire ball at a group of children.

Not even Thinking he released his own draconic form and in a burst of speed was infront the children. Channeling his Ice magic he started spinning and released the magic. It created a solid barrier around the kids protecting them. Soon the fire died down and Issei stopped rotating as he stared the large dragon down.

Turning to the kids he said "I want you guys to run along to safety I will hold him of."

The children nodded and with a collective shout of "Thanks Ni chan ran away." Issei then Looked at the dragon and coldly said "That was bad of you to do."

"( **VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER)"** Albion roared as Isseis scale mail appeared. However before he could attack Issei heard clapping. Turning to his left he saw a Man walking towards him. This man was clad in a royal robes and looked to be immensely old. He was the previous great king, the oldest devil alive Zekram Bael.

"That was really impressive managing to stop an attack from the blaze meteor dragon and to defend the kids. You pass the 4th test." Zekram said.

"Excuse was this really a test?" Asked Issei.

"Indeed this test had started the moment you felt Tanins power. In most cases people run away when they feel his aura. You on the other hand rushed to check if there was any trouble. The second part was when you saw him attack the kids. A true high class devil protects his territory by stopping that attack from an enemy much much stronger than you, you proved that you are worthy. Congratulations on passing. You will know your results by tomorrow. Good day." Zekram said as he clicked his fingers making Issei disappear and reappear in the room he was assigned at the start of the test.

As he sat down Grayfia appeared and smiled. She then asked "How did it go Issei?"

"Pretty well though we wont exactly know until tomorrow now wont we?" Asked Issei as he stood up and went up to grayfia who created a magic circle taking him back to kuoh.

(Back in the apartment.)

Aine was sipping tea as she stared out the window. Isseis test was almost over and he would be back any minute now. She knew he would do well but couldn't stop herself from worrying about it. Suddenly she felt a familiar source of magic behind her and a moment later two arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer.

"How was the test?" Aine quietly asked.

"It went very well." Issei replied as he kissed Aine on the cheek. Both of them then continued staring out the window taking in the sights of a beautiful sun set.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	17. The Beginning of the Peerage

It was the day after the high class promotion tests. The house of gremory were awaiting the results. Issei and his group were relatively relaxed, most of the gremory peerage were unaffected and un caring of what happened. The most nervous person in the entire ordeal was Rias.

She didnt want to lose Issei and believed that she could still mend her relationship with him over time if he stayed in her peerage for the right amount of time. However with his current rise in the ranks she would soon have no control or say in how he lived his life.

Also he would have certain political pull thanks to his record. He also did not have to worry about marriage contracts since he already had a high class devil for a girl friend with whom he would soon be doing the engagement ritual with.

Currently we find Rias pacing through her room trying to figure out what she would do when she was bought out of her musings when a magic circle appeared in her room. From the circle Sairaorg appeared dressed in his usual regal attire.

Looking at Rias he said "I am here with the results for your pawns results. Please call in your peerage." Rias only wordlessly nodded as she sent a message to the rest of her peerage members.

All of them except Issei appeared together in a single magic circle. Issei appeared in his own magic circle as soon as he stepped out his battle senses kicked in and he entered his dragon mode. As soon as he did he was forced to block a very strong haymaker from Sairaorg who smirked at Isseis fast reaction.

"Dont you think that is a little over enthusiastic for a simple introduction eh Sairaorg san?" Issei asked as he matched Sairaorgs smirk.

"Just putting a few things into perspective." Sairaorg said as he straightened up.

"As I said earlier I am here to announce Issei hyoudous result. I want to congratulate you on passing the high class promotion test with high colors. Please report to Maou Beezelbub for your evil pieces." Sairaorg continued.

"I see thank you for that I hope we get to spar in the future." Issei said as he shook sairaorgs hand in thanks before disappearing in a magic circle. As he was leaving he cast a side ways glance at Rias and saw a look of despair on her face.

Smirking to himself he decided that she deserved every bit of what she was feeling. Turning away he flashed away to Ajukas lab. Exiting the circle he saw that Sirzechs and Grayfia were waiting for him with smiles adorning their faces.

"Well done Issei kun. You have already been listed as a high class devil now let us go and get your evil pieces." Sirzechs said as he lead Issei through the rooms.

They finally found Ajuka who was waiting with a set of white chess pieces. "Alright you are here. I have created these pieces just for you. Channel your magic into them and they will be bonded. Also we need to lose the evil pieces in your body." Ajuke explained.

Issei nodded before channelling his magic into the pieces which glowed until a tinge of azure was added into the pure white. Soon the glow died down indicating that the ritual was complete. Issei then turned to Ajuka and said "So will the removal of the evil pieces effect my survival and demonic energy or no?"

"Evil pieces are designed so that they leak the demonic energy they possess into their host. I will only speed up that process from your pieces. Once all the energy has been absorbed the pieces will be ejected on their own making you a free devil." Ajuka explained.

Issei nodded in understanding. After which ajuka placed a palm on his chest and began channelling a green hue into it. As the moment went on Issei felt his magical reserves growing. It was then Albion noticed something different but chose not to comment.

A few minutes later the process was complete and all of the evil pieces emerged without any color. It was then that the wings of the divine dividing appeared on Isseis back and albion spoke from it and said " **(Issei try channelling your demonic magic and shape it into an orb.)"**

Everyone was confused at the ancient dragons order but non the less waited to see what happened. Issei then bought up his palm and channelled his distinct demonic magic. What happened next surprised everyone as the orb turned into a blue and white one that had the exact same composition as that of the power of destruction.

"How is that possible?" a stunned sirzechs asked.

"( **I believe I can answer that. The immediate influx of a large amount of demonic energy caused your demonic part alter it self. Since the pieces came from some with the power of destruction your cells were reconfigured to be able to wield said power. Now I believe we have something else we need to train in. I would ask for your help and guidance in this lucifer.)"** The ancient dragon informed the group.

"Well I'll be damned. Kid really has the luck of the devil." Ajuka dryly commented.

"It would seem so. Issei you know this remains a secret until you master the power right?" Asked Grayfia to which Issei nodded.

Sirzechs however was grinning ear to ear. "You know that actually does make you my half brother. I will be sending my books and notes with moves and spells on how to control the power of destruction. Hopefully you can do better the Rias."

"What do you mean Nisan?" Asked Issei.

"She doesnt train her power of destruction and throws it around like garbage. The reason I am the strongest devil alive is because of my complete mastery in the manipulation of the power of destruction. At full power I become the power of destruction it self." Sirzechs replied.

"Sugey!!! Thats awesome I cant wait to learn how to control the power of destruction." Issei said giddily.

"Yes thats good and all but you should take your pieces and go back to your home. The others are probably waiting for you to return." Grayfia interjected.

Nodding Issei disappeared into a magic circle going back to his apartment where the others were waiting.

(In his apartment.)

Issei appeared inside his apartment with a big smile on his face. Another one of his goals had been finally accomplished. At the apartment Aine, Seigfried and Jeanne all of them were sitting and waiting for him to come with the results.

"So koi what happened did everything go well?" Aine asked in a worried Voice.

"Heh I passed I am officially a high class devil with my own evil pieces. Speaking of pieces when do you guys want to join my peerage." Issei asked.

Aines first answer was squeal followed by launching herself at Issei who was prepared as he wrapped his arms around her and swung her around before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

The broke away a few moments later after which Issei took out his queen piece and made Aine the first official member of his peerage. Seigfried and Jeanne quickly followed suit and were know devils under the hyoudou-lucifuge clan.

Issei then said "I think we should go and collect Ravel as well. Then we need to visit sona to get Seig, Jean and Ravel into the school as students. I guess we will also need to create our own club after all we are a different family."

"I agree let me contact the house of phenex than we can visit. Also do we have a plan for the summer vacations?" Asked Aine.

"I guess we will have a training trip from what I read we may have to greet some other high class devils soon so coming on strongly will be a requirement." Seigfried said.

"That is a good point I guess I can arrange something after talking to nee chan." Aine said thoughtfully.

"Alrighty then I am off to get ravel with Aine chan after that we are going out to eat." Issei announced with a clap of his hands. With that both of them disappeared into a magic circle created by Aine leaving Seigfried and Jeanne alone.

(Phenex territory)

Appearing in front of the phenex territory gate both of them were greeted by a maid who then led them into the sitting area for guests. The maid then informed that Lady phenex would be coming soon and then left to bring tea for the guests.

15 mins later lady phenex appeared along with Ravel. Looking at Issei and Aine she said "Issei san Aine san what are you doing here?"

"Ah layla Sama I was promoted to a high class devil and as such I received my evil pieces. I came to ask if Ravel still wanted to join. After all if she did she'd have to come to kuoh and stay with the rest of us." Issei said as he explained the situation in a friendly manner.

"Ah I believe congratulations are in order then. And I think It will be a nice change for Ravel to live in kuoh. She will be able to learn and pick up quite a number of things." Layla replied.

"That is quite nice, however like I said last time I want this decision to be Ravels completely. If she truly wants to join my peerage of her own accord I will be happy to oblige. So Ravel what are you going to do?" Asked Issei.

"Umm I-I-I-I will go with Issei sama." She stuttered out with a small blush. Issei then kindly smiled at her before saying

"Alright the lets get this over with." He then pulled out a bishop piece and held it out to ravel. The piece and ravel glowed an azurish white before the glow died down and ravel officially became his bishop.

"Now Ravel please go and get your things ready me and Issei will be waiting for you right here." Aine said to which ravel nodded before running off.

The next half an hour went by rather quickly with pleasant conversation with lady phenex about a few topics relating to the devil society. Ravel then came with a few bags of the things she might have needed. After that the 3 bid Layla fairwell before disappearing into a lucifuge family magic circle.

(Back in the apartment.)

After reappearing in the apartment Issei said "Seig, Jean come over here for a moment." Both of his knights soon came out of the living room and stood with the group. Issei nodded before saying "Ravel these are Seigfried and Jeanne our knights. Seig, Jean this is Ravel our bishop. Aine as you know is our queen. Now lets visit sona to get all of you instated into the academy."

The others nodded before the group made way to Sona Sitris residence. It didnt take them long considering that Aine had become fairly acquainted with sona over time who wanted to know another strong heiress on a personal level. Soon they reached the residence and knocked on the door.

Soon the door was opened by tsubaki shinra, Sonas queen and best friend. "Hey Tsubaki you mind if we come in Issei has something that he needs to talk to sona about." Aine cheerfully said.

Tsubaki raised a solitary eyebrow at that and said "And what would hyoudou kun like to talk about?"

"Oh just about getting my new peerage members into the academy and the formation of a new club." Issei said with a shrugg.

Hearing that Tsubaki raised her second eyebrow as well before saying "How can you have a peerage last I knew you were a middle class devil?"

"Oh I was promoted to high class this morning. These are my peerage members. Aine, Ravel, Seigfried and jeanne. You can reaffirm my claim by confirming it with ravel." Issei replied. Seeing Ravel nod Tsubaki sighed before letting them all in and leading them to a sitting area. She then left to call her master.

Sona arrived a few moments later and found Issei to be patiently waiting for her. Entering the room she said "Greetings hyoudou kun how may I help you?"

"Ah please call me Issei or Ise. I assume that your queen told you about my promotion?" Asked Issei.

Nodding sona said "That she did Issei. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was hoping to get Siegfried, Jeanne and Ravel into the academy. Seigfried will take my surname considering we have the same hair. While Ravel and Jeanne will be cousins moving in from america." Issei said getting sona to nod at the acceptable covers.

"That is acceptable anything else?" She asked

"Yes I wanted to start a new club and wanted your suggestion on what to name it." Issei stated.

"Why do you wish to start your own club?" she asked slightly confused.

"Oh you see since you and Rias both had your own domains I thought it was something common between high class devils." Issei said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Sona for all her stoicness couldnt suppress her giggle. She then said "That was a refreshing change. Anyways I think the mythological history club will suffice. What do you think?"

"Thats actually pretty nice you know. So are their any rules that I need to know about being a high class devil in this territory?" Asked Issei.

"Just a few. Me and Rias do normally meet up weekly to discuss things and this time youll be required to come as well. 2) If you scout a potential peerage member you will have to inform both of us. Doing that will place your target as yours. Thats about it. Anyways I will also arrange your summoning paper for the lucifuge clan. Once theyll be ready you can start taking on requests." Sona said.

"Heh thanks a lot. I will keep what you said in mind. I guess we should take our leave. I will see you at School Sona." Issei said as he and the other members of his peerage stood up and started walking away.

"I will have the necessary paperwork ready Issei kun. It was nice talking to you. You are not the same old pervert that everyone talks about." Sona said with a smirk.

"Heh I learnt how to control my perversion apart from nowadays its mostly reserved for some people special." Issei replied with a smirk of his own as he snaked his arm into Aines shorts and gave her ass a sequeeze with out anyone else noticing it.

Aine bit her lip to avoid an outburst but luckily for her issei retracted his hand from her shorts before holding on to her hand. He then bid sona fairwell beforebefore leading the group out so that they could spend some time together.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.** **ALSO WHILE YOU ARE AT GIVE ME BRO SLAVIC WARRIOR A READ AS WELL.**


	18. Love

**AN:- THIS CHAPTER WILL MAINLY BE A LEMON ENJOY.**

The next day Issei was lazily sitting in his room reading. He had given the rest of his peerage time of to do what they wanted. The only people in the apartment were him and Aine. He then stood up when he remembered his silver haired girlfriend. Making his way down he found her cooking something in the kitechen. Making his way to her he smiled before snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful what are you doing?" Asked Issei.

"I was just fixing something for me. I am a little tired." She said.

"How about you go sit down I will cook something up for you and then give you a little massage." Issei said with a smile.

"But you are my King Its not right for a king to serve his peerage." Aine tried to explain but issei was having non of that.

"Aine you are my Girlfriend, the love of my life and my future wife. Its my job to care for you. Now go sit down." Said Issei.

Aine blushed at his words before going and sitting on the sofa. She was currently wearing a blue sleeve less shirt and black jeans. The combination made her look very sexy.

Issei took an apron of his own and started cooking. He made some pancakes and set them down. He enjoyed seeing how Aine ate with a blissful expression on her face. Issei smiled he knew that Aine still was afraid of a possible betrayal which was why she some times became way to submissive.

He however knew that it was his job to bring his lover back to normal. She had come a long way from the shell that Issei had found her in. He smiled as he watched the love of his life. Soon she finished eating and Issei stood up moved behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them.

Aine moaned out in relief Issei hands worked like magic slowly undoing all her knots. Issei then pushed her long silver hair and kissed her on the neck. The feeling of her soft and pearly skin was too much. Issei then started kissing her neck with a passion and with occasionally sucking on it.

Aine was now moaning loudly the feeling of Isseis warm lips on her neck was a little to pleasurable for her and she felt her self get a little wet around her pussy. Issei then pulled her shirt down revealing her white bra that strapped back her D cup breasts. He then started then roughly grope her breasts. Aine moaned and put her hands on his shoulders pulling him a little closer.

Issei then pulled back he then pulled Aine on her feet and pushed her against the wall. He looked at her red face with love. He leaned forward and said "I love you Aine, I am yours just like you are mine." He then lifted her bra up revealing her supple breast. Issei then started groping them making Aines blush and embarrasment sky rocket. Issei had seen her naked before but this was him in close proximity and was him touching her.

Issei then planted his lips on hers and soon they began a makeout sessions. Issei was completely dominating her. Aine despite liking the feeling, but she also liked to be the one in control. She suddenly felt a fire light in her. Pushing back she did a 180 turn and pushed issei back first on the wall. She then started fighting back for the kiss and pushed her large breasts into his chest.

Issei smirked he had ignited a fire and being honest he liked it. It seemed that the fire princess would soon be back. Breaking away from the kiss he looked at a panting aine and said "Ara ara you are looking rather feisty Aine chan but I am still in control."

He finished by lifting her up and then pushing her against the wall and kissing her. Aine snaked her arms around his neck and her feet around his waist pulling him in closer as they sucked on each others lips. This was the scene that Sirzechs and Grayfia teleported in to.

Both of the older devils smiled at the scene. The sheer passion of the feelings was evident with the hunger both were showing eachother. Grayfia however than noticed Aines exposed breasts and quickly covered Sirzechs eyes before she coughed loudly.

Both Issei and Aine froze when they heard the cough. Turning at the same time they saw an amused Grayfia covering the eyes of Sirzechs who wore a stupid cheeky grin. "Kyaaaaa" Aine shouted as she hastily fixed her clothes. Issei didnt say anything but desperately to avoid looking at Sirzechs and grayfia.

Both teens were blushing so hard that they gave tomatoes a hard competition for the color red. Grayfia saw this and looked at sirzechs who nodded and said "I see you were enjoying yourself so should we expect any nephew nieces soon?"

"BAKAA ANIKI." Both Issei and Aine shouted as they both bonked him on the head causing him to tumble and fell down. Grayfia giggled softly as she saw both Issei and Aine berate Sirzechs and he was. This was how a family was supposed to be.

She then cleared her throat and said "Alright thats enough we came here to inform you that you will be travelling with Rias tomorrow and will have to come to the gremory estate. Lord and Lady gremory hace invited you to dinner. After that we will have to allocate your territory to you as well before you go and stay in the lucifiuge clan estate."

"Wait I get multiple territories?" Asked Issei.

"Yes youll get it from the gremory family, the phenex family and all of the lucifuge family territory after you take the ritual." Sirzechs said.

Issei nodded with a smile and pulled Aine closer to him. He then said "Speaking of the ritual when can we take it?"

"The earliest it can be done is a couple of days before the young devils where you will officially take the lucifiuge name." Grayfia answered.

"Thats nice I was wondering if you had any training plans. I need to work on that and my physical strength." Issei said.

"Dont worry I have it all taken care of. All 3 peerages will be taken care of accordingly. By the way you should also go and see sonas pawn he has a draconic gear like you." Sirzechs said.

"I didnt know there were other draconic gears apart from the boosted gear and the Divine dividing." Issei said.

"Well there are the multiple vitra gears Saji has one of them." Sirzechs answered.

"I see well do you guys want to eat?" Asked Issei.

"No I think we should get back we have already over stayed our welcome. Now we will go back you guys can continue what you were doing." Grayfia said with a smirk as Aine sputtered out things that sounded like "Baka Nee chan."

Both Sirzechs and Grayfia then disappeared in their respective magic circles. As soon as they disappeared Issei pushed Aine to the wall and kissed her hard. He then lifted her legs and wrapped them on his waist. Lifting her up he leans in and whispers "I dont care today we will do it."

"I am with you I want it." Aine purred. Issei then planted his lips on hers and carried her to his room. Standing above his bed he unceremoniously dropped Aine on it. Not giving her chance to protest he threw all of hus weight on her and slammed his lips against hers. His large and broad chest was crushed against her breasts giving him a feel of their great shape.

He then broke the kiss and used his hands to literally ripped away her shirt and bra. Hungrily eyeing her breasts he lowered down and started sucking on the left breast while pinching the other one. Aine moaned loudly as waves of pleasure hit her. Issei however did not stop and his other hand soon entered her jeans and he started lightly fingering the girl. Aine moaned as she felt isseis fingers thrust in her pushing her ever close to an orgasm. A moment later aine cummed as she shouted "AAAAH ISSSEII."

Issei smiles as he sees her shorts staining. She looks at him with a cute pout as she pants. She than says "That was rude Issei kun, you not only tore my favorite shirt but also didht ket me remove my Jeans now they are ruined."

Issei just chuckled as he removed her jeans revealing Aine in all her naked glory. Issei marvelled at the sight. Aine was beyond beautiful, she was perfection. To issei she was prettier than Gabriel and that was saying something.

She blushed when she saw Isseis intense stare. She then sat up and looked at him in the eyes. Both of them blushed when they saw eachother. Aine leaned forward and kissed him square on lips. She then pouted and said "Its unfair if I am the only one who is naked."

She then then removed his shirt before opening his belt and opening his jeans and pulling them of. She saw his boxers and noticed that his dick was hardly being restrained. She smiled glad that she had such an effect on him. She then removed his boxers and gasped infront of her was a 11 inch fully erect dick.

She took it into her hand and said "I think its your turn to feel good." She then bent down and began licking his dick. Her long silvery hair felling the side. Issei groaned as he felt his lover lick his shaft. He used a hand and kept her long silvery hair out of the way of her mouth. "Aine chan suck it a little."

Aine complied as she lightly sucked the tip before moving down upto 7 inches. She then bobbed her head up and down using her tongue in a swirling motion. Issei groaned loudly as he felt his release nearing him. He then groaned and said " I am about to Cum." As he said that he clasped his hand on the back of her head and keeping her from stopping. A moment later he released his cum into her throat sending it directly into her stomach.

Aine coughed and looked at Issei with a mock glare who looked apologetic. Issei then bent down and kissed Aine. He then laid her on her back and lined himself near the entrance of her pussy. He looked at her and said "Ai chan are you sure we could always do this when you are more comfortable."

"No I am fine Lets do it." Aine said.

Issei then bent down and wrapped his hands around Aine before he pushed his dick into her pussy. He moved slowly as he felt Aine tense up a little bit. He soon reached her hymen and looked at her. She took a few deep breaths before nodding. Issei pulled back a little bit before pushing in one thrust breaking down her hymen.

Aine hissed in pain and felt a few tears leaving her eyes. Issei used his arms and hugged her warmly while kissing her tears away. He then planted his lips on hers and softly kissed her for a few minutes hoping that the pain would subside soon.

After a few minutes of him kissing her softly and tenderly hugging her Aine said "You can move now." Nodding issei started moving slowly getting used to the feeling of having her tight velvety pussy around his dick. He was slowly but surely increasing the length he thrust in as he moved.

After a while Aine spoke and said "It feels good." Taking this as a sign Issei started to gradually speed up. Soon Aine was loudly moaning "AAH just like that. It feels so good AAAH. You are AAH so big." She said.

Issei wasnt doing much better Aine was really tight and her pussy seemed to be pulling him in. "Kami you are so tight Ai chan." He groaned as he started putting effort into his thrusting. A few moments later he decided to change their position as he laid down beside her and lifted her leg with one hand while he slide an other one under her and started groping her breast.

"AAH AAH AAH AAH. Harder Issei." Aine moaned out as Issei complied and started to speed up his thrusts. Soon both of them reached their limits. Issei then grunted and said " I am close where do you want it?"

"Inside AAH its hard for devils to be AAH pregnant so dont worry." Aine replied. Issei nodded before speeding up Soon both of them orgasmed as they shouted "IM CUMMING."

A panting Issei then laid down next an unconcious Aine. He looked at her and couldn't help but feel mesmerized by her beauty. Lightly kissing her on the lips he put a blanket over them before wrapping his arms around Aine and pulling her into his chest. After that he closed his eyes and fell into contented sleep.

(With Rias)

"Ni sama are you sure that there is nothing that can be done?" Asked Rias as she nervously stood in front of her family.

"For the last time Rias he was nominated by the council for both the tests. Not to mention that he passed both tests with flying colors. Not to mention his achievements are nothing short of amazing given the time he spent as a reincarnated devil. The decision of him becoming a high class devil will not be reversed." Sirzechd tiredly said.

As much as he loved his sister, he couldn't help but feel irritated. She had been constantly pestering him to revoke Isseis status as a high class devil arguing that it was way to early for him to be promoted. However all of her attempts were put down by not only sirzechs but also their parents making her feel powerless.

"At least set me up with a marriage contract with him. I love him." Rias pleadingly said.

Sighing sirzechs stood up to his full height and said "Rias enough is enough he has already told you that he isnt interested in you. He fairly and squarely earned his promotion to his current status and is a fellow young devil to you now. As far as marriage contracts go he is already in one with Grayfias sister. I am sure you have already scene it but both of them are head over heels eachother. Finally you already are in a Marriage contract with The heir of the bael clan. I will in no way entertain your childish tantrums both these contracts will go through."

"But ni sama you supported me before." Rias argued.

"That was because of Risers reputation. Sairaorg is stronger and much more nobler than Riser. He will make a perfecr husband for you. Now leave I have to prepare for your and Isseis peerage training. Also Rias do you have any new members you want for your peerage? After all you have 8 free pawn pieces." Sirzechs asked

Suddenly images of 5 people entered her mind and she smirked. Turning to Sirzechs she merely nodded before leaving.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**


	19. Prologue Loki Arc

Issei was walking to towards the occult research club after school for a meeting with the other kings before the trip to the underworld. His peerage was walking right beside him with a few bags that they would need when in the under world.

He sighed as he wondered the meeting was about since from what he knew all they had to do was to get into the train and enter the under world via the dimensional gap. So what was This meeting about?

Motioning for the rest of his peerage to wait he and Aine entered the main room of the occult research club where he found Rias, akeno, Sona and Tsubaki already waiting. Entering he nodded in greeting to the 4 people before sitting down himself.

"Alright then what is this meeting about? I thought the only agenda was for us to go to the underworld for the vacations?" Asked Issei.

"While that was true Rias requested this last minute meeting saying she wanted to inform us of some thing. So what is it Rias?" Sona asked.

"I wanted to tell you both about the 5 new pawns that I have recruited for myself." Rias answered.

"Ho Interesting who were they? Did you let them die before reincarnating them or did you kill them and do it?" Issei asked intrigued before finishing the question with a mirthful voice.

" I assure you I did no such thing. I called them in and explained to them before adding them to my peerage. The ones I added were Murayama Shinji, Katase Kouji, Ken Hartley, Matsuda kato, Motohoma Shiro." Rias replied.

"So the bully, the perverts and the kendo duo? Not bad. Say do they have any abilities unique to themselves alone?" Asked Issei.

"Why do you want to know?" Rias asked.

"A mere curiosity they were friends after all." Issei answered with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I see. Well the kendo duo are the ancestors of the ancient kannagi and kaminari families and hence can summon the spirit swords of Enraiha and Raikiri. The perverted duo have twice critical sacred gears. While ken has the water dragon sword." Rias answered.

"Ho Interesting well I wish you and your peerage good luck. Now then is that everything on the agenda?" Issei asked.

"Yes now we call our peerages in and will be going to the underworld train station from where we will be taken to the gremory estate." Sona answered.

Nodding Issei signalled Aine to get the others an action that was copied by Rias and Sona who signalled Akeno and Tsubaki. Soon all 3 peerages where in the room and Sona said "Alright then before we leave the peerages should Introduce each other. It is customary for peerages to introduce each other. I shall go first. My name is Sona Sitri a high class devil, Tsubaki shinra Sona samas Queen. Momo Hanakai I am Sona Samas Bishop. (A white haired 3rd year said in a bubbly voice.) Reya Kusaka Sona Samas Bishop. ( A 3rd year brunette said.) Tomoe Meguri I am sona samas knight ( An Auburn haired girl said.) Tsubasa Yura Sona Samas Rook ( A blue haired girl said.) Genshiro Saji Sona samas pawn nice to meet you ( A blond haired boy said.) Ruruko Nimura I am sona samas pawn. ( A first year happily chirped.)

"Very well then i shall go next." Rias said.

"My name is Rias gremory high class devil. Akeno Himejima Rias samas queen.

Raynare Rias samas Bishop

G-g-g-gasper V-v-v-valdi Rias Samas bishop

Kiba Yuuto Rias Samas Knight

Xenovia Quarta Rias Samas Knight

Koneko Toujo Rias Samas Rook.

Ken Hartley Riass Pawn and the holder of the water dragon mizuki.

Murayama Pawn

katasa Pawn

Matsude I am a pawn

Motohoma I am a pawn as well." The gremory peerage announced. Though Issei did notice that Murayama and katase were sadly looking at him. He however brushed it off and looked over to Ken. As he looked at the boy Albion spoke inside his head and said

 **"(So that old coot got himself sealed eh? Who wouldve thought)".**

" _You know that dragon mizuki?" Asked Issei._

" ** _(Yup the old timer is a master with water. If that ken kid masters his power completely he should be able to turn into water it self.)"_** Albion answered.

 _"Heh interesting what level is he on?"_ Asked Issei.

" ** _(Ancient dragon just behind the dragon kings and Vitras level.)"_** Albion said as Issei nodded before saying

"Well that Leaves me I guess. My name Is issei hyoudou to be Issei lucifuge. I am a High Class devil. Aine Lucifuge A high class devil and Isseis queen. ('Not to mention my future wife' Issei grumbled loud enough only for Aine to hear who blushed cutely.)

Ravel Phenex Issei Samas bishop.

Seigfried Knight

Jeanne Knight." The lucifuge peerage introduced themselves.

It was then that Azazel entered the room and said "Ah I see you are all here good that means we can leave."

"Yo sensei will you be going with us?" Asked Issei.

"Yup Sirzechs already arranged It. I even have a training program ready for everyone. It should be interesting." Azazel answered.

"Heh I don't think you are going to share them with us right?" Asked Issei.

"Nope you will just have to wait." Azazel replied with a smirk.

"Alright then lets go." Rias announced with a clap of her hands as everyone soon entered a lift that took them into the underground train station.

(Scene Break)

We find the peerages sitting in 3 separate compartments on the train. Azazel was with the lucifuge peerage since they were much more easy going and fun to be around with.

Azazel also noticed that Aine was practically Glowing while Issei had a stupid grin plastered on his face. Being eons old he immediately connected the dots and grinned perversely before saying "Ara I see you both finally graduated from being boy and girl to man and woman. I am so proud." He said before wiping an imaginary tear.

Both Issei and Aine blushed while Ravel and Jeanne narrowed their eyes at the duo all the while with seigfried having a teasing grin on his face. "Can it sensei we have already been teased enough as it is."

"Ho I dont think I will." Azazel said with a grin. However he suddenly started sweating and was beginning to see visions of his death. Aine was looking at him with the sweetest of smiles. That smile alone was warning both Azazel and Seigfried to make a run for it if they wanted to survive.

"Sensei shut up before I castrate you and burn the thing that makes you a man. Same for you seig." She said with an equally sweet voice that matched her smile.

Both of the men nodded quickly before quitening down. Aine smiled at Satisfaction before leaning back into Isseis shoulders. Not to be out done Jeanne quickly moved to sit on Isseis other side as she to leaned on his shoulder.

Issei smiled at the girls as he saw them glaring at eachother before he leaned his head and kissed both of them on the forehead. He then lightly chided them and said "No infighting." Both girls blushed cutely before nodding.

"Lucky bastard." Azazel grumbled as the train suddenly stopped. "Hmm it seems that the sitri peerage is leaving."

"There territory here?" Asked Issei as he received a nod in answer. Soon the train resumed its movement and they were now moving towards the gremory territory.

(Scene break)

"You know This is bigger than I expected." Issei muttered as he saw the gigantic gremory mansion.

Aine just giggled at the expressions shown by The rest of the peerage. The door opened and Grayfia appeared wearing her trusty maid outfit. Looking at her both Aine and Issei smiled before nodding their heads in greetings.

Grayfia gave a small smile before saying "Welcome Lady Rias and Lord Issei, lord and lady gremory are expecting you." She said as she motioned them to follow her. As they were walking a red haired blur crashed into Rias.

The red haired blur turned out to be an 8 year old boy who shouted "Rias oneesama its so good to see you again." Rias affectionately ruffled the boys head and said

"You've grown so much milicas."

Milicas then looked at Aine and rushed towards her before hugging her tightly and in a soft voice saying "I am glad you are better know Aine Oneesama."

Aine hugged the boy back and said "I missed you to milicas. If you want to thank anyone for my recovery you should thank your Issei Ni Sama over there." She finished as she pointed at Issei who was currently looking at the scene in front of him with a small but happy smile.

Milicas moved up to Issei and in a shy tone said "Umm thank you for helping Aine Oneesama."

Issei smiled before ruffling the boys head and saying "It was no problem Mili kun after all your oneesama is very Important to me."

The boy smiled before pulling on Isseis hand and saying "Come on Ni sama I want to show you a few things." Issei gave in and let the boy pull him into the gremory estate. Grayfia smiled with a shake of her head while Aine giggled. Rias looked at the scene with a little sadness.

Soon however the whole group was seated on the dinner table having dinner with the head of the gremory family. " I hope the Journey over here wasnt hard?" Lord Gremory asked Issei.

"Not at All lord Gremory on the contrary it was quite pleasant." Issei replied.

"Thats good well after dinner please accompany me to my office we have to discuss about the territory you will receive." Lord Gremory said.

"Of course Lord Gremory." Issei said with a nod the manners that Aine had beaten into him were out on a full display. The rest of the dinner went on in relative silence after which Issei was seen walking with Lord Gremory to his office.

Once they entered the office Lord Gremory summoned a map and said "This is a map of the gremory territory, the red ones are already taken. Apart from those you can have any 2 territories from this map."

Issei carefully inspected the available territories before choosing one with lush green forests coupled with a beautiful Lake and several different species of animals. The second one he choose was one that was completely rugged with mountains. Both were beautiful and scenic territories.

"Ahh good choices Issei, you did choose two of the most beautiful territories we possessed. Now I think you should go and rest." Lord Gremory said.

"On the contrary I think I will settle my business with Lady phenex lord Gremory." Issei said.

"I see, well then I guess its a temporary good bye." Lord Gremory said as he raised his hand for a handshake which Issei gratefully fully took and left the room. He went to the lounge where his peerage was at and said.

"Alright guys we are done here. Ravel could you please make a magic circle to take us to the phenex territory. Apparently I need to settle a few Issues on Territory over there as well." Issei said.

Ravel smiled before nodding. Soon a magic circle was up and the hyoudou lucifuge peerage found themselves outside the grand mansion of the Phenex clan. Once there Ravel entered and asked a maid to get her mother.

Around 15 mins later Layla Phenex appears and then after greeting everyone leads them into one of the sitting areas. There just like in the gremory estate she pulls our a map and Issei chooses one Territory with a waterfall in it. After a some small talk Issei says

"We should get going then LadY Phenex. I will be leaving Ravels training to you. Ravel you can stay with your family. I am sure you have a lot to talk to them about. And excuse us Lady Phenex but we need to leave. We have training from tomorrow on wards and hence need to rest." Issei said as he stood up.

"I see, well I wish you good luck. And dont worry about Ravel I will personally oversee her training." Layla said with a regal nod.

The group then disappeared in a silver magic circle before appearing in the lucifiuge estate. Issei then turned to Seigfried and Jeanne and said "Choose any room you want and settle down we will need all the rest we can get for training tomorrow."

Both of them nodded before going to the rooms they liked. Issei on the other hand picked Aine up in a princess carry causing the poor girl to 'Eep'. He then carried her to their room before lovingly laying her on the bed.

He then clicked his fingers, changing their dresses into pajamas. He then layed next to her before wrapping a blanket around them. He then looked at her and found her blushing.

He smiled and said " You are looking beautiful hime."

"Baka dont say things like that." Aine muttered as she averted her eyes from issei.

Issei smiled at her before kissing her forehead and saying "I only speak the truth hime. Besides I can only wonder why people call the moon the prettiest thing there is. They obviously havent seen ny hime."

Aines blush just grew even more and she then hid her face in his chest not wanting to get more embarrassed. Issei smiled before he tightly wrapped his arms around her before both of them fell asleep.

(Else where)

"So when do we strike next?" A figure asked in a dark room.

"The young devil meeting. It is the event in which that foolish father of mine will join those lowly beings." Another voice rasped out.

"Hehehehehe that event will spark the real ragnorak." Another voice giddily said.

"Since both of your all fathers are joining the alliance it will be up to you to ensure that they dont." The first voice said.

"Yeah we will but watch your words devil. You may be a maou but you are no match for a god." The second voice rasped out before silence took over.

(Another Elsewhere with team Vali)

"So are these reports valid?" Asked Vali

"100% if we want to recruit Fenir our best oppertunity will be to join forces with the white dragon emperor." Arthur stated.

"Heh the red and white Dragons vs 2 evil gods huh? How exciting I hope he has access to juggernaut drive. Otherwise it'll be a tough battle even if he was to aim for survival alone." Vali said.

"Thats true. Tho what will be our strategy?" Asked Arthur.

"Me and Hyoudou will take on the bosses while his team and you guys will make sure that the other meagre stooges don't get in our way." Vali Said as his team nodded before all of them got up and returned to do the activities that they were indulging in.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT**


	20. The New Training and the new member

"So sensei what have you got for us?" Issei asked as he and his peerage stood out in one of the lucifuge clan grounds waiting for Azazel to announce their training programs for the month.

"Hai hai lets get started. I have already explained the training programs for both the gremory and sitri peerages. That was why I was late. So without further ado lets begin. First one is you Aine, your training will be overseen directly by Grayfia. She said you'll know where to find her. So get going." Azazel said to which Aine nodded before she kissed Issei and disappeared in a silver lucifuge magic circle.

"For both Jeanne and Seigfried I have gotten you the knights of Maou Asmodeus and Maou Beezelbub for the next month. Use this oppertunity to learn from the best of the best in the underworld. Take these summoning papers and go to your senseis." Azazel said as he handed both Jeanne and Seigfried a few summoning papers.

Both of them nodded before seigfried fistbumped issei while jeanne kissed his cheek, after which they disappeared in their regular magic circles. Issei then turned to azazel as he patiently waited for his senseis to show up.

"Alright then Issei you will have 2 senseis who will be training you 9 hours a day each. The first one should be coming here in 3,2,1." Azazel finished as gigantic purple humanoid dragon landed behind Azazel.

"This is Dragon King Tanin. He will be training you to further your draconic power along with greater gear control." Azazel said.

"Sugey!! I get the blaze meteor dragon as one of teachers. Awesome." Issei giddly said.

"The second one will be..." Azazel started but abruptly stopped when he pointed at a magic circle that appeared next to him. From that magic circle a smiling sirzechs appeared donned in a red track suit.

"Nisan what are you doing here?" Issei asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"Isnt it obvious I am going to be your second sensei. You definitely need someone to help you master your new power of destruction." Sirzechs said with a big grin.

"Hontoka?" Issei asked with wide eyes as Sirzechs merely nodded in response.

"Sugey. Say sensei is there any one who can help me with my durandal?" Issei asked.

"I tried asking Micheal for someone but he told me that the church is incredibly busy because of the investigation of the internal affairs of the church. They want to oust people like valpher gallei, which is why they cant send any one."

"I see." Issei said with a frown.

" _Dont worry kid. Me and rodin were wielders of durandal during our time. After your training in the day we'll teach you how to fight during the night. Now get going."_ Issei said as he heard neros voice.

" _You seriously will help me senpai?"_ Issei asked in an imcredulous voice.

" _Yeah yeah whatever dont get to snippy. Now both of us will see you tonight. Good bye."_ Nero said before cutting the link.

Issei then smiled and said "Well nisan, Oosan, Sensei lets not worry about durandal and start the other training.

The other 3 nodded and the month of hell had officially begun.

(Time skip one month)

Issei was seen walking towards the lucifuge mansion from the nearby mountains where he had been training. The training period had done him a world of good. His shirt was torn revealing his lean and firmly built muscles. He had received a pawn piece from Ajuka that allowed him to use his queen form without any problem. Not to mention his time limit for the heavenly azure armor had increased from a measily 10 minutes to a strong 1 hour.

His control and manipulation with the power of destruction had skyrocketed and he could now use several spells that sirzechs had personally taught along with a lot of others that he had created on his own. His Ice manipulation had grown stronger and he with the help of Albion had managed to create 4 new spells. 2 of which were offensive, 1 defensive and 1 support type.

His training with Both rodin and nero had given him a Much better control over durandal along with him mastering 8 new techniques and reaching level 3 of the total 6 known levels of durandals power. Overall if he were to say for himself the training month was a massive success.

He was soon in the estates main courtyard where he leaned against the wall and patiently began waiting for the others to show up. He soon felt two presences and smirked. After a few moments both Seigfried and Jeanne appeared both had clothes that were ripped at places. Issei could immediately tell that they were much stronger than a month ago as their auras were not only larger but also more controlled.

Jeanne rushed and hugged Issei as soon as she saw him. The feeling of his tight muscles against her was blissful and made her blush a bit. Issei then lightly kissed her on the lips before ruffling her hair and saying "How did your training go Seig, Jean?"

"It was great. I managed to improve the time limit in which I can use gram along with picking up several new techniques." Seigfried said with a grin.

"I managed to create two subspecie balance breakers and improved the time span in which I can use them." Jeanne said as she puffed out her chest. Issei in response chuckled before softly pulling her into his chest and deeply kissing her.

Jeanne blushed red when the broke apart and began twiddling her thumbs to hide her embarrassment. Smiling at the cute action he pulled her into his chest so as to help her hide her blushing face.

Soon footsteps were heard and Aine was seen stepping into the courtyard. As soon as Issei saw her he gently let go of Jeanne who smiled knowing he had paid her the correct amount of attention, before he disappeared in a burst of speed before reappearing in front of an unsuspecting Aine before he lifted her up in to the air and swung her around.

Aine squeaked in surprise before Issei stopped and kissed her square on the lips as he held her soft form close to his body. After they broke apart Issei put his head on hers and Said "I missed you." Aine smiled into the hug as she snuggled into Issei fully enjoying the feeling of his well made muscles.

After a few moments the duo broke the hug before all 4 of them entered the estate and started refreshing them selves. After half an hour all of them were sitting together regaling their tales of their training. Aine was very impressed when she learnt of the improvements made by both seigfried and Jeanne before she started telling about her own results.

"Well the first week was spent mainly on refinining my control over fire and mastering several old lucifuge clan spells. The next 3 weeks were spent on mastering my secondary element. Everyone in the lucifuge clan has 2. My secondary element was wind and I managed to get down 2 of the 5 manipulation excercises down along with mastering some old clan spells, while also creating several of them." Aine explained with a smile.

"Thats very nice. As your king I am very proud of you, and as your friend I am glad that all of you have earned your new abilities." Issei replied with a smile.

"So Issei you know ours what about your new abilities?" Asked Seigfried.

"Oh increasing the time, I can stay in my balance breaker state, Improving my Ice manipulation and new spells. Along with that I got new and techniques with durandal as well. Sirzechs also taught me some of the spells for my power of destruction. Before you ask I sorta unlocked it when I became a high class devil. So thats about it." Issei said before finishing in after thought.

"Wow so does that mean you are literally a bael." Aine said with a sarcastic huff.

"Dont be like that you know Id never accept any other surname except for lucifuge." Issei said as he pulled her to his side.

"I know I am a little upset that you didnt tell me about it." Aine said as she snuggled into his side forgetting her temporary anger in favor of enjoying Isseis warmth. Jeanne pouted at that before moving to Isseis other side as she to began snuggling into him. Both of the girls glared at each other which prompted Issei to wrap his hands around their heads as he pushed them to his chest before he said "No infighting."

Both girls meekly blushed before nodding into his chest. It was then that Seigfried spoke and said "Ne Issei I think its time for us to get the last member of our team back."

"You are right. I guess I'll go get her now." Issei Said as he lightly pushed Jeanne and Aine away before disappearing into a magic circle.

"There he goes of again, I swear he is the most unorthodox high class devil in the underworld." Aine said with a tired sigh.

"What do you mean Ai chan?" Jeanne asked her previous animosity with the silver haired beauty all but forgotten.

"What aine means is the way he acts. Normally a high class devil wouldnt bother going to get his/her peerage members. He does that because he sees his peerage not as his servants but as his family. He Cares way to much." Seigfried said as he sipped his tea.

Jeanne mouthed an Oh before the trio began making some small talk about random things.

(With Issei)

Materialising in his territory at the phenex estate he started walking towards the main compound. As he came across a clearing he heard the sounds of training and followed it. Soon he Saw ruval phenex practicing some magic spells as a few maids stood at his side.

"Yo Ruval its been a while." Issei said as he walked over to the other devil.

"Issei its been ages since we last met. How have you been?" Ruval warmly greeted back.

"That it has. Well I have been peachy, you know becoming high class and all. I see you have been training." Issei said.

"Yeah I am among the candidates for the next promotions to the ultimate class and have been training very hard to increase my combat potential." Ruval said.

"Nice Nice. I cant wait until I am up at your level." Issei said with a grin.

"But you already beat me. I think that counts you being on my level." Ruval said in a confused tone of voice.

"I won because you underestimated me and two because I use my abilities exceptionally well. In raw power, experience and speed you are miles ahead of me." Issei said.

"Heh thanks for the compliment. Not that I mind you visiting your territory, but what are you doing here." Ruval curiously asked.

"Oh I was here to get ravel. The month for training is up and its time for the peerage to gather up." Issei said.

"Ah I see." Ruval said with an understanding nod before he motioned a maid to go get Ravel and her things. The maid nodded with a bow as she left, leaving behind Issei and Ruval who were engaging in some other small talk about the current happenings in the under world.

Ravel arrived a few minutes later after which Issei bid ruval goodbye before he and ravel disappeared in a magic circle. A few moments the duo arrived back into the living room where the others were waiting.

"Welcome back ravel chan how did your training go?" Jeanne chirped.

"It went very well Jeanne sama thank you for asking." Ravel happily replied.

"So Ravel chan what did you learn?" Aine asked with a sweet smile.

"Well, I focused on improving my stamina and increasing my magic reserve. After that I had ruval ni sama teach me a few of his personal spells. And finally I started on fire manipulation and mastered the first level." Ravel Proudly said.

"Well done." Seigfried simply said.

"Thank you Seig sama." Ravel said with a small smile.

"Now then, with every thing done and dusted lets get some food before hitting the hay and reporting every thing to ni san tomorrow." Issei said as he began leading everyone into the dining area.

However before they could eat a loud flapping sound was heard which was soon followed by a resounding thud and then silence. Issei stood up from his seat and Said "Alright guys I am going to see what happened. I will be back."

The others nodded a little worriedly but relaxed when they saw Isseis reassuring smile. Issei then soon made his way out to the courtyard where the thud was heard from. Upon arriving there he found a large dragon 25 foot maroon colored dragon waiting for him patiently.

"Yo who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked Issei.

"Greetings hakuryukou sama my name is bova the destroyer. I am the youngest son of the blaze meteor dragon and wish to join your peerage." The dragon called bova said.

"Hmm that is a very interesting proposition. So tell me bova why do you actually want to join my peerage and why not any one else's?" Asked Issei.

Bova sighed sadly before he started speaking "I wish to make my father proud. Both of my older brothers despite being much weaker than me have in a way contributed to the devil society at large. I am not a researcher and more of a fighter, but due to my destructive tendencies no high class devil ever wanted me. My father doesnt say it, but I can see the disappointment his eyes hold whenever he sees me. So when I heard that the current white dragon emperor became not only a high class devil but also beat several ultimate class opponents I knew that your peerage is the right one for. So I request you no I beg you please add me into your peerage."

"Hey dont be like that. I'll add you in my peerage you'll be my trump card. Now lift up your head. You are Bova the destroyer the next in line to take over the reigns as a dragon king dont sell yourself short. You are better than that." Issei said as he made bova look up in shock.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

"Of course I did. Now enough of this mushy stuff. Do you Bova the destroyer wish to join my peerage and live for me, fight for me and serve me?" Issei asked as he threw a rook piece over to bova who caught it as it began to light up.

"Hai I bova the destroyer will fight, Live and serve you." Bova answered as he placed the rook piece near his chest.

"Then be reborn as a devil of lucifuge clan and help us in bringing back our former glory." Issei said as the rook piece first mutated into an even stronger piece before entering bovas chest, who smiled when he felt the warm feeling in his chest along with the increase in power.

"Now then lets go and introduce you to your new teammates and family." Issei said as turned around to walk back into the mansion while motioning for bova to follow him.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	21. The Ritual P1

"And that is how bova joined my peerage and will be the part of our family." Issei cheerfully said as he introduced bova to the rest of his peerage. Bova was now nervously sitting on one of the couches, he was currently in his humanoid dragon form which was just as tall as Issei.

"Heh having the strongest son of a dragon king in our team is very assuring." Seigfried said with a smirk.

"I know right. Imagine my balance breaker and Bova chan flying together wrecking havoc on other teams." Jeanne chirped

"I agree that sort of fire power is game winning." Ravel said in a thoughtful tone as she took over the role of the strategist of the team.

"Fufufu it seems we are definitely not lacking when it comes to raw fire power." Aine said with a chuckle.

Bova blushed slightly at the praise of his teammates and nodded in thanks. It was then that Issei spoke up and said "Great now that everyone is done we can have our dinner after which we hit the rack. We have to meet up with maou sama for further instructions."

Everyone nodded at that and started having dinner. They mostly talked with bova while eating, as they tried to make him feel more comfortable and at home, all the while learning more about him while getting to know him better.

After an hour when dinner was said everyone stood up one by one before leaving for their rooms. Issei then turned to Bova and said "Bova choose any room you want from the unused ones and rest in it today. If you dont want to stay in doors there is a cave in the mountains nearby which should be ideal for you."

"I shall be at the cave then Issei Sama. I will be at your beck and call." Bova said as he jumped out the window and flew away. Issei nodded at that before he turned to Aine and lifted her up in a princess carry. He then proceeded to kiss her square on the lips before carrying her into their room. While he didnt show it, Issei was incredibly excited. It was only a couple of days to the ritual, after which aine would officially be his fiance. He could hardly wait.

(Timeskip 2 days)

"Are you ready Issei kun,Aine chan?" Lady phenex asked as the young couple were about to enter the altair for the long awaited trail.

"Hai we are." Issei answered as he grabbed Aines hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Very well then I wish you the best of luck." Lady phenex said before Issei and Aine walked through the gates and into the altair.

"Greetings are you here for the trial?" Asked A voice from above them. Turning to look upwards both Aine both looked up to see 5 flying figures who could be accurately described as power rangers. One was red, one green, one blue, a yellow and a pink.

"That we are." Aine responded in a regal voice.

"Very well then we the satans shall test you. You will have to go through 5 tests one set by each of us satans. Failure of a single test will result in the cancellation of the ritual. Are you sure you want to take the test?" Satan red asked.

"Yes we will though can I know your names?" Asked Aine.

"Satan Red, Satan Blue, satan yellow, satan pink and satan green. We should warn you all of us are maou level fighters and wont be taken down easily." Satan red stated.

" _Seriously ni sama do you really expect any one to fell for that pathetic disguise?"_ Issei mentally thought with a little shake of his head.

"Ah I see. Well I am not worried about your power, my boyfriend here has already fought and beaten a cadre level fallen angel. I am sure he will more than a challenge for you." Aine replied in a confident tone that showed that she had no idea who the people behind the mask were.

Issei stared at aine with a disbelieving deadpanned stare as he thought " _Dont tell me she actually fell for that pathetic disguise?"_

"Very well then lets begin." Satan red said before clicking his fingers after which a magic circle appeared on top of the young couple and teleported them away. The young couple appeared in a grey room that had a 3 seater table in the middle and a wooden directly opposite to where they were standing.

A green magic circle appeared and from it satan green appeared and said " Greetings my name is satan green and I shall be the one conducting this test. This is an oral test about the history of devils. Please take your seats."

" _So its falbium sama right of the bat. We will need to be careful he is the leading war strategist for the devils after all."_ Issei thought before he looked at Aine and nodded before the two of them sat down and waited for the questioning to begin.

Sitting down in front of them satan green began questioning them. "The first question is 'who was the first devil ever?"

"Lucifer." Issei answered as falbium nodded. The second question which was about the 72 devil pillars and their abilities was answered together by both Issei and Aine. Issei was the one who named the houses in the correct order after which Aine explained the special powers that each house held.

"The last question requires you to give me complete information on the evil piece system. Please begin." Satan green said.

"The Evil Pieces were created byAjuka Beelzebubusing the crystals available in the Agreas Island to help replenish the number of Devils after the Great War which had caused the death of countless Devils. While many Devils were able to adapt to the Evil Pieces, theOld Satan Factionrejected the usage of the Evil Pieces, believing them to be a disgrace to Devils for reincarnating Humans and other races into Devils. The creation of the Evil Pieces eventually lead to the creation of theRating Game.

Evil Pieces are commonly given to Pure-blooded High-class Devils, so that they can gather servants of their own. Reincarnated Devils are also given the chance to receive Evil Pieces should they rise in rank and become a High-class or Ultimate-class Devil like Tannin and Rudiger Rosenkreutz.

When a Devil receives the right to obtain the Evil Pieces they are required to go to the Satan's territory and touch a monument which functions as a replacement King Piece to register themselves as King.

If a King wishes to trade a Piece with another King, a ritual must be performed. A trading-purpose magic circle must be drawn. The Kings stand at the side of the magic circle while their pieces stand in the centre of it. The Kings increase their auras while putting their hands forward and activate the written Devil symbols to circulate. The auras of everyone around then begin to glow and synchronise, bypassing the magic circle. With that, the ritual will end and the trade has been complete in a simple manner. And that is the complete information on evil pieces." Issei finished before drawing in a deep breath.

"A perfect answer. You pass the first test you may proceed to go to the next level." Satan green said. Issei and Aine nodded in thanks before both of them stood up and walked through the wooden door towards the next room.

"Hi hi. Its your favorite satan pink here for the second test." Satan pink said as she happily waved towards Issei and Aine.

" _Damn how can no one tell that its sera tan right there.?"_ Issei inwardly thought as he waves back before looking at Aine who still looked lost.

" _Seriously? How can she not see it?"_ Issei thought the disbelief evident in his eyes.

"Ise chan this test is for aine chan so you will have to wait it out." Satan pink said.

"Very well. What is the test Satan pink?" Asked Aine as Issei backed away and leaned against the wall. However his body was tense and he was ready to step in, in case the situation went out of hand.

"So what is my test satan pink?" Asked Aine.

"Your test is to put on this dress and then pose like a magical girl." Satan red chirped as she threw over a magical girl dress over to aine. Aines confidence almost faltered and she blushed red and started sputtering.

Yes both of them had committed the deed but she was still shy. And that dress was really really embarrassing. Sensing her discomfort Issei moved towards her and softly hugged her from behind. She worriedly turned to look at him expecting him to look angry.

Instead she found him warmly smiling at her. He then softly said "Youve got this Ai chan, Ive got your back what ever you decide to do." Aine smiled back before she took a deep breath and pecking Issei on the lips. She then stepped forward and took the costume from satan pink and walked towards the changing room.

"The actual test was to see whether we stood by eachother during times of difficulty and discomfort. Am I right?" Issei asked as he looked towards Satan pink.

"That it was. You are smarter than you look." Satan pink commented.

"So I have heard." Issei replied before he blushes red as Aine walked out of the changing room. She was wearing a silver magical girl outfit that went very well with her long silver hair and displayed her curves in a very fine way. Aine spotted Isseis blush and smirked before walking towards him while swaying her hips seductively.

"Do you like what you see I-s-e kun?" Aine seductively asked as she got right into Isseis face. This caused his blush to reach atomic levels as he started sputtering. Aine then softly kissed him on the lips before she turned to satan red and said

"Is that all for this test?"

"Yes it is. You pass this test you may proceed towards level 3." Satan pink said as she pointed towards the door behind her. Aine nodded before clicking her fingers, making a magic circle appear on top of her which passed through her changing her outfit from the magic girl costume to her regular wear. She then grabbed Isseis hand before leaving him towards the door and towards the third level of a total 5 for their tests.

The next room was once again empty only this time it had a large dining table with food laden on it. A blue magic circle appeared in front of them and satan blue stepped out of it. He then looked at the couple in front of him and said "Congratulations on passing the previous level and on reaching this one. This test will be there to test your mannerisms in a high profile environment. Please sit down and have some lunch as the test continues."

" _She'll definitely be able to recognize Ajuka ni sama."_ Issei thought before he expectantly looked towards Aine. To his utter shock she still held the same face she had when she meets a new person.

" _Unfucking believable. How is this possible. Albion is she faking she has to be faking right?"_ Issei thought out to his partner.

"( ** _She isnt faking partner. Tho you should pay attention the test has already started.)"_** Albion said making Issei focus back on to the test at hand.

Both Issei and Aine nodded before moving towards the table. As they reached it the mannerisms that Aine beat into Issei surfaced and he pulled a chair back for Aine to sit on. After that he pulled out his own seat and slid in to it from the right side. Both of them then proceeded to place a handkerchief on their laps before using the spoons to pour down some food for themselves.

After the food was put in the plates in front of them both Issei and Aine began eating it with the required mannerisms using a knife and a fork. They made sure to take care of small things like not leaning forward while eating, not putting their elbows on the table as they ate, and finally holding there glasses from the bottom rather than the top. Satan blue who was eating with them nodded at the perfectly executed mannerisms as part 1 of his test was complete.

After the lunch was done satan blue stood up and said "You have passed the first part of the test and now its time for the second part. Please stand up." Both Issei and Aine complied with the request after which satan blue clicked his fingers making the table and the food disappear. He then clicked his fingers again and this time a magic circle appeared that changed Issei amd Aines clothes from casual to party wear. Just then a soft song started playing and satan blue said "The second part is a slow dance please begin."

Issei then grabbed Aines hand before stroking it softly making Aine blush. He then put the hand on his shoulder before he placed his hand on her waist while holding her other arm. Both of them blushed as they started moving with the music. However they were completely lost to their surroundings. The only thing that mattered to them was that they were close to eachother. A few minutes later the song and dance was over after which satan blue said "You pass you may proceed to the 4th level."

He then clicked his fingers giving the young couple their casual wear back. Walking through the door they found themselves in an empty white room with no proctor in sight. Suddenly a red magic circle appeared and from it Satan red appeared and said "Never fear for I am HERE!!!."

 _"I admit that was new from ni sama. Tho I wonder will Aine be able to recognize him this time around."_ Issei thought before he eyed Aine and saw the clueless look on her face.

" _You know bro I am not even surprised anymore."_ Issei thought out to his dragon who grunted in agreement. Issei then turned to satan red who had just begun explaining the dynamics of his test.

"This test will be a test of any one of your personal talents. But there is a catch, it should be a talent that both of you have. So what will it be?" Asked Satan red.

After a few minutes of contemplation both Issei and Aine nodded towards each other before Issei said "We will sing satan red."

Satan red nodded before he summoned 2 mics and a karaoke machine. He then turned to the couple in front of him and said "Every thing is ready, the floor is yours."

 **SONG :- SAD SONG BY WE THE KINGS.**

 **'Yeah'** Isseis vocals

 _'Yeah'_ Aines vocals

' ** _Yeah'_** Duet.

 **"You and I,**

 **We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.**

 **With you, I'm alive**

 **Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.**

 **So stop time right here in the moonlight,**

 **'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**

 **Without you, I feel broke.**

 **Like I'm half of a whole.**

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**

 **Without you, I feel torn.**

 **Like a sail in a storm.**

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song.**

 **Im just a sad song.**

 _With you I fall._

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall._

 _With you I'm a beautiful mess._

 _It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears upon the edge._

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight,_

 _'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

 _Without you, I feel broke._

 _Like I'm half of a whole._

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

 _Without you, I feel torn._

 _Like a sail in a storm._

 _Without you, I'm just a_ _sad song_

 ** _You're the perfect melody,_**

 ** _The only harmony_**

 ** _I wanna hear._**

 ** _You're my favorite part of me,_**

 ** _With you standing next to me,_**

 ** _I've got nothing to fear._**

 ** _Without you, I feel broke._**

 ** _Like I'm half of a whole._**

 ** _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._**

 ** _Without you, I feel torn._**

 ** _Like a sail in a storm._**

 ** _Without you, I'm just a sad song._**

 ** _Without you, I feel broke._**

 ** _Like I'm half of a whole._**

 ** _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._**

 ** _Without you, I feel torn._**

 ** _Like a sail in a storm._**

 ** _Without you, I'm just a sad song._**

 ** _I'm just a sad song._**

"That was amazing you pass this test please proceed pass that door for your final test of the ritual." Satan red said as he disappeared into a red magic circle.

Issei and Aine nodded towards eachother before making there way towards the door. As Issei moved Albion spoke and said " ** _(Be prepared the next test will be the toughest fight you will ever have.)"_**

 _"Yeah I Know. I can feel it in the air its going to be something big."_ Issei thought back as he gathered his energy and expanded his senses, entering his battle mode for the biggest challenge of his life.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW. DONT FORGET TO VISIT THE STORIES OF MY PALS SLAVIC WARRIER AND** **DRACO1127**


	22. The Ritual part 2

Issei sighed before straightening up and walking into the next room he and aine found grayfia standing in the centre of the room releasing a lot of power and aura.

"Welcome to the final test. This one is exclusive for Issei alone." Satan yellow said

Issei stepped forward and nodded towards satan yellow to continue. Satan yellow then said "The test is pretty simple. All you have to do is to land a hit on me."

Issei actually smirked at that while Aines eyes widened in worry. Despite not knowing who satan yellow was she could tell that the power being exuded was only a bare minimum of a maous full power.

Issei on the other hand removed his jacket and cracked his neck before disappearing in a burst of speed which was faster than his usual output showing of the results of his training. He reappeared right in front of satan yellow and reared back his fist before throwing a strong punch at satan yellow.

Satan yellow merely deflected his punch away before connecting a vicious haymaker into his stomach causing him to rocket of into the wall. Aine eyes widened she knew that maous were strong but to shrugg of an Attack from Issei so easily was fearsome.

Issei soon stepped out of the rubble his smirk gone. His eyes were now hardened and held a steely undertone to them. He stared at satan yellow for a few moments somehow he could practically taste the smirk she held behind her mask.

"Arent you going to attack?" She drawled out.

"Oh I am I was going through some battle simulations and found out that I have only one chance at this so I might as well go all out." Issei replied before he raised his aura. As he did his eyes suddenly slitted while blueish white scales began to grow over his body.

He then inhaled a deep breath in before shouting " **ICE DRAGON EMPERORS ROARRR!"** A much larger stream of Ice was fired from his mouth before it hurtled over to grayfia, who merely raised her aura even further which created a shield that blocked Isseis projectile.

Issei took this oppertunity to try and blind side grayfia as he coated his hands in the power of destruction. He then appeared behind her and threw a punch at her. Grayfia just tilted her head to side letting his punch go through before she reversed her elbow and hit him on the face, making him stagger back. However grayfia this time didnt let up and kicked Issei on the side sending him hurtling into an other wall.

Issei once again groaned in pain, he was 100 % sure that several of his bones had already been broken. He however pushed all of that to the back of his mind he had more important things to deal with. Standing up once again he concentrated his power of destruction and his ice together before creating a bluish black orb in his hands. He then shouted "CATACLYSM OF COCTYUS." Before throwing the orb towards satan yellow.

The orb enlarged it self as it moved towards satan yellow who was forced to jump away before firing a strong magical attack of her own that collided with the ever growing orb after which both attacks cancelled each other out. Satan yellow then took the initiative and charged at Issei he was able to dodge the first 2 punches before a kick sent him hurtling into a wall.

"(Thats enough now Issei use me now. You wont be able to handle any more of her attacks in your base form.)" Albion mentally said receiving a nod of understanding from Issei.

It was then that grayfia appeared infront of Issei and punched him. To both her and aines surprise he caught the fist with his hand before looking up with a grin. It was then that the divine dividing appeared on his back as Albion roared out "(VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER.)"

In a flash of white light Issei was in his gleaming armor and started attacking grayfia back. Grayfia was easily able to block all of his blows however she disregarded the fact that he was making contact with her which was what the divine dividing needed to work.

The onslaught continued for another few moments after which satan yellow bent down and dodged a punch. She then tried to start her own assault when Albion called out "( **Divide x 20)"**. Feeling the loss of her power satan yellow faltered in her assault for a moment before throwing her punch.

Issei took full advantage of the delay and intercepted her hand before slinging her into the air after which he shouted " **WAVE OF CATACLYSM."** A narrow concentrated stream of the power of destruction left his hands before it rocketed towards satan yellow who wasnt able to dodge middair hence getting hit. A small explosion was heard upon contact with smoke blocking Both Issei and Aines vision.

When the smoke cleared they were greeted by the site of satan yellow in a silverish barrier completely unharmed she then removed her barrier and said "That was an interesting manuevor and a very good display on how to completely untilise the power destruction. However if that is all you can do you can give up and save both of our times."

Saying that she raised her power even more and disappeared in speeds that made Isseis eyes bulge outwards. He wasnt able to react and was soon on the receiving end of a very vicious barrage attack. After a few moments satan yellow threw a beaten and bruised body of Issei on the ground where he lay motion less.

Isseis mind was rapidly fading into the darkness he was barely able to hold on to his consciousness. Just as he was about to faint his eyes flickered over to aine his blue orbs meeting her red ones. Aine couldnt take it anymore, she couldnt bear seeing Issei in that state and in one moment of desperation shouted "ISSEIII."

Her voice acted as fuel to Issei fire and he felt his determination sky rocket. Struggling to his feet he wobbled a bit before spitting the blood out of his mouth. He looked over to Aine and gave her a thumbs up before turning to Satan yellow who had a look of surprise on her face.

Issei suddenly grinned sinisterly before saying "You shouldnt count a dragon out that easily satan yellow." As soon as he finished he raised his hands and began a chanting.

" **I** **who am about to awaken**

 _ **Am the heavenly dragon that disregarded the principles of supremacy set by god**_

 _ **I conquer the infinite and live the dream**_

 _ **I shall become the azure dragon that sets down the path of supremacy for others to follow**_

 _ **And I shall take you from the depths of the crimson purgatory to the heights of an azure paradise**_

 _ **HEAVENLY AZURE EMPEROR."**_

The whole area was then engulfed in a bright blue light. It was so big that it was easily seen by the other 4 maous who were in the upper levels. The light then condensed into a form of an orb, previously where Issei stood. The orb maintained itself for a while before it exploded outwardly making both aine and satan yellow fly back wards to avoid the force emitted by the explosion.

Neither Satan yellow nor Aine could tell what happened to Issei as he was behind a wall of smoke. Suddenly faster than the speed shown by grayfia before a figure appeared behind grayfia its power shining out.

Aine was looking at the new armor in awe, said armor was as blue as the azure sky and held yellow eyes that seemed to outshine the brightest of lights. The blue wings of the divine dividing were larger in size and number and were wide spread. The usual blue gems on the armor where now colored white.

Issei however felt something different. Despite the injuries on his body he had never felt this comfortable in the heavenly azure armor as he did now. Hearing his thoughts Albion answered "( _ **Your magical core grew in the last moment. That is what caused the explosion. Your reserves are now equivalent to mid tier ultimate class beings. The increased magic is the reason your control over this mode has increased even further.)"**_

" _Perfect. What of the time limit has it increased from the usual one hour? And how did my reserves just go up and increased themselves?"_ Issei asked back.

" _ **(Its pretty simple you were at a plateau with your magical reserves. Your physical attributes and such were massively improved thanks to your work with sirzechs and tanin, but the same could not be said for your reserves. This lack of balance was causing a rippling affect in your magic that was making it push. The final straw happened when you fought back your exhaustion and stood before pushing through into this form. Now go you have a match to win.)"**_ Albion said in a tone that made issei practically see the battle lust.

" _Heh I thought youd never ask."_ Issei said before his aura exploded and he dashed at satan yellow his aura and speed giving him a look akin to a bright blue streak. Not to be outdone satan yellow raised her aura before charging ahead, she took on the appearance of a silver streak.

The two streaks battled for supremacy in the air with neither having any sort of advantage. Issei however knew that there was no way he could match grayfias power and figured that this was the limit of her power that she was allowed to use in this fight so as to ensure that she didnt completely wipe him of the face of the earth. Keeping that in mind he knew that grayfias defence was currently even more impenetrable than when the fight had started. He just needed one opening and he'd win.

Pulling back he decided to use an old manuevor mixed with a new skill to see him through. Widening his wings to the max albions voice called out "( **HALF DIMENSION, DIVIDING MAXIMUM.)** " It was then that the aura around grayfia dimmed and was almost gone while the one around issei almost skyrocketed even further.

Issei grit his teeth as he felt his body slightly tear up under the stress but completely ignored it. He then dashed towards a slightly dazed grayfia before tackling her and shoving her into the floor signalling the end of the fight. As soon as he got the hit in he sighed in relief before releasing his armor.

He was exhausted and didnt even have enough energy to fly downwards which was he was was felling down. However he didnt care he had passed the trails and now he could be engaged to the girl he loved. He never reached the ground as Aine caught him middair before hugging the life out of him. She then proceeded to kiss him as she channelled her magic into him hoping to atleast help him recover enough of his reserves to stand.

Once on the ground Issei groaned as he stood up with aines assistance before softly smiling at her. Aine had a teary look in her eyes which immediately prompted Issei to pull her into his chest as he rubbed circles on her back while whispering soothing sentences into her ear.

Satan yellow casually stood up from the ground before patting the dust out of her clothes. She then looked over at the young couple and said "Well you passed the last trial and are now free. Pass through the door to officially complete the ritual after which you can go home."

Both Issei and Aine nodded at that the look of relief on their faces was evident. Issei then limped towards the door with aine helping him walk. Satan yellow aka grayfia couldnt help but smile at the scene which was eerily similar to when sirzechs had courted her all those 1000 years ago. Shaking her head she began waving her hand to fix the destruction of the room.

Just as she was about to finish two arms wrapped themselves around her as sirzechs said "Was it really necessary for you to go at him with that much power. Yes It was just 50 percent of your full power but still."

"Are you telling me that you wouldnt have done the same if say Rias was involved?" Grayfia said with a smirk.

"Now that you think about it I probably would have gone in harder than you just did." Sirzechs said as an after thought.

"Exactly so dont judge me." Grayfia said as she leaned back into sirzechs chest as silence ensued around the two.

"We probably should go and give them the rings." Grayfia said as she broke out of the hug and pecked sirzechs on the lips.

(Scene break)

Issei and aine then made their out of the last door which led them right to the room that they first started on. "So what happens now?" Issei curiously asked

"Now we wait for someone to bring our rings. After that it'll be over and then we can go back home." Aine said as placed her head on Isseis shoulder.

Issei in response wrapped his arms around her and pulled her from the side into his chest. He then placed his head into the side of her neck and inhaled deeply taking in her intoxicating and soothing scent.

Aine was slightly surprised by the abrupt hug but said nothing. She then relaxed a bit before she started running her fingers through his wild locks. Issei then playfully whispered "I really hope they bring the rings soon, I for one cant wait to get to my bed."

"Patience you. Good things come to the patient ones." Aine replied just as playfully.

"You know you are right and I think I consider myself to be pretty patient after all I got the best thing possible." Issei whispered as he softly nibbled on aines earlobe.

Aine moaned a little before saying "And what is that thing?"

"You." Issei smiply answered before he moved his lips and placed them on aines. The kiss was soft and chaste. Issei despite kissing her alot was always marvelled by the softness of her lips. They were in every way perfection.

They were forced out of their kiss when they heard a cough from beside them. Breaking away the young couple blushed when they found Sirzechs and Grayfia standing in there normal clothes with their faces wearing teasing grins.

"You know you guys really need to stop doing that." Issei groaned out.

"How is it that when we are about to get intimate you show up. There has to be some tracking magic going on here." Aine followed up as she glared at grayfia who didnt look perturbed.

"Well we thought that you'd want to wrap the ritual up as soon as possible. But if you want to wait and continue your make out session we could always come back later." Grayfia said in a blank voice.

"No!!! Lets just finish of this ritual and be done with it. I want to go and have a very long sleep." Issei groaned out as he felt a fresh wave of pain go through his body.

"Oh well who are we to keep you waiting." Sirzechs said before handing both Issei and Aine a pair of rings.

Issei thankfully took one from him before he softly took aines hand and put the ring on her ring finger. Aine happily stared at it for a few moments before she repeated the same to Issei. As soon as both rings were worn two magic circles appeared one under Issei and one under Aine. Both Magic circles stayed for a few moments before moving up and disappearing.

"Well thats that the family magic has accepted your engagement. You are officially fiancees." Sirzechs said with a clap of his hands.

Both Issei and Aine nodded thankfully before disappearing into their normal magic circles.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	23. notice

Hiya guys. Its your friendly neighbour hood fan fic writer The sous here. I was wondering if all of you would be kind enough to help me in a small dilemma of mine.

I have recently become enamored with harry potter fan fics and decided that I wanted to write one of my own. Keeping that in mind I wanted some help in brainstorming the following ideas

 **1)Harrys parents are alive, and drop him of to the durseleys to train his brother. At 5 he accidentally breaks the holds on his magic and becomes an elemental mage. The flamels sense his awakening and take him away to train him. He makes a return 9 years later during the quidditch world cup. The story goes back to canon from here.** **2) At the end of the chamber of secrets during the fight with the basilisk harry summons not only the sword of gryffindor but also the dagger of Slytherin and the knife of Ravenclaw. The 3 artifacts contain the magic energy of said founder and they begin to train harry.** **3) Harry is killed by voldermort at the end of the hallows and meets death. There he learns of Dumbledores, weasleys and hermiones betrayal towards him and is bought clean out for information. He is sent back in time to when he was 7 with his memory intact. Finding his fathers trunk in the attic he gains all of his parenst, siriuss, and remus books, notes up to their masteries along with several portraits of his ancestors who begin training him.** **4) An idea adopted from the shadow mage and deaths champion. Harry is a shadow mage and kills voldermort. However with no purpose to his life and him contemplating death he is sent to another dimension by fate and death to where he is 11 years old again and his parents and siblings are alive and well.** Keep in mind all these fics contain not so canon pairings along with Dumbledore being a manipulative dick, a bit of weasley bashing and whole bunch of asskicking.

Ring me up asap on kik or the site. My username for kik my "TheSous" kik.me/TheSous

Until then.

TheSous


	24. Interlude

**AN:- THIS CHAP WILL BE CONTAINING A LEMON**

Both Issei and Aine reappeared in the living room of lucifuge manor where the rest of his peerage were waiting. As soon as the duo materialized Issei dropped on to one of the couches and groaned out in pain as his body and bones were still very injured.

Everyone gasped at his condition while aine looked on with a mixture of exasperation and worry.

"What happened to him?" Jeanne worriedly asked as she sat herself down next to Issei.

"Apparently the last task in the ritual involved taking on a freaking border line super devil. This is the result of said battle." Issei groaned out.

"How bad are your injuries?" Aine asked worriedly.

"Im positive that several of muscles are strained almost torned and I am pretty sure that all of ribs are broken and my reserves are running pretty low as of now." Issei said before wincing in pain.

"Yaare yaare Issei sama you really are a klutz wait here." Ravel said before she left to go to her room leaving behind a perplexed Issei.

"Am I really?" Issei asked with a frown marring his face.

"You definitely are." Jeanne said enthusiastically.

"As much as I hate to say to You are." Seigfried said with a thoughtful nod.

"I dont know you well enough to answer you as of now Issei dono." Bova said with a bow of his head.

"Oh my poor adorable Klutz." Aine cooed at Issei who was beginning to feel exasperated but refrained from making any unexpected movements since his body was still in a very deplorable state.

Ravel arrived back into the room a few moments later. In her hand was was blackish red vial of pheonix tears. Stopping in front of Issei she extended her hand towards him and said " Here you go Issei Sama this is a vial of pheonix tears, drink it. It should heal you up in a jiffy."

Issei took the vial with a thankful nod before he uncorked it and drank it in one big gulp. He sighed in relief when he felt the healing effects of the tears kicked in. He could feel the throbbing and strain in his muscles slowly recede along with his ribs being slowly realigned to their original position and style.

As the tears worked their magic, he felt tired and his body and eyes demanded sleep. He stood up and lightly yawned before addressing the group and saying "Alright then every one, we have 2 days until the young devil meeting. I want all of you to relax and get some sleep."

Everyone nodded before they slowly stood up and left to go there rooms. Except for bova who left the lounge and then the building after which he went back to his full size and flew away to his cave that was located in one of the many mountains found in the lucifuge territory.

Issei despite the pheonix tears was extremely tired and was content with going straight to bed. Aine sensed this and was more than willing to take the charge for this moment. Grabbing his hand she took him to their joint room and clicked her fingers making two magic circles appear under the duo.

The first and smaller one was something akin to a cleaning spell. It went up and started cleaning all the blood, sweat and grime the duo had build up due to the outrageous trials they had endured earlier on in the day, while the second and larger one was used to change their dresses from regular day wear to comfortable nighties.

Issei thanked Aine by placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before he lay down on the bed. A few moments later Aine snuggled up to his side and placed her head on his chest. Issei promptly responded by wrapping his arm around her waist.

He sighed deeply before pulling her in closer and then closing his eyes. In a few moments the young couple had descended into the world of morpheus.

(Isseis dream scape)

As soon as he fell asleep Issei felt himself enter his dreamscape and felt albions presence rapidly approaching him. Opening his eyes towards his dragons direction he opened his eyes and raised a solitary eyebrow in a questioning gesture.

Albion looked at his wielder for a few moments before he spoke and said "[ **Its time. I am going to teach you another form of Ice magic.]"**

"Ho? And what type of magic are we talking about?" Issei asked with a curious but hungry expression on his face. He loved learning from albion who was a stern, patient yet fair and good teacher.

"[ **It is a type of conjuration and animation. Since Ice is my and by extension your main element we call it Ice make magic. It has two compounds one is static Ice make magic that involves creating non living things like a cage or a hammer. The second one is called animated ice make magic which can be used to make living things. There are three ways to cast it** **one is the two handed method, the second is the one handed method and finally we find the** **method of wills. The last one is a mastery level magic that involves having complete control over the element of Ice. It is the level I gained when I reached the heavenly dragon level.]"** Albion explained as he swiftly entered his teacher mode.

"That magic does sound usefull for defensive manoeuvre." Issei said thougtfully as he grasped the use of The ice make magic.

"[ **Good good, keep thinking what else do you think, that this branch of Ice magic can be used for.]"** Albion asked with an approving nod while he nudged Issei on with the next question.

Issei adopted a thoughtful expression for a few moments as he thought hard. It took him a few minutes after which he smiled and clicked his fingers before turning to Albion and said "I presume it can be effective against numerous opponents?"

"[ **Right in one, Right in one. Now that we have covered the theoretical aspects, Let us begin. I will be teaching you the first stage in the upcoming months. We shall progress according to the talent you show in this art.]"** Albion said.

"Alright lets get started. I am sure Vali is training hard and fast. There is no way I am going to let that bastard get the better of me." Issei said, the smile on his face completely taking out the malice in his statement.

"[ **And that is the real spirit behind our conflict. Rivals not enemies. We may have crossed powers with the young lucifer just once but it was enough for me to know that he felt the same. The real fight between the heavenly dragons is back on. Now enough talk lets begin.]"** Albion said before he began teaching Issei the beginnings of Ice make magic. All the while Issei listened with rapt attention, keen to add a new skill to his growing arsenal.

(The next morning) **AN:- LEMON AHEAD PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

Issei woke up and blinked his eyes bearily as they adjusted to the morning light. The first thing his eyes spotted was a familiar see of silvery grey hair that he loved so much. Leaning forward he inhaled the soothing and intoxicating scent of his fiance and sighed blissfully.

His hand slowly made its way from her lower back to her head as he idly began stroking her silvery, smooth locks. As he did that he slightly tilted his head so that he could completely see Aines form. From her face to her legs. He smiled softly when he saw the peaceful look on her sleeping face.

Aine on the other hand purred in pleasure as she felt Isseis hand in her hair. The new voice almost made Issei stop in shock before his smile returned. He loved finding new sides to Aine. Each day was like a new adventurous discovery, it was something that he cherished.

Aine woke up half an hour later and slightly moaned as she felt the fingers moving in her hair. She opened her red eyes and found the Isseis Icy blue orbs staring right back at her. After a few moments of Issei leaned forward and caught her pink lips in a kiss. Aine moaned as she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

He then bought her on top of him with both his hands wrapped around her hour glass like frame. A few moments later he broke the kiss and placed his forehead on hers and said "Morning beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Not that I mind the enthusiastic wake up call, but shouldn't I be the one asking 'How are you feeling?'" Aine asked amusedly.

"Well I am almost healed and have the full intention of staying in bed the whole day. And Besides you are going to stay here with me since I have no intention of letting you go." Issei said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Hey now stop. We have shopping to do." Aine tried as she broke the kiss and tried to leave, only for Issei to tighten his hold on her as he kept her in place.

"Its still early we can go shopping in the evening. I want to stay here." Issei stubbornly said with a pout that made Aine sigh as she slowly shook her head.

"Alright fine. Sheesh. What do you want to do then?" Aine asked.

"I want to do you." Issei answered with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Really?" Aine asked as a blush broke into her face.

"Really." Issei answered as he captured her lips with his own. Along with the kiss he started to lightly rock his hips back his groin rub against her crotch. Aine moaned into the kiss as she felt his movement. The moans were further intensified when Issei moved from her lips to her neck and started kissing and sucking on it.

Isseis hand then went down to Aines pajamas and began pushing it down Aine however made no motion to stop him as her mind was occupied with his lips that were attacking her neck. Issei then used a little magic to vanish his trowser leaving him in his birthday suit.

His cock that was slowly hardening became as stiff as a rock when it touched her bare skin. Feeling the tip of his cock on her stomach Aine gasped before she broke the kiss and shifted a little so as to see it.

She then wrapped her fingers around it as she distangled herself from Issei and moved downwards. "It seems that someone is very excited to see me." She said with a smirk as she began rocking her hands up and down.

"The same can be said for you my dear." He said as he slightly rubbed knee with her now glistening pussy. Not waiting for her response Issei sat up and grabbed her by the waist before rotating her until her pussy was right in front of his face while she was very close to his cock.

Issei felt himself getting even harder when he looked down at her form. Her long silver hair sprawled all over the bed hiding her face from view. Her pearly white back tho made for a great concession in his opinion. He was bought out of his musings when he felt His cock being kissed by a pair of very soft lips.

Smiling to himself he lowered his lips into her crotch and began kissing it. After a few moments he took out his tongue and started licking her.

Aine moaned as she felt his tongue graze her insides before she focused and started bobbing her head around Isseis dick. In a few moments both of them were orally pleasuring each other with increasing fervor. That was until Issei sped up his assault causing to moan loudly as she approached her orgasm.

It was a few moments later that aine orgasmed with a loud moan. Issei smiled as he tried to drink in as much of her juices as possible. Once the orgasmed had ceased Issei once again turned Aine around till she was facing him. Her face slightly above his while her breasts were in line with his face.

Issei then lined up against her pussy his cock just touching her outer lips. "You ready?" Issei asked.

Aine only nodded prompting Issei to slowly enter her pussy. As he penetrated her Aine moaned and lurcher her back. The only thing keeping her stable were Isseis hands that were wrapped around her waist. Once He was fully sheathed in her he waited for awhile so that Aine got used to him inside her, after all it was just her second time ever.

He began moving a few moments later and soon the room was full of loud moans and the sound of flesh colliding. Soon Issei sped up his thrusts. The new force made her breasts jiggle in front of him. Deciding not to Ignore them Issei leaned forward and began sucking on one of her nipples.

Aine moaned in approval as she felt his lips over her nipple. She then wrapped her hands around his head keeping it in place. Soon however Aine found her orgasm approaching as she moaned out "Issei ahh dont aah stop aah cumming."

It didnt take long for her to finally get her release. Issei however made no sign to stop moving as he felt her pussy painfully tighten around him. Instead he used more power to keep his thrusts going, prolonging her orgasm to the maximum.

After it was over she slumped into him with her head on his shoulder as she panted slightly exhausted due to her release. Issei However was still rock hard thanks to his draconic stamina and was just waiting for aine to catch her breath.

He then shifted the position so that he was on top of her and she layed under him. He bent down to kiss her, making their chest's mash together. He then started pounding her rthymically as he worked towards his own orgasm all the while pushing Aine towards her 3rd one. 20 minutes later both of them cummed at the same time causing Issei to collapse on top of Aine, his head on her shoulder with his cock still inside her.

 **AN:- lemon over.**

They stayed like that for a minutes after which Issei softly kissed her on the lips and said " Now then lets go to the shower and prepare for the day."

"Of course. Remember we need to go shopping for the young devil gathering tomorrow. It will be your first appearance as a high class devil and I want it go without any problems." She said as Both of them stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Hai hai, whatever you wish ojou sama." Issei said in a playful tone earning himself a slap on the shoulder. The action caused him to break out in laughter as he suddenly picked aine up and headed into the bathroom.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	25. Loki Arc P1

"So Aine Chan what do we need to get?" Issei asked as he and Aine walked Hand in hand towards the shopping district in kuoh. The duo were garnering more than enough stares from the people in the district. After all it was pretty uncommon to see two people as good looking as our protagonists walking together.

"We need to get you a few regal looking robes. Don't you worry I have just the place to look for them." Aine said before she began pulling Issei towards one of the shops.

Issei chuckled good naturedly as he saw her take charge of the situation. A far cry from when he had originally found her. They soon came across a store that read "Igurashis Suits and Robes for all situations."

Entering the store Issei found it to be really very well stocked with a very large variety of clothes available for both of the sexes. "Good after noon and welcome to Igurashis Suits and Robes for all situations. How may I help you." A middle aged sales woman asked as she approached the young couple.

"We need formal wear for a gathering. Preferably silver for him and purple for me." Aine said once again taking charge.

"I see." The saleswoman said before she gave an analytical look over to the young couple as if discerning them. After a few minutes she nodded with a small smile before she told the couple to wait for a few moments.

Issei and Aine began browsing through a few articles on display before the saleswoman returned with a few dresses for Aine and a number of tuxedos for Issei. Once both of them had their clothes tried and bought Issei paid the money and asked for the clothes to be sent to his apartment.

Once they were done Issei grabbed Aines hands and left the shop.

"So then Aine chan what do want to do today? We still have more than enough time for the young devils gathering and are out?" Issei asked as he warmly and lovingly smiled at Aine.

"Well we could probably go and get some Ice cream or we could got to the park. What do you think Ise?" Aine asked with a tilt of her head.

"Why not both? Lets go." Issei said as he wrapped an arm around Aines shoulders and led her towards a park. Once they were at the park Issei led Aine to the bench and after setting her down he walked towards the Ice Cream Vendor and bought two chocolate Sundaes.

After paying for the Ice Cream he went back towards Aine but scowled a bit when he saw a couple of boys trying to flirt with her. Releasing a bit of his presence he glared at the two boys making them sweat a lot before they ran away.

Issei then pulled his presence back in before sitting down next to Aine giving her a kiss on the cheek before handing her the Ice cream. The two ate in silence with Aine leaning her head on his shoulder. After they were done with the Ice Creams the duo just sat close to each other enjoying the peace in the park. It was half an hour later that they decided to return home and prepare for the young devils gathering.

(Timeskip to the young devil gathering)

"Is everyone ready? Its time for our debut." Issei said as he eyed his peerage with a smile. All of them looked simply stunning. Issei was dressed in a Silver Tuxedo with a closed coat and a black bow tie. His hair had been gelled slightly and were made into a pony tail to keep them from becoming wild and untamed. He was also wearing a pair of shiny polished black shoes.

Aine had donned a lilac dress that started on her shoulders and went down to her feet. Her long silver hair were made into a bun with a few bangs covering her face. She was hearing silver heels and was donning a necklace and a set of silver earrings.

Ravel had a full sleeved black frock with a purple closed jacket on. She had a black chocker on her neck along with a black bracelet on both of her wrists. Her blond hair were made into twintails that were bound by a black ribbons. For shoes she had decided to donn a pair of purple dancing shoes.

Jeanne was wearing a yellow sleeves sundress that went up to her knees. Her hair were made up into a high pony and had a couple of hair ornaments on them. She was wearing a yellow necklace, earrings and bracelets. She was wearing a pair of yellow tights and yellow heels.

Bova was currently in his downsized form was wearing a black battle armor. His wings were curled up against his back and he was looking a little fearsome.

The last member of the peerage Siegfried was wearing a white shirt and blue tuxedo with a black bow. He just like Issei had a flower in his coats breast pocket and was wearing a pair of shiny black shoes. His hair were gelled down and were made into a regal looking style.

"Yes dear we are ready." Aine said with a playful roll of her eyes.

"You need to chill Issei, why are you nervous now, you were relaxed up until an hour ago?" Seigfried asked boredly.

"So even the great White dragon emperor can feel nervous about something! Now I have seen it all." An amused voice said from behind Issei. Issei grinned as he recognised the voice and turned around to see the Smirking face of Sairaorg Bael.

"Ah Sairaorg how are you?" Issei asked as he extended his hand towards the bael heir.

"Never been better? I heard about your engagement congratulations." Sairaorg said as he gave Isseis hand a firm shake.

"Heh thanks I couldn't have been luckier to find someone like Aine." Issei said as he wrapped an arm around Aine closer to him making the girl blush with a smile.

"The two of you look good together. Anyway lets get to the meeting. From what I hear nearly everyone is already there." Sairaorg said as he turned around and began walking towards the Hall where the other young devils were waiting.

"Lead the way." Issei said as he and his peerage followed sairaorg. They soon approached a large white door which opened up to the hall where the meeting was taking place.

However before they could enter the entrance exploded outwards. This action surprised Issei and the rest of his peerage but Sairaorg remained unfazed as if he was expecting something like this.

The group entered the room and saw Rias and a blond haired beautiful female devil arguing with a dirtily dressed high class devil.

"Tell me Zephyrdor do you want to die? If you want I am more than willing to kill you. If not by my hand do you want to die by Rias's power of destruction?!" The blond haired she devil said to the now known Zephyrdor while Rias just headtedly glared at the aforementioned devil.

"Hahaha both of you just stink of Virginity. Why don't you come with me. I will make sure that the two of you enjoy yourselves." Zephyrdor sneered with a laugh.

However before the thing could escalate even further Sairaorg stepped forward and spoke in an authoritative voice saying "Enough Heiress of the agres family, heiress of the gremory family and the problem child of the Glasya Labolas family stop this instant. I don't want you flirting with my fiancee Zephyrdor, If you really want to fight I am more than willing to take you up on that."

His words had an immediate effect as both Rias and Seekavira backed of with Rias having the tiniest of smiles on her face. However Zephyrdor was undeterred. Turning to Sairaorg he sneered and said "Oh and what will you do if I dont stop you failed bael?"

"This." Sairaorg said before he disappeared in a burst of speed before reappearing in front of Zephyrdor and punching him into a wall. The force of was enough to crator the wall and Zephyrdor was embedded into said crator. He then slid down onto the floor completely unconscious.

"Geez what an Idiot." Sairaorg said with a shake of his head before turning to Rias and saying "Aah Rias dear you look absolutely Ravishing." He finished as he kissed her hand.

Turning to one of the waiters Issei said "Please take care of this mess. I won't be able to enjoy my tea with my fiancee this way."

The waiter nodded in affirmation before he began to fix the damage that had been incurred in the hall. Issei then led his peerage around the room where he was introduced to several high class devils and their peerages. There were several attempts at flirting which were ignored by him and his peerage members. It was after half an hour that Sirzechs along with the devil high council appeared and the event had officially begun.

"Welcome to the Annual Young Devil Gathering. I hope you are all enjoying the night. Before we begin tonights festivities I would like to make to a couple of announcements." Sirzechs said as he smiled and glanced around the hall which was now quiet and was listening to him with barely veiled interest.

"The first announcement is for one Issei Hyoudou. The Maous and the devil high council would like to congratulate him on his promotion to high class status and Welcome him to the high class society. Please give him a big hand." Sirzechs said as he and the elders began their clapping an action that was repeated around the hall. Issei stood up and nodded around the room before sitting back down.

When the applause had died down Sirzechs said "The second announcement is regarding the young devils is the upcoming Young devil rating game tournament. As the name implies it will be a rating game tournament that will only include you guys. It was decided by the Maous and elders so as to help you prepare when you make your official debuts in the future. This will also give you a chance to train and better prepare your peerages against the threat that is the khaos brigade." Sirzechs announced before finished as the hall went silent a contrast to the excited mumuring that had broken out when the tournament was first announced.

"Does that mean we will be sent to the front lines?" Asked Sairaorg in a serious voice.

"No. This is a mutually agreed decision among the higher ups in the alliance, the young ones of tomorrow will not be sent to battle with the khaos brigade." Sirzechs calmly answered.

"But what if we choose and want to fight the khaos brigade?" Sairaorg pressed on.

"Even then you won't be sent to the front lines unless it is absolutely necessary. This tournament is made for you so that you can hone both your combat and leadership skills and then one day take over from us and lead the next generation. This is our fight its our job to make sure that you are ready to take over from us. So for now we would like you to focus on that while we do what we must. Is that understandable?" Sirzechs asked gently. Sairaorg just nodded at that before he sat back down.

Sirzechs surveyed the room one final time before he started speaking again "The next announcement is for the 5 supernovas. For those who are confused the supernovas are a group of 5 amongst you who currently have the strongest peerages. And they are Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Sairaorg Bael, Diodera Astaroth, And Hyoudou Lucifuge Issei." Sirzechs announced as 5 spot lights covered the aforementioned young devils. Issei was surprised on his inclusion but kept his mouth shut when he subtly glanced at his peerage members. He knew that all of them with the current exception of Ravel were upper tier high class level and could easily beat opponents of similar levels.

"Now the winner of the rating game tournament will be granted any one wish that they might have had. It could be anything, and as a Maou it is my word that it will be fullfilled regardless of what anyone says. Now then supernovas what are your dreams?" Asked Sirzechs as he subtly cast a warning glance towards the frowning devil elders.

Rias was the first to recover as she spoke up and said " I wish to one day become the rating game number 1 rank and to have the strongest peerage among my peers in the future." She said strongly. Her answer made Sirzechs smile with a nod. Even the devil elders nodded, this wish was rather an easy one and could easily be managed.

The next one to speak was Sairaorg who strongly said "I wish to be a Maou one day." His dream elicted raised eye brows from nearly everyone in the hall as no one expected the heir to the great king to be interested in becoming a Maou.

"Ho that is interesting, tell me Sairaorg why do you want to be a Maou when you already are set to inherit the seat of the great king in the future.?" Sirzechs asked curiously, with the elder council looking on with frowns.

"I feel that I would be able to serve the devil race better with the position of Maou." Sairaorg answered honestly making Sirzechs nod after which he turned to Sona with a smile.

"I would like to create a Rating game school." Sona said much to the confusion of the other devils in the room.

"But Sitri San such a school already exists so why do you want to create another one?" Asked one of the elders.

"It will be a school for lower class devils. Since they are numerous it will be good for them to have a school like that." She said and held her breath already expecting the upcoming reaction. She was not disappointed when the whole room burst into laughter. Some of the devil elders, did ridicule her dream only to be silenced by Sirzechs after an outburst by Saji.

Issei inwardly did role his eyes at his self proclaimed rival but in the end said nothing. When everything had settled down Sirzechs moved towards Diodera Astaroth.

"My dream is to one day set up church like facilities in the undunderworld." Diodera said with a creepy smile making everyone narrow their eyes at him. Issei however marked him down as one to watch as he knew from facing villains that the devil in front of him had the makings of one.

Finally it was Isseis turn and everyone turned to him "My dream is to one day reach superdevil class and to be the protector of the underworld. Not only the general public but everyone, include those oppressed and the ones who weren't given help at the right time." Issei said in a hard voice showing that what he said was no joke.

His answer had elicted smiles from not only Sirzechs and Sairaorg but also from the elders. The thought of having a dragon emperor with the base power of a super devil, as your protector was a very attractive idea.

Sirzechs then clapped his hands and said "Those are all attractive goals and dreams use them to fuel your drive in the upcoming tournament. The last announcement for the day is the announcement of our alliance with the asgardians and the slavic faction. I would like a big hand for Lord Odin and the representative from the Slavic faction kirito kaguya."

However before anyone could answer a loud explosion ensued and from it came a voice "We apologise but we are here to destroy that alliance."

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	26. Loki Arc P2

Everyone was on gaurd as they looked on in the smoke from where the voice had just come in. When the smoke cleared two figures were seen floating in the air. One of them was dressed in silver robe had pale skin along with silvery purple hair that reached the mid back, this was Loki the god of mischief from asgard. The second figure was dressed in full black with black orbs and hair, this one was the god of chaos from the slavic faction.

Before Sirzechs or any of the faction leaders could react the representatives and chief guard of the two factions shouted out "Loki sama what are you doing here?" Rossweisse shouted.

"Riz sama why are you attacking our allies?" Kirito asked as he stared at the figure clad in black.

"Didn't you hear what I just said children we are here to ensure that this alliance never sees the light of day." Riz coldly stated as he eyed the gathering with the disdain clear in his eyes.

"You should stop I am sure that the allall fathers of both factions will forgive you if you turn yourselves in." Rossweisse said as she tried to plead her case with the two gods.

"Make no mistake we are here to stop our fathers from making the grave mistake of consorting with a lower specie." Loki said with a sneer towards the devils.

Then without a warning both of the gods fired attacks aimed at Rossweisse hoping to put her out to get to Odin, since ot was a known fact that Asgards all father viewed the young valkyrie as his own granddaughter.

Rossweisse herself froze when she saw the gigantic torrent of magic coming towards her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to block it and the people capable of blocking it were to far back. Because of that she just closed her eyes and accepted her fate. Soon the magical attack hit her a small explosion ensued.

"Rossweisse chan!" Odin shouted out in shock before he turned to loki and began to glare at him. However before he could speak or even raise his power a voice cut through the tense silence.

"You know that wasn't a very nice thing to do." Everyone then turned towards to the smoke which had now cleared showing of Issei in his scail mail with his durandal being held forth in a defensive stance. Rossweisse was behind him her eyes wide in shock and a little gratitude.

"Interesting. I heard that the white dragon emperor of this generation was rather strong but to see him take a combined attack from two gods and still come out unscathed shows a lot. How did you do it boy?" Riz asked as he stared at Issei.

"Simple I just use my abilities very efficiently." Issei said as he pointed to his gear and his sword.

"I see. It seems I may just enjoy fighting you." Riz said as he ignored every thing before firing a blast of concentrated chaos magic at Issei who channelled his magic into his sword before swinging it down and cutting the chaos magic itself.

"Durandal is the strongest holy sword their is. At full power it can cut down even destruction itself. Don't underestimate its power with such a weak attack Slavic God of chaos." Issei said as he pointed his blade at The black clad God.

However before the inevitable fight could begin 3 green magic circles appeared around the two rogue gods before it took the shape of a pyramid. "Beezelbub." Loki muttered before he and Riz were transported away.

And wity that the tension in the room had been temporarily abated. Sirzechs after addressing the young devils and sending them home, with the exception of Issei and his peerage, turned to Ajuka and said " So where are they and how much time do we have?"

"A clearing devoid of life far away from here. And my power will keep them sealed for at least two days. So thats the amount of time we have to prepare." Ajuka said thoughtfully.

Further discussions were halted when a voice was heard "Perhaps I could be of assistance." As soon as the voice was done Vali came in from the opening the previous explosion. He to was clad in his balance breaker.

Immediately the Leaders from all 3 factions stiffened and prepared themselves in case that there was an attack by the khaos brigade.

"Maa Maa mina san calm down. I can handle Vali on my own. And he did say he was here for a talk so lets hear what he has to say." Issei say as he airly waved towards Sirzechs and the other leaders who nodded in acceptance but didnt relax.

"So Vali whatcha doing in these parts of the woods?" Issei asked as he shouldered durandal and looked at his rival, the wings of his sacred gear spread out.

"You've gotten a lot stronger than the last time we met rival of mine." Vali commented with a smirk as he studied Isseis aura that was much denser than when the two of them fought back during the peace conference.

"The same can be said about you Vali. Though you forgot to answer my question." Issei pointed out.

"Hmm Like I said I am here to offer you assistance vs the two rogue gods. Between our teams we will have more than enough firepower to hold them until a more permanent solution is applied by your leaders." Vali said getting an understanding nod from Issei, who then turned his head towards Sirzechs and the other leaders and said

"That plan is as good as anyone so what do you think Sirzechs Sama, Odin sama and Kirito san?"

"That is fine. I think it is agreeable." Said Sirzechs.

"It is fine though I would like if Rossweisse Chan would accompany them. It would be right if there was no one from asgard protecting the alliance." Odin said as he thoughtfully stroked his chin, his face was serious not having any sign of the perversion he normally displayed.

"I agree as well. Though I myself will take part in this operation, as the chief representative of the slavic faction it is my duty to help clean up the mess caused by one of my faction members." Kirito said getting nods from everyone in the room.

"That is dandy and all but what is the permanent solution to the problem. As confident as I am in my and my rivals abilities, we both are still ways of before we can defeat god tier opponents on our own. So unless you have a permanent solution in mind I would say that the operation is a no go." Vali said as he looked over to where the leaders were standing.

"I will have Thor send us the molnjr. That hammer should have more than enough power to permanently seal loki. Though the only one who could even use it would be you red dragon emperor. It needs some one with power to use and you have power in spades." Odin said as he looked over to Vali, Vali in response just nodded his head in acceptance.

"As for Riz I am sure durandal will be more than enough to take him out. Long enough for Kirito san to send him to the proper authorities." Issei said causing more than a few people to double take at that piece of information. Surely durandal was strong but it couldn't be strong enough to take down a god couldn't it.

"Umm White dragon emperor kun are you sure that your weapon would work against someone like Riz Sama who is a god.?" Rossweisse asked with a blush. This fact didn't go unnoticed by Aine and Odin causing both of them to store away this information for future referencing.

"Well durandal has a total of seven levels of power. I am able to use it upto three levels in a controlled way and the fourth level in an uncontrolled way. No one in history has been able to reach the seventh level with Vasco strada coming closest to that level when he unlocked and used level 6 for a short amount of time. So yes this sword is more than capable of damaging a god." Issei said as he entered his teacher mode before he finished with a shrugg.

"That is fleasible. Very well then Issei take Vali and his team and head back to the Lucifuge estate. I will call for you when it will be the time for you to depart." Sirzechs said making Issei nod.

Issei then turned to Aine and said "Aine chan please take everyone home I will be back with Vali and his team." Aine nodded before she and Jeanne kissed one of Isseis cheeks, Issei then turned around and left with Vali.

Just as Aine and the rest of the lucifuge peerage were about to leave Odin spoke up and said "Will it be possible for you to take Rossweisse chan with you? I think it would be better for her to be with people her age." Making Rossweisse look at him in an incredulous manner.

Aine turned to Sirzechs with a questioning look in her eyes. After receiving a nod from Sirzechs she turned to Odin and said "We'd be honoured to have her stay with us Odin sama."

"Odin sama what are you doing?" Rossweisse asked frantically.

"Its like I said Rossweisse chan I want you to stay and possibly make friends with people your age. I know your skills and prodigious position make it hard for you to have friends so think of this as a new leaf for you." Here his expression turned from solemn to Lecherous as he continued and said "Maybe you can even join white dragon emperor kuns harem. He does seem to be a good match for you. After all he already has a silver haired beauty with him a second one wont make a difference. Can you imagine yourself on top of him?"

"Odin sama dontcha speak lik dat." Rossweisse said in a flustered tone as her country accent came into play.

Odin laughed heartily at that before he ruffled her hair in a patronising manner before saying "Go on." Rossweisse looked reluctant for a moment before she nodded and walked towards Aine and the rest of the lucifuge peerage were waiting. Soon all of them disappeared leaving the leaders to do and discuss what they wanted to.

(With Issei and Vali)

"So whats your point here Vali. I know for a fact that you arent assisting us because of the goodness of your heart, neither because of a good fight. Your recent escapades vs Thor and some of the other Gods from around the globe have been rather interesting stories to hear about.?" Issei asked as he tilted his head towards Vali.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vali replied with a smirk clearly showing that he had no intention of telling Issei anything.

"Meh you know what I mean. You are way to smart to actually do anything without any purpose and since I know that you arent looking for a good fight or helping us out just because of your internal golden goodness why not just tell me the real reason. I won't tell anyone and if I am questioned about I can lay it off as information in between our rivalry. So tell me tell me tell me." Issei said as got right into Valis face and started his ranting.

Valis eyebrow then twitched after which he pushed Isseis face back and with a sigh asked "You arent going to let it go until I tell you right?"

"Nopppeeee." Issei said with a grin as he extended the e.

"Fine. I want something that loki has. And thats all that you are getting." Vali said with a tone of finalty.

"Seems fair. Now where the hell is your team?" Issei asked.

"They should around here." Vali said as the duo entered the forest where Issei saw 4 figures lounging around. Issei remembered one of them from the peace conference named bikou. The second one was a beautiful black haired yellow eyed girl, she was dressed up in a black sleeve less kimono and faintly resembled koneko. The remaining two were two blonds a boy around Isseis age while the girl was around Ravels age.

The blond boy had his hair braided and wore a pair of spectacles. His attire consisted of a regal design with the proper coat and what not. The girl on the other hand had her hair made into a high pony tail while she was dressed up in the casual wear for a witch. It was the complete set including the pointy hat.

"This is my team rival. I am sure you remember bikou from the peace conference (bikou waves, making Issei wave back), Kuroka a nekoushou she is quiet in famous among the devil hierarchy (Kuroka gives Issei a sultry grin to which he replies with an eye smile) These are Arthur pendragon, the heir to King Arthur himself, and his sister Le Fay pendragon, she like her brother is the direct heiress to Morgan Le Fay (Arthur stiffly nodded towards Issei with Issei repeating the gesture, while Le Fay just pointed her tongue at him teasingly). Everyone this is my Rival Hyoudou Issei, the white dragon emperor we will be staying at his Mansion until the mission with Loki." Vali said Everyone nodded and looked towards Issei who shrugged before clicking his fingers and creating a magic circle that then transported them away to the Lucifuge mansion.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW.**


	27. filler

**AN:- LEMON IN THE CHAP**

Tense. That was the best word to describe the atmosphere down in the underworld. The fact that two evil gods could attack at any given time left more than a few people on edge.

The same situation could be said about the atmosphere in the Lucifuge Mansion. However the reasons for that were completely different. Isseis peerage and Valis group despite being fairly similar had a lot of differences and that fact was seen by the frequent arguments that had taken place in just two days.

"This is getting rather troublesome." Issei said to Vali as he ran his hand through his hair all the while as heard the numerous booms go around the estate.

"Tell me about it. I expected it from Bikou and Kuroka but to actually see someone like Arthur actually lose his cool and indulge someone like that was surprising. Heck even the small blonds in each of our groups are continously throwing Jabs at each other." Vali exasperatedly said.

"Well I guess we should put a stop to it since we do need to conserve energy for the fight." Issei absentmindedly said.

"That is true." Vali said with a nod. Both dragon emperors looked at each other before they each drew in a deep breath before shouting

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH YOU IDIOTS/ STOP YOUR CATTERWAULLING." Vali and Issei roared out however they had no effect on their respective team and peerage members.

Seeing the hopeless looks on their faces Rossweisse sighed before she cleared her throat and released a cold presence. Making everyone freeze and turn to Rossweisse who had a sweet smile on her face, some how everyone knew that the smile was anything but sweet.

"Now then I want you all to stop your squabbling and shut up. Can you do that?" She said as added an eye smile to her already sweet smile. However an effect of that was the mask of the shinigami that had appeared behind her.

The effect was almost instantaneous and immediately both groups scrambled and went their separate ways acting as if nothing had happened. Once peace was restored the Shinigami mask disappeared and Rossweisse nodded at the others and said "Thats better." Before she promptly walked away.

The display left both Issei and Vali gobsmacked and speechless for a good amount of minutes. Both boys had the same thought " _She needs to teach me how to do that."_

"Any way I want all of you to get the right amount of rest for our fight. There is not much time left in it any way. Go to your rooms and get the appropriate amount of rest needed." Issei said to his peerage who nodded before they shuffled out of the room. Issei nodded towards Aine letting her know that he would be there in a short while.

"Same orders for you guys. Get some rest fighting a couple of evil gods along with their stooges isn't going to be an easy feat." Vali said as he led his team towards the mansion they were temporarily staying in.

With everyone gone Issei turned around and stared at the purple night sky. He knew that tomorrow was going to be his hardest battle ever. Sure he had fought grayfia but that was when she was barely using 50 percent of her power, not to mention he had gotten his ass badly kicked. He was going to need to bring out all of his tricks if was to ensure even the chances of his survival.

He was bought out of his musings when a soft hand touched his shoulder. Turning around he saw that it was Rossweisse. She was looking at him with a curious expression on her face. He couldn't help but think that she looked absolutely stunning in the moon light.

Her greyish blue orbs seemed to shine in the light of the moon. While her pale skin seemed to give of an attractive allure. All in all she was up there with Aine in terms of beauty. Shaking his head of these thoughts he said "What can I help you with Rossweisse san?"

"Oh I just saw you spacing out and was wondering what you were thinking." She said with a small blush on her face. She knew that he had stared at her for a few moments before answering. His icy blue eyes had an intense look to them and seemed to look deep into your soul.

This time Issei gained a rather mischievous smile on his face as he said "I was just busy admiring the goddess of beauty that is in front of me."

His remark made Rossweisse blush deepen, all the while a traitorous part of her brain seemed to recall what Odin had said to her and her imagination was beginning to run. Fortunately for her Issei interrupted her train of thought and asked " Any thing else I could help you with Rossweisse san?"

"I wanted to thank you." Rossweise said as she managed to fight back her blush.

"Thank me? For what?" Issei asked with a bewildered frown marring his face.

"For saving my life in the ball. There was little doubt that the combined attack from loki sama and Riz sama was made to kill me. Riz samas attack would've negated my shields while Lokis wouldve killed me." She said honestly.

Issei shook his head and with a smile said "You don't have to thank. I would help and save anyone I can as long as happens to be with in my range of abilities. And besides you are way to cute to let die you know that?"

Rossweisse blushed red once again before sputtering a goodnight and rushing to her room. Issei chuckled at the sight, she really was to cute for her own good. Making his way to his room he found, clad in a yellow sleeping dress, Aine brushing her long silver hair.

Moving behind her he said "You want help with that Ai chan?"

The only response he got was the brush being thrust into his hands. He softly hummed a tune as he brushed her hair all the while enjoying their silkiness.

"Ne Ise?" Ai asked.

"What is it Ai chan?" Issei asked back not looking up from his self appointed task.

"When are you going to deal with Jeanne?" She asked bluntly.

"What about Jean chan?" Issei asked curiously.

"I mean about the two of you. I know the two of you have feelings for each other and have tested the waters already. I already approve of her since she is not only strong but also very sincere. So why havent you actually made the whole thing official with her.?" Aine asked.

"Being honest it was mainly because of you. I did not want to go behind your back. And to the fact that you never gave me approval I never did anything beyond testing the waters with her." Issei said with a weak shrugg.

Aine then abruptly stood up and turned to Issei before she said "Listen here mister, no excuses or delaying anymore. You are going to go to her room and confess. I want to meet her tomorrow as a harem sister not a peerage member. So get to it." She said as she pushed her finger into his chest.

Issei chuckled a bit before he leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss before playfully saying "As my Ojou sama wishes." Dodging a slap aimed at his shoulder he left the room with a chuckle escaping his lips.

As he left Aine gave a small smile as she would now finally have a closer relation to someone outside of her sister and fiancee. She however did wonder where this relationship would go. Hopefully to some happy place.

Issei walked down the mansion until he came across Jeannes room. Shaking his head and gathering his courage he knocked on the door and waited.

The door was then opened by a confused looking Jeanne who was now clad in lilac colored pyjamas. Her face went from one with annoyance to one with confusion the moment she saw Issei. However before she could say anything Issei said "Hey will it be possible for me to come in and talk?"

"Sure." Jeanne said and moved back letting Issei enter, the confused expression never once leaving her face.

Issei sat on her bed contemplating what he would do next. He knew he wasnt a sweet talker neither did he have a silver tongue. So he decided to wing it and be completely blunt about it.

"I like you Jean chan." He said honestly. Making Jeanne look at him with hope shining in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jeanne asked hoping to get a more elaborated answer before she made a move.

"I mean that I like you. Really really like you. You were like the first girl who caught my attention in my life. Being honest I didnt think Id ever see you again. And then you came back. I was going to keep our relationship to the level of just friends but Aine encouraged me to come to you. Having her approval removed the last obstacle and here I am. Jeanne I love you." Issei said honestly and was surprised when Jeanne jumped on him before kissing him. The surprise didn't stop him from kissing her back and soon things escalated into a full fledged make out session. The separated a few minutes later panting, the lust for each other shining in their eyes.

( **LEMON TIME)**

Issei hands began wondering as they roamed across her body until they reached the helm of her shirt. Dipping the shirt edge aside his hands went into it and landed on her soft and toned body. He then moved them upwards until they reached her C cup breasts. He then grabbed on to them as he gently massaged her while his lips hungrily devoured hers.

Jeanne moaned as she felt his hands on her body, taking advantage of this Issei pushed his tongue into her mouth and began exploring it. In the next few moments both of them went along on a self appointed mission to undress the other.

And in moments both of them were in their birthday suits. Issei wrapped his hands around Jeannes soft waist before pulling her against him. Both of their bodies were now mushed together. Her breasts pressed against her chest. After another few moments of Kissing Jeanne broke away and asked "So what should we do next?" She asked with a sly smile as she took charge while grabbing Isseis hardened cock.

"I am sure we can think of something." Issei replied in kind. Her smirk widening Jeanne moved down before she kissed the head of Isseis dick. Slowly taking the head in her mouth she sensually licked the bottom before she took it out of her mouth and began running her tongue on his length as a whole.

Taking it into her mouth once again she began bobbing her head up and down. Taking in more and more of his dick with each bob. Issei groaned out in pleasure due to her ministrations and for the life of him could not figure out how a girl of the church could be this skillful.

Jeanne herself sped up when she heard his moan hoping to get him to climax as soon as possible. However that was a rather sturdy challenge in itself thanks to Issei rather impressive draconic stamina. Fifteen minutes later Issei wrapped Jeanne's shiny blond hair around his hand and guided her through her blowjob slowly but surely making her take it deeper. Soon Isseis cock was firmly lodged into her mouth with the head hitting the back of her throat.

The tightness of her throat, coupled with her rather erratic tongue Issei soon felt his climax approaching. Putting both of his hands on her head he pushed her head down causing her to gag as he released directly into her throat with a loud grunt.

Jeanne her throat as she coughed the gag out making Issei look at her with an apologetic expression on his face. "Hey you ok over there?" He asked.

"Yeah Im fine I didnt expect you to cum this much." Jeanne said as she lightly glared at Issei. Issei chuckled a bit before he sat up and captured her lips in a kiss before promptly reversing their positions. He was now on top of her.

"Well since you were so kind to shower your attention on me its only fair that I return the favor." Issei said as he lowered his head, his lips on her neck, softly suckling on it. As one he kneaded her breasts with on of his hands while the other began stroking her nether lips.

Jeanne moaned as she felt his ministrations slowly build up her own orgasm. Soon he detached himself from her neck before taking her free nipple into his mouth and began sucking it with a passion. In addition he pushed one of his fingers into her now flowing pussy.

After several minutes of continuing his ministrations at the same speed Issei decided to speed things up as he positioned himself in front of jeannes flowing snatch before giving it a slow and sensual lick.

Jeanne shuddered when she felt his tongue lick her and was about to ask him to stop but her attempts became moans by the time they reached her throat as Issei was now not only licking her pussy but was also pinching her clit. A few minutes later Jeanne climaxed directly into Isseis mouth giving him a taste of strawberries and vanila.

Detaching himself from her pussy he slowly licked it once more before huskily saying "You taste amazing."

"That was unreal." Jeanne said in between her pants as she was still feeling the affects of her orgasm.

"But it was just the foreplay now we go onto the main course." Issei said as he pushed her legs apart and lined himself up with her entrance gently stroking it with his hard cock.

Jeanne moaned a bit before she slowly said "Please be gentle it is my first time."

Issei smiled in response before he bent down and wrapped his hands around her lithe frame before pressing his head into her tight opening. Issei gasped when he felt her tightness, she was almost as tight as Aine.

Jeanne on the other hand gave out a pained moan as she felt Isseis 11 inch dick litterally split her into two. Soon he came across a barrier and looked towards Jeanne who took in a shuddering breath before nodding.

"Hold on to my shoulders Jean chan it should help you with the pain." Issei said as he waited for Jeanne to grip his shoulders. When she was done he pulled his hips back before thrusting them in at once breaking through her barrier causing jeanne to give out a painful sob. He softly kissed her tears away and waited for her to get used to his presence inside of her.

Jeanne nodded her head in assent a few moments later and Issei slowly starter thrusting in and out. A little by little he was increasing the depth of each of thrusts going in a little deeper with each passing moment.

Pain had been replaced by pleasure and jeanne was now finding it very hard to keep her moans down. Not only that, she was also beginning to desire more, because of this she couldn't control her voice and said " Issei aah go harder aah."

Nodding in acceptance Issei started to speed up and was now ramming into her pussy and was beginning to hit her cervice. Jeanne eyes widened at his new pace and soon she was shouting out loud in pleasure.

Soon she felt her orgasm approaching and shouted "IM CUMMINGGGGG." As she cummed her pussy tightened it hold around Issei even further making it even hard to move however Issei did not stop and used his strength to continue pounding into her making her lengthen her release.

Jeanne soon came shuddering down from her release and moaned out loud since Issei had not stopped thrusting. Issei however decided that it was now time to get serious placed both of her legs on his shoulders and got on top of her before he began thrusting into her violently.

Jeanne screamed to the heavens as her senses became overloaded with pleasure. Issei to grunted as he felt his own release approaching. Deciding to try one final position he turned Jeanne on to her stomach before pulling her up until she was in the doggy style position before he once agaim rammed his now twitching dick into her.

Grabbing her soft yet strong hips firmly he began ramming into her again forcing her toward her third orgasm of the night. This time however Issei couldn't push his own release back and in between grunts asked "Im about to cum where do you need it Jean chan?"

"Aah Inside, aah don't worry its a aah safe day." Jeanne spoke out in between moans. In a matter of minutes both of them climaxed together and fell down on the bed panting.

Issei then pulled out of her pussy before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest his cock resting in her ass crack. Both of them fell asleep the moment the blanket was on top of them.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	28. The battle View point 1

(Timeskip one day)

It was finally the time for battle and all of the assigned fighters were waiting to be sent into the battle field. Issei stood with Aine on his right and the rest of his peerage behind the two of them. A similar arrangement was found in between Vali and his team. While Rossweisse and kirito were standing on the side representing their respective factions.

"Is everyone ready?" Sirzechs asked as he eyed the whole group.

After receiving the subsequent nods he motioned grayfia, who had a box in her arms, forward and said "This is a box with the Phoenix tears. There are a total of 7 tears so please use them only if they are absolutely necessary to use."

"Thanks we will be careful." Issei said as he took the box and sent it into his pocket dimension ready for immediate removal and use.

"Then I wish you all luck." Sirzechs said as he raised a hand causing a red transportation circle appearing under the whole group. The circle glowed and then in a small flash the whole group was gone.

Just as the adults were about to leave Rias and Sona appeared with the rest of their peerages. Rias then confidently stepped forward and said " Oni sama we are ready to be sent into the battle vs loki. As you can see we are here earlier than your appointed group." She said in a rather cocky voice making Sona sigh a little with a shake of her head.

Sirzechs shot her a rather dry look while grayfia had to use nearly all of her mental control to not snigger out loud. Sirzechs then gave a deep sigh and said "They are already gone and in battle now Rias. It was you who was late. Good day now." Saying that he left a gaping Rias, and a relieved Sona behind and left with a now openly sniggering Grayfia. She however did sober up quickly as she remembered that it was her little sister who was now in the line of fire.

(Area break)

The group arrived to see the glowing magical pyramid that currently held the two evil gods prisoner, even from the distance where they stood, they could tell that the seal holding them was weakening and a confrontation was mere moments away.

"So this is it huh?" Issei voiced to Vali who was standing beside him.

"So it seems. Don't die out there Hyoudou Issei. I don't need a change in my rival this early into the game." Vali said said as he eyed Issei from the corner of his eyes.

"I knew it you do care." Issei said with a triumphant look on his face. His words caused Valis eyebrows to twitch dangerously but he wasn't able to reply at the barb, as the seal holding the two evil gods just went down signalling their freedom.

Looking over the whole group of our young heroes saw the two renegade gods were slowly talking to each other.

"I should have expected that from beezelbub. A devil right down to the core." Loki muttered as he eyed the group.

"You and your petty pets can handle the rest of the group, however leave the white dragon for me. I want to fight him." Riz said as he kept his eyes locked with Issei.

Loki merely grunted in response. Riz then pointed his finger at Issei and jerked his head towards a clearing some distance away from the group before he himself moved there.

(With Issei and the group.)

"Well it seems that I have my opponent. Good luck everyone." Issei said as he nodded towards Riz.

However before he could leave he was turned around by Aine who placed a heated kiss on his lips and whispered "Please be careful and come back safely."

"Hey you know me I am the poster boy of safety and besides dont worry theres no way I am going to leave you behind." He said as planted a kiss on her forehead before proceeding to do the same with Jeanne. When he was done he simply released his divine dividing wings and flew away to meet his opponent.

"You are late." Riz said as he watched Issei land on the other end of the plain.

"Well I wasn't really given a time for arrival." Issei replied with a shrugg.

"But of course." Riz agreed with a nod before releasing a medium sized magical attack towards Issei who side stepped it before he looked at Riz blankly all emotion draining from his face leaving behind a battle ready mind and body. It was then that Albion roared out.

" **( VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER)"**. In a flash white light Issei was seen clad in his balance breaker white coloured magic rolling was off him in waves.

Issei then raised an arm and said "Durandal." As he said the magnificent blue gold colored blade appeared out of his gear and into his hands. Issei then muttered level 3 and the sword began to shine before it split into two eastern blades of the same colour.

Taking a stance he immediately lashed out towards Riz and gave a vicious cross shaped swipe. Riz on the other hand just leaned back before throwing a punch at Issei. Issei met the offending limb with an up back kick.

Riz hid his surprise at the move and grabbed Isseis leg before launching him into a large plateau. At the same time he also released a wave of chaos at Issei. Issei in response flew out of the rubble with Albion calling out "( **DIVIDE X 5)** "

The wave of chaos was soon divided and the power gained from it was used to fuel the arc like whitish gold magical attack that Issei released towards Riz who merely raised his eyes at the attempt before promptly firing his own attack that cancelled the arc out.

Riz then coated his hands with his black chaos magic before he launched himself at Issei. Issei met him halfway and a mid air as they clashed with Riz using his hands like swords.

It was then that riz decided to get serious and this was seen by the notable increase in his speed, accuracy and power. Issei however using a few well placed divides was able to match him for a while. However Riz was increasing all of his combat attributes exponentially and soon the difference was too large to be matched by Divides.

It was then that a glowing fist plowed deep into Isseis stomach causing him to cough out blood. However riz did not stop there as he kneed Issei on the face before sending him hurtling into the ground via a vicious haymaker. He did not give Issei a chance to recover and immediately began firing high powered energy balls towards Issei. It was a direct hit that caused a medium sized Explosion.

Issei however immediately flew out of the rubble panting and bloodied. His helmet and chest plate were missing. Blood was running down his face and chest. " _Damn this is intense."_ Issei thought with a grimace on his face.

 ** _"(What were you expecting when you were facing a god? A picnic? Now enough playing around go release your other form. That is the only chance we have of getting out of here alive.)"_** Albion said with a huff.

"Is that really the limit to your abilities. I was honestly expecting something extraordinary. But it seems I will be disappointed." Riz said trying to get a rise out of Issei.

Issei on the other hand just spat the blood out of his mouth before wiping his chin. He then closed his eyes and softly began his chant.

" **"I who am about to awaken**

 **Am the heavenly dragon that disregarded the principles of supremacy set by god**

 **I conquer the infinite and live the dream**

 **I shall become the azure dragon that sets down the path of supremacy for others to follow**

 **And I shall take you from the depths of the crimson purgatory to the heights of an azure paradise**

 **HEAVENLY AZURE EMPEROR."**

In a bright flash of light Issei was seen floating in the magnificence of his Heavenly azure armor. Rizs eyes widened a fraction at the new form before he said "Well arent you full of surprises. I wasnt expecting you to pull a card like that out of your deck."

 ** _PLAY SONG :- REVERSE SITUATION FROM NARUTO SHIPPUDEN_**

"It isnt the only thing I can do." Issei said as Durandal disappeared back into his gear. His hands then started glowing with the distinctive color of the power of destruction. Then without a warning he thrust his hands out and sent a powerful wave of destruction at Riz who dodged it but wasnt expecting the drastic increase in Isseis speed as he appeared right infront of him and sent hin hurtling into the ground. Issei then straightened up his wings constricting as Albion called "( **Divide)"**

Riz faltered for just a moment as he felt his power drain a bit. This short lapse was all Issei needed to tackle Riz into the ground before he started punching Riz into the ground. After a few quick paced punches he lifted Riz up and threw him into the air before he shouted " **FROZEN REQUIEM"** A large wave of Ice hit Riz causing his body to start freezing up.

Noticing what had happened Riz began focusing his chaos magic into his body to thaw the Ice and to ultimately beat back the spell Issei used. However he didnt get a long respite since Issei was back at offence and was now firing concentrated balls made up of the power of destruction.

Riz was slightly slower than before due to the Ice on his body and was only able to dodge for a few moments after which he was hit by one of the balls which caused him to fly back. Issei then used his knight attributes to quickly cover the distance between the two before channelling in his rook abilities to solidly land a magically enhanced destruction punch into a plateau. Once again Albion was heard as he said "( **Divide)"**.

Using the influx of power Issei released it into his next attack " **DRAGON SECRET ART :- AZURE LOTUS OF THE ICE DRAGON EMPEROR."** As soon as he finished a huge visage of a white dragon with Azure colored eyes appeared behind him. With a roar issei waved his hand in an arc like manner causing the dragon to fly and hit Riz head on causing a big and loud explosion to ensue.

 ** _SONG END._**

" _Do you think we got him?"_ Issei mentally asked as he panted a little. The use of this form was still pretty draining. Along with his use of his more powerful attacks were taking a fair toll over his body and magic.

" ** _(Not in the least. Riz is a smart and powerful god and he wont be taken down by an attack of that magnitude. Keep your guard up.)"_** Albion said seriously.

And he was right as the moment the smoke from the previous explosion cleared a black circular barrier was seen surrounding Riz. It disappeared and a moment later Riz appeared out hardly looking haggered. The only proof of a fight were his slightly torn clothes and the odd bruise on his person.

"Well that was a rather interesting experience. I haven't had someone as young as you push me this hard. Hell several warriors several times your age all tried and fell in battle in half the time you fought against me. I am impressed." Riz said as he looked at a slightly heavily breathing Issei.

"Well I am pleased to have blown your mind but this is far from over. **ICE MAKE DRAGONS."** Issei shouted in the end causing several animated dragons to appear out of thin air before they roared at Riz and flew towards him in high speeds.

Riz smirked as he saw the dragons fly towards him and simply clicked his fingers causing numerous waves of black colored magic hit the dragons head on causing them to change direction and fly towards Issei.

Surprised by the change Issei quickly summoned durandal and fired of a quick wave of holy energy causing the Ice dragons to disintegrate. However this momentarily caused him to divert his attention of Riz as said god was in front of him in a flash and punched him straight through a mountain.

When he stopped he tried to move back only for him to drop to his knees as his azure form disintegrated back into his normal balance breaker. "Damn." Issei muttered but he was not surprised, he had been in that form for over an hour and had used several high demand moves. The only option he now had was to fight in a purely controlled manner and create the one oppertunity he needed to use durandal in its fourth form to finally end his fight.

However that was not to be as his reserves were at an all time low. The moment he stood up his armor all but disintegrated leaving behind only his wings. Confusedly he asked " _What just happened."_

" ** _(You ran out of energy. You are literally at his mercy as of now.)"_** Albion said stoically as Riz landed in front of Issei.

Looking at him panting Riz said "Well it seems the fun for today has finally ended. I will however let you live to see another day white dragon emperor. Your performance today resulted in your life. I shall however see you again in the future."

Saying that Riz turned around and walked away only to disappear in a wisp of smoke, leaving behind a bewildered Issei.

" _What in the world just happened?"_ He incredulously asked.

"( ** _He let you go. That is what happened. I however am pleased with the way you fought today. You used all of your abilities in a good and balanced way, managed to use the azure armor for more than its total time and managed to injure a god. Very impressive.)"_** Albion replied.

" _Heh thanks I guess."_ Issei replied as he started flying back towards the others wondering how their battle had gone and praying that all of his peerage members especially Aine and Jeanne were fine. Surprisingly he found his mind drifting towards Rossweisse as well as he hoped that she too would be fine.

"( ** _That however does not mean that you are of the hook mister. At my prime a god like that would have grovelled at my feet. I am going to up your training to ensure that you are never in a position like that again.)"_** Albion finished in a stern voice leaving behind no arguments. Issei in response had only nodded as he was too tired to reply.

He arrived back just in time to see Vali use the molnjr on Loki effectively sealing him up. His eyes then searched for his peerage. He then sighed in relief when he saw that all of them along with Rossweisse were fine, apart from the odd bruises and cuts on their bodies. It seemed that the mission was now a partial success.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE THE REST OF THE GROUP VS LOKI AND HIS ANIMALS.**


	29. The battle view point 2

With Issei having flown away Vali and the others turned to loki who's eyebrows were twitching in annoyance. Looking at the group loki said "So this is the best of what the maous could send to fight me? A few kids with an attitude problem. No matter I'll just have to kill all of you and use this to reignite ragnorak." He finished pompously.

"Loki sama please stop this madness. I am sure that Odin sama will be merciful and most lenient towards you in the case of a punishment." Rossweisse pleaded hoping beyond hope that he would agree and that the matter would solve itself in a rather peaceful and non violent manner.

"Dont patronise yourself Valkyrie. I am here to rectify my fathers mistake when he signed the alliance treaty and placed himself and all of Valhalla with a lower race." Loki spat out.

"But it seems we are at an impasse, Let us begin." Loki said before he raised his finger and pointed it towards the ground directly below him. A purple beam of magic then hit the ground causing a huge magical circle to appear on it. From the circle the giant god slaying wolf emerged and snarled at the group in front of it.

"Fenrir the wolf of legend said to have fangs that not even gods can run from." Aine muttered gravely as she eyed the wolf.

Loki however wasn't done and pointed both of his hands towards his side and let out two more magical beams. From said beams came out two more wolves that were slightly smaller than fenrir but there was odd sense of similarity towards them and fenrir.

Bringing both of his hands together he pointed them behind fenrir causing an enormous 350 metre long serpentine dragon to appear.

"Hati and skoll the children of loki with both having the same god slaying jaws. And a clone of the midgard serpent. This whole mess got a whole lot complicated." Vali muttered before he turned towards his group and said

"Arthur, Le Fay the two of you will take on Fenrir. Kuroka, bikou the two of you handle one of the pups. I will take on loki. What are you going to do princess of fire, Valkyrie san and kirito san?" Vali finished with a tilt of his head.

"Me, Jeanne and Ravel with deal with the copy, Bova will deal with the other pup. Seig will help your teammates with fenrir." Aine answered loftily.

"I will be helping Aine san with Midgardsomr." Rossweisse said with a shrugg.

"I can't help white dragon emperor kun so I will help you face loki red dragon emperor kun." Kirito said as he unsheathed his jet black sword.

"Well thats that guess. I only hope that Hyoudou comes out on top. Fighting a god without help will be suicide." Vali said before turning and activating his boosted gear.

Ddraig then roared out "[ **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]"** In a flash of red Vali was in his scale mail and took to the air confronting Loki with Kirito floating besides him.

Aine, Jeanne, Rossweisse and Ravel all confronted the midgard serpent, bova went back to his full size and moved towards hati. The two youkai moved towards skoll. While the remaining two swordsmen and Witch faced Fenrir.

(Bova vs Hati)

Bova moved in front of hati towering over the wolf with his 17 m long frame. He roared out a territorial roar at the wolf challenging it. The wolf replied in kind not liking the way Bova was challenging it.

Hati them launched it self at Bova intending to get the dragon on his back before using his jaws. Bova however caught the fore paws of the wolf and began pushing back not giving the wolf any area to work on. He then lifted the wolf into the air by its paws before throwing it away. Bova then took a deep breath before releasing a torrent of strong flames that vaguely resembled a meteor.

Among all of Tanin kids the only one who could effectively wield the blaze meteor fire was Bova. The wolf snarled in pain as the fire ball hit its target but ultimately didnt let the pain affect it to much. The wolf then charged once again this time ramming straight into bova causing bova to crash into a small plateau behind him.

Hati this time knew that getting in a bite would be difficult so he decided to focus on physically ramming Bova to get his work done. Hati then charged once again not giving bova a chance to regroup. The second ram held more power and bova actually felt a rib or two breaking upon impact.

This however prepared him for the third time as he once again grabbed hati by the forepaws before releasing his strongest flames upon the wolf at point blank range. He then wrapped his arms around the wolfs back and start squeezing it hard using both his rook and dragon strength. He himself was very pleased to hear the whimper when a crack escaped the wolfs back. Using one final german suplex he left the dead wolf on the ground before reducing his size as he moved away, wincing in pain as he felt his leg and number of ribs throb in pain.

(Kuroka and Bikou vs Skoll)

Skoll growled as he spotted the two yokai in front of him and gave a threatening bark as a warning. However the warning was given little to no attention as both kuroka and bikou, were not intimidated in the least.

"Heh look kuroka the mutt is trying to be cute." Bikou said with a smirk.

"He does look cute but Sadly I am not into mutts -nya." Kuroka said with a shrugg and a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Oh and what type of guys are you generally into?" Bikou asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Whatever the type Im into, the list definitely does not include monkeys." Kuroka said as she brushed his attempts at flirting away and focused back on hati who was now pressed on the ground and was more than ready to pounce on the two high tier yokai.

A few moments later skoll pounced at the duo who jumped away. Bikou tched in annoyance before pointing his staff at hati and saying "Nyo boi extend." His admantine staff extended before it solidly hit hati on the skull. The hit caused the wolf to crash face first into the ground, causing him to momentarily be stuck.

Kuroka took advantage of the mystic wolves current plight before circling around from behind and firing concentrated bursts of both demonic magic and senjutsu. Both kuroka and bikou however didnt let up on their assault and used the momentary downing of hati to their complete advantage.

Both of them charged their strongest senjutsu bursts right on their fists and staff respectively before they hit hati on all of his vital spots simultaneously. The combined hits from two high tier S rank yokai completely frazzled Hatis life force. Hatis life force was now leaving him at a very fast rate and very soon his life left his body.

Both kuroka and Bikou looked at the dead wolf with disinterest before the duo started looking around. Afterall several fights were still taking place.

(Arthur, Le Fay and Seigfried)

"So how are going to deal with that over grown wolf?" Seigfried asked as he stood with his hands crossed behind his head.

"It is a simple plan you shall find a way to destabilise fenrir long enough for Le Fay chan to set up her binding spell to tie him down. Once he is down I will use my Excalibur ruler to get him under control. Mission done." Arthur stoically replied.

"Well I can do that. Oi little Miss how long do you need to prepare your spell for?" Seigfried said as he looked over Le Fay who already had a number of magical circles in front of her hand.

"3 minutes minimum and 5 at the maximum. Can you hold him of until then?" Le Fay asked back not looking away from her spells.

"Why the hell not. **Balance breaker Chaos Edge Asura Ravage."** Seigfried intoned as his power increased by 8 times with 4 draconic hands appearing from out of his hands. From his coat he withdrew two light swords while 4 magical storage arrays appeared in front of his sacred gear arms. From each of the magical circles he withdrew a single demonic sword.

Arthurs eyes widened proportionally when he saw Seigfried handling 4 demonic swords. This fact alone enforced his opinion that Issei and his peerage were not to be trifled with. On the other hand he felt as if he finally found someone who he could match blades with without fear.

Having taken out balung, nothung, tyrfing and dainslef Seigfried charged at fenrir at high speeds hoping to get the wolf of guard. Dodging a paw from fenrir Seigfried jumped up and combined the abilities of Tyrfing and Dainslef before firing away ice crystals holding in the power of destruction towards fenrir.

Fenrir growled in anger as he felt the crystals explode on his skin. In a speed unexpected from someone his size fenrir charged at Seigfried his god slaying jaws on display. Seigfrieds eyes widened at the sudden burst of speed but he managed to bring all 6 of his swords in front of him in a defensive manoeuvre. The force of the hit caused him to go flying into a boulder.

With a pained grunt he looked up only to find fenrir running up to him, with the clear indication of wanting to end him. However Seigfried was far from helpless and was a close second to Issei and Aine in terms of combat potential. Slashing balung he created a torrent of wind that pushed Fenrir of the side after which he immediately stabbed dainslef into the ground causing shards of Ice to grow out of the ground and hit Fenrir causing him to roar in pain.

However the assault didn't end there as a huge, powerful arc of holy magic hit the gigantic wolf head on pushing it back. Looking up Seigfried saw Arthur standing there with the strongest holy sword caliburn in his hands. Unbeknownst to Seigfried a smile came up to his face. He finally had a rival who could match him in the blade arts.

It was at this point le Fay floated in front of the two swordsmen and pointed her hands towards the wolf saying " **ADAMANTINE CHAINS OF SEALING."** As she finished massive golden chains appeared out of a magical circle and tightly wrapped themselves around fenrir effectively immobilising him and keeping him in place.

"Well thats that." Seigfried said as he muttered a numbing spell to take his pain away.

"Seigfried of the demon hand, I look forward to the day when I can test my blade against yours." Arthur stoically said as he turned to Seigfried.

"You won't be the only one." Seigfried said back with a smirk that was mirrored by Arthur. Le Fay on the other hand just shook her head and muttered 'boys'.

(Rossweisse, Ravel, Aine and Jeanne.)

"Aine sama what shall we do?" Ravel asked curiously.

"Hmm I want you to take the lead in this one Ravel. We are 3 magic users and one sacred gear user, you tell me what will you do?" Aine asked as she smiled inwardly. The answer was pretty simple the serpent in front of them was just a sorry old copy of the midgard serpent and just had 20 to 30 percent of the originals power. It wouldn't take more than a powerful combined magical attack to disintegrate it.

Ravel mentally categorised the abilities of all 4 girls as her mental gears headed into overdrive. After a few minutes of silence she turned to jeanne and asked "Jeanne Sama what can your balance breaker do?"

"I have two sub species as I mentioned. One is my **Stake victim dragon** which involves a a 40 foot dragon made up of holy swords, while the second is a copy of yuuto kibas holy demonic sword, However it is different in the sense that it is a 4 way slayer instead of 2 and has holy, demonic, dragon slaying and ki abilities." Jeanne finished her explanation smugly as she watched looks of surprise on her fellow peerage member faces.

Ravel absently nodded and turned her attention towards the silver heads. She knew that both of them were outstanding users of magic and could fire spells that could mortally harm the copy dragon king in front of them. Making up a plan she said "Jeanne sama please use your dragon balance breaker to fight that thing head on and distract it. While it does the distracting me and Aine sama will be firing magical spells at it to increase the damage inflicted. Rossweisse Sama I want you to collect as much power as you can into your strongest blasting spell and then fire it at that snake and blast it out of existence."

The other girls nodded in acceptance of the plan. It was a rather fleasible one. Turning around Jeanne was the first one to react as she unleashed a silvery white 40 feet long dragon that radiated holy energy. Jeanne then unsheathed her rapier and pointed it at jorgrmund making the holy sword dragon roar and fly towards it firing concentrated blasts of holy energy from its mouth.

Jorgrmund reared back as the blasts hit and roared at the holy dragon before releasing strong torrents of Fire towards it. However Aine stepped up and waved both of her hands in a circular manner redirecting the torrents of fire back towards Jorgrmund. Jorgrmund roared in pain at the assault. The trio of girls continued their assault in the same manner until Jorgrmund noted the pattern and was now successfully able to dodge a few of the attacks along with getting in a few hits here and there.

It was however at this moment that Rossweisse shouted at Aine "Aine san my spell is ready please restrain Jorgrmund in one place."

"Noted." Aine shouted back as she prepared her spell and shouted " **CRIMSON FIRE SERPENT."**

A gigantic snake made of fire appeared out of a large silver magic circle. The snake hissed before it slithered over towards Jorgrmund and tightly wrapped it self around the copy of the midgard serpent keeping it stuck in place.

Aine then turned to Rossweisse and yelled "NOW!".

Nodding Rossweisse created a giant silver magic of her own and shouted **"EXPLOSION."**

The spell completely disintegrated Jorgrmund leaving only his battered remains behind. Nodding to eachother at the job well done both Aine and Rossweisse landed on the ground. However they werent able to exchange any words as Vali and kirito both crashed into the ground several metres away from them.

Loki looked around and heavily scowled when he saw that his pets had already been disposed of. Pointing his hands towards the sky he realised a gigantic torrent of magic into the air before raining it down on to the group, all the while as he cackled evilly already imagining how ragnorak would look like.

 **THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE CHAP AS IS OR DO YOU PREFER THAT I FIRST ADD VALI AND KIRITO VS LOKI FIRST? LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	30. The battle Viewpoint 3

**AN:- Well I want to first start by saying thank you. We finally crossed the 100k word mark. It honestly feels surreal. When I started the story I didnt think It would reach this size, but here we are and we will only continue to grow. This was only possible because of the sup** **port that you guys have given me since I started writing. Thank you, thank you very much. You guys are awesome, I hope you guys keep reading and enjoying it.** **Without further ado let us proceed towards the chapter.**

(Vali and Kirito vs Loki)

"So I am facing this generations red dragon emperor and the infamous black swordsman from the slavic faction, how fun. You may just make it not boring for me."

"Keep talking in the end we shall be the ones who will emerge victorious." Kirito said as he nodded to vali before dashing towards loki at high speeds with two black blades in his hands.

He then swiped his swords downwards towards Loki who blocked both of his swords with one hand while his other hand fired of a magical attack at Vali who immediately boosted his power before punching through the magical attack.

Using the excess power collect Vali made two large orbs of red magical and then said "Oi get out of the way **Giant twin dragon shot."** He shouted releasing both the orbs towards Loki who had been sent flying towards Vali via a reverse kick to the back from kirito.

Loki however wasnt a god for nothing he halted himself middair before erecting a shield that stopped the two red energy orbs in their path. He then sped up towards Vali and engaged him in hand to hand combat all the while creating a few magical constructs that dealt with Kirito.

Vali was currently hardpressed in keeping up with loki and decided that it would be best if he started kicking it up a notch. Ddraig in response silently started boosting up and 15 boosts later he let the power explode up. Using the new energy he caught loki of guard and managed to hit him with a combo of solid impacts sending him towards a now free and ready Kirito who swung both of his swords causing loki to crash into the ground.

"Heh, this is getting interesting, why don't we kick it up a notch boys?" Loki said before he disappeared and appeared behind the two of them and fired of a large torrent of magic causing both Vali and Kirito to hurtle towards the ground, both of them landing just a few metres from where Aine and the others were waiting.

Loki looked around and frowned when he saw that his children and grandchildren were defeated. Tching in annoyance he said " You're annoying, now I will personally have to kill all of you, and bring forth a beautiful ragnorak." Loki shouted as he pointed both of his hands into the sky and began channelling in a massive amount of magic.

Rossweisses eyes widened up to epic proportions when she realised what loki was attempting to do. "Loki Sama dont do it, you will cause the entire dimensional gap to collapse.!!" Rossweisse shouted out pleading to loki to stop.

"No!! Nothing will stop me from getting my ragnorak!!" Loki screamed as he released a colossal amount of magic into the dimension gap. When the wave was over he maniacally grinned at The fighters below him and said "Boom." As he finished waves upon waves of purple lightening fell from the sky and onto the fighters blow causing a massive explosion to fill the area.

It took a few minutes for the smoke to clear revealing that everyone was alive but fairly injured. The only ones capable of continuing the fight were Vali, Aine and Rossweisse. Aine looked around to her injured peerage members and said "Ravel darling as soon as you are done administer the pheonix tears to everyone. In the mean time we will try to buy you more time. Rossweisse san how much longer until the molnjr arrives?"

"Its here now." Rossweisse answered after a quick check on a magic circle. And true enough moljnr was seen appearing through a purple magic circle.

"Thats a relief at least. Aine Lucifuge and Valkyrie san, I want you two to keep him busy for just a few moments. I shall have enough energy charged to deliever the final blow." Vali said getting nods from girls.

Vali then said "Ikuzo Ddraig."

"[ **Ayo Haibo WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]"** Ddraig roared out.

In a flash of red Vali proudly stood in his scale mail. He then jetted towards Molnjr while Aine closed her eyes and began powering up. In a boom fire and wind began rotating around her. In a flash the fire and wind rotated into a huge tornado that was a mixture of the two elements.

When the tornado died down Aine was seen surrounded by a aura of fire and wind. The fire hazing the surrounding area while the wind snapped loudly giving her a dangerous appearance. Rossweisse on the other hand had readied a very large number of Magic circles of various colors all ready to fire.

" **Princess of Fire"** Aine called out her form name before she nodded to Rossweisse. Rossweisse upon receiving the nod immediately fired of all of the magic circles at the same time creating an impressive myriad of all sorts of magical attacks.

" **Heavenly rain."** Rossweisse called out the moves name as the attack flew towards loki at a very fast pace. The strength and size of the attack even left loki temporarily shocked but he regained his wits soon enough and choose to dodge the attack instead of shielding against it. The variety of techniques in that one attack made it practically impossible to shield against.

He however immediately had to defend against a vicious onslaught from Aine who was using a mixture of long ranged fire attacks ,that had been supplemented with air, and close ranged combat, temporarily keeping loki on guard.

A little distance away Vali had grabbed moljnr by its handle and mentally said _" Start boosting it ddraig."_

"[ **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST TRANSFER]"** Ddraig called out causing molnjr to grow by epic proportions.

He then rushed towards Loki, moljnr raised up with both hands ready to strike. Lokis eyes widened when he saw Vali flying towards him with molnjr. Gritting his teeth he broke Aines attack down before punching and sending her crashing into Rossweisse. He then turned his focus back towards Vali who had begun to swing molnjr towards him.

However before he could even attempt to dodge it Loki felt something tiltly wrap itself around him keeping him in place. Looking below he saw two shadow like chains coming out from kiritos blades, keeping him in place.

It was then that molnjr hit him creating a seal that was taking him to a high security cell in the main prison in Vahalla. "CURSE YOU RED DRAGON EMPEROR, FIRE PRINCESS, CURSE ALL OF YOU, YOU HAVENT HEARD THE LAST OF MEEEEEE!" Loki frantically shouted as he was being transported.

As soon as loki was gone everyone powered down and plopped onto the ground exhausted. It was then that Issei landed next to the group and limped towards them.

"Is everyone ok?" He called out slightly coughing from his exertion.

"Ise/Ise kun" Both Jeanne and Aine yelled as they ran up to hug him. Wincing due to the sudden hug Issei slowly freed himself from the hug and turned to look at the rest of his peerage members and Rossweisse.

He was happy to note that everyone was alive, if not slightly banged up. Seigfried had a few bruises on his torso while having lost his shirt during the fight. And the way bova had his hand on his waist told him that several of his ribs were broken. Jeanne seemed to have a number of burns throughout her body but was otherwise well and alive.

Rossweisse and Aine had a number of tears and cuts on their dresses and skin respectively, while Ravel seemed to be a bit shaken by the whole thing. Turning his attention to Vali and his team he saw them slightly groaning and shaking of the effects of the battle that had just taken place.

Vali himself had lost his jacket during the battle and his shirt was torn from several places. His body was also filled with a wide range of bruises and cuts. Kirito had a hand craddled to his chest and was supporting a bleeding lip.

"Yo, you look like shit Vali." Issei said with a small grin on his face.

"As if you're one to talk Hyoudou Issei, you look like someone who was sent through the grinder." Vali returned grumpily.

"Thats because I was sent through a grinder. Riz is not someone to take lightly and I had to face him all alone. All of you look like shit and had to fight just one opponent while I was solo vs a god." Issei complained before he was forced to go on to his knees as he wheezed and coughed out a little blood.

His peerage members and Rossweisse looked on worriedly but didnt comment as they saw Issei pull out a vial of pheonix tears before drinking them. He sighed in relief as they began to work their way back to his body.

"Im okay now." He placated his peerage as he stood up.

"Say Vali are you going to come with us?" Issei asked.

"No, our temporary alliance end here. We will be returning to our base." Vali answered as he stood up and turned towards Le Fay, nodding towards her to create the transportation circle to take them away.

"We'll face eachother some other day, Hyoudou Issei." Vali said as he and his team along with Fenrir all walked through the portal towards their headquarters.

"Damn that guy is way to uptight." Issei said with a shake of his head.

Turning his head towards Rossweisse and Kirito he asked "Oi Rossweisse san, Kirito

san, are both of you Alright?"

"Im okay." Rossweisse said with a nod.

"I've been better." Kirito said as he craddled his arm.

"Well if everyone is ready let us go back to the underworld." Issei said as he clicked his fingers and created a magic circle that would take them to the main lucifuge mansion.

"Well now that we are here, I want all of you to rest up. The servants here will give you the proper medical treatment. I however will be leaving shortly to give the Maou sama a verbal report on the incidents that took place. I want all of you to write a report on each of your point of views before submitting it to me. I will give a compiled version to Sirzechs sama in a few days. Ai chan are you coming?" Issei asked.

"Yeah I am coming along, I can tell what happened with loki while you handled Riz." Aine said as the duo walked out the door.

"Oh Rossweisse san, Kirito please stay with us until your recoveries are complete, be our guests. You can have any rooms that currently arent occupied." Issei said just as he left getting nods of affirmation from the two.

Appearing in front of an office Issei knocked the door and waited. The door was almost immediately opened by Grayfia who smiled at the pair before ushering them inside.

Inside the room they found a coalition of the leaders of the alliance waiting for them. "Ah Ise kun, Aine chan I see that all of you were successful were in your mission?"

"You got that right, but I was facing Riz in a separate area so my report wont exactly have the complete outlook." Issei explained.

"That is fine Issei please tell us what happened." Azazel said.

"Ok then..." Issei said as he explained how Riz had challenged him, them going to a separate area to fight, him getting his ass kicked in his simple bxb, matching and even overwhelming Riz with the Heavenly azure armor and finally losing his stamina and then being spared by Riz.

As soon as he was done Aine took over and described the battle she and the others had fought vs Loki. She described in detail the battles that the lucifuge peerage had taken part in while giving in small snippets of the fights that the Vali team had been involved in. She then explained the attack loki had launched into the dimensional gap, how it hit them hard. Her collaboration with Rossweisse during the tail end of the the fight and finally how Vali and Kirito teamed up to finally beat Loki once and for all.

"I see good work, though it is still disturbing that Riz actually let you go. I wonder what his angle is in all of this." Sirzechs said thoughtfully.

"We can deal with that later, for now I think it is best for us to move back to our respective factions and address exactly what has happened." Odin said getting nods of agreement from everyone.

As the leaders left Odin walked up to Issei and said "Young white dragon emperor may I have a few moments of your time?"

"Of course Odin sama how may I help you?" Issei asked respectfully with Aine standing right behind him.

"I would like to ask you to add Rossweisse chan into your peerage as a personal favor from me." Odin said with a sigh.

"I mean no disrespect or offence to you and to Rossweisse sans abilities but why are you asking this of me? Given her skill wouldnt she been an integral member of your faction?" Issei asked curiously.

"Yes she is immensely talented in magic of all sorts but that in itself becomes a curse." Odin said warily.

"What do you mean odin sama?" Aine asked.

"Rossweisse is the granddaughter of my chief Valkyrie Gondol, along with that she is a prodigy in every sense of the word. She blazed through material in days that normally took months to cover and because of that became the youngest graduate in Vahalla history. This despite being a massive achievement also caused her to be shunned by others in her age group. Be it out of jealousy or intimidation I don't know, but because of her success she has no friends. She is also like my own granddaughter and seeing her struggle through day in day out is a like a rusty knife going through my heart.

I asked you to take her into your peerage because all of your members are prodigies in their own right. You became a high class devil just months after your reincarnation. Aine Chan over there is famous all around the world for her mastery in fire. You have the direct descendants of both Jeanne D arc and Seigfried along with the strongest son of a dragon king. In your peerage she will find people who arent jealous or intimidated by her and it will give her a chance to actually be normal once in her life.

So white dragon emperor kun what do you say?" Odin finished with a tired sigh.

"I'll be honoured to have her in my peerage Odin sama. It had been a pleasure to actually get to know her in these past couple of days." Issei said with a nod.

" Heh that is great to hear. Also I wont really mind if she joins your harem, she does look rather good standing by your side. Hohohoho." Odin joyously said as left Via a magic circle.

Issei blushed a bit at implication as he indeed did have a couple of thoughts about Rossweisse but ultimately shook his head he would only involve her with him after she knew the whole situation. Aine caught the look in his eyes and lightly shook her head with a small smile.

She liked the fact that he didnt rush into a relationship and actually wanted her perpermission to add someone to his little harem. She would observe Rossweisse in the coming days both as a fellow peerage member and maybe a future harem sister. For now though everyone needed to rest and sleep of the gruelling effects of the battle that had just taken place.

 **BANG THAT IS FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW. BE SURE TO LEAVE A COMMENT.**


	31. filler 2

(One week later )

It was a week after the battle with the evil gods and the lucifuge peerage with the addition of Rossweisse were staying at the Lucifuge mansion in the underworld. Kirito had left to return to the slavic faction the moment he was declared healthy enough to travel.

During the week the group had lazed around focusing on getting back to full strength and on removing any stress. The week was a particularly busy one for Aine, as she was busy explaining Rossweisse on the ways of how the devil society worked, along with trying to slowly make the idea of getting reincarnated as a devil be acceptable.

Another thing that she did was notice Rossweisse reactions around Issei. She was quiet surprised to find that Rossweisse seemed to have a genuine attraction towards Issei. She would giggle whenever he made a joke and would blush whenever he complemented her on anything or when he specifically made any sexual innuendoes.

Today was the day that she would confront Rossweisse on her feelings and would see whether they would change from mere feelings into something special or would just remain to be a one sided temporary attraction.

So while Issei was of taking a dip in the mansions Hot springs Aine moved towards Rossweisse room keen to get the ball moving. Aine fundamentally was a person who loved to have a big family and she knew that Any girl that Issei would add to his harem would be her sister. While she wouldn't let him add any one out of nowhere people she approved of like Jeanne or ravel who held a true attraction towards Issei deserved that opportunity. And she had a gut feeling that Rossweisse would be among those.

Walking to the room where Rossweisse was currently staying at she knocked on the door and waited. The door was open a few moments later with Rossweisses look of surprise turning into a smile as she saw Aine on the door. "Aine chan come in." she said as he stepped aside.

"How can I help you?" Rossweisse asked after both of them were seated on the bed.

"Well there were two things that I wanted to talk to you about. Firstly would you be willing to join Isseis peerage?" Aine asked with a smile.

"Isn't it normally a king who offers others a spot on their peerages?" Rossweisse asked as she quirked her eyebrow upwards.

"It normally goes that way but other members of a peerage can scout other people and can even offer them a spot on their masters peerage if they were given permission by their king. Issei kun did give me permission to offer anyone I deem worthy a spot and so here we are." Aine answered with a grin.

"Ah I see, and do I qualify?" Rossweisse asked with a slightly teasing glint in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be here if I didnt think you were good enough. So what do you think?" Aine asked with a shrugg.

"Sure, Id love to Join. I also have nothing better to do since odin sama left me here." She finished with a grumble. Despite her anger at being left here she was inwardly relieved. Her joining this peerage meant staying with people who were as strong as if not stronger than her, taking the intimidation of her talent away. It would also give her a chance to move away from all of those obnoxious stares and would give her the oppertunity to finally make friends. She was already making friends with the lucifuge peerage and hoped that this chance wouldn't be taken from her this soon.

"Excellent. Now that, the matter of you joining the peerage is out of the way there is one other topic that we need to discuss." Aine said with a clap of her hand her face supporting a bright smile.

"Oh what other topic?" Rossweisse asked as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Oh nothing much just your feelings about Issei." Aine said nonchlatantly though the glint in her red eyes told that she was anything but nonchalant.

"W-w-what d-d-do you mean?" Rossweisse managed to stutter out as her cheeks reddened at the abrupt question.

"Its pretty obvious Rossweisse chan for all his talent Issei can be very dense unless he is pushed towards a direction in relationships. Hell he only developed Romantic feelings after my older basically locked us in a mansion and had us fight before we admitted to like each other. Poor Jeanne had been trying to get him notice her and take her to the next base for ages and he only took the step when I literally pushed him towards a relationship with her. But on the other hand I along with everyone else can easily tell your attraction towards him. So you will need to answer my question." Aine explained easily.

" *Sigh* I like him a lot. More than I have ever liked any other boy." Rossweisse said as she looked at her lap.

Aine moved to sit next to the silver haired Valkyrie and put a hand on her shoulder and said " You can talk about it you know, I am a good listener and its always better to get a load of your chest."

" Back in Vahalla I never had any friends as a kid because I was to shy to actually talk to anyone. In the academy my talent shone through and I quickly passed through the ranks as if they were non existant. I was a prodigy in magic and battle. That fact alone made others avoid me out of jealousy and intimidation. That continued even when I stepped into the force, I was forced to stand alone and do everything on my own, no one did anything for me, instead many tried to sabotage me. During the ball when Issei kun intercepted the attack aimed at me, was the first time in my life that someone did something for me. That got me curious about him and then after seeing him interact with the others and then myself I couldn't help but start to like him. But the problem is I don't know how to approach him about this." Rossweisse explained with a sad sigh.

Aine had at this point had pulled her fellow silverette into a hug before she let Rossweisse go and said "Well those days are over, you'll be a welcome part of our peerage and everyone here will be a part of your family. As for how to approach Issei I have the perfect plan for you to follow." Aine finished with a mischievous grin that made Rossweisse want to run.

"So here is what you are going to do." Aine said as she explained her plan to Rossweisse. As Aine finished she left the room with a cackle while leaving a heavily blushing Rossweisse in place.

(With Issei)

Issei was currently enjoying a dip in the mansions hot springs. He was seated at the centre of the pool naked with his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of the warm water against his skin. _" This is the life."_ He mentally moaned in satisfaction.

He was bought out of his musings when the door was pushed open. Issei Idly looked back before he could stop himself and found himself entranced by the sight of Rossweisse in only a towel her hair made into a bun.

He however caught himself before he could make a fool out of himself and turned away slightly red faced. "Umm hey, what are you doing here?" He asked lamely trying to get over the awkwardness of the situation.

"Uh I just came in for a dip before sleeping. You don't have to leave, I'll be done soon." Rossweisse stuttered out with a blush as she removed her towel and entered the water.

"Yeah Sure take your time, there is plenty of space for everyone here." Issei said not looking back. Rossweisse sighed to herself before steeling her resolve. The hard part of getting herself here was done now came the crunch time.

Walking she moved closer to Issei before she leaned forward and wrapped her hands around his neck while pressing her very impressive bust into his back. Issei panicked for a moment before taking a breath to think logically. During the week he had known Rossweisse he knew that she was not a blunt person and could be shy when interacting with people on a personal manner. So he knew that she did not plan this on her own.

That meant someone had put her up to this, and the only one he knew who was capable of such a feat was his dear Aine chan. Sigh that girl would be the death of him. He was very happy that she was now completely out of her shell but she was very good at getting what she wanted.

"So Aine chan got to you kuh?" Issei said with a small smile as he slightly turned his head to look at Rossweisse. However as soon as he saw her blushing face all thought left his brain as his mind imploded due to her cuteness. Albion had to knock him back into the conversation as he did not want the drama in front of him to end this soon.

"Yes she said that this was the best way to tell you how I feel." Rossweisse whispered back. It was then that Issei finally noticed how her breasts were pressed up to his back. That along with her warm breath hitting his neck made him feel slightly aroused. But he immediately pushed his arousal back this was not the time to be entertaining such thoughts.

"Oh and how do you feel.?" Issei asked curiously.

"I like you, like really really like you. I don't know if its love or not but I do feel attracted to you." Rossweisse whispered praying for her new bout of confidence to see her through the entire thing. Issei slowly turned around before he wrapped his arms around Rossweisses waist and pulled her closer to him. Rossweisse blushed red at the move but made no move to distangle herself from his grip. She knew that hehe was honorable enough to not do anything untoward. It was then that his icy blue eyes met her stormy grey ones. Rossweisse felt herself get lost looking into those orbs but was bought out of her stupor when she heard Issei speak.

"Well thats a relief, I like you quiet a bit as well. Like you said I don't really know if what I feek for you is love or not but I am willing to give us a chance if and only if you want to give us a chance." Issei said softly.

"Hai I want to give it a try." Rossweisse replied just as softly. Issei then smiled at her before pulling her into him completely, their chests mashing together. He then lowered his head and softly placed his lips on hers. Rossweisses eyes widened in shock at the kiss but she soon started kissing back.

They broke away after a few moments with Issei wearing a grin while Rossweisses face was flushed. Putting his forehead against hers he said "You know I could get used to this."

"Same." Rossweisse replied as put her head on his chest and cuddled upto him. Issei in response tightened his hold on her and enjoyed the feeling of her wrapped up to his side. The duo stayed like that for half an hour after which both of them left to go to their rooms.

Inside his room he found Aine waiting for him, she had a cheshire cat like grin on her face, and had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Judging from the contented sigh you gave I presume my plan went of without a hitch."

"Yes your plan went of without a hitch. You know you are a cheeky little minx Aine chan." Issei said a sigh and slight shake of the head.

Aine grinned before walking up to Issei and wrapping her arms around his neck. She then pecked him on the lips and said "And don't you pretend that you don't like it."

In response Issei lifted her up in his arms before carrying her to the bed and saying "Oh I don't like it, I love it." The two of then heavily made out on the bed before they succumbed to sleep a couple of hours later.

(The next morning)

Issei was scene walking towards Rossweisses room. In all of his excitement yesterday he had forgotten to officially add her as a peerage member. It was only after Aines timely reminder that he remembered and was now making his way to her.

Stopping by her room he knocked on the door which was promptly opened by Rossweisse, whose eyes brightly lit up when she spotted Issei. Grabbing his hand she pulled him into her room before sitting down on the bed and asking "Ohayo Ise kun, what can I do for you?"

"Well first things first, I am going to add you to my peerage, you interested?" Issei asked showing her a white bishop piece.

"Of course, Id love to." Rossweisse replied taking the bishop piece from Issei. Nodding with a smile Issei started the ritual and a few minutes later Rossweisse was a proud member of his ever growing peerage.

"Now then, its time for you to be introduced to the others, come along now." Issei said as he stood up and grabbed Rossweisse by the hand before leading her outside.

"But already know all of the others." Rossweisse said with a smile as Issei led her around.

"You do know them as friendly acquaintances, now you are going to know everyone of them as family." Issei said simply before entering the main lounge where the rest of the lucifuge peerage was lazing around.

"Oi everyone greet our new peerage member. Rossweisse." Issei said as he bought Rossweisse infront of him.

"Yo." Seigfried said from where he was sitting.

"Finally I was getting tired of waiting for you to join us Rose chan." Jeanne chirped as she came forward and enthusiastically shook hands with Rossweisse.

"You already know me well enough Rossweisse chan." Aine said as she hugged the valkyrie before giving her a conspiratorial wink. The wink in itself caused Rossweisse to chuckle nervously.

"Its great to finally meet you as a fellow peerage member Rossweisse sama. Welcome." Ravel said with an elaborate courtesy.

"Greetings Rossweisse sama I am Bova son of tanin, pleased to meet you." Bova said with a bow.

"Now then everything is out of the way, it is time to return to kuoh, Rose chan you will probably have to become teacher. You can also become our clubs advisor. Aine chan can you set everything with Sona?" Issei asked both Aine and Rossweisse.

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Consider it done." Aine and Rossweisse said respectively.

"Excellent, ikuzo minna we have a lot of requests to go to. We after all are going to be the number 1 peerage in the underworld." Issei said as he turned around and walked out.

"YEAH." The rest of the peerage shouted out before following him out.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT READ AND REVIEW. THE LAST FILLER FOR A WHILE, SINCE THE NEXT FEW CHAPS WILL DEAL WITH DIODERA, ASIA, AND A TEASE ON THE SITUATION AT KYOTO. STAY TUNED.**


	32. Discovery

It had been a month since the loki debacle and the mythological research club had settled into a calm state of life. They went to school, did their devil requests after school all the while having a good stream of training. Rossweisse had well and truly fit into the lucifuge peerage. The only significant change that had occurred was that the whole peerage had moved into same house. It was a gift from Sirzechs to the lucifuge peerage for their role that they had played in averting away the threat of Loki from the underworld. Issei personally thought that it was unnecessary but Sirzechs had been very insistent and refused to take no for an answer.

His relationship with all of his girls had been slowly improving. It was living in the same room level with Aine and almost living in the same room with Jeanne. Rossweisse and he had gone on a couple of dates and now actively spent time together and freely shared kisses and what not. Right now Issei was currently laying awake on his bed as he thought about the rating game tournament that was about to begin. Movement on his left prompted him to come back to the present.

Aine woke up with a small smile before she sat up and stretched a little giving Issei a million dollar view that only he was ever lucky to see. She then smiled before leaning down and kissing him on the lips before snuggling into his chest.

"Morning beautiful." Issei whispered into her ear as he ran his fingers through her velvety hair.

"Morning. What do you plan on doing today? It is a Sunday after all." Aine asked from his side.

"I will be quiet busy today. I will be visiting Azazel sensei to scout the other young devil peerages so that we can make appropriate strategies for the up coming rating game tournament. What about you did you have any plan for today?" Issei answered not letting up on his stroking of her hair.

"Nothing special, I guess I will have to make it a ladies get together. And if you really intend on scouting the competition you should leave now." Aine said as she sat up and pushed Issei of the bed.

Playfully glaring at her Issei stood up before walking to the bathroom. It took him half an hour to fullful his morning rituals and get ready. Once out he left his room and took the elevator to the ground floor where the rest of the peerage were sitting on the table waiting for breakfast to be served. As today would have it, it was Rossweisses turn to cook.

Kissing Rossweisse and Jeanne good morning he sat down and Idly began making conversations with others. He however failed to see Ravel sigh sadly before her face once again went back to its usual haughty style.

Once breakfast was done, Issei stood up and bid everyone goodbye before he left the house. As he walked he took out his phone and dialled Azazels number.

" _Yo Issei what can I do for you on this fine Sunday."_ Azazels voice drawled from the receiver.

"I wanted to ask if you were free. The rating game tournament is scheduled to begin soon and I wanted to scout the competition so that I have a few plans in place before the game. Can I come over.?" Issei asked back.

"" _Yea come over, I was actually about to bring this topic up with You Rias and sona but since you asked first you get my help before everyone else does."_ Azazel replied.

"Awesome I will be there in 15 minutes. See ya Sensei." Issei said as he ended the call and walked to the closest general store and bought a number of drinks and snacks before he walked to Azazels apartment.

Soon he was at Azazels apartment (look it up from Season One when Azazel calls issei for a request). He then knocked the door and waited. The door was opened a few moments and Issei found himself in front of beautiful black haired girl, his age, with green eyes and body that rivaled Aines. Her sudden appearance shocked Issei and stunned him for a few minutes.

"Umm is this Azazels place?" Issei asked after he recovered from his shock.

The girl rolled her eyes at him before she bent her head backwards and shouted "Oi tou chan theres some guy at the door asking for you."

"That must be Issei Ami chan let him in and bring him to my lab." Came Azazels voice from with in the house.

The girl motioned for Issei to follow and Issei nodded politely in response before following her. He found that the apartment had been expanded using a mixture of magic and runes while outwardly maintaining the form of a medium sized place.

"My names Issei." Issei politely greeted.

"Yeah I know about you from dad. The names Ambriel." Ambriel answered boredly causing Issei to shrugg at her tone and then quieten down. If she didnt want to make small talk that he so why should he make the effort.

Soon she dropped Issei infront of a room and left. Issei knocked on said door and was promptly called in. "Yo Issei how did you find my surprise?"

"It was ok, I really didnt know that you had a daughter." Issei said with a shrugg and smirk.

"Meh its not really a well known to the other factions outside of the leaders. She also likes to travel a lot and is rarely home. I was really glad when she told me she was going to settle down here for a some time. I am contemplating to have her join Kuoh for the time being." Azazel said leading Issei to a table and motioning him to have a seat.

"If you want I can add her into the mythological research club, that will at least offer her a small semblance of peace if she ever needs it." Issei offered with a smile getting a nod from Azazel.

"Now then let us look at the biggest threats you will face during tthe tournament. It goes without saying that the other 4 super novas will be the ones you'll need to be wary of. So we will be focusing on them while making a few small notes and anotations on the other peerages. Azazel said seriously getting a hmm of agreement from Issei.

"Well then now that, that is out of the way let us focus on the other supernovas. The first one and without the doubt the biggest threat is non other than Sairaorg. His power is comparable and in a few cases among the upper echleon of the high class society and depending upon any of his hidden cards he may be in any of the ultimate class levels. His main fighting style is hand to hand and power based. All of his peerage members are fairly balanced when it comes to combat. The long range ones can handle themselves if they get caught out in a hand to hand situation and vice versa. His peerage consists of Kuisha abaddon his queen, Corina Andrealphus and Misteeta Sabnock the bishops, Libran Crocell and Beruka Furcas the knights, Gandoma Balam and Ladora Bora the rooks with a unknown pawn piece that not even his own house knows about.

A common feature about his peerage is the fact that they are all members of the extra devil clans or members of extinct pillar houses. Overall this is the peerage whose power comes close to yours, and the match will be more or less a direct confrontation." Azazel lectured going through different pictures and footages on Sairaorgs peerage.

"My draconic side can't help but feel excited, this match will be awesome." Issei muttered excitedly his heart thumping at the thought of facing someone like Sairaorg in the near future.

"Thats good but you need to hold your horses for now. Now then lets move on to Sona. The sitri clan are widely regarded as the smartest folk in the devil community. The only one who can be regarded as smarter than them in the devil society is the maou Falbium Asmodeus who is as genius as he is lazy.

But we are getting side tracked. She and her peerage are mainly technical fighters with the exception of her two pawns Saji genshiro and Ruruka Nimura. Fighting her with pure power would not only be highly risky but could cause you to lose the game before it even begins, so you'll have to adjust your fighting strategy on that base. Her peerage consists of Tsubaki shinra her queen, Momo Hanakai and Reya kusaka as her bishops, Tomoe meguri as her knight, Tsubasa Yuura as her rook and as I mentioned before Saji Genshiro and Ruruka Nimura as her pawns." Azazel continued the lecture showing Issei the data he had on sona and her peerage.

"I guess I will let Aine chan and Ravel chan let lose whenever we face her. They will probably love the challenge of meeting and facing a superior strategist. It is going to be a field day for them." Issei said as he finished reviewing the material on Sona and her peerage.

"Quiet so, the next supernova on the list is non other than your former master Rias Gremory. A few weeks Rias would have been classed as the weakest of all 5 supernovas individually but recently she has started learning the gremory side of her family magic and has had great success making her overall 3rd in the group. The gremory style of magic deals with teleportation arrays and is very lethal in battle if used correctly.

Now her peerage has the second most members. Her queen Akeno himejima and bishop Raynare are the biggest threats outside of Rias herself with both being very accomplished magic users. Her second bishop gasper valdi has high stats and is dangerous if he gets going. Kiba yuuto her first knight is a technique type while her second knight Xenovia Quarta is a power based fighter. She has a sole rook in the form of koneko tojou.

She has 5 pawn pieces with your old female class mates Murayama and Katase being technical fighters while the other Matsuda, motohoma and Ken all being power types. Rias has recently trained them up and all of them seem to be strong enough to take on middle class beings on their own. The game with her should be a pretty straight forward one since she doesn't have any style she specializes in. Its like a jack facing of against a king." Azazel said flipping through slides of Rias and her peerage.

"Well at least it won't be to boring when we actually face her in a game." Was the only thing that Issei said before reviewing some of the papers and notes that he had been given by Azazel.

"And finally we have Diodera Astaroth, not much is known about his peerage except for the fact that it is a complete set and each of his pieces was at one time a member of the church and a blond. In fact the last addition to his peerage was around 5 months ago." Azazel said before pausing a bit as Issei had gone still for a moment his eyes closed as if he were thinking about something.

"Sensei who was the last person that Astorath added to his peerage?" Issei calmly asked after a few minutes.

"This is her, I believe her name is Asia argento an exhumated nun of the church." Azazel replied confusedly not knowing where Issei was going with the current line of questioning.

"Fucking helll, that stupid son of a bitch, how dare he?! HOW FUCKING DARE HE?!!!" Issei roared out his power lashing out.

Azazel merely raised his eyebrow at the outburst before he released a portion of his presence telling Issei to calm down. It would not do for him to destroy his lab after all.

Issei swallowed a lump in his throat and took a few calming breaths as he felt Azazels power. When he had quietened down Azazel nodded to himself before saying "Now that you are calm again can you tell me what was that all about?"

"I buried Asia during the whole Raynare Debacle 5 months ago. Some how that bastard knew exactly where she was buried and got to her. The fact that he knew showed that he was collaborating with Kokabiel and helped him infiltrate kuoh. Not only that he broke protocol by entering a territory of 2 other high class devils without permission. And the interest he has in church nuns shows that he has had multiple infaractions against heaven and the church who are both are allies." Issei grimly said.

"That is disturbing and true to an extent since it would have been impossible for someone of kokabiels strength to enter undetected. And the fact that the church exhumated most of his peerage members shows that he was indeed involved in the whole thing. This is very troubling." Azazel agreed with a grimace playing on his face.

"I am going this needs to be talked about with Sirzechs." Azazel said as he stood up after a few minutes of silence. Issei nodded and followed Azazel into leaving the room. Issei returned to his home and entered the training ground hoping to work of some of his stress while Azazel went to lilith the city were the maous normally sat.

Entering his office Sirzechs looked up and raised his eyebrow at Azazel before saying "Not that I am not glad to see you but what are you doing here and that to without any fore warning?"

"Seal the door, this is a serious matter." Azazel replied grimly causing both Sirzechs and Grayfia to straighten up. When the jovial governor used that tone it normally was no laughing matter. Sirzechs nodded and motioned to grayfia who immediately erected the strongest of her barriers barring the room from any outside interference.

When that was done Azazel told Sirzechs everything that he had just discovered. When he was done all three of them had grim looks on their faces. "Well that certainly narrows down the possibilities of a possible traitor among our peers." Sirzechs quietly said.

"What do you mean?" Azazel asked with a small frown.

"I have considered there being a traitor amongst us devils and have been secretly investigating it. From what you told me about Diodera he just jumped the list and went to the number 1 spot when it came to suspicion. But I can't arrest him without evidence so we will need to find a way to catch him in the act if he is the traitor." Sirzechs replied outlining what he knew and his plan on catching diodera.

"So we are sitting ducks until he is actually found doing something?" Azazel asks forlornly.

"Not really I am setting a trap of my own if you must know. If all goes according to plan then the traitor will have been caught during the first week of the junior rating game tournament." Sirzechs said with a smirk.

"Ho and what is this plan?" Azazel asked curiously after which the look of curiosity was replaced by a smirk on his face. Well he should have expected it devils were known to be cunning bastards after all and Sirzechs was the leader of the race.

* * *

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW.**


	33. The connection and thoughts

Meanwhile over at the shopping mall the females of the lucifuge peerage were having a quiet bonding day, talking to eachother about life and everything that went along with it.

Aine during the talk did notice on how Ravel was giving out a sad sigh after every few moments, she also wasnt taking much of a part in the conversation.

"Ravel chan whats wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Its nothing Aine sama." The blond phenex muttered as she played with her food.

"It doesn't look like nothing and I told you to call me chan when we arent in a formal setting. And we currently are in a formal setting." Aine said.

"Alright Alright. Its just that I feel that I have not made any progress with Issei sama. I know I have your blessing but he doesn't seem to be as interested in me as he does to you. So I feel that I am currently walking down the path of heart break." Ravel muttered looking down to her lap.

Hearing that Aines face contorted into a vulpine smirk. She loved playing match maker and she knew that Ravel held geninue affection so who was she to stand in the way. And the addition would in a way complete the current set with 2 blonds and 2 silverettes.

"Oh he is attracted to you alright. Otherwise he wouldn't have added you into his peerage. Do not fret Ravel chan I shall talk to Issei about this as soon as possible." Aine said with Rossweisse and Jeanne nodding along with her.

"Thank you." Ravel said with a watery smile as she looked at her fellow peerage. After that moment Ravel took a more active part in the conversation and seemed to look a lot lighter than before. It wasnt long after this that the girls decided to return to the mansion and see if the others had returned.

What they found surprised them to the core as they witnessed Issei locked in a 2 on 1 battle vs Seigfried and Bova. Issei was using only his draconic form while Seigfried had two swords out. Sensing the arrival of the rest of their peerage members Issei signalled the others to stop before he grabbed a towel and turned to the others before saying "Yo, you guys back then?"

"We are but what exactly is happening here?" Aine asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I received a bit of news that caused me to get angry and frustrated. The 2 on 1 spar was a way for me to loose it a bit." Issei said as he walked out of the room not paying attention to the others.

"Whats wrong with Issei? I have never seen him act like this before?" Rossweisse worriedly asked.

"Neither have I." Aine admitted forlornly as he chewed her lip.

"I am not surprised about that, this is a childhood habit of Isseis. If something emotional affects him he broods until he can do something about it. You can expect him to keep the same attitude in the coming days, it will probably stay until he can get to the bottom of whatever is bothering him." Seigfried lazily said as he put on his shirt.

"And how do you know that Seigfried sama?" Ravel asked.

"Quit it with the sama, Firebird, as for how I know both of us grew up together until we were 9. We know and understand eachother a lot better than we give each other credit for. I will ask all of you to leave him be, his anger is still simmering and I dont want him to feel guilt over blowing up on you guys if you couldn't control your questioning." Seigfried said before walking out of the room with bova closely following after him.

"So what do you think we should do Aine chan, Rossweisse chan?" Jeanne asked.

"I think it would be best to give Issei the space that he needs. Whatever is on his mind must be heavily weighing down on him." Rossweisse said with Aine only slightly nodding along.

(Back in Isseis room)

Just as Issei entered his bath tub to enjoy a short dip, a communication circle formed itself around his ear. Raising his eyebrow at the circle Issei saw that it was a call from Azazel and promptly accepted the call.

"What's up Sensei?" Issei asked.

"Sirzechs and I have worked out a plan of action to deal with the new problem. Turns out he was already having a few suspects on a possible traitor among the devils. Your information was just a mere confirmation." Azazel informed Issei before going silent as he let Issei process the new information.

"Ok so what is the actual plan?" Issei asked after a few moments.

"We will be setting a trap within a trap, a spy of mine informed me that the old maou faction will be making a final bid for power soon and said bid will happen during the rating game between Rias and Diodera. We believe that he will provide the old maou faction the gateway that they need in order to enter the realm.

The plan will be simple to have you and odin step in the moment the army invades, while Rias goes forward to face Diodera. After you are done you will need to go and give Rias bsckup. Is the plan agreeable?" Azazel asked.

Issei initially wanted to protest against working with Rias but stopped as he knew that given his current position he couldn't be petulant and would need to put his differences away. With that in mind he nodded letting Azazel know that he was in. Smiling in return Azazel bid him adeau before cutting the communication circle off.

Sighing Issei leaned back and closed his eyes enjoying the temporary soothing that the hot water brought him. After an hour of soaking he stood up and wiped himself dry and changed into comfortable house clothes after which he walked to the lounge hoping to watch some tv to relax.

Fortunately he found the tv room to be empty and promptly sat down and turned on the tv to find the latest updates from the sports world. Even during his early days as a super pervert watching and following sports was something nearly as important as boobs themselves. Even though he had lost a lot of his earlier perversion, his interest in sports hadnt dwindled one bit.

Finding the final for the 2017 Wimbledon final he grinned as he saw his favourite player Roger Federer dominating the match and leaned back watching contendedly. Soon he was lost to his surroundings completely immersed in the match. It was a few minutes later that Aine entered the room with a curious look on her face.

She gave a small smile as she watched Issei enjoy the match and looking a little carefree. Deciding to join him she made way before she was directly standing behind him. Benting down she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him causing Issei to give a happy sigh.

"Hey Aine chan how was your day out?" Issei asked after a few moments of silence.

"It went fair enough, what about yours? Did something happen you were after all quite agitated when you got back home." Aine asked lightly.

"Hmm it started ordinarily enough met Azazel sensei and his daughter, had a good discussion with him about the upcoming tournament only to find a potential spy. After that I came here and Azazel sensei went your to Sirzechs aniki to tell him what he found." He responded just as lightly though his body did tense up a tad bit.

"Hmm that doesnt seem to be the type of news that would cause such a reaction with you. What else is there ?" She asked innocently.

"I am really sorry Aine chan, but I can't tell it to you right now, not when everything about it is as murky as a swam. I need some personal clarity before I can even bring myself to tell it to everyone." Issei replied in a firm tone that left room for no arguements.

"But will you at least tell me about it when everything clears up?" Aine asked quietly, accepting that she wasn't going to get any answer from Issei at this very moment.

"It depends Aine chan, it depends, I will eventually share it with you but not anytime soon. It may even take a few years. Some scars run a little deeper than your regular ones." Issei honestly replied.

"I understand that more than anyone Ise kun. And along with that I really hope that you would one day trust me enough to be tell me everything." Aine said as she tightened her hold on him.

"Its not about trust Aine chan, its more about how frightening the world around us really us and how ignorance for some really is bliss." Issei said quietly having a rather faraway and pained look in his eyes.

Aine sensing the pain from him moved until she was sitting right next to him. She them wrapped both of her arms around him and cuddled into him offering him comfort. "Hey what ever it is I am sure that we will come out of it victory. You are not alone Issei, you have me, Rossweisse chan, Ravel chan, Jeanne Chan, Seig kun and Bova chan. All of us are with you until the end."

Issei in response simply tightened his hold on her and pulled her completely on him. He felt a lot lighter, her words acting as rays of light that penetrated through the dark lights showing off the beginning of a new and beautiful horizon.

(The next morning)

It was another day at school and Issei was boredly looking at the black board completely ignoring as the teacher droned on and on about something inconsequential. Beside him both Jeanne and Aine were not only dutifully taking down notes but were also scowling at Issei due to his utter lack of interest in class.

Suddenly the door was pulled open and Sona walked in. She walked up to the teacher and leaned into whisper something in her ear. The teachers eyes widened for a moment after which they glazed a bit before she nodded at Sona. Sona stepped back and gave a short bow before she abruptly turned around and left the room.

The teacher cleared her throat and said " Everyone we will be having a new transfer student, she arrived a bit late due to a few technical difficulties. You can come in now."

The door opened and Ambriel walked in immediately stealing the attention of nearly everyone in the class. After all it wasnt every day that a girl who could match Aines beauty, would transfer into their class. Ambriel herself was carrying herself with an air of aloofness. Her shirt was untucked and further tied together by its edges showing of her impressive and smooth stomach while she boredly chewed on a bubblegum.

"Umm please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher politely instructed.

"Sure, the names Ambriel Azram, I am from eastern europe and recently moved to Japan with my dad. Nice to meet all of you." Ambriel boredly said.

The class was dumbfounded by the introduction and the room was soon encased by an awkward silence. The silence was then broken by the excited chatter from both the boys and the girls. It continued until the teacher looked to Issei who nodded before putting two of his fingers in his mouth and than blowing out a loud whistle.

The whistle immediately caused to ruckus to stop with everyone looking at Issei irritatedly. "Thank you for that Hyoudou. Now everyone that is not a good way to create the first impression. Anyway Azram san please take a seat in front of Hyoudou. He will also show you around the school after the day is over." She finished looking towards Issei who nodded his consent.

"Sure whatever." Ambriel said lazily before she walked over to her seat and sat down and began looking out the window.

And with that the only interesting moment of the day passed and we soon find ourselves at the end of the school day. Issei kissed Aine and Jeanne goodbye before he walked over to the still sitting Ambriel and asked "So ready for the tour.?"

"Lets just get this over with." Ambriel said with a sigh as she stood up. Shrugging Issei began leading her to the important places in the school. This included the classrooms, the staff room, the student council room the cafeteria and finally the club rooms. The last spot of the day was the Mythological Research club.

Once they arrived there he turned to her and asked "Do you want to join my club?"

"And why would I do that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well considering that you are a supernatural you can only join 3 clubs. One of them is the occult research club led by Rias Gremory, the second is led by Sona Sitri and is the student council while this one is mine. Rias has shown that she can disregard the general welfare of others to meet her own ends while sona is a stickler for the rules. Given my relationship with your father you can guess the type of guy I am." Issei said finishing with a lazy grin.

"Alright then, I will join your club, but don't think for a moment that I will join your peerage." She finished seriously.

"Do not worry about that, I never had any intention of adding you to my peerage in the first place." Issei said with a shrugg.

"Oh and Why is that aren't I good enough to qualify for it?" She asked mildly.

"Not at all, for one I don't even know the abilities that you have or use, and second of all, I respect Azazel sensei way to much to do something as personal as making you my servant. If it ever comes down to it, it will only happen when their is a seal of approval from both you and Azazel sensei." Issei said with a shrugg as he led Ambriel inside. His answer had caused her to go into her thoughts which is why she did not notice when the two of them had reached the main club room where the other members were currently lounging about.

Issei then cleared his throat and said "Everyone this is Ambriel, Azazel senseis daughter she will be joining the club for a while. Ambriel this is everyone. I hope all of you can get along."

And with that Issei let the others to mingle with eachother as he sat down and thought over the happenings that would occur in the upcoming days. Soon he'd face diodera and find out exactly what had happened to Asia and if asia could be rescued. He however was not holding much hope in that line of thought. Spending months under a creature of lust would change anyone and given her possible condition Issei wondered if death would be a better option. With those thoughts in mind Issei stared ahead mentally readying himself.

 **Bang thats it for the chap hope you liked it. I apologise for the delay but my university is more demanding than ever and I hardly found time to write. Read and REVIEW things are finally starting to heat up and we will soon be done with Dioderas arc. Soon to come kyoto arc.**


	34. First underworld invasion p1

"Now that I think about it, this looks like a really bad idea." Issei calmly said as he sat in the Vip section of the rating game arena with Odin and Ambriel.

"You worry to much boyo, it seems you haven't had any for quiet a while." Odin said with a perverted chortle.

"Again how does that even fit in with the logic of what I just said?" Issei asked back easily.

"If you don't even know the answer to that question than you don't deserve to be called my apprentice." Odin said with a grin.

"And when did I become your apprentice and what exactly did you agree to teach me." Issei replied boredly Ambriel was fighting back a grin, the banter between the white dragon emperor and the ancient all father was amusing to say the least.

"I agreed to teach you the most ancient and noble art of understanding women." Odin proudly exclaimed.

"And you claim to know how a womans brain works?" Issei speculatively asked.

"Yup." Came the swift reply.

"I sincerely doubt that." Issei said with a shrugg with a disbelieving expression on his face.

"And why is that?" Odin asked challengingly.

"Because if what Rose chan tells me about you and Freyja sama..." Issei trailed of with a smirk causing Odins grin to falter. It was known all around asgard that the chief valkyrie was the only one who could control his perverted habbits and if Rossweisse told it to Issei his reputation was on the virtual cusp of oblivion.

"Hmm it seems like I need to give Rossweisse chan a stern spanking for spreading around untrue rumors." Odin said in an attempted stern voice.

"You do know that makes you a pedophile along with a pervert right cuz Rose chan is around just a 1/1000th your age." Issei deadpanned at Odin.

Odin in response grumbled good naturedly about annoying smartass youngsters who did not have an ounce of respect for their elders. However it as at this time that he noticed the subtle arrival of the old maou faction soldiers just behind the arrival of the astorath heir diodera. He had to admit that their concealment spell was a rather good one.

"Well it seems that the party is about to begin. Who goes in first?" Issei asked blandly as he released the divine dividing and promptly entered his balance breaker. Ambriel too stretched her arms a bit and the released her 4 pairs of fallen wings showing of that she could hardly be called a weak fighter.

"Welp I'll go in first and open the path for you two youngsters to enter the fray." Odin said as he teleported down just as Diodera allowed entry to the khaos brigade before flashing away.

(Down in the battle field)

"Mmhmm young girls these days really are the best." Odin casually commented as he raised akenos skirt and looked at her panty clad bum. Akeno gave a small eep before jumping aside while placing her hands on her bum.

"Odin sama what are you doing here?" Rias asked hiding the bit of annoyance that she felt.

"Well I am sure Sirzechs will explain it all to you later on but for now you need to leave. I will take care of all the matters. Though where did that young astorath go to?" He asked her.

"He went to that white castle over there." Rias said pointing towards the castle in question.

"Jolly good why don't you go now?Everything will be explained shortly." Odin said making Rias nod before creating a magic transportation circle and leaving along with her peerage.

Odin then looked over at the now wary looking Old maou faction army and shouted out a taunt "Oi Oi don't get afraid now, don't you children want a piece of eternal glory that will come if you manage to beat me?"

This taunt seemed to have its intended purpose as the army gave a loud war cry before charging at Odin who merely smirked and bought out his spear Gungnir and fired a large torrent of wind at the attacking army cutting down a fair amount of enemies whilst leaving the others in disarray.

(Back to the vip room)

"Well looks like its our turn next." Issei idly commented after watching Odins attack.

"Yup. Though I have to ask where are the rest of your peerage members?" Ambriel asked curiously.

"All of them are stationed around different areas in the underworld. They are under the command of several ultimate class generals so it should work out." Issei replied casually.

"Arent you even a little bit worried about what could happen to them?" Ambriel asked a slight coldness seeping into her tone.

"Oh I am absolutely terrified, but in the end I chose to have faith in not only them but also in their abilities. All of us trained together and I know it wouldn't be respectful if I doubted their training. Now let us leave." Issei firmly answered before jumping out the vip room and flying straight towards the army.

Ambriel who was surprised at his reasonings quickly shook her head and flew after him. Her reservations towards him and his peerage were slowly but surely thawing away and she was hesitatingly playing with idea if joining his peerage. However she quickly put an end to that line of thought. Not only did she prefer to stay alone for most of the time but she now had a battle to take part in.

(Back to the battle field)

Before the army could regroup Issei appeared right in the amidst of them and shouted "Half Dimension." Albion soon followed up with a shout of "( **Half Dimension)"**

As he said that the space around the soldiers started constricting unto itself tightening the area and squeezing all of the old maou devil soldiers to shout in pain as they felt themselves get crushed. It was then that Ambriel appeared all 8 of her wings on display. With a small grunt she created a monstrous amount of light arrows and then pointed them at the now restrained old maou soldiers.

" **Divine Rain."** She called out her attack name as the arrows impaled the soldiers instantly killing them due to the potency they held.

Issei whistled appreciatively at the sight before turning to Ambriel and saying "You know we should spar sometime."

"Maybe, you sure you can handle me Yuki kun?" Ambriel asked back teasingly.

Issei was surprised by the new side Ambriel but inwardly shrugged and decided not to make a big deal out of it. He looked at Ambriel with a smirk "Oi Oi don't you think you are underestimating what I can do after all that I have achieved? And Yuki ? Really?" He finished with a small tilt of his head.

"Its not underestimation if you don't know how strong I am. And yes yuki. You are an Ice drake arent you? So yes Yuki." She finished with a triumphant look on her face.

"Heh it does make quiet a bit of sense." Issei said as he rubbed his chin. "Though that does mean that I now need to give you a nickname as well." He finished with a grin.

However before Ambriel could reply Odin cleared his throat and with a smirk said "The two of you can flirt later on for now we need to not only wind up this army but also take care of the traitor who has taken refuge at the castle over there."

"Heh you should know it better than anyone old man, every place is the place for a flirt you just have to be good at that. And as for the traitor can you take care of things here, I want to be the one who brings him down." Issei said finishing with a slight growl.

"Well said and yes we can handle things here. Get going." Odin said as Ambriel nodded her head in agreement.

That was all the incentive that Issei needed as he promptly turned towards the castle and jetted away. "I wonder whats plaguing his mind." Ambriel muttered to herself as she watched Issei fly away.

"Whatever it may be I am positive that he will be able to overcome it. You can't be someone who can fight of a god and come back alive with a weak resolve." Odin said in a wise voice before turning back to the rest of the army. As he was finishing things up he created a magical circle to let Azazel know of the latest developments to take place.

(With Azazel, Sirzechs and Aine)

Things were just as chaotic in this area as it were with odins group. Only this time it was much more chaotic since one of the old maou leaders were leading this side. As Azazel lazily flicked away at the small fry soldiers a communication circle appeared right next to his ear. Recognising the symbol to be the one Odin uses he accepted the call and asked.

"Yo you old fart how is everything going on your end of the board?" Azazel asked him.

"We are almost clear here you brat. Your daughter is quiet the fighter. Also the white dragon emperor brat has gone of to the face the traitor. What about your end?" Odin said as he finished the report and asked for Azazels side of things.

"Oh its still going on over here. We are waiting for the general over here to appear, he still hasn't come through." Azazel replied back.

"Alright I'll leave you to it." Odin said before he cut down the call.

"Whatever you geezer." Azazel muttered as he killed a number of low class soldiers. He was bought out of his musings when Aine and Sirzechs joined him.

"Who was that Azazel?" Sirzechs asked.

"Odins group, they have apparently taken control over their area." Azazel replied.

"Are Ise kun and Ambriel chan Alright?" Aine asked before Sirzechs could make any more enquires.

"Yeah both of them are fine. Ambriel chan and odin are winding up the few remnants of the army over at their area, while Issei has gone on to find diodera and deal with him." Azazel answered.

"Will he be ok on his own?" She worriedly asked Azazel.

"He will be fine, Issei is after all someone who thrives in a pressure situation and in the end always comes out on top." Sirzechs said getting a small nod from Aine.

Any further conversation was cut down when Creuserey Asmodeus appeared before the trio all the while glaring down at them.

"And finally the man of the hour shows up, one of the masterminds himself." Azazel commented jovially.

"I am the true descendant of Asmodeus, Creuserey Asmodeus," Creuserey said with a sneer stuck on his face.

Creuserey had the appearance of a good looking noble man wearing the clothes beffitting his noble looks. His clothes were black with dark red belts and motifs along with a black cape.

He had black that were hair tied up in a small ponytail and violet eyes that glinted maliciously. The final notable feature of his pointy ears and pale skin.

Before any of them could reply Creuserey continued with high vitrol "As a member of the True Satan Faction, I will avenge Katarea Leviathan," he said as he pulled his fist up in front of him "Using the power received from Ophis," a magical crest with purple light infinite symbol that appeared on his palm, "We will destroy this world and create new worlds for devils!"

Azazel smiled and was ready to fight him only to stop when another person appeared in front of him "Sirzechs."

Sirzechs looked at one of the leaders of the Old Satan Faction. He had a smile on his face and it was hard to guess what was going on in his head.

Creuserey, who looked at Sirzechs and with a snarl said, "You damned an artificial existence!"

The smile on Sirzechs's face drained down until only a blank visage "Creuserey, for the devils to continue their existence, a war in the underworld in unnecessary burden that will result in our extinction it is time to stop this petty agenda.

Creusereys face reddened with rage and he snarled, "A bastard who deals not only with a fallen angel but the angel themselves, has no right to speak as a devil, you dare call our noble cause petty? Such a slight will not go unanswered."

"Well, I don't even want to hear from anyone who enters a happy-go-luck misfit like the Khaos Brigade," Aine said derisively, she found all of the old maou heirs to be stuck idiots with no common sense.

"Misfit? You have misunderstood, there is someone who you shouldn't provoke there, and where is the family loyalty Aine lucifuge, after all your brother sports the old maou faction just like the current lord Lucifer Rizviem." Creuserey said with a smug smile.

Azazel and Sirzechs were startled but they didn't show it on their expression. They were wondering who this person that Creuserey talked about. Aine however had gone pale faced, the fact that Creuserey had mentioned her brothers in the present tense gave off warning spells in her mind. However she put that thought process on hold, she would talk to her sister after this battle was done with.

Creuserey still remembered him and said, "Your peace won't last long! We will destroy this world and the ones beyond the scope of this realm.!!!"

Fed up Sirzechs decided that it was now enough and flew towards Creuserey firing a blast of the power of destruction as he did so. Creuserey hastily dodged before he looked over at Sirzechs who now had his leader face on.

"Creuserey, as a great devil king, I will eliminate everyone who is against the current underworld." He raised his hand and the red blackish sphere appeared in his palm. He then calmly threw it at Creuserey and was enlarging itself as it flew. Soon it had engulfed Creuserey and was destroying his very being.

"Th - this!!" Creuserey said as his hands and feet started to vanish. He looked at Sirzechs and Azazel with a furious gaze and desperately shouted "First The red dragon emperor Vali Lucifer and now you, WHY DO THE ONES WITH POWER OPPOSE US. SIRZECHS!!!!!" He screamed as he was completely engulfed by the power of destruction before he wilted away into nothingness.

"You know you could have easily taken him in and found out about most of the bullshit that he was spouting out." Azazel commented as he floated upto Sirzechs's level.

"True but if what he said about the leader is true than we will meet him at one point or the other, I am more worried about his statement on the loyalties of the Lucifer clan. It seems I will have to pay old Rizviem a visit." Sirzechs said getting a nod of agreement from Azazel.

"Umm Ni sama if everything is done can I go back home?" Aine asked in a slightly subdued voice.

Not knowing the reason for the change but understanding it non the less, Sirzechs nodded and said "You may go Aine chan, I will send Issei back as soon as he is done."

Aine nodded gratefully before she activated a transportation circle and left.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THE NEXT CHAP WILL DEAL WITH ISSEI TAKING ON DIODERA AND THE SUCH. KEEP READING.**


	35. First underworld invasion p2

**A/N:- This chapter will feature a few dark scenes, so this is warning to brace yourselves.**

As Issei flew towards the castle where diodera was holed up he started to mentally prepare himself. He knew that the sight he would find in that castle wouldn't be a pleasing one and mentally prepared himself for the worst of scenarios to ensure that he didn't lose control and accidentally activate the juggernaut drive.

"( ** _start channelling both of your powers as well, diodera even with ophis's boost won't be strong enough to force you into using balance breaker.)"_** Albion mentally said as Issei nodded and began channelling both his power of destruction and Ice magic. Channelling the ice magic into his left hand while send the power of destruction into right hand.

Soon he was in front of the castle doors, and this position itself placed Issei in a conundrum. She he enter in a civilised manner that beffitted his position in society or should he just go dragon and enter how he felt like at the moment. After a few minutes of contemplation Issei decided to go with the flow and with a shrugg kicked the doors open causing them to fly of their hinges and into the walls opposing them.

Entering the castle he quietly surveyed his surroundings and was slightly surprised to find that they were no immediate threats. A magical screen appeared in front him. In the screen was a sight that made Isseis blood boil. Diodera was roughly mouth fucking asia as he maniacally grinned at Issei.

"Ah the white dragon emperor I was expecting you. I have really wanted to meet you in person with no masks in place." He greeted casually, but the way his eyes glinted maliciously along with the rough movement of his hips contrasted greatly with the tune.

Pushing his anger back through sheer force Issei calmly asked "Oh were you?"

"Yes you see, it was only because of you that I was finally able to get my Asia. All of those years of planning and preparing were definitely worth it since she has proven herself to be worth all of it." Diodera finished with a rather harsh thrust into Asias mouth causing her to gag.

"What plan?" Issei all but growled out.

"My plan to get asia chan. You see the moment I first saw her in the vatican I knew that she would be my ultimate prize. You see it was i who scouted her special abilities, it was I who set up the incident in which she healed me, it was I who leaked information to the Vatican that she healed a devil, I was the one who engineered her banishing from the Vatican, it was my contact who got her to rogue excorists who then sent her to kuoh, under the fallen angels who I helped getting into that wretched city. And it was I who waited in the background as you had your pathetic moment and then burying her. It was I who dug her back out and reincarnated her. The look on her face when I told her everything was delicious." Diodera said with a maddening laugh.

The anger Issei had been pushing down had in one blow exploded outwards, however his calm expression had not changed. Isseis blue eyes were now glowing Icily with a light blue aura simmering around him. "You better run now little devil, it will be hell for you if I get my hands on you." Issei said his voice slightly draconic.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast, you know how the story goes, I am on the top floor, if you want to kill me come and get me, but I assure you it will not be easy." Diodera said before he ended the holographic spell.

Issei then took a deep breath before walking forward he was finding it very hard to control his anger and that was evident by the fact that the ground was beginning to freeze with every step that he took.

He put his hand outwards and bought out Durandal, today was not the day he would hold back, and for the very first time since he became a dragon he decided to give into his instincts and feed the constant bloodlust in his aura.

Walking towards the next floor he crashed opened the door and walked into the room only to be faced by 10 hooded figures. "Do not proceed any further, if you do we will be forced to kill you." One of the robed figures said.

"Let me explain to you in the easiest words possible, I have had a very bad day, and my anger levels are off the charts, if you want to see another sunrise or sunset in your lives than I suggest that all of you run. Run away and don't look back, because if you do, the only thing you will see is your death." Issei said coldly not at all in the mood of bantering.

The only reply he received was the charging of two of the robed figures. Issei dodged the attacks flawlessly before his free hand grabbed one of the figures while he channelled durandals aura and swung it at the other figure causing the figure to scream as she crashed into the wall screaming in agony as the holy aura from sword slowly began killing her from within.

He then thrust the second one onto the floor causing it to slightly crack, after which he released the power of destruction and let it destroy the very being of the second girl. With the two attackers dead he stood up and stared at the remaining 8 with a cold and emotionless gaze.

"I hope you are ready for you have choosen death." Issei said before he charged at the group. What followed could only be described as a one way slaughter, previous Issei was more than content to let his opponents die rather painlessly, but today he was making sure that the screams of agony from all of his victums would reach the top floor.

He broke bones, stomped body parts into a goric pulp, cut off body parts before utterly destroying his opponents into nothingness, watching emotionlessly as the life left his enemies leaving behind only a horror filled look that was replaced by dust after the power of destruction was done with them. As he finished he was completely covered in his opponents blood, that along with his glowing blue eyes made him to be quiet the intimidating sight.

With the room cleared he moved to the next one only to come across what in the simplest of words was an abnomination. Big and brown with a crazed look in his eyes with 4 arms was one freed selzen.

"Why do you keep showing up where ever I go?" Issei asked him with a raised brow.

"Its because its fate Issei kun, its because its fate. Not only that it looks like you are embracing your inner killer. It won't be long until you become just like me." Freed said with a mad grin.

Issei fixed him with an unimpressed look and said "I am predominantly a dragon, having bloody fights sort of comes with the job description. And besides I can't become a killer since I am already one or did you forget about the armies I have already laid to waste. That aside why do you look like hulk and the thing had sex?"

"Oh this? I just raped, killed and then ate the dead flesh of my employers rooks and knights. I obviously got quiet a boost in my abilities from that." Was freeds answer.

"I see, let us begin them shall we?" Issei asked to which in response Freed just free charged at Issei.

Issei calmly dodged all of the attempted hits making freed growl in anger and irritation. "Stay still so that I can hit you Issei kun, you freely dodging is making it boring for me."

Issei in response flipped freed the bird before he went on the Offensive and in a high speed move slashed at freed making several harmless looking cuts appear all over freeds chimeraic like body.

"Ah ah ah Issei kun, you will have to do better than that if you wish to cause mrme harm." Freed Cackled madly.

"Wait for it." Issei said with a smirk and suddenly Freeds body exploded with pain with each of the cuts having a slight golden glint and spewing out blood in a continuous flow.

"You bastard what did you do to me?" Freed All but growled at Issei his previous crazed attitude all but gone.

" You became the abnomination that you are after you ate the raw flesh of devils. That fact made you partially demonic yourself. Durandal is the strongest holy blade there is, with every cut I made on that pathetic body of yours I released a mixture of light and the power of destruction into you. After the light already inside of you was consumed the rest of you was easy prey. Now hurry it up I have another room to clear." Issei explained in irritating drawl.

Freeds eyes bulged in anger and in let out a beastial cry and charged at Issei. Who ducked under the punch and than used his left hand and grabbed freed by the neck before pushing him into the wall. Glaring at freed coldly he released raw power of destruction directly into freeds body causing him to scream in agony as he disintegrated into nothingness.

Once he was done he turned around and walked towards the final room where he knew Diodera would be waiting. He once again stopped and mentally calmed himself with a deep breath. He knew he may have to kill Asia and could not afford to let a moment of weakness affect him. He might have loved Asia at one point but that was in the past he had new precious ones in his life and they came before anything else.

Walking to the last door he found himself in a throne room. Diodera was sitting on the throne a smug look on his face. Asia however was no where to be found. "Wheres Asia?"

"Wouldn't you like to know my dear dragon, However before what will be a very touching reunion, why dont we talk a bit and get to know eachother even more than before, I will even tell you what I did to dear old Asia after I reincarnated her." Diodera said with a mild laugh, his previous maddness no where near in sight. If the situation wasn't as grave as it was and Issei himself wasnt covered from head to toe with the blood of his enemies, he would have commented on how Diodera could make quiet a bit of a name being an actor.

"Do go on then, I don't have all day." Issei said stoically, since he knew giving his raging emotions even a small bit of room would cause to go ballistic.

"Well after I Reincarnated my dear Asia she thought that I her idea of the after life. It was amusing really. I took her to my private quarters in the underworld, where my first course of action was to rape her in every position I could possibly imagine. It was rather interesting to see how she would cry out to you hoping beyond hope that you would come save her. Let me tell you it took me quiet a bit of time to disabuse her of that hope. Once she was completely and utterly broken I trained her to be an assassin, Something she became quiet proficient in. I am sure you will find about that right about now." Diodera finished cruelly as Issei eyes widened as he shifted slightly causing a knife to miss his spine as it pierced his back.

Looking behind him he saw Asia glaring at him with a look crazed and broken look in her eyes. At that moment Issei knew that this Asia wasn't his and getting her back was close to an impossibility. He decided then and there to kill her so as to give her the peace that she so rightly deserved.

Without much thought he tightly swung his fist at Asia who jumped to Isseis front in order to dodge it. She then removed a couple of daggers and then charged at Issei who calmly dodged all of the attacks without much any sort of concious effort. Sighing he decided to finally end things.

In a flash he thrust durandal right down the middle stabbing Asia in the stomach violently, making the sword pierce through her completely. Looking deep into her eyes, his voice full of sombre sadness he said "I am sorry Asia, I hope you will find peace on the other side. **MASS EXTINCTION."** He finished calling out a new move he had been making for durandal. Though the current version was a very toned down version of the technique.

Durandal then began to glow its holy energy radiating strongly. As it began to encase Asia. Asia despite being in immense pain did not scream out instead she was oddly silent. Just before the light completely engulfed her she gave a very small smile to before closing her eyes and letting herself go.

Issei however wasn't able to see the smile since he had his eyes firmly shut. He couldn't bring himself to see the life leaving his first friend and love interests eyes all over again, even more so when he knew that it was because of him that she had suffered for quiet a bit of months.

Once the light had faded, there was no sign of Asia, and only durandal could be seen in the place where she had been stabbed. Opening his eyes he turned to Diodera was frothing in anger at Issei. " You filthy dragon what did you do? You took away my most prized possession after I..." was all he could say before a fist made contact with his face sending him flying through the walls of the room into another wing of the castle. Sending Durandal back to the warped dimension Issei calmly walked towards Diodera cracking his fists as he did so.

"You since we have spent quiet a bit of time getting to know eachother, with you doing most of the talking. But me I am a man of few words so I will tell you that you shouldn't nose into matters that don't concern you and two I'll let my fists do the talking with you." Issei said as he launched himself at Diodera who hastily managed to create a green barrier infront of him that stilled Issei, who was looking at the barrier with a small frown on his face.

"You see you filth you cant match..." Diodera started to say only for the barrier to start freezing. Once a sizeable amount had been frozen Issei punched through it and in a flash was right infront of Diodera " **Ice Dragon emperors Iron Claw"** Diodera flew into the wall but before he could rest Issei was once again infront of him as he called out

" **Ice Dragon emperors Blizzard Bite Barrage."** He finished as he started barrage punching Diodera in the chest, with each punch pushing him deeper and deeper into the cratoring wall. After a few moments of punching Issei pulled back before hitting Diodera with a right hook causing him to move to the right while being embedded in the wall.

As soon as he stopped moving he fell down on the ground bleeding from several places on his chest and stomach. Weakly looking up he spit out a glob of blood from his mouth and looked at Issei and asked "How are you this strong, why doesn't the poison from that dagger earlier, even slightly affect you. It was specifically made to attack dragons how are you still standing. You should have been long dead by now."

"Well dio chan that is a secret for me to know and you to never find out. And as for how I am this strong? Well there is a reason they say to never tickle a sleeping dragon in the eye or to the most foolish thing to do is to anger a dragon. We are rather emotional beings and hence are empowered by emotions. Your actions and further attempts at taunting me bought out your own demise. Now then say goodbye." Issei said with a growl as he lifted diodera by the throat before throwing him into the air.

" **Ice dragon emperors ROAR."** Issei said firing a huge torrent of ice at diodera from his mouth. The attack was a direct hit and pushed diodera into the roof. Issei However did not put enough power in the attack to kill diodera. Diodera had a lot to answer for and Issei would take his sweet time in inflicting pain on the bastard before he dragged him feet first to the feet of Sirzechs to deal with.

Just as Diodera was falling to the ground with Issei getting ready to dish out even more punishment, He was engulfed by a golden light and was then no where to be found. Closing his eyes in irritation he said "You better have had a good reason for stealing my prey, if not then I will be forced to use you in his place."

"Unexpected. I didn't think you were aware of my presence." A voice answered making Issei turn around, the divine dividing being activated for the first time today.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW ENJOY AMIGOS THE SLIGHTLY DARK SHIT IS GONE AND WE'RE BACK ON TRACK.**


	36. First underworld invasion over

_Just as Diodera was falling to the ground with Issei getting ready to dish out even more punishment, He was engulfed by a golden light and was then no where to be found. Closing his eyes in irritation he said "You better have had a good reason for stealing my prey, if not then I will be forced to use you in his place."_ _"Unexpected. I didn't think you were aware of my presence." A voice answered making Issei turn around, the divine dividing being activated for the first time today._

* * *

(Back to the chap)

The one to speak was a man who had the appearance of a handsome man dressed in black armor with a cape. He had long brown hair that goes to his hips with many bangs covering his right eye.

"Who are you exactly.?" Issei asked irritatedly.

"I am Shalba Beezelbub the descendant of the original maou and one of the leaders of the old maou faction. And today I am going to be the cause of not only your death but also the destruction of the current underworld." The one now introduced as shalba said.

He waited for Issei to talk to him to have a the cliche hero villain monologue. Unluckiest for him Issei was already pissed of with the way things had been and Shalbas interruption of his punishment had tipped the scales so to speak. So it was a rather unsuspecting shalba who got smacked right in the face and into the wall by a angry looking Issei.

"( **VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER)** " Albion roared out and Issei was standing in his balance breaker in all of its glory. Not giving shalba a chance to recover he attacked once again this time showering punches to shalbas midsection, causing the maou to spit out blood with each punch. Issei then grabbed him from his hair and threw him across the room as Albions called out "( **Divide x10)".**

Shalba staggered and went to his knees as he tried to stand up. The power loss was more than a little disconcerting. He however pushed it aside and stood up before cracking his neck and spitting out the remainder of the blood in his mouth.

This time even he didnt speak and merely waved his arm in a swiping motion causing a large amount of magical circles to appear. From each of the cirlces a different element attacked Issei who merely stood there. Just as the attacks were about to make contact with him Albion called out " **(DEFLECT)"**.

Immediately a shining blue dome like shield came around Issei protecting him from the outside. He could have used reflect to send the attacks right back at Shalba but then again where was the fun in that. As soon as the attacks hit the shield they ricocheted off it flying of in random directions hit the walls, the roof, the floor, causing the once proud castle to crumble down into nothing but a mixture of wood and stone. Inside the dust that had risen due to destruction of the castle both Issei and shalba floated opposite to each other staring eachother in the eyes.

In a flash both of the fighters flared their respective auras and flew towards eachother meeting in middair. The auras clashed for a while with Issei directly combating Shalbas monsterous reserves using regular use of divides to keep things in his favor.

His diligence was soon awarded as he was able to break through the magic armor beezelbub had set up on him and shouted " **ICE DRAGON EMPERORS TAIL WHIP."** He finished connecting a devasting kick to shalba sending him crashing out of the dust cloud and crashing into the ground.

He himself flew out of the dust cloud before creating two balls of destruction in his palms and then with a grunt threw them8 both at the still down shalba causing a small explosion to take place at the point of contact.

Issei didnt have to wait long to find out what happened as an enraged Shalba flew out and snarled "You won't live past this day boy, the travestry you have committed today will not be forgotten by me Shalba Beezelbub."

"Do you have to use your goddamn name every single time you speak? And two why don't you show me what you can do. I was honestly expecting more of a challenge from someone who calls themselves a maou, the only thing that you are above normal is your reserves. The rest all of you is as pathetic as the shit you spout whenever you open the shit hole that is yiur mouth." Issei boredly drawled hoping to rile up shalba.

And just as he hoped shalba practically vibrated with anger. "I will have your hide, you filthy low born." Shalba snarled before he gave out a battle cry and then raised his arms summoning a large locust of bees. He then directed all of the bees towards Issei who hastily flew backwards with thr locust following closly after him.

He tried firing a few magical attacks at the swarm but it had little to no effect since they were magically protected by beezelbubs magic. Before he could think of an alternate approach to the situation a sudden inferno appeared out of nowhere and began engulfing the swarm of bees.

"What?!!" beezelbub shouted in shock before turning around and facing Vali who was in his balance breaker form.

"Vali Lucifer what are doing? Are you really going against and betraying your fellow original maou?" Shalba shouted.

"Because of how boring you are? Domination of devils and world destruction mean nothing to me. Not to mention the fact that you are significantly weaker than me. And I don't ally myself with weaklings." Vali drawled at shalba.

Shalbas body began to glow an eerie purple and soon a mark of infinity was seen on his waist. The mark was soon absorbed by his body causing his magic and aura to grow to by several times. Issei by now had flown up to Vali and was staring at Shalba with a stoic expression on his face.

"Why did you come here Vali? I had it all covered." Issei said stoically without looking at the red dragon emperor.

"It didn't look like that from where I was standing. And as for why I am here, I will tell you that once this skirmish is done with." Vali said with a frown, not having anticipated such a drastic change in his rivals countenance.

"I would have frozen all of the bugs just like you burnt them. For now stay back this is my kill." Issei said before he flared his power and flew towards shalba not bothering to hear Valis response.

 _"What do you think happened to him Ddraig?"_ Vali mentally asked his dragon.

"( ** _It seems like he has been battling some of his emotions. He has shut them for now, however this is deterimental since he will feel the brunt of those emotions the moment he releases them. I think its better to let him do what he is doing and then check on him later on.)"_** Ddraig answered to which Vali nodded.

As Issei flew toward Shalba he began chanting causing his balance breaker to shine brightly with each passing line.

 **""I who am about to awaken**

 **Am the heavenly dragon that disregarded the principles of supremacy set by god**

 **I conquer the infinite and live the dream**

 **I shall become the azure dragon that sets down the path of supremacy for others to follow**

 **And I shall take you from the depths of the crimson purgatory to the heights of an azure paradise**

 **HEAVENLY AZURE EMPEROR."**

Issei finished entering his final form his power clashing with and pushing back at shalbas aura. Shalba himself was shocked at the appearance of the armor and wasn't expecting issei to have that much power in his hands.

Without a second glance Issei was infront of shalba a ball of destruction in his palm swirling around. With a thrust he hit shalba with said ball and then sent him crashing into the floor. As soon as he landed the power of destruction began to spread and eat away at shalba leaving behind nothing. Shalbas screams of agonizing pain permeated through out the area until silence prevailed.

"What a weakling, he wouldn't survive minutes against grayfia nee chan at 50 percent of her power. Just a minor inconvenience." Issei said in disgust as he powered down to his base form revealing his blooded attire. He couldnt believe how someone could give themselves the title of a demon lord with no power to back it up. Sirzechs was a true definition of power. Issei knew he was no where close to even thinking about facing someone like Sirzechs who could annihilate him with a single blink of his eye.

Turning to Vali, who had an eyebrow raised at his condition, he said " So now that the debbie downer shit is all done and dusted care to tell me what are you doing here?"

"Before I answer that why do you like a worker in a butchers shop?" Vali asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have been fighting for quiet a while today and natural one does get the blood of his foes on his person during a kill." Issei said with a nonchalant shrugg.

"I see, well as for why I am here you can say that I am here to see someone." Vali said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"And who would that be?" Issei this time asked with an intrigued expression on his face. In response Vali only lifted his finger and pointed it behind Issei.

Turning around Issei felt his eyes widen and jaw drop a bit as he took in the sight before him.

(With Sirzechs and Azazel)

 _"You know you could have easily taken him in and found out about most of the bullshit that he was spouting out." Azazel commented as he floated upto Sirzechs's level._

 _"True but if what he said about the leader is true than we will meet him at one point or the other, I am more worried about his statement on the loyalties of the Lucifer clan. It seems I will have to pay old Rizviem a visit." Sirzechs said getting a nod of agreement from Azazel._

 _"Umm Ni sama if everything is done can I go back home?" Aine asked in a slightly subdued voice._

 _Not knowing the reason for the change but understanding it non the less, Sirzechs nodded and said "You may go Aine chan, I will send Issei back as soon as he is done."_

 _Aine nodded gratefully before she activated a transportation circle and left._

(Back to scene)

Sensing a presence above them both Sirzechs and Azazel turned to see a young girl dressed in gothic clothes floating in the air. She had a blank look on her face as she stared into the sky.

"I didn't think the leader would show itself so soon." Azazel muttered to Sirzechs who nodded.

"Ophis what are you doing here?" Azazel asked lightly tensing for battle as he raised his spear.

"Calm yourself Governor General of the fallen angels I am merely here to observe." Ophis replied blankly.

"Why did you form the khaos brigade ophis? After all I doubt anyone would have been able to stop you if you went on a rampage to destroy the world. Why do it through a proxy war?" Sirzechs asked curiously.

"Do not misunderstand my actions lucifer. I merely help them to get there help in my quest. What happens in between that is non of my concern." Ophis replied.

"Oh and what exactly is this quest you speak of.?" Sirzechs asked.

"My silence was robbed from me years ago. I will do whatever it takee to reclaim it." She said before she looked over at the sky where a large celestial red dragon with 4 wings and a long horn on its snout was leaving a large dimensional gate.

She then pointed her finger at great red and said "I will have my silence back one day Great red and you won't be able to do anything but watch helpless as I take it."

She finished and was about to leave when Sirzechs stopped her and said "You should know that we have no quarrel with you ophis but should your group come after us with the intention of harm we WILL respond in kind."

Ophis stopped for a moment or two and gave Sirzechs a lingering gaze before she turned around and vanished in a puff of smoke.

(Back with Issei)

Issei eyes were wide in shock as his eyes took in the majestic sight of the dragon of dreams. Raising a shaking finger at the sight he for the first time tonight lost his composure as he stuttered out "I-i-i-s t-t-that..." He trailed of.

"The dragon of dreams? Strongest being in the univers? The dragon of dragons? If yes its correct that is great red and my goal." Vali said looking at great red with a challenging smile on his face.

Issei broke his gaze away from great red and turned to Vali with and with an inquisitive look asked "Your goal?"

"To one day beat great red and become the True red dragon god emperor." Here he stopped and looked at Issei with an unreadable expression as he continued

"Issei Hyoudou I apologise but our rivalry is not really my priority. Make no mistake we will battle but not with any urgency. There are way to many things that I need to achieve and way to many people who I need to beat before I have to fight our destined battle. I hope you agree to this." He finished with only a slight tilt of his head to the side.

"Look at you acting all cool like that." Issei sniggered with a shake of his head making valis lips twitch upwards.

"Eh don't worry it, my life has just started on a upward trend and I intend on keeping it that way for as long as possible. I have my own goals I need to achieve before our battle and this just makes it more convenient for me as well." Issei said with a smile.

Vali gave a smile at that before he raised his fist towards Issei. Grinning Issei bumped his fist making Vali walk away as he waved his hand backwards. Vali then walked into a silver magic circle going back to his headquarters.

Issei sighed before plopping pondering over whether the time was good to bring his supressed emotions back or not. He was bought out of his musings when Azazel and Sirzechs landed beside him.

"Is everything taken care of over here?" Sirzechs asked as he looked around the battle torn area.

"Yup, the enemies are killed and the threat has been exterminated." Issei said in a lacklustre tone of voice.

"You okay there son?" Azazel asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah I am fine. Can I go home?" Issei asked politely.

"Go ahead Issei kun we will take care of the clean up over here." Sirzechs said kindly as Issei gave a tired nod and disappeared in a silver magic circle.

Once he appeared in his mansion he closed his eyes and let his emotions lose, letting them bombard him all at once. He then fell to his knees and let out a few tears as the guilt over his actions hit him fully. However all further contemplation from him was put to the side when he felt two warm arms wrap themselves around him, giving him the comfort that he so badly craved.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW. MORE TO COME.**


	37. Filler, travel arc prelude

"Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry." Issei chanted despondently as he cried into his hands.

"Shh, shh It will be alright Issei sama. Please tell me what happened." Ravel said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her chest.

After a few minutes of sobbing he started speaking brokenly. Narrating everything he had learnt in these past few days, to his actual conversation with Diodera, his brutal slaughter of dioderas peerage, then killing asia to torturing Diodera and finally killing Shalba.

Once he was done Ravel once again pulled him into her bosom tightly hugging him as she said "You didnt do anything wrong Issei sama. You gave into your emotions against people who were already broken and wished for reprieve. I am pretty sure that when death finally took them they would've thanked you. As for torturing Diodera it was nothing wrong, Lucifer sama and beezelbub sama would have done much worse to him had he shown them the same things he showed you and they are just devils. You are both a devil and a dragon your connection to your emotions is larger than normal, so don't blame yourself." She softly finished.

Despite Albions assurances Issei felt light to hear those words coming from the outside. Not only that the arguement was sound and it made him feel calm. Gently removing himself from her embrace he said "Thank you for that Ravel chan, I needed that."

Ravel blushed at the soft look in his eyes and stammered out "I-its n-n-nothing Issei sama."

Now smiling at her slight discomfort he realised that he didnt really give ravel the kind of attention that he gave the other girls and had ignored her for a while. Knowing that she had feelings just as strong as those as the others for him made him feel guilty about not noticing it early. Sighing he decided that it was time to pay Ravel back for everything she had done for him. Including the impromptu therapy session tonight.

"Must you be so formal with Ravel chan? Call be Ise or Ise kun like the others do. Ok?" He asked her with a hint of smile on his face.

Her face reddened automatically and she managed to stutter out a "Hai Ise kun." All the while as she stared at the floor.

Deciding to go the distance he placed a hand on check and softly stroked it before he leaned forward and gave her a soft and unsuspecting chaste kiss on the lips. Breaking away after a few moments he looked over to Ravel and had to stifle a fond chuckle when he saw that her face was stuck in the kissing position with a look of pure bliss etched on it.

Chuckling to himself he went to his room hoping to get a good nights rest. Finding Aine in bed he smiled to himself before going to the washroom to get ready. Soon after he joined Aine in bed and was about to sleep when he felt Aine lightly shaking as she slept. Slight whimpers escaping her mouth as she slept.

Frowning to himself he knew that something must have gone wrong in the battle. Wrapping both of his arms around her he pulled her on to his chest before sleeping. Hoping to give her the comfort she needed. It did help as Aine stopped whimpering and soon nuzzled into him as the fitful nightmares finally left her allowing her to rest without problems.

(The next morning)

The feeling of the sunlight on her face was what Aine woke up to. Despite the worrying news she had heard yesterday she felt relatively light and quiet relaxed. There was however a nagging worry on what she had heard of her brother.

Feeling something warm keeping her in place she smiled to herself knowing exactly what was tying her down. Opening her eyes she found the peacefully sleeping face of Issei. Smiling to herself she slightly leaned up and started kissing him on the lips. After several minutes of her kissing him Issei started kissing her back his eyes still closed as he did so. His grip on her though was tightened as he woke up.

"Good morning beautiful." He said after both of them had broken away his eyes still closed.

"Good morning to you too handsome. When did you get back home yesterday? Sirzechs ni sama did tell me he would send you as soon as you were free but you still did take quiet a bit of time." She asked her tone mildly curious.

Issei sighed Internally and knew that he had little to no chance of getting out without a proper explanation. Not to mention he knew for a fact that her tone was only mild in its sounding. She had all but demanded the answer and he had no choice but to answer. However it didn't mean that he couldn't even the playing field.

"I will of course tell you everything but only if you promise to tell me what exactly is bothering you." Issei said back in an even tone. He was inwardly surprised and quiet worried when Aine basically shrunk back and refused to even look in his direction.

"Aine Darling, whats wrong?" He softly said as he put one hand on her cheek and made her look at him.

Looking at his worried eyes once again warmed her heart and she once again remembered how and why she fell in love with him. Mentally bracing herself she said "Yesterday during the battle me Sirzechs ni sama and Azazel sensei came across another one of the old maous. He was Cureserey Asmodeus, he did go on and on about his plans for world domination and even insulted Sirzechs ni sama.

I obviously took right offense to that and called him a weak puppet to which in change he started spouting off at me. I normally would have ignored him and his insults but he said that both me and my sister were traitors to the house to Lucifer and my brother Euclid is the only salvation for the house of lucifuge as he still loyally serves it. After that Sirzechs killed him and I came back here." She said her voice cracking up near the end.

Issei didnt reply immediately as his mind analysed what he had been told. In some unearthly possibility Euclid Lucifuge the proclaimed dead brother of his beau and appointed older sister was not only alive but was once again in a way standing in the opposite spectrum of things. Mentally growling at the man he turned to Aine who had a hollow look on her face.

It was a look that Issei recognised quiet well it was him after all who had tirelessly worked and succeeded in getting that look out and away from Aines face. Sitting up, causing Aine to squeal in surprise, he tightened his arms and bought her into a hug.

"I don't know what to say to this Aine chan, this news is easily life altering. What I can promise you is that I will be with you all along the way. What ever life brings I will face it with you. So don't worry, your dragon will divide all your worries for you, just Like I promised." He softly said bringing a bit of humor into the situation. His words did have the desired effect as Aine gave out a sound that could be called a mixture between a snort and a sob.

"Look what you did, you made me sound like a pig." She said with a chuckle.

"Non sense, you sounded like a fairy with magical voice capable of controlling the listeners." He exclaimed joyously. His line caused both the teenagers to laugh uproariously after which they settled down in comfortable silence. The resting position itself having been adjusted, with Issei leaning on the board of the bed while Aine was pressed up on his side.

"So what were you going to tell me before you so Oh masterfully managed to get me to not only spill my guts on what was bothering me but also made me feel infinitely better hmm?" She asked once again.

"My night didn't go as easy as some of my normal deployments go. Before I tell you what happened last night I should first give you a little extended history lesson." He said before he paused waiting to see if she had a question in her mind, when nothing came up to the forefront he continued and said

"A few weeks after I became a devil, I one day came across a girl who had been exhumated from the church. A truely kind and naive soul. She had the heart of someone who would help you regardless of your specie age or crime. She had been manipulated into joining the group of fallen that originally killed me. She even saved my life from a crazy exorcist and even took a slight beating from said exorcist to buy me some time to escape. Her name was Asia Argento." Issei said pausing once again with a slight look of reminiscence on his face.

"She had a powerful sacred gear twilight healing and it was the reason why she was killed by the fallen. They wanted to extract the gear and killed her upon their successful extraction. It was during that battle that I first unlocked my gear. Ironically it was the Raynare the fallen angel who had killed me in the beginning and had taken Asias gear for herself, who opened my eyes to everything Rias had done. In a fit of rage I ensured that Asia wouldn't be further used and let her stay dead making Rias reincarnate Raynare instead.

Here is where things turn a bit murky, do you remember a couple of weeks ago when you asked me about why I was feeling fidgety.?" He asked and upon seeing her nod continued and said

"It turns out we discovered that their was a spy amongst the devil nobility. The spy was Diodera Astaroth. You may be wondering how I know that, well that bastard completed his peerage almost 7 months back with his final piece being Asia." Issei said as he dropped the bomb making Aine gasp.

"And given the timing of the reincarnation and the fact that he kept it a secret meant that he knew exactly where she was buried." Aine said with horror.

"Exactly a bit of investigation from both Sirzechs and Azazel told us that he had been targeting green eyed blond nuns for quiet a while and Asia was his so called biggest prize. He orchestrated her getting kicked out of the church and then reincarnated her. I was angry enough due to this alone but that bastard had the gall to rape her in front of me when I went to face him. I am ashamed of what I did next, I let my emotions get the better of me and sealed them off for a while.

I then proceeded to kill the whole lot of his peerage in the most painful ways imaginable, and I didn't feel a thing as I did so. I even killed Asia this time for sure, as not even her soul essence remains. After that I tortured Diodera before he was killed by Shalba beezelbub. I fought him and then killed him. After that I met Vali again and then came here.

The emotions I locked up all hit me at once and I couldn't understand what to do and felt dirty and disgusted with myself. Ravel chan found me in this state and we talked, she really helped me put things into perspective for me and I felt a lot better before going to bed last night. And that is the entirity of what happened with me." Issei said with a breath as he finished his tale.

"Ravel chan helped you kuh? You really should spend more time with her and take more care of her. Despite her being here for almost as long as me you don't spend much time with her as much as you do with me Jeanne chan and Rossweisse chan." Aine finished in a scolding manner.

"Well I do heartily apologise to you for my unknown ignorance and I also apologise to you personally for cutting your fun down, since I already made a move on Ravel last night." Issei said with an innocent expression on his face, his eyes however displaying the mirth he felt at the moment.

"Mou, how could you Issei kun, you know getting your clueless ass with girls who genuinely like you is my favourite past time, so how could you go ahead and already claim the pure and innocent Ravel chan and completely mess up my whole plan that I had in place for the two of you to get together." Aine said as she mock pouted at him.

"I'm sure you will find it in your heart to forgive my atrocious mistake." Issei said with a chuckle as he planted a chaste kiss on Aines lips before he stood up and made way to the bathroom keen on getting ready for the day.

Aine pouted back at him as he left but smiled non the less leaving the room to get ready for her day as well. Soon we find the rest of the peerage along with Ambriel sitting down on a table about to start having breakfast. As Issei entered the room he immediately greeted all the girls except Ambriel with deep kisses while Seigfried and bova got their respective fist bumps.

He did share a friendly handshake and hug with Ambriel but nothing more as he respected her space. As everyone ate and made small talk Seigfried cleared his throat and said "Umm Issei I need to ask you for a favor."

"What Kind of favor Seig?" Issei asked curiously.

"A couple of my old contacts called me last night, they need a hand to deal with a personal grudge against their families, and I want to go and help them." Seigfried said strongly.

" I see, so when are your friends expecting the two of us?" Issei asked casually as if talking about the weather.

"What do you mean us?" Seigfried asked disbelieving.

"Exactly as it sounds, I won't let you run into a potential warzone on your own without any back up as strong as me. So you can be assured that I will accompany you." Issei replied casually making Seigfried nod with a sigh.

"So who are these friends of yours who need your help?" Issei asked curiously.

"Heh, you'll probably won't know about them, but they are Tojou Basra and Itachi Uchiha and you are right the situation we are about to drop in on is a veritable shit storm." Seigfried said imperiously.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THE NEXT ARC IS AN OC ARC WHERE I INTEND TO ACTUALLY COMPLETE THE PEERAGE SET. ANYWAYS IF YOU HAVE ANYONE YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN ISSEIS PEERAGE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS I WILL SEE WHAT CAN BE DONE. KEEP IN MIND THAT ONLY 8 PAWNS AND A ROOK REMAINS. JA NE.**


End file.
